


В вихре

by Wenli



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Coruscant, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, Humour, Mystery, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Rebellion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 55,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenli/pseuds/Wenli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энсин-краснорубашечник попадает в далекую-далекую галактику. Попадает во всех смыслах)) Его ждет водоворот приключений и новых открытий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Сложнее всего на ночной вахте в ионную бурю, когда чертовы красные лампочки-индикаторы панели управления варп-приводом лихо отплясывают джигу. В машинном отделении не бывает спокойно, а если все-таки вдруг наступает тишина - пиши пропало. Главный инженер Монтгомери Скотт проклинает все на свете, кроме шотландского виски; младший состав носится в мыле, а по интеркому слышно, как капитан Кирк обещает всем сестрам по серьгам в виде вычета недельного жалованья. Ну и, конечно, виновные назначаются на ночную вахту... пока штормит, и диаграммы потоков данных Энтерпрайза обновляются с такой быстротой, что по-вулкански зеленое и лошадиное лицо старшего помощника Спока ощущается весьма цветущим, когда тот заглядывает на нижнюю палубу во время обхода.

Мистер Спок - местный гуру в вопросах от косметики до космоса, если верить лейтенанту Ухуре. И именно ему я решаюсь задать свой, чрезвычайно личный, наболевший вопрос. Ну, если конкретно, то два вопроса. Первый: какого клингона? - И второй: за что и до каких пор?  
Мистер Спок отвечает рассудительно и как всегда, с оттенком доброжелательной снисходительности: клингона большого, злобного и волосатого, и за то, что пропустил медосмотр.  
\- Вы должны понять, энсин, - произносит он глуховатым голосом, сплетая крупные кисти рук поверх костлявых коленей. Одна коленка удобно закинута поверх другой, на лице у старпома заинтересованное выражение, и я прямо-таки вижу над собой дуло микроскопа, а вокруг - кучку хилых инфузорий-туфелек, товарищей по несчастью.

\- ...нельзя считать приемлемым. В данный момент ''Энтерпрайз'' не располагает необходимым техническим оборудованием для более подробного анализа. Пробы не выявили никаких патологий, но есть надежда, что некие поведенческие аномалии станут, как выразился наш добрый доктор, своего рода индикаторами вашего текущего состояния. Я, со своей стороны, не разделяю его оптимизма...  
\- Ничего себе оптимизм: выяснять днями и ночами, чего это вдруг энсин-краснорубашечник не сдох!  
\- ... поскольку полагаю, что поведенческие навыки оставляют желать лучшего и в вашем, предположительно нормальном, состоянии, - выразительно завершает мистер Спок. И, после паузы, добавляет несколько оскорбленно:  
\- Конечно же, с логической точки зрения, цвет формы никак не влияет на уровень смертности среди командного состава.  
Ну да, не влияет. А я - ромуланец, вот только уши дома забыл. Образ остроухого инопланетянина наводит меня на ужасную мысль.  
\- А что, если медики Федерации или Вулканской академии наук не смогут выяснить, что со мной? Меня отстранят от службы?  
\- Энсин... - разглядывающий свои сапоги Спок снова напоминает не то пасущуюся лошадь, не то корову, задумавшуюся над пищевой ценностью травки под копытами. - Вопрос не в том, ''что'' с вами случилось, а скорее, ''когда''. 

Выходит, я вопрос ему неправильный задаю. Глупо, конечно, ждать от вулканца сочувствия, но у меня есть гадкое ощущение, что в исследовательских лабораториях Федерации таких ''вулканцев" пруд пруди.

\- То есть? - я начинаю обдумывать кровожадный план мести в виде похищения любимого музыкального инструмента мистера Спока с дальнейшей его подменой волынкой Скотти.  
\- О чем это вы сейчас подумали? - неожиданно вскидывается зеленый гоблин, нацелившись на меня как будто всем сразу: и засверкавшими глазами, и длинным носом, и острыми коленями в форменных брюках.

Эх... почуял, что ли? Но как? Я спешно стараюсь замутить свое сознание, сделать его как можно более тихим, неотчетливым. Есть у меня такая привычка еще с детства, с тех времен, когда от слишком громких мыслей ломались вдруг вещи и вспыхивала огнеупорная мебель в доме. Огнеупорная, потому что в семье быстро разобрались, что к чему.

\- Не делайте этого, - холодно произносит старший помощник, вулканец Спок с непроизносимым именем. Сейчас он смотрит настороженно, - так, будто я и впрямь отрастил ромуланские острые уши и за это меня следует отдать под трибунал. Кажется, он очень раздражен.  
\- Не делать чего? - осторожно спрашиваю я. В конце концов, мне стукнуло двадцать, и вокруг стальная обшивка Энтерпрайза...  
Не ответив, вулканец поднимается и идет к винтовой лестнице. Уже положив ладонь на металлический поручень, он поворачивается ко мне и с невозмутимо зеленым лицом вещает:  
\- Я хотел помедитировать над вашим случаем и подумал о... музыке. Услышал внутренним слухом первые аккорды. А вы захотели уничтожить музыкальный инструмент.  
Убедившись, что его слова пронзили мою душу, как парфянская стрела - беззащитную жертву, Спок удаляется.  
Хренов гуру.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое попадание энсина Вихря))

2.  
В общем, с отсидки в инженерном все и началось. Затем приключилась, как это водится у нас на Энтерпрайзе, внештатная ситуация, ромуланцы воспользовались ионной бурей, чтобы напасть, бригаде техников пришлось спешно чинить транспортатор. Им в шею дышал целый взвод краснорубашечников, готовых взять ромуланскую птичку на абордаж голыми руками - ну, если не считать фазеры в режиме ''на поражение''. Щиты теряли мощность под ударами фотонных торпед, а я в кабине транспортатора возился с разболтанными настройками на предмет возможной диверсии. И тут его проклятые электронные мозги заработали.

По сути, мельчайшие частицы моего ДНК были рассеяны по всему квадранту, так что в течение какого-то времени местные белковые, силиконовые и иные формы жизни могли в буквальном смысле дышать и закусывать энсином Вихрем. ''Какое-то время'' — это совсем не по-вулкански, и я даже в разобранном на субатомные элементы состоянии видел мысленным взором неодобрительно вздернутую бровь мистера Спока. Она плавала в несчастном супе моих соединений наподобие улыбки Чеширского кота.

Но долго удивляться не пришлось. Спустя 0,123 доли стандартного часа противник запустил в сектор Энтерпрайза микрокапсулу с антиматерией, вызвав распад существующего пространства. Я смутно ощущал, как перестраивались энергетические поля, в образовавшуюся воронку затянуло меня, Энтерпрайз и часть астероидного кольца ближайшей звездной системы. Грязная работа, но ромуланцы никогда и не были аккуратистами.  
Легко догадаться, что Энтерпрайз в сонме астероидов величественно удалился туда, куда еще не ступала нога капитана Кирка, а меня забросило в дикое пространство далекой-далекой галактики.

Конечно, любые впечатления от моего ''полета'' заведомо под вопросом, но я помню, как видел большую туманность, которая затем превратилась в скопление медленно вращающихся галактик — они неумолимо отдалялись друг от друга в космическом танце. Удивительным был момент, когда меня будто захватил притягивающий луч и потащил к одной из них. Но самое странное и чудесное, что вместо космической пыли и чужих созвездий несколько мгновений я видел самую красивую женщину, какую только можно себе представить — настоящую королеву всех звезд и галактик, какие только есть по обе стороны вселенной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маловато, знаю. Будет больше))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второе попадание энсина Вихря )) К викуэям.

3.  
      И, как всегда в ходе новой миссии, возникла проблема языкового барьера. Конечно, нам в Академии Звёздного флота всю плешь проели о необходимости качественного усвоения культурной парадигмы каждой отдельно взятой планетарной системы, пусть даже оная и населена фиолетовыми кактусами, чья разумность под большим вопросом, и бла-бла-бла. Уже на первом курсе мнемотехника и нейропрограммирование — часть стандартного пакета, а для эсперов — тем более. Мой EQ, то есть, эспер-коэффициент, довольно высокий, хоть я и смухлевал во время теста. В то время в семье справедливо опасались, что во флот сыночка не возьмут, а светят ему все те же, не к ночи помянутые, вулканские лаборатории и коктейли из радиоактивных изотопов на завтрак, обед и ужин круглый год, и так до конца жизни.

      К счастью, мухлеж удался, из Академии я выпустился, а в программу исследовательской миссии «Энтерпрайза» эсперов с техническими наклонностями принимали на «ура». Смешно сказать, но гуманитарий я не меньше, чем технарь, но эту особенность оставляю для, как бы точнее выразиться, частного пользования.  
      Очнулся я, как водится, у кактусообразных дикарей. Шучу, на кактусы они были похожи только слегка и в темноте, а основным их занятием было пиратство, торговля спайсом и грабёж гражданских кораблей.

С моим везением, моими спасителями и первыми «учителями» в новой галактике стали викуэи — отбросы Внешнего Кольца. На хаттов эти пираты, как ни странно, не работали, перебивались свободным творчеством и заказами от преступного синдиката «Чёрное солнце».   
      Поначалу меня хотели продать в рабство, причём команда страшно сожалела, что я не умею танцевать у шеста и не отрастил хвосты на голове — то бишь, не являюсь твилеккой. Ростом «почти-ниже-среднего», на здоровяка я не тянул, на нелегальные рудники заморыша бы не взяли, разве что с доплатой, а какой тут барыш? В конце концов, пришлось «убедить» главаря пиратов, что проку от меня больше в пиратской наземной базе, где пленный может наблюдать за работой морально устаревших энергогенераторов и дроидов-погрузчиков.

      Культурный шок, конечно, был. Эта галактика более исследована, её миры технически развиты и густо населены множеством рас, среди которых гуманоидные не всегда лидируют. Благодаря EQ и тому, что викуэи предпочитали невербальные способы общения, мне удалось кое-как адаптироваться к текущим условиям, а потом я обнаружил холонет. Всеобщий язык, использовавшийся наряду с местными наречиями практически повсеместно, по структуре немного напоминал древнюю латынь. Но главная проблема, конечно, заключалась не в грамматических изысках, а в лавине новых понятий, культурных концептов, которые мой перегруженный мозг должен был воспринять, рассортировать, усвоить и найти им применение.

      Полтора месяца, проведённые у пиратов, были заполнены тяжелой, выматывающей работой. Я похудел, жил в какой-то конуре рядом со складом боеприпасов, желудок никак не хотел смириться с кошмарным рационом викуэев, состоявшим из вредных для человека выпивки и спайса, к тому же пиратов нужно было постоянно «глушить», готовясь к побегу. И я ещё жаловался на старика Скотти и порядки в инженерном на «Энтерпрайзе»! Подлинно, дураков жизнь учит. Сейчас я побратался бы даже с ромуланцами, Боунз их всех побери.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Судьбоносная встреча)) И в этой главе прозвучит голос капитана Тайфо.

4.  
Удобный случай для побега представился, когда в этой части космоса появилось исследовательское судно, державшее путь к мирам Среднего Кольца. Маршрут отвечал моим целям: планеты Ядра более пригодны для обитания, цивилизованны, и был шанс один на биллион, что найдётся умник, который отправит заплутавшего энсина на родину. Я не собирался отказываться от пожизненных льгот, полагавшимся участникам космической миссии. Медицинское страхование и бесплатный стоматологический уход на полу не валяются. Уж не говоря о пенсии, ого-го! Сколько красненьких рубашек в перспективе!

И пока душу мою грели жадные мысли, главарь викуэев (тот, что в бандане и с насморком) решил, что человеку будет проще втереться в доверие к набуанцам. Их корабль, «Нармель», остановился пополнить запасы топлива в ближайшем космическом порту. Конечно, порт находился в ведении «Чёрного Солнца», наблюдатель немедленно сообщил о беспечных набуанцах моим друзьям викуэям. План созрел моментально.

— Ты, это… — выдавил Ам-Шак, оглушительно прочищая нос и уподобляясь богу грома с родной планеты викуэев. — Пойдёшь на задание. Да. Будешь (апчхи!) нашими глазами и руками в тылу врага. Понял?  
— Понял, босс (сочувственно). Это все спайс, он вредит вашему природному очарованию.  
— Заткнись! .. (апчхи!) Ни одному твоему слову не верю, умник. Давно пора в расход пустить, да подожду ещё…  
— Злые вы, — упрекнул я горестно. — Одежду где взять? В пиратской на борт не возьмут, даже если ласково попрошу.  
— А ты попробуй! — хихикнул старый пират. — Одежду и коммуникатор Гворм выдаст. И смотри, по сигналу вырубишь их двигатели, подшаманишь систему жизнеобеспечения, чтобы без сучка, без задоринки. Подведешь команду — убью!

Я скривился. В коммуникаторе или одежде будет гарантия «на всякий случай» — небольшое взрывное устройство. Даже спайс и периодическое полоскание мозгов не могли подавить присущую викуэю подозрительность. В ограниченном и коварном уме Ам-Шака росло убеждение, что от пленника лучше избавиться, меньше глаз и ушей — лучше для дела. Надёжнее.  
Я забрал у вечно недовольного Гворма то, что он называл «человечьей одеждой», и отправился в порт. Не имея ни малейшего представления, как проникнуть на борт «Нармеля», я помнил завет бесстрашного капитана Кирка: «На неизведанной территории ищите блондинку. Остальное приложится».  
****************************

Говорит капитан Тайфо

В хрониках сохранились мифы и легенды о богах, направивших беглецов с планеты Гризмальт к Набу; высших существах, позволивших построить первые корабли и не допустивших гибели нашей расы.  
Наши женщины блюдут древние законы переселенцев. Для женщин нет ничего важнее служения богам и своему народу. И время от времени лунная богиня благословляет Набу, избирая своим сосудом самое чистое сердце, добрую волю и ясный разум. Тогда этот ребенок становится хранителем мира.  
Я видел, как хоронили ангела Набу. Казалось, воды и суша, небо и земля, — все погрузилось во мрак. Наш мир оплакивал Падме. Я оплакивал её больше всех, потому что втайне любил её, а она любила джедая. Почему не попытался рассказать ей все? Потому, что они были под стать друг другу, птицами высокого полёта: королева и герой. Правда, я всегда думал, что она была слишком добра и доверчива, а он — слишком свиреп и честолюбив.

Никто не знал, что войны клонов были лишь началом. Богиня отвернулась от нас, вместо благоденствия пришли хаос, взаимное недоверие и распри. Император сеет вражду между племенами и людьми, имеющими хоть какой-то вес. Мы находимся под постоянным наблюдением, шпионы Палпатина повсюду. Императора заботит лишь власть, жизни его соотечественников — ничто в его глазах.  
По всей галактике сладкоголосые ведущие вещают через холонет о том, каким обожанием окружён Шив Палпатин на своей родине. Правда в том, что Набу ненавидит его. Известно, что он причастен к гибели Падме Амидалы, так же, как известно его стремление подавить свободный дух Набу, заменив законы предков имперскими порядками. Он поклоняется неизвестной нам варварской религии, он еретик и отщепенец. Поначалу, были горячие головы, увидевшие в возвышении Палпатина новые возможности, новую славу Набу. Это время миновало, теперь многие видят его таким, каков он есть: выродком и убийцей.

Через Королевское общество науки и традиционных искусств удалось выбить грант на исследование туманности по соседству с останками Гризмальта. Мы обнаружили подтверждение некоторых данных из исторических хроник, собрали большой груз материальных доказательств и на обратном пути сделали остановку на незначительном планетоиде, — подзаправиться. Я все утро вместе с первым пилотом занимался проверкой систем корабля, когда компьютер сообщил о подозрительной активности в радиусе бортовых сенсоров.

Я вышел наружу с бластером наготове: у этого сектора дурная репутация. В нескольких шагах от корабельного шлюза стоял невысокий юноша в потрепанной одежде, явно с чужого плеча. Он был похож то ли на начинающего контрабандиста, то ли на неудачливого торговца мелочью. Костюм — черная кожаная куртка с бахромой поверх выцветшей безрукавки, штаны с затейливым узором по боковому шву и даже старые сапоги, — были ему велики, как минимум, на пару размеров. Тем не менее, мальчишка держался уверенно, его спина была прямой, ноги на ширине плеч, а подбородок выдвинут вперёд.   
Незваный гость взглянул на меня весёлыми карими глазами и спокойно, даже как-то буднично произнёс:  
— Ну надо же. А ведь вы совсем не похожи на блондинку!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для справки: капитан Тайфо, племянник Панаки, темнокожий вояка с естественного цвета волосяным покровом. Везение краснорубашечника в действии! Хотя, кто знает, вдруг мудрые советы капитана Кирка сработают в следующий раз?  
> И я не помню имени лунной богини, которой поклонялась Падме Амидала, - той самой, чьи скульптурные изображения украшали апартаменты на площади Республики.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь знакомится с экипажем набуанского судна, а Тайфо снова говорит и интригует.

5.  
Капитан Тайфо

Он говорил со странным акцентом и не проявлял признаков страха. Эту особенность Вортекса, — отношение к угрозам как к чему-то незначительному, — я заметил сразу. В дальнейшем и другие детали: выправка, высокая эффективность в операциях, некоторая рассудочность и сдержанность при удивительно хорошей реакции, — наводили на мысль об определенной подготовке. О своем прошлом он не стремился распространяться, а в ту первую встречу буквально через пару минут после странного замечания о блондинках заявил, что пришёл спасти нас. Защитить от грабежа и насилия.

— И почему вдруг я должен верить подозрительному незнакомцу? — спросил я, озираясь по сторонам и продолжая держать «защитника» на мушке.  
Улыбнувшись, он протянул вперёд руки ладонями вниз и сказал:  
— Вы можете арестовать и допросить меня на корабле. Я не окажу сопротивления. А когда подадут обед, узнаете подробности о готовящейся атаке на ваше судно. Сдавать меня местным властям бесполезно: службы правопорядка подкуплены преступной организацией, заправляющей тут всеми делами. Конечно, можно не принимать во внимание предупреждение, но тогда вы рискуете не добраться до пункта назначения вообще. Что вы предпримете, капитан Тайфо?

Он откуда-то знал моё имя. Я вспомнил лисьи глаза тойдарианца, начальника космопорта, и его охрану, сплошь состоявшую из головорезов. Конечно, мы были подготовлены к разного рода случайностям, но наша миссия была научной, а не тактической, и экипаж состоял из специалистов по исследованию грунтовых и горных пород, металлов, а также из историков и компьютерщиков. У меня под началом было четверо бойцов, и они к тому же не обладали значительным опытом.

По распоряжению Императора были введены ограничения: легальные организации и общественные институты не могли превысить лимит, опираясь на чью-то военную поддержку. Вооруженным силам и флоту империи не должно быть альтернативы, во всяком случае, официально. То, что сам Император неустанно создавал новые подразделения внутри своей, и без того огромной, армии, а его цепной пёс — Дарт Вейдер — превратил флот в самую грозную силу в галактике, значения не имело. 

Я до боли стиснул зубы и опустил бластер.  
— Вы подниметесь на борт не как пленный… Я не имперский офицер, к тому же, явной угрозы пока не вижу, как и необходимости в наручниках. Мы выслушаем вашу историю, затем решим.  
Он опустил руки и нахмурился. Странно, но я был готов поклясться, что каким-то образом юнец догадался, о чем я думал.

На корабле паренек развил бешеную деятельность. Первым делом потребовал показать освежитель («Ультразвуковой душ? А вы точно с Набу?»), выдать новую одежду («Вам ведь не нужны паразиты, капитан?») и сытный обед («Если меня немедленно не накормят, начнут пропадать люди»). Освежившись, переодевшись и плотно покушав, он наконец-то приступил к делу:  
— Во-первых, в пиратских обносках «жучка» или какого-либо дополнительного устройства не нашлось, а комлинк я отключил. Предполагаю, в момент уничтожения комлинк даст тревожный сигнал, поэтому пока его не трогаем, — пластинка крохотного аппарата скользнула по гладкой поверхности стола в мою сторону.

Мы расположились в каюткомпании: я, пилоты, оба охранника и пятеро представителей Королевской академии. Наш гость, собранный и подтянутый, в запасной форме пилота больше не напоминал бродягу.  
— Простите, как вы сказали, вас зовут? «Вортекс»? Но это же не имя, а какая-то кличка! — возмутился педантичный биолог Паро, осуждающие покосившись в мою сторону. Действительно, посадить за один стол с ним и «коллегами» какого-то типа…  
— Так звучит моя фамилия в переводе на общий язык. Но если вам так легче, можете называть меня «Таинственный доброжелатель в маске и чёрном плаще», — любезно предложил Вортекс. — А теперь давайте обсудим, как спасти ваши жизни и научные труды, доктор Паро.  
Я подавил усмешку. Вся эта ситуация вдруг показалась глотком свежего воздуха, — снобизм учёной братии здорово действовал мне на нервы во время нашей миссии.

Игнорируя негодующие гримасы, юноша обратился ко мне:  
— Меня кое-что беспокоит, капитан. Пираты далеко не дураки, и запасной план у них есть. Маячок в комлинке - раз, маячок в моём собственном теле - два. Я мог бы сломать его, но в настоящий момент это было бы неосмотрительно… У вас есть сканирующее устройство?  
— В медотсеке, и кроме того, есть оборудование для сканирования образцов, — вмешался геолог Роми. — Можно поставить на минимум.  
— Прекрасно, благодарю вас. Господин Роми, мне понадобятся…  
— Подождите, — возразил я, — разве первым делом не следует обезвредить источник сигнала в вашем… теле? Я правильно понял, вы хотите его сохранить? Зачем?

Вортекс пожал плечами:  
— На добрую память об этой гостеприимной планете? Нет, конечно же. Если пропадет основной сигнал, на нас нападут немедленно. С другой стороны, если сигнал может быть пойман даже в гиперпространстве… — нахмурившись, он повернулся к пилотам:  
— На пути следования корабля есть естественные источники волновой интерференции в подпространстве?  
— В подпространстве? — опешил наш самый молодой член экипажа, пилот Сарлех. — Это еще что такое?  
Вортекс досадливо покачал головой:  
— Неважно… просто источники помех есть? Нанесены на карту?  
Роми ударил кулаком по столу:  
— Астероиды в этом секторе, в составе их пород есть металлы, мешающие работе бортовых компьютеров! Вспомните, мы испытывали трудности при посадке!  
— Действительно… — согласился я. — Мы можем держаться на орбите, поближе к гравитационному полю планеты, но вне его действия. Удалить маячки и уйти на гиперскорости к ближайшему имперскому форпосту.

Сарлех скривился, и я вполне его понимал: лишний раз иметь дело с имперцами не хотелось. Некоторое время молчавший, опытный пилот Толош тихо спросил:  
— Вот чего не пойму… Почему бы пиратам н ние напасть прямо сейчас? По вашим словам, мы им явно уступаем в силе, так в чем же отсрочка?

— Действительно! — злорадно воскликнул Паро. — А может, вся эта интрига с пиратами липовая? Потрудитесь объяснить! Может, вы, юноша, — первостатейный злодей, собравшийся перерезать нам глотки в наших же постелях?  
Я обречённо закрыл глаза. Между бессмысленно жестокими имперцами и неугомонным доктором Паро я, пожалуй, выбрал бы имперцев.

— Уважаемый доктор, заверяю вас, меня не влекут ни ваша постель, ни ваша тощая глотка, — парировал наш гость. — Что касается вопроса, то дело в нанимателях пиратской группы — они гангстеры «Чёрного солнца». Эта планетка — перевалочный пункт, и синдикату нежелательно привлекать посторонний интерес к контрабандным маршрутам. Насколько я смог разобраться, их даже не осложнения с властями пугают, а возможные проблемы с конкурентами.  
Толош кивнул головой, я же удовлетворённо добавил:  
— Тогда и нам нет смысла пересекаться с Империей… На делишки синдиката представители власти смотрят сквозь пальцы.

Вортекс удивлённо вздернул брови, затем поднялся из-за стола и произнес:  
— Капитан, пожалуйста, покажите медотсек.

Тон не был приказным, а прозвучал как спокойная просьба. И все же, я поймал себя на том, что автоматически киваю, а ноги несут меня в нужном направлении, не спросясь мнения головы.  
Я понял, что в характеристику Вортекса нужно внести важные поправки: хотя он был молод и оттого временами ребячлив, но настолько властного и целеустремленного человека я встречал лишь второй раз в жизни. И, пожалуй, этот случай был хуже первого, так как мальчик даже не понимал, насколько его дар опасен для него самого и окружающих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хо, кажется, капитан "не-блондинка" Тайфо догадливее, чем я думал...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пираты получают своё, капитан Тайфо в виде клингона, а приключения энсина Вихря продолжаются))

6.  
Энсин Вихрь

Во время сканирования и прочих процедур я не мог отделаться от снедавшего меня любопытства: почему Тайфо и его люди были так настроены против империи? Они проявляли высокую степень недоверия к официальной власти, как сказал бы, задирая острую бровь, зеленокровный вулканец Спок. Как я понял из кратких "заплывов" в холонет, Галактическая империя появилась на обломках Республики, а Республика погибла, не в силах справиться с политическим кризисом, приведшим к длительной гражданской войне... Вполне естественный процесс, в общем-то. 

Хромированный меддроид сообщил утешительную весть об абсолютно исправном "жучке" в моем брюхе, а затем доброжелательно предупредил, что устройство не рассчитано на длительный срок работы, при попытке изъять самоуничтожится и "должно детонировать не позднее двадцати четырёх часов, начиная с этого момента, сэр".   
Полный светлых надежд на будущее, я задал капитану свой вопрос. Он не захотел отвечать. Я спросил ещё раз. Он с упорством осла рвался на мостик - проследить за немедленным взлетом.

\- Капитан, пилоты в состоянии поднять корабль. Я физически не смогу донести на вас, даже если захочу. Так что там насчёт империи? Кто наступил на вашу любимую мозоль?  
\- О чем вы? Разве у нас есть время на это?! - явственно скрежеща зубами, проговорил Тайфо. - Мы вынуждены обратиться к имперцам! Даже если отправимся к астероидному полю, вы погибнете от взрыва меньше, чем через сутки!  
\- Тшш, не нужно биться головой о переборку. У меня есть идея, - сидя на медкойке в погребально-белом одеянии (так удачно и к месту), я включил комлинк. Вполголоса попросив у капитана координаты самого крупного астероида, дождался отклика старого пирата.

\- Наконец-то! Ты что-нибудь выяснил, ленивый негодяй?  
\- И я вам рад, дядюшка Ам-Шак. Как здоровье?  
\- ... (непереводимая ругань на викуэйском с вкраплениями хаттеза)  
\- Планы меняются. У "Нармеля" особая миссия, они не просто ученые грязекопатели, как мы думали. Капитан скрывает от команды данные о месторождениях редких драгоценных металлов. Команда думает, что это только археологические раскопки для Королевской академии Набу...   
\- Ты знаешь координаты? - голос викуэя слегка подрагивал в предвкушении.  
\- Да, я взломал его компьютер... Это было нетрудно. Но вы меня провели, дядюшка, ай, как нехорошо! Я предлагаю сделку: координаты в обмен на мою жизнь. Деактивируйте "жучок", и сможете купаться в кредитах до конца дней.  
\- Решил, что ты самый умный, слизняк? - хрипло расхохотался пират. - Не расколешься ты, - все узнаю от капитана корабля!  
\- Поздно, он вам уже ничего не скажет. В памяти компьютера нет и следа от прежнего файла.  
\- ... (снова местный фольклор, сочный и выразительный)  
\- И "Чёрному солнцу" необязательно знать об этой удаче.  
\- Мелкий гаденыш! Если обманешь, будешь молить о смерти, верь слову старого космического волка. Где и когда передашь координаты?

...Вот так и вышло, что я высадился на астероиде в то время, как "Нармель" притаился неподалёку под защитой электромагнитной интерференции. Как и ожидалось, Ам-Шак прилетел с немногочисленной группой своих доверенных подельников. Конечно, оставлять меня в живых не входило в их планы, и после отключения "жучка" и передачи фальшивых координат я снова оказался на мушке. К счастью, капитан Тайфо вооружил меня до зубов, в том числе снабдил очень полезным устройством для генерации небольшого силового поля. Затем он по сигналу активировал несколько мин (их пожертвовал добрый геолог Роми, пользовавшийся этими полезными устройствами при изучении горных пород).   
Не скажу, что все прошло гладко, - кое-кто из пиратов успел бежать, а мой скафандр пострадал, но "Нармель" был близко и стычка с викуэями завершилась благополучно.   
Если честно, этот эпизод заставил меня остро тосковать по "Энтерпрайзу" и нашим миссиям на неизученных планетах. Каждая миссия была своего рода катастрофой, но мы работали в команде и выполняли свой долг перед Федерацией планет. Здесь же я был немногим лучше беспризорника. Наверное, именно поэтому я заинтересовался предложением, исходившим от экипажа корабля.

\- Господин Вортекс, в благодарность за помощь в избавлении от пиратов, мы предлагаем вам присоединиться к программе Королевской академии, - торжественно объявил доктор Паро. - И о ваших заслугах перед учёным миром Набу будет отдельно сообщено Её Величеству королеве Киланте.  
Я встал и поклонился, пряча улыбку, вызванную напыщенным тоном биолога.   
\- С радостью принимаю ваше щедрое предложение, господа, - сказал я. - Это большая честь и привилегия для меня. 

Когда члены экипажа разошлись по своим делам, я повернулся к капитану: он казался неожиданно задумчивым, почти мрачным.  
\- Откуда вы, Вортекс? Зачем хотите попасть на Набу?   
\- Странный вопрос, - удивлённо произнёс я. - Разве это не одна из интереснейших планет галактики?   
\- Тогда почему сразу не на Корускант? - сердито спросил Тайфо. - Прямо на приём к Императору, раз уж вы настолько безрассудны?  
Я ошеломленно молчал, пялясь на капитана, как на клингона в балетной пачке. Тайфо явно распирала какая-то тайна, но он или боялся, или не был уверен до конца, чтобы раскрыть её. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо... вы увидите Набу. Корабль приземлится в Тиде через трое суток.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Впереди - Тид! (И я ещё на написал о Вейдере и Люке Скайуокере... Ох, с ними будет отдельная наваристая каша))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Тиде Вихрь принимает неожиданное решение, а Тайфо сомневается.

Тёплое сияние окружало Тид на закате дня. Бирюзовые купола и золотистый камень старинных зданий, невысокие мосты над прозрачными водоёмами, пышная зелень древесных крон - все напомнило мне Землю в её лучшие времена. Сойдя с трапа, я глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух Набу, как будто очистивший меня от налета космической пыли.  
Люди с "Нармеля" негромко переговаривались в стороне, наблюдая за работой дроидов-грузчиков. Я на несколько минут выключился, выпал из окружающего мира, и часть моего сознания, до того как будто спавшая, вдруг раскрылась у жемчужных водопадов Набу.  
Капитан стоял рядом, скрестив на груди руки.   
\- Здесь красиво, не так ли? - вполголоса произнёс он.  
\- Да, - пробормотал я. - Словно во сне. Или в видении.  
Он повернулся ко мне, насмешливо приподняв бровь.  
\- Признаюсь, не ожидал услышать нечто подобное. Как поэтично!  
\- Перестаньте. Вообще-то, я всегда хотел стать сотрудником музея или библиотекарем старого образца, работать тихо-мирно в большом книгохранилище и держать вояк вроде вас на солидном расстоянии.   
Язвительный тон капитан Тайфо проигнорировал и ненавязчиво подсказал:  
\- Хотели стать библиотекарем, а стали...?  
\- "Вортексом", - фыркнул я. - Это официальный допрос?   
Капитан помрачнел, исподлобья рассматривая панораму Тида. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал подчёркнуто холодно:  
\- Здесь, на Набу, я могу заключить вас под стражу до выяснения обстоятельств. Не предоставили никакой достоверной информации о себе, отказались ответить на вопросы...

\- ...и все же вы поверили мне на слово, пустили на корабль, привезли на свою родную планету. К тому же, вы боитесь, что я каким-то образом окажусь в руках империи, - потому, что видите в официальной власти большое зло, и в то же время заботитесь обо мне без видимых причин. Интересно, почему? 

*********************************************  
Капитан Тайфо

Он проигнорировал меня, ответил на угрозу уже знакомым мягким тоном, отстранённо - так, будто сожалел о моей слабости, моём страхе перед Императором. Мальчишка! Что он знал об имперских порядках, о том, как без следа исчезают люди - хорошие, честные люди; о том, как порабощают целые планеты и обрекают на гибель расы разумных существ, как попирают все то, что веками было для нас священным?   
Он такой же, как этот... этот! Кровь стучала у меня в висках.   
Я грубо сказал:  
\- Ваше желание ещё может исполниться, если королева сочтет вас более ни на что не годным. Сегодня переночуете в корпусе Академии. Завтра вам сообщат время высочайшей аудиенции, - повернувшись на каблуках, я направился к стоянке спидеров, одновременно подавая знак экипажу поторопиться.  
\- Капитан!  
Поколебавшись, я оглянулся. К моему крайнему раздражению, он улыбался.  
\- Спасибо.

... На следующий день я узнал, что аудиенция так и не состоялась. Когда посланцы королевы Киланты пришли в Академию, они увидели пустую комнату. Было ясно, что после краткого отдыха и ужина Вортекс вышел из здания и... не вернулся. В корабельных записях и блоках памяти дроидов также не сохранилось ничего, что дало бы хоть какую-то информацию о нашем госте с пиратского планетоида. Он смог все тщательно подчистить, и хуже всего, я обнаружил, что не помню ни его лица, ни возраста. "Забыли" о нём и мои товарищи по исследовательской миссии.   
В одном он просчитался: я прекрасно помнил все, что он говорил и делал - потому, что счел его появление важным. Я помнил каждое слово и рассказал о Вортексе надёжным людям.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь сталкивается с потусторонним миром, и в главе появляется Панночка)

Когда я вошёл в отведенную мне комнату, она уже была там.   
То есть, я не мог точно определить, кто именно решил нанести неожиданный визит, но с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что некто находился рядом, пока я умывался, ел и программировал дроида-коридорного.   
Дроид пал жертвой моих творческих порывов потому, что директива о невмешательстве пропечатана у каждого выпускника Академии Звёздного флота в подкорке, на лбу и внутренней стороне век красивыми неоновыми буквами крупным шрифтом. И даже если вы по особой милости судьбы вдруг оказались в обществе инопланетных бурундуков, в тонкости бурундучьего образа жизни встревать не имеете права, а если попытаетесь - то с песней под трибунал.   
В корабельной аппаратуре "Нармеля", конечно, я тоже поковырялся. Да, у нас на "Энтерпрайзе" все энтузиасты своего дела. К примеру, никто не знает, что чаще всего лучший экипаж Федерации оказывался на краю гибели не по вине злобных клингонов или хитрозадых ромуланцев, а просто потому, что Скотти хлебом не корми, только дай разобрать варп-привод в самое неподходящее время.   
Гость-невидимка оказался на редкость терпеливым, даже деликатным. Не попытался меня припугнуть, нагнать потусторонней жути или хотя бы устроить сеанс полтергейста. То, что гостеприимные набуанцы поселили меня в комнате с призраком, стало ясно, когда в воздухе начали проступать слабые, как бы размытые очертания женской фигуры. Белесое одеяние, молочные пряди длинных волос, прозрачные руки - классическое привидение, только не издающее заунывных звуков, не жалующееся на судьбу и без надоедливого звона цепей. 

Не скажу, что я очень обрадовался. Не самое это приятное чувство - наблюдать, как к тебе плывёт неизвестно что с неизвестно какими намерениями. Конечно, в ходе миссии увидишь и не такое: если вспомнить, так удачливому капитану Кирку однажды явились аж три призрака одновременно, а жители ряда звёздных систем существуют исключительно в газообразной форме. Или того хуже, разделены во времени - как охраняемые законом Федерации ягуары с Регулуса VI, которых невозможно встретить в целом виде, поскольку голова и передняя часть туловища у них застряли в сегодняшнем дне, а вот все остальное - в завтрашнем. Что не мешает этим милым зверюшкам с аппетитом поедать туземцев, а шустрым туземцам - шить меховые шапки.  
Я вспоминал храброго капитана Кирка и шапки из ягуаров, гадая, что же этой беспокойной полупрозрачной дамочке нужно. Тем временем она подплывала ко мне все ближе, а я в нерешительности дрейфовал между окном и дверями: по коридору все же бежать далековато, а на окошке нет решёток, прыг - и только меня и видели. Она простерла (по-другому и не скажешь) ко мне руку и... сказала? выдохнула? телепатировала, покачиваясь в паре футов над полом?  
:Рёооо...:  
А, так мы знакомы.  
\- К вашим услугам, миледи. Чем могу быть полезен? - ничем флотскую муштру не вытравить. Это своего рода психопатия, к слову. Ну, психом я себя в этот момент и ощущал.  
:Идём...Набу...дорога...дальше:  
Дама желает прогуляться. Поразительно. И у меня, как назло, ни гроша в кармане.

†********†********†********†

Как выяснилось, с призраками можно гулять только в направлении могил, кладбищ и прочих мест народных увеселений. Правда, поначалу я не понял, что роскошные сады (вход бесплатный) в центре Тида - мемориальные, и окружают они усыпальницу. С моим пока ещё слабым владением всеобщего языка, на табличке с указателем удалось разобрать лишь слова "Королева" и "сенатор". Какая-то политическая шишка, не иначе. Я дышал чудным чистым воздухом Набу, когда привидение снова забеспокоилось, и, уменьшившись до россыпи снежно-белых искр, настойчиво потянуло меня в усыпальницу.   
\- В могилу не собираюсь, - вежливо предупредил я. - Сыро, холодно и плохая компания.  
:Не бойся...нужно...знать...должен...:  
Внутри мавзолея оказалось так же красиво, как и снаружи. Архитекторы потрудились на славу, выложив высокий потолок темно-синей, с алмазным блеском, плиткой под звёздное небо. Колонны, окружавшие могильную плиту, казалось, струились чистыми дождевыми потоками. И огненно-алым, золотым откровением пылал витраж-портрет над могилой, расположенный так, чтобы ловить стеклянными гранями последние лучи заходящего солнца.

Она была очень красива, с удивительно гармоничными чертами прелестного лица, обрамленного каскадом каштановых волос. Обладала незаурядным умом - судя по широкому чистому лбу и открытому взгляду тёмных выразительных глаз, умела настоять на своём, о чем говорили разлет бровей и гордая посадка головы. И все же, мягкость и теплота её образа вцелом говорили о кроткой, хоть и далеко не пассивной, натуре интровертного типа. И меня смутно беспокоила родинка - крошечное, но заметное пятнышко на её левой щеке.  
По привычке расставив ноги на ширину плеч и сцепив руки за спиной, я смотрел на изображение очень долго, возможно, более получаса. Наконец, я вздохнул, повернулся к неугомонному призраку, - и слова застряли в горле.  
Это была она. Панночка, тьфу, то есть покойница с витража. И та самая, которую я увидел после ошибки транспортатора - королева всех звёзд! Теперь я её узнал, и выходило, что :я: приволок привидение сначала к викуэям, а потом на Набу. Как сказал бы мой приятель Пашка Чехов, твою же ж мать!

†********†********†********†

То, что к эсперам липнет всякая всячина в виде нечисти, земной и инопланетной, и это не считая необходимости ежедневно отражать натиск чужих эмоций самого широкого спектра, давно известно. Я с особенностями своего организма уже смирился и могу дать пинка какому-нибудь зарвавшемуся телепату даже во сне. Но провозить тайком присоседившихся призраков на обитаемые планеты - смахивает на контрабанду.  
\- Ты не одержим, - мягко сказала Панночка. - И я не вытягивала нужные тебе силы. Страхи, стресс от столь внезапной перемены обстановки, тоску по приёмным родителям и кораблю - это я забрала. К тому же, Набу - моя родина.  
Я отвел глаза. Сейчас она выглядела живой, за тем исключением, что все мои чувства - шестые, десятые и шестьсот пятьдесят пятые - сигналили об обнаружении рядом со мной необычайно плотного сгустка энергии неизвестного происхождения. Иногда отчаянно не хватало обычного трикодера.   
\- Я вполне способен справиться со стрессом, - жестко возразил энсин Вихрь. - Федерация вкладывает немалые средства в подготовку участников космических программ. Но мне интересно: почему я раньше не засек ваше присутствие? В чем секрет?   
Она скорбно покачала головой.   
\- Не нужно... не закрывайся от меня, прошу. Я видима и могу говорить только в контакте с твоим разумом. Нет никакого трюка или обмана, кроме извечной тайны бытия: связи между матерью и ребёнком. Ты мой сын, Рё. Я ждала тебя на краю галактики много лет. 

Да она не панночка, она целый Вий.  
Я понял, почему так нервничал капитан Тайфо. Моя правая рука автоматически потянулась прикрыть родинку - крошечное тёмное пятнышко на моей как-то сразу помертвевшей левой щеке.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь отправляется в Варыкино для полного слёз воссоединения с семьёй)) и Падме проела аффтару мозг >:=(

Если вы когда-нибудь переживали мощный приступ когнитивного диссонанса, то мое состояние поймете без труда. Мысли путались и блуждали, в груди ныло, было нехорошее чувство, что эта ночка в Тиде окончательно выбила меня из колеи. Я вошёл в уже знакомое состояние "red alert", боевой тревоги, только на этот раз все было гораздо хуже.  
Когда на "Энтерпрайзе" мы слышим сигнал тревоги, это значит - фазер в режим "на поражение", опасность рядом, прикрывай спину товарища и не зевай. Интересы Федерации и жизни экипажа под угрозой. 

Сейчас это было моим личным делом. Моя настоящая мать погибла, меня пытались убить, брат потерян, отец предал нас. Об отце мать говорила скорее как об обманутом мальчишке, пешке Императора, но мне было не до тонкостей. Я никогда не нуждался в примерах для подражания, вышестоящим чинам повиновался только по необходимости и через раз. Даже при наилучших обстоятельствах образцового сына из меня бы не получилось. Коснуться моего сердца смогла бы лишь моя мать, и она это сделала.  
Директива о невмешательстве идёт прямо в мусоросжигатель. 

Нужно было собраться и продумать порядок действий. Прислонившись спиной к холодной колонне напротив могильного возвышения, я начал дыхательное упражнение по вулканскому методу. Во-первых, рассказ призрака требовал подтверждения, а поддержка родственников в Тиде могла стать отправной точкой. Во-вторых, необходимо было провести тест ДНК, собрать больше информации об имперской инфраструктуре и прощупать связи Наберрие. Работы выше крыши, и я ещё жаловался на викуэев. Грузите апельсины бочками, энсин Вихрь, увольнительная не скоро.  
\- Ты ошеломлен, - с сожалением сказала Падме, опустив невесомую тонкую руку на моё плечо. - Я не хотела так поступать со своим сыном.. ты не должен отвечать за чужие ошибки, но галактика полна опасностей, и лучше тебе было все узнать от меня.  
Все время, пока я то ерошил волосы на голове, то испытывал набуанский камень на прочность, ударяя по нему кулаком и обдирая кожу, она сочувственно следила за мной.  
\- Ничего страшного, - я с трудом улыбнулся. - Не беспокойся... мама. Я рад за нас обоих, ты положила немало сил, чтобы мы встретились. И знать правду всегда предпочтительнее.  
Падме наклонилась вперёд и поцеловала меня в лоб. Конечно, я не ощутил ничего, кроме щемящей боли в сердце.  
\- Это первая улыбка на лице моего сына, увиденная мною. Мой самый лучший подарок, - она закрыла глаза.

Она поднялась с колен и обошла могилу по кругу, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Повернулась ко мне с неожиданно встревоженным выражением лица:  
\- Расскажи о приёмной семье. Хочу... больше знать о тебе.  
\- Ты все услышишь у Наберрие, - я проверил наручный коммуникатор, подаренный Тайфо. Прибор молчал, и это было хорошо. Хорошо было и то, что я мог сменить тему. - Пора посмотреть на ночной Тид и разузнать о твоих родных, они могли переехать из-за смены режима или вообще покинуть планету.  
\- В Озером крае, в Варыкино у моей семьи есть дом. Может, они укрылись там? - она немного оживилась при мысли о своих близких.  
\- Мы наведем справки. И мне очень жаль, сенатор Амидала, но вторым вашим подарком станет зрелище вашего сына, опустившегося до мелкого воровства. Я страшно голоден, а подношений в виде еды вы не принимаете, так что пеняйте на себя!  
Она улыбнулась светло и ярко, как солнце после дождя. Несмотря на бурчащий желудок, я онемел от такой красоты.  
Моя мать - чистый ангел, мне являются не жуткие шекспировские ведьмы, а настоящие набуанские красавицы, так что утрись, капитан Кирк, где бы ты ни был!

*****************************************

Говорит Сола Наберрие, по мужу Ватана

Родители были встревожены. Накануне с отцом по защищённому каналу связался генерал в отставке Панака, дядя капитана Тайфо. По словам Панаки, в Тид прибыл некто, имеющий отношение к последним дням жизни моей сестры, Падме. По просьбе родителей мы все - я, мой муж Даррен, моя племянница Пуджа, старшие в семье, - спешно отправились в Варыкино, загородную резиденцию.  
Когда мы приехали, нас встретили, кроме родителей, бывшие телохранительницы Падме. За прошедшие годы я упустила Дорме и Сабе из виду, хотя они не раз спасали жизнь моей сестры. Все в доме были очень взволнованы, мама, всхлипывая, принимала лекарства, отец с кем-то говорил по холонету в закрытой комнате. Даррен попытался задать вопрос, - у мужа громкий голос, - но на него зашикали, а мама умоляющим жестом показала: потише, пожалуйста! Я тихо спросила:  
\- Что случилось? За домом следят? Прослушивающие устройства?  
\- Нет, - твёрдо сказала Дорме, - мы проверили, здесь чисто. В спальне наверху гость.  
\- Гость? - непонимающе повторила я, и вдруг меня осенило. - Он уже здесь? Кто он такой? Когда появился? Почему плачет мама?  
\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов сразу, тетя, - одернула меня Пуджа. Она служила в сенате, считая себя преемницей Падме, хотя семья была против её выбора карьеры.  
\- Он приехал ночью, за несколько часов до нас с вами. С ним разговаривали только ваши родители. Они убеждены, что это очень важный гость, и все должны его услышать, - пояснила Сабе.

Обе телохранительницы были одеты в тёмные платья, - знак скорби по сенатору Амидале. На Набу ближайшее окружение королевы или короля сохраняет верность монаршей особе даже после его/её смерти, а моя сестра к тому же считалась воплощением древнего гризмальтского божества. Нет пророка в своём отечестве, и я лучше других знала, что моя маленькая Падме была человеком, но она также была душой нашей семьи и защитницей Набу во время вторжения Торговой федерации.  
Так мы провели в большой гостиной около двух часов, вполголоса разговаривая за чашкой кафа. Правда, к напитку почти не прикоснулись: все были слишком напряжены. К нам присоединился отец, выглядевший уставшим и подавленным. Мама прилегла отдохнуть, но постоянно вставала и прислушивалась к звукам, доносившимся сверху.  
Наконец, она сказала:  
\- Я что-то слышу.  
Мы тоже слышали шаги, кто-то шёл вниз по лестнице, искусно насвистывая странный маршевый мотив. Когда гость появился на пороге, он явно не ожидал увидеть нас всех сразу и смутился. Свист прекратился. Мы тоже молчали, так как лишились - думаю, все без исключения, - дара речи.

Горячие слёзы выступили у меня на глазах, и сквозь влажную пелену мне почудилось, что Падме ради какой-то очередной детской выходки нарядилась в мужской костюм и остригла свои прекрасные волосы - предмет восхищения всего Тида.  
И только когда гость по-военному поклонился и представился:  
\- Рё Вортекс, к вашим услугам.  
...только тогда я увидела различия. Он был повыше Падме, очень молодой, худощавый и пропорционально сложенный, по-мужски широкоплечий и узкобедрый. Волосы те же, аккуратно причесанные, кожа лица бледнее; глаза большие как у сестры, но темнее и другой формы. Брови прямые, линия рта строже, а губы не такие полные; подбородок прямой, а не округлый и сглаженный. И самое главное, прямой, навылет, взгляд: у Падме никогда не было такого непреклонного выражения глаз.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь начинает долгий рассказ о себе, а Наберрие очень удивляются))

Сола Наберрие

У сына Падме были манеры. Он подождал, пока все женщины Наберрие не сели за стол, попутно наотрез - вежливо - отказавшись занять место во главе, принадлежавшее моему отцу.  
За несколько минут до начала обеда прошла церемония знакомства, но прошла как-то скомканно: отец назвал каждого из присутствующих, мужская часть семьи смущенно обменялась рукопожатиями, а взволнованные женщины по очереди обняли Рё. Когда я подошла к мальчику, он ответил на мое объятие сдержанно, и только мама смогла добиться от него еле заметной улыбки, которая тут же исчезла.  
За обедом атмосфера была невыносимо напряженной. Все разом потеряли аппетит (да и вряд он у кого-то вообще был), даже обычный энтузиазм Даррена за столом куда-то испарился. Только Рё принялся за еду, не тратя времени даром. Ел он, тем не менее, довольно изящно, с грацией, снова напомнившей мне о Падме. Блюда выбирал, руководствуясь их видом, изредка вполголоса задавая вопросы Пудже о составе кушаний. Наконец, он отодвинул тарелку, провел салфеткой по губам и обратился к отцу:  
\- Благодарю за терпение. У вас много вопросов, прошу, не стесняйтесь, буду рад сообщить то, что мне известно.   
Даррен тут же вылез вперед, вызвав недовольные взгляды отца и матери. Я вздохнула про себя. Что поделать, мой муж - торопыга.  
\- Как ты добрался до Варыкино? Тебя могли арестовать еще в Тиде, имперские патрули повсюду! Ведь ты без документов?  
\- Я старался не привлекать внимания, - ответил Рё. Его взгляд на долю секунды скользнул в мою сторону и вернулся к собеседнику. В красивом глубоком голосе (неожиданно глубоком, ведь он был так молод), прозвучал скрытый смех:  
\- Я умею быть незаметным, если понадобится.  
В это было трудно поверить. С таким лицом и голосом он неизбежно привлекал к себе внимание, не говоря уж о характере: он был способен без спичек под дождем устроить пожар. Пуджа, к примеру, была на грани возгорания, подумала я, неодобрительно покосившись на неё.   
\- Ты восприимчив к Силе? Джедай? - Мама непроизвольно прижала руку к груди. Вместе с отцом они всматривались в своего внука, боясь услышать ответ.

Можно ли было осуждать их? Быть джедаем - значит, оказаться врагом Империи, отщепенцем, беглецом, преследуемым повсюду. И я не знала, может ли сын Анакина Скайуокера быть кем-то другим.  
Рё обвел нас внимательным взглядом.   
\- Я не джедай...но, скорее всего, одаренный. Меня обучали техникам контроля разума, своего в первую очередь, с целью выживания и успешного осуществления миссий на службе в Звёздном флоте. Я также владею приёмами псионического боя по древней вулканской методике, так что в вашем мире, где есть Сила с ее возможностями, по крайней мере, не беззащитен.  
В комнате как будто потянуло холодком. Наш гость сидел выпрямив спину, сложив неподвижно руки, и неожиданно казался отдалившимся на тысячи световых лет от Набу.  
\- В "вашем" мире? Что ты хочешь сказать? И что это такое - "вулканская методика"? - Отец требовал немедленного ответа.  
Мы с Дарреном переглянулись, у Пуджи удивлённо приоткрылся рот. Дорме и Сабе, до этого сидевшие тихо, одновременно привстали, и Дорме, подавшись вперед, резко спросила:  
\- Что случилось с альдераанской яхтой?

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

После неожиданного вопроса Дорме произошло настоящее светопреставление. Отец, побагровевший от ярости - таким я его не видела очень давно, - требовал объяснений теперь уже от телохранительниц моей покойной сестры; мама умоляла всех замолчать и дать слово ее только что обретенному внуку, Пуджа кричала "Как вы могли!", а к Даррену наконец-то вернулся его здоровый аппетит. Мой племянник Рё явно забавлялся зрелищем семейного переполоха и под шумок помогал моему мужу справиться с копчеными ребрышками шаака.

Наконец, все угомонились, и Дорме под обстрелом сердитых взглядов начала свой рассказ.  
\- Мы с Сабе готовили тело Падме Амидалы к погребению, как вам известно. Тогда все происходило очень спешно, и обстоятельства ее смерти были очень подозрительны. Капитан Тайфо, начальник охраны, сказал мне, что госпожа полетела на Мустафар без сопровождающих, отказавшись от любой помощи. А привез ее назад Оби-Ван Кеноби. Мы уже слышали о перевороте и разгроме джедайского Храма, но магистр убедил нас, что это временно, и мы должны выполнять распоряжения гранд-магистра Йоды... После обмывания тела госпожи Кеноби попытался воздействовать на нас ментально, но слишком торопился. К тому же, мы имели дело с джедаями раньше и знали, как сопротивляться его внушению. 

\- Нас обучали этому во дворце в Тиде, - вмешалась Сабе. Как и ее напарница, она оставалась сдержанной, только на ее щеках проступил слабый румянец. - Защита Королевы должна быть совершенной. Во время вторжения Торговой Федерации мастер Квай-Гон Джинн сомневался в личности Королевы и пытался просканировать сознание ее служанок. У него ничего не вышло. Ему пришлось признать, что женщина на троне - Падме Амидала.

\- Да, - согласилась Дорме. - На этот раз Оби-Ван Кеноби хотел, чтобы мы забыли сразу два очень важных факта: то, что наша госпожа успела перед смертью родить, и в ее лоне было пусто; и то, что на Набу он связывался с альдераанским кораблем, передавая какие-то инструкции вице-королю Бэйлу Органе. Капитану Тайфо доложили о необычном сеансе связи в пределах дворца, причем связь осуществлялась с кораблем, приписанном к правительству другой звездной системы. Такие сеансы отслеживаются и многократно копируются в целях безопасности. К сожалению, мы не могли просмотреть запись, была лишь отметка по факту связи. Но мы предположили, что ребенка сенатора Амидалы, живого или мертвого, забрал вице-король Альдераана. Как Оби-Ван Кеноби покинул Набу и куда направился, неизвестно.

\- Капитан Тайфо и Служба безопасности дворца отправили погоню за альдераанским судном, исходя из сохранившихся координат, но время было упущено, - сокрушенно покачала головой Сабе. - Мы были раздавлены горем, в правительстве царил хаос. Судя по ионному следу, яхта Бэйла Органы перешла на гиперскорость после разговора между вице-королем и магистром.   
\- Вы в любом случае должны были все нам рассказать! - крикнул мой отец, ударив кулаком по столу. - Мы бы...  
\- Вы ничего не смогли бы сделать, - возразила Дорме. - Вспомните, через два дня после смерти сенатора Амидалы было сделано официальное заявление о потере связи с яхтой Бэйла Органы. Она исчезла. Никто не знал причин. Альдераанские службы перетрясли каждый уголок галактики, мы тоже искали везде, где только могли. Её Величество Королева Апаилана, бывшая тогда на троне, выделила значительные средства и силы для поисков. Генерал Панака рассказал ей о наших подозрениях, и мы получили помощь - тайно, конечно. Все окончилось неудачей. В конце концов, было решено, что яхта и ее экипаж погибли.   
Мы посмотрели на Рё, до сих пор молчавшего.  
\- Мой внук выжил, - твёрдо сказала мама. - Расскажи нам, где ты был все это время.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

\- Корабль неизвестной ранее конфигурации прошел сквозь незарегистрированную черную дыру и оказался у границы нашей галактики, - медленно начал Рё. - Там он должен был столкнуться с барьером, нарушившим работу всех систем и погубившим экипаж. У них не было шанса.  
Юноша глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Когда он вновь заговорил, - нехотя, словно преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление. Его взгляд стал отрешенным:  
\- Мои приёмные родители - ученые, выходцы с Марса, одной из колонизированных планет Солнечной системы. Отца зовут Юдзо Поллакс, он полуяпонского происхождения. Мать - Пенелопа Поллакс. Чуть больше девятнадцати лет назад, они вместе странствовали по галактике в поисках подходящих планет для терраформирования. В их задачу входило описание небесных тел, изучение флоры и фауны планет класса "М" и отправка материалов в Федерацию Объединенных планет. Родители - космические бродяги и заядлые исследователи, у них до сих пор нет своего дома, если только не считать таковым "Сакуру", их личный корабль... Тогда они даже не заметили, что нарушили границы Ромуланской Империи. Ромуланский патруль не дремал, и "Сакуре" здорово досталось, хоть она и смогла уйти до того, как ее двигатели серьезно пострадали. И все же, они были практически беспомощны, дрейфуя на одних импульсных в неизвестном для них пространстве. Подпространственная связь не работала, да они и не решились бы послать сообщение, опасаясь ромуланцев или клингонов.  
\- Ромуланцы и клин... клингоны враждебно настроены по отношению к Объединенной Федерации? - осведомился Даррен.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Рё. - Чрезвычайно враждебно. Они наши постоянные соперники. Клингоны придерживаются культа войны, без нее они себя не мыслят. Ромульцы хитрее и опаснее, и у них развитые технологии. В истории Солнечной системы было несколько затяжных военных конфликтов между нашими колониями и противниками Федерации. Вы спросили о вулканской методике, - Рё повернулся к моему отцу.   
Тот кивнул.  
\- Вулкан - одна из наиболее развитых планет в нашей галактике. Вулканская цивилизация основана на философии мира и чистого разума, но в прошлом они были такими же дикарями, как земляне или ромуланцы. Сейчас они союзники Земли, ключевой планеты Солнечной системы, где я жил и учился несколько лет. 

Я налила в бокал освежающего сока и протянула его Рё. Приняв бокал, он поблагодарил:  
\- Спасибо. У Альфа Кассиопеи Юдзо и Пенелопа обнаружили загадочный корабль. В созвездии Кассиопеи скопление небесных тел, там целая сеть гравитационных аномалий, и чужое судно оказалось в ловушке на орбите звезды. Отец рассказывал, что на борту не было кислородной атмосферы: видимо, сломалась система жизнеобеспечения. Они обнаружили несколько трупов в навигационной рубке и медотсеке, а один мужской труп нашелся в большой, роскошно отделанной каюте. Сквозь большой, во всю стену, иллюминатор струился щедрым потоком убийственный свет Альфы. Мужчина умер от радиации, его тело было покрыто ужасными ожогами. Но в руках он сжимал странного дизайна скафандр, снабженный и капсулами сжиженного кислорода, и температурными датчиками, и защитой от радиации. В скафандре, как в люльке, спал я.  
В комнате было так тихо, что можно было расслышать дыхание каждого из нас. Пуджа закрыла лицо руками:  
\- Несчастный Бэйл Органа!  
\- Он должен был отдать ребенка нам, а не бежать неизвестно куда, - сказал отец, но в его голосе больше не было гнева.  
\- Разве мы сумели бы уберечь младенца? - живо возразила я. - Папа, вспомни, сколько вокруг нас наблюдателей! А инквизиторы? Они забирают любого с намеком на необычные способности! К тому же, вспомни, кто его настоящий отец...  
Родители так посмотрели на меня, что я смешалась. Рё не упустил ни слова из сказанного нами, но продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- У моей приёмной матери не могло быть детей из-за последствий неудачного лабораторного эксперимента. Но ребенка она хотела. Юдзо я заинтересовал из-за сопутствующих обстоятельств. Он сразу заподозрил, что корабль прилетел из другой галактики, а значит, я - потенциальный источник фундаментальных научных открытий.  
\- Что?! - возмутилась моя мать. - Как он посмел! Что он с тобой сделал?!  
\- Ничего страшного, госпожа Джобал, - покачал головой ее внук. - Только провел кое-какие исследования и регулярно делал анализ моих мозговых волн и состава крови. Это даже пригодилось впоследствии. Отец не был монстром, а только помешанным на науке учёным... он оставил меня "про запас", на всякий случай. Боюсь, своим побегом сначала в Звёздный флот, а затем в другую галактику я окончательно спутал его планы.  
\- К счастью, - не удержалась я от замечания. Меня тревожило то напускное безразличие, которое Рё демонстрировал, говоря о своей приёмной семье. Я опасалась, что он многое скрывает от нас, возможно, даже жестокое обращение.

\- Это он так тебя назвал? - осторожно спросил мой отец. - Ведь "Рё" - набуанское имя. Его дают и мальчикам, и девочкам, но означает оно "добро", "правоту".   
\- Вот как? - удивился Рё. - На прародине Юдзо оно означало "обжигать", " гореть". Он говорил, что опасная близость неизвестного корабля к Альфа Кассиопеи подсказала ему эту мысль. Чета Поллаксов забрала с корабля-чужака часть оборудования и кое-какие предметы, а судно рассчитанным взрывом столкнули с орбиты по направлению к звезде. Не осталось улик, подтверждающих мое иногалактическое происхождение.   
\- Насколько я понял, ты сбежал из приемной семьи во флот, - вмешался Даррен.- И взял другую фамилию? Отрекся от Поллаксов?  
\- Мы ни в коем случае тебя не осуждаем, - поспешно заверила Пуджа, подавая ему чашку кафа.  
Рё глотнул горячий напиток, кивнул Пудже и тихо произнёс:  
\- А вот тут придется рассказать вам, как Юдзо и Пенелопе со мной не повезло. Они и в самом деле открыли ящик Пандоры.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Завершение рассказа Солы Наберрие. И мы узнаем о Рё еще больше)

\- Детей, найденных в космосе, называют "Чарли Х", - продолжал Рё. - Такое случается чаще, чем принято считать. Потомки землян храбры и предприимчивы, они постоянно путешествуют по галактике в поисках новых миров и новых цивилизаций. Космические полеты затягиваются на годы, и бывает, что в результате какой-либо катастрофы дети членов экипажа оказываются под опекой инопланетян. Подкидыши, возвращенные в лоно земной культуры, нередко проявляют признаки чужого разума... и необычные способности. За ними нужен особый надзор. Я был таким "Чарли Х".  
Между бровей юноши пролегла складка и, хотя он едва заметно улыбался, его взгляд стал как будто мрачнее:  
\- Отец сразу провел полный анализ, насколько позволял корабельный компьютер. Без сомнения, младенец был гуманоидом, близким к земному типу. Однако, химический состав крови и тканей, расположение внутренних органов, метаболизм - все хоть чуть-чуть, но отклонялось от нормы. Серьезнее дело обстояло с мозговыми волнами: у землян они неизменны с рождения, как отпечатки пальцев. Биотоки моего мозга менялись скачкообразно, и всякий раз выходило из строя оборудование, а однажды Юдзо показалось, что ребенок попытался убить Пенелопу.   
Мы переглянулись.  
\- Я не собирался нападать, - пояснил Рё, усмехнувшись. - Просто не понравилось синтезированное молоко с добавками. Оно вызвало серьезную аллергию... До подросткового возраста я постоянно болел, организм с трудом приспосабливался к чуждым условиям. Даже в стерильной атмосфере корабля я умудрялся подхватить какую-нибудь болячку.   
\- Так может, причина в опытах, которые Юдзо Поллакс проводил над тобой? - резко спросил мой отец. Он сидел, выпрямив спину, и напряженно ловил каждое слово. - Ты был совершенно беспомощен в его руках!  
\- Господин Руви прав, - присоединилась Дорме, с тревогой глядя на Рё. - Откуда тебе знать, не навредил ли он твоему здоровью?  
\- Нет, - мягко ответил мой племянник. - Я верю в своих приемных родителей. У Юдзо и Пенелопы есть недостатки: они люди, преданные только науке, книжные черви и бесчувственные экспериментаторы... но они также следуют высоким моральным принципам Объединенной Федерации и обладают развитым чувством долга. Кроме того, отец тщательно хранил все записи и протоколы. Из них следует, что не было никаких вмешательств в биохимию моего тела. 

Я поразилась его словам и выражению лица. Сейчас, когда Рё был вынужден защищать Поллаксов, его напускное равнодушие - доводящий до озноба холод отчужденности, - исчез. Он явно любил свою приемную семью, был благодарен ей за поддержку и скудное внимание. Несмотря на привитый инопланетный - скорее всего, земной? - стоицизм, сердце Рё оставалось нашим, набуанским, любящим и благородным. Я видела, что моя родня это поняла и приняла его как своего. Мама даже подошла к внуку и со слезами поцеловала его в щеку и в волосы. Мой бравый племянник вдруг покраснел до кончиков ушей. Мы все заулыбались, вздыхая с облегчением. Оправившись, Рё продолжал:

\- Родителям пришлось со мной нелегко. Аппаратура постоянно ломалась, периодически возникали пожары и угрозы взрыва, электромагнитное поле корабля входило в конфликт со сканерами на форпостах... Приходилось постоянно лгать и выкручиваться. Отец даже взломал глобальную информационную базу и подменил мой биометрический профиль. С самого начала было ясно, что наземная карьера мне не подходит, просто из-за угрозы разоблачения. Родители задействовали связи и отправили меня учиться сначала на Вулкан, а затем на Землю, в расчете на поддержку Агенства космических исследований.   
Вулканцы слегка страдают ксенофобией, у них не принято соваться в чужие дела, особенно в дела землян. А я официально был землянином, правда, с серьезными отклонениями от нормы и необычно развитыми пси-способностями. Если бы не вулканцы с их контролем разума, я бы, скорее всего, не дожил и до шести лет. 

\- Сколько тебе было на Вулкане? - спросила Пуджа. Её всегда интересовали иные культуры, может быть, поэтому она так хотела служить в Сенате. Даже после его расформирования Пуджа некоторое время оставалась на Корусканте, работая в нескольких комитетах по защите прав порабощенных Империей цивилизаций.   
\- Пять, - ответил Рё. - Я занимался с вулканскими инструкторами до одиннадцати лет. Затем Земля, смена фамилии, конфликт с отцом и Звёздный флот. Еще больше вранья о моем земном происхождении и лишь слегка повышенных способностях эспера-телепата. Фактически, накануне инцидента с перемещением в эту галактику, я был на грани разоблачения.  
-Что случилось? - не удержалась я.  
Рё устало развел руками:  
\- "Энтерпрайз", на котором я проходил службу, высадил десант на поверхность неизвестной планеты. В ходе разведывательной миссии, мы оказались в зоне электромагнитного воздействия, инициированного местными полуразумными обитателями. Это странные существа, наполовину животные, поскольку их волнует лишь удовлетворение базовых потребностей. В момент нашего вмешательства они были особенно агрессивны, поскольку находились в стадии размножения и увеличения популяции...логично, что нас восприняли как врагов. У них не развит язык, но сильные телепатические способности от природы. Десант был атакован дважды. У моих спутников были мгновенно нарушены высшие функции мозга, все погибли. Я мог бы объяснить своё выживание подготовкой на Вулкане, но вторая атака оказалась мощнее... у меня не оставалось иного выхода. Я убил нападавших, и не с помощью телепатического воздействия... камеры "Энтерпрайза" все записали.  
Юноша опустил голову.  
\- Довольно, - решительно произнёс мой отец, вставая. - Рё устал от разговоров. Остальным есть, над чем подумать.   
Он опустил руку на плечо внука:  
\- Не вини себя. Насколько я понял, это была ситуация "или они, или ты". И таких ситуаций в вашей Федерации полно... Хорошо, что ты, наконец, с нами. Пойдем, сынок, у меня есть для тебя кое-что.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь попадает эпически, а также геморройные трибблы))

Говорит Руви Наберрие

Джобал твердила: " Посмотри, как он похож!" - и я радовался, что лицом и повадками внук похож на нашу дочь. На целой планете ни у кого не было такой дочери. Как я гордился! Добрая, умная, правдивая, упрямая. Моя любимица. И ее сын упрям, как молодой шаак, я это тоже видел, и потому мою радость остужал страх.  
Как только мы вошли в кабинет, я достал из верхнего ящика стола шкатулку. Рё вопросительно взглянул, подошел, медленно провел рукой по узорчатой крышке, любуясь работой:  
\- Здесь что-то ценное?  
\- Да, - сказал я. - Ценное для всей семьи. Шкатулка сама по себе редкой работы, передавалась по наследству из поколения в поколение. Пока не досталась твоей матери, уже после ее свадьбы. Ты должен знать...  
Я собирался рассказать внуку о трагедии его родителей, о смерти Падме, но он жестом остановил меня:  
\- Мне известны обстоятельства, предшествовавшие ее смерти. Я также знаю, кто был ее мужем.  
\- Каким образом? - опешил я. Капитан Тайфо не сказал ничего, в этом я был уверен. Разговоры о джедайском Ордене расценивались как подстрекательство, и, кроме того, Тайфо был предан нашему делу абсолютно.  
\- Я был в усыпальнице Падме Амидалы в Тиде, - юноша отвёл глаза. Закусив губу, он продолжил:  
\- Скажем так, не все исчезает вместе с материальной оболочкой. Я в состоянии получать информацию из разных... источников. Скажите, вы хранили шкатулку здесь? В этой комнате?  
Похоже, Рё действительно умел многое. Или не хотел говорить мне всей правды.  
\- Нет, держать ее здесь было бы небезопасно. Я вынул ее из потайного сейфа, пока ты спал. Этот дом не раз обыскивали, но имперские ищейки не знают всех его секретов. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о них.  
Открыв шкатулку, я отодвинул в сторону несколько любимых драгоценностей Падме и прикоснулся к той единственной вещи, которая должна была принадлежать ее сыну. Ощутив шелковистую мягкость этого предмета, я остановился. Прошло столько лет... и все же, одно лишь прикосновение к свидетельству нашего поражения вызвало у меня внутреннюю дрожь.  
\- Похоже на отрезанную косицу, - с любопытством произнёс Рё. - Чьи это волосы?

Откашлявшись, я сказал:  
\- Твоего отца. Когда ученики становились рыцарями джедай, они проходили обряд посвящения... им отрезали световым мечом падаванскую косичку.  
Как жаль, что вместе с волосами Избранный не потерял и голову. Эта мысль пронеслась в моем уме непрошенно, безотчетно, и я взглянул на Рё - но он, к счастью, был поглощен изучением подарка. Странно, но на лице внука я не увидел ни благоговения, ни даже простого интереса к истории своего отца. Скорее, Рё рассматривал залог памяти об отце... с некоторой неприязнью, и это вызвало во мне прилив острого удовлетворения. 

Да, джедай Скайуокер не заслужил любви своего сына. Он нарушил устои Ордена, забрал у Наберрие самое драгоценное дитя, а затем проиграл, не сумел защитить мою дочь. В её смерти есть и его вина. Разве Анакин не был протеже Шива Палпатина? Почему за столько лет он, могучий джедай, "Избранный", так и не догадался, какой негодяй скрывается под личиной благородного покровителя? Я знал, что Падме не нравится почти родственная близость между Канцлером и Скайуокером. Палпатин - Скайуокер - Падме... зловещий треугольник. И моя девочка была принесена в жертву кем-то из них, а может, и обоими.  
Я очнулся от горьких мыслей, только когда почувствовал, как Рё пытается усадить меня в кресло.  
\- Пожалуйста, - уговаривал внук. - Вы утомлены сильными переживаниями, слишком взволнованы... а нам еще многое нужно обсудить.  
Поколебавшись, я сел и со вздохом вытянул ноги.  
\- Ты прочитал мои мысли?  
Признаюсь, его способности меня слегка беспокоили, но главное, что мой внук не имел никакого отношения к джедаям. Он был чувствителен к Силе, однако не нес никаких обязательств перед Орденом.  
\- Скорее, ощутил их, - ответил Рё. - Вам тяжело далась смерть моей матери, и вся семья до сих пор платит высокую цену за чужое преступление. Думаю, это очевидно даже для тех, кто не обладает... способностями.  
\- "Преступление", - повторил я.  
Да, конечно. Он подобрал верное слово. Преступники торжествуют, для них Падме давно стала далеким воспоминанием. Для меня же и Джобал ее смерть - незаживающая рана, вечная утрата.  
Но даже ради дочери я не захочу потерять только обретенного внука.  
\- Рё, ты останешься с нами...  
Я остановился, увидев, что он качает головой. Все в его лице - так похожем на Падме, - говорило о невозможности для Наберрие быть вместе, стать, наконец, дружной счастливой семьёй, как когда-то.  
\- Моё присутствие - угроза для вас, - тихо произнес Рё, складывая на груди руки. - Мне нужно уходить как можно скорее. И еще... в связи с избранной мною линией действий, считаю целесообразным ваш отъезд с Набу.  
Я ожидал этого. Фактически, именно этого и боялся с самого начала. Вцепившись в подлокотники мягкого кресла, я сердито спросил:  
\- Ты собрался воевать с Империей? Ты лишился рассудка?  
\- Я считаю безумием бездействовать, когда в руках убийц моей матери есть такое оружие, как Звезда смерти, - холодно парировал мой внук.  
Если это и было сумасшествие, то очень хладнокровное и даже расчетливое.

\- Я изучал ситуацию... не так давно Сенат был распущен, а две планеты - среди них Альдераан, последний оплот либерализма, - уничтожены. Закономерно было бы ожидать гражданского сопротивления, но оппозиция в любом ее виде выкорчевана, везде ставленники Императора, население окончательно запугано. Если повстанческой Альянс какое-то время и представлял идеологическую альтернативу официальному режиму, то после уничтожения Альдераана он развеян по галактике. Все козыри у Империи, ваша ставка бита.  
\- В таком случае, чего ты один можешь добиться? Что вообще кто-нибудь, даже обладая целым флотом, может сделать? Ты изучал вопрос, но ты не представляешь всей тяжести ситуации!  
\- Возможно, в этом мое преимущество, - заметил Рё.  
\- Что?  
В ответ на мое, полное недоумения, восклицание, он иронически усмехнулся, глядя тёмными, упрямыми глазами:  
\- В конце концов, я чужак. Не испытывал притеснений со стороны Империи, не прогибался под неё, не становился рабом Императора. Удушающий страх, которым пропитана ваша галактика, - я вижу и ощущаю его вполне отчетливо. Я знаю, что так быть не должно, что это аномалия. У меня есть...свобода действий там, где ваши руки, фигурально выражаясь, связаны.  
\- Не только фигурально, - со вздохом проговорил я.  
Помолчав несколько секунд, я пытливо посмотрел на юношу:  
\- Ты действительно решился на это самоубийство? Ты осознаешь риск?  
Рё рассмеялся:  
\- Меня не так легко убить, а с суицидальными настроениями в Звёздный флот не берут.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал я. - Тогда последнее... Как ты убил тех дикарей во время последней миссии? Сильных телепатов? Покажи мне, и тогда, может быть, я хотя бы на сотую долю уверую в успех этого отчаянного дела.

Наши взгляды скрестились. Рё стоял, прислонившись к косяку моего кабинета, и молчал. Я упорно не сводил с него глаз, безмолвно требуя подтверждения. Наконец, мой внук почти лениво вытянул правую руку, повернул её ладонью вверх, и над его пальцами воздух странно задрожал, завибрировал.

\- Малая степень концентрации, - отстранённо прокомментировал Рё, глядя на островок переливающегося воздуха, похожего на раскаленное марево над пустыней. - Если выпустить его сейчас, испортятся все приборы в этой комнате. Так я раньше заметал следы... у викуэев было несколько хуже, взрывное устройство было у меня под кожей. Оно могло детонировать.  
Затем он сжал на мгновение пальцы в кулак, а когда их разжал, от его ладони отделился небольшой клубок ярко-оранжевого пламени. Я сглотнул. Огненная субстанция находилась в постоянном движении, шарик, как поплавок, шустро прыгал вверх и вниз, но ни на секунду не покидал своего хозяина.  
\- Очень опасно, - предупредил внук. Сдвинув брови, он будто заново оценивал давно известный ему артефакт. - Может пробить не только дюрастил, но и самые устойчивые сплавы. И это не огонь... думаю, подарок с Мустафара.  
Рё взглянул на меня:  
\- Должно быть, ядовитые пары планеты-вулкана впитались в мою кровь. А затем электромагнитное поле Альфы Кассиопеи... В конце концов, мой приемный отец был прав: это обжигает.  
\- Достаточно, - хрипло сказал я. - Кажется, у нас есть небольшая надежда...  
Откашлявшись и нервно потерев подбородок, я заговорил:  
\- Не хотел сразу раскрывать все карты... но у нас есть сопротивление. Здесь, на Набу. Думаю, и на других планетах тоже. Мы знаем друг друга, обмениваемся информацией, собираем оружие и доступные средства, готовимся к переменам, но ничего не делаем открыто. У нас нет ни членства, ни каких-либо подразделений... но все люди проверенные, надежные. Ты мой внук, ты будешь частью этого круга.  
\- Больше того, я смогу действовать, не бросая тени на Набу и ваших людей, - прервал меня Рё. - Никто ничего не будет знать. Императора нужно остановить, это главное.

\- Да, но осуществимы ли такие планы? Имперский флот и Звезда смерти - непобедимая сила, что им можно противопоставить?  
\- Предоставьте это мне, - отрезал мой внук. - Главное, чтобы информация не просочилась дальше необходимого. Понадобится корабль с самым современным оборудованием, лучше всего X-70B типа "Призрак". Команда из 4-5 человек, преданных только мне. Лучшее вооружение и не меньше месяца для его модификации и тестирования.  
\- Все это у нас есть, - ответил я, смахивая проступивший пот со лба. - И два человека в твою команду тоже: Дорме и Сабе. Они прошли полную подготовку, в их верности можешь не сомневаться. Почтут за честь служить сыну Падме Амидалы... У меня сохранились хорошие контакты, корабль и вооружение у тебя будут.  
\- Вы уничтожили результаты ДНК-теста? И сможете ли вы оставить Набу? - осторожно спросил Рё.  
\- "Да" на оба вопроса, сынок, - сказал я, улыбаясь. - Твое появление дало нам надежду. Ради победы над Палпатином мы оставим свою родину. Фактически, все давно готово. И все-таки...  
Я поднялся, чувствуя слабость в ногах:  
\- Твоя бабушка не переживет, если что-то случится. И никогда меня не простит.  
Рё подошел ко мне вплотную, сжал мои предплечья:  
\- Дорогу осилит идущий, дедушка. Мы не мстим за мою мать, но защищаем её наследие. Всё, что ей было дорого, не должно погибнуть. Это наше общее дело... и мой сыновний долг.  
Я обнял его.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Говорит энсин Вихрь

Я остался один в кабинете. Сейчас, когда меня никто не видел, я дал волю эмоциям и шагал взад-вперёд, хрустя суставами пальцев и свирепо кусая губы. Ромуланец вас побери, чтоб у всех пушистых трибблов приключился геморрой, если энсин Вихрь только что не влез в самую отвратительную историю из всех возможных! Похоже, плакала моя пенсия от Звёздного флота, и новых нашивок не видать, как ушей Спока.  
Запыхавшись, я остановился у зеркала и попытался пригладить вставшие дыбом волосы. В зеркале не отразилось ничего. Здорово, я к тому же теперь вампир.  
Спустя несколько секунд в зазеркальной глубине проявился, как на старинной фотопленке, образ моей матери. Она выглядела очень встревоженной, и было из-за чего.  
\- Рё, так ли это было нужно? Зачем ты потакаешь своему деду, зачем собираешься ввязаться в войну с Императором? Ты помнишь, что случилось с твоим отцом?  
\- Это, скорее, антипример, мама, - строптиво возразил я. - Скайуокер даже не брыкался, когда нужно было отвесить хороший пинок своему "покровителю". Я помню, что он хотел тебя спасти, но ведь цель средства не оправдывает.  
Падме нахмурилась, скрестив руки:  
\- А в твоем случае цель оправдает средства? Не забывай, что тебе придется убивать, а на войне не обходится без случайных жертв.  
\- Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - широко ухмыльнулся я "а-ля Кирк". Капитану с его вкрадчивой улыбочкой и фазер не нужен, - сожалению, у меня так эффектно не получается. Пока что.  
\- Это безумие, Рё.  
\- Нет, это необходимый и осознанный риск.  
\- Твои способности форсъюзера тебе не помогут. У Палпатина армия тренированных адептов Силы, Инквизиторий и ученик... Дарт Вейдер, кем бы он ни был. У тебя нет шансов.  
\- Ох уж эти родители, вечно недооценивают собственное потомство. Я не полагаюсь на свои способности, хоть они и бывают полезны в трудных ситуациях. Все, что нам нужно - тактическое преимущество.  
Падме пожала плечами:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Все зависит от того, смогу ли я собрать портативный варп-транспортатор.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Первая часть завершена. Во второй будет рассказано о новых приключениях энсина Вихря и его войне с Империей.


	13. II часть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С законспирированным Альянсом не так просто договориться)) Вихрь продолжает мутить воду)

Крейсер "Свобода", Альянс за восстановление Республики, внешние территории

Бывший сенатор Чандрила и глава Совета Альянса, Мон Мотма ожидала в малом конференц-зале новостей от дешифровщиков. Узнать точное время сеанса связи и кодировку сигнала было необходимо, - точно так же, как и обеспечить абсолютную приватность контакта. Остатки повстанческого флота находились в постоянном движении, пробираясь глухими закоулками отдаленных звёздных систем и рискованными маршрутами нелегальных поставок, ежечасно маскируя свои магнитные сигнатуры. И даже беспрецедентные меры безопасности не были гарантией: последние полгода они несли потери, несопоставимые с их скудными возможностями.  
Мон Мотма провела бледными длинными пальцами по рукаву церемониального (все еще сенаторского, со старыми привычками трудно попрощаться) платья. Удивительно, насколько худыми вдруг ей показались её собственные руки: запястья слишком тонки, а на лице, (подумала она с досадой) наверное, слишком заметны следы ежедневных забот. И страха, да, страха. Сейчас, как никогда. Всего несколько месяцев назад последний джедай, Оби-Ван Кеноби, пожертвовал своей жизнью в отчаянной попытке саботажа на Звезде смерти.

Магистр Кеноби был убит Дартом Вейдером, и эта новость транслировалсь по всем каналам имперского холовидения, как свидетельство нового триумфа Империи над её врагами. Смерть Кеноби, а затем уничтожение Альдераана - и вместе с ним утрата значительной финансовой и политической поддержки, - стали тяжелыми испытаниями для Альянса. Нет, они не теряли надежды, но их усилия казались все более тщетными с каждым днем. "Но если Сопротивление исчезнет, и Палпатин окончательно одержит верх, мы потеряем нечто гораздо более важное, чем просто свои жизни...- подумала бывший сенатор. - Мы потеряем свободу мысли и слова, добровольно отдадим себя Ситху в рабство. Ах, Падме и Бэйл это хорошо понимали, а кроме них никто..." Её отвлек сигнал внутренней связи.  
\- Вы расшифровали сообщение?  
\- Да, мадам, - смущенно ответил голос молодого программиста. Предупреждая её нетерпеливый вопрос, он сказал: - Сеанс должен состояться... через десять минут. Частоту и алгоритм кодирования мы знаем.  
Мон Мотма сделала паузу.  
\- Через десять минут? Вы уверены?  
\- Это и странно, мадам. Похоже, тот, кто вызывает нас на связь, учел скорость дешифровки каждого символа, опираясь на возможности нашего программного обеспечения...и дал нам десять минут форы.  
\- Странно, - согласилась Мотма. - И подозрительно. Но за этого человека ручаются, поэтому мы пойдем на риск.  
\- Есть, мадам.  
Барабаня пальцами по столу, Мон Мотма прикрыла веки. Нужно было сосредоточиться, вспомнить все факты, что ей были известны от немногочисленных информаторов. А факты наводили на размышления: меньше месяца назад кто-то начал выкладывать в холонете аудиозаписи антиимперского содержания. Только голосовые сообщения с отчетливым инопланетным акцентом, информирующие жителей галактики о чинимых имперскими властями нарушениях их прав. Говоривший называл себя "Ухура" и требовал, в довольно темпераментной манере, гражданских свобод для представителей всех рас и сословий в пределах Галактической Империи.  
Судя по сообщениям, этот (или эта) Ухура был нервным, даже несдержанным субъектом, не гнушавшимся опускаться до прямых оскорблений в адрес имперского руководства и военных сил. Мотма хмыкнула, припомнив некоторые из цветистых сравнений Ухуры: так, грандмоффа Таркина он назвал "Бледным Упырем", Верховного Главнокомандующего нарек "Кожзамштанами" и "Главным Ведроголовым", а Императора с завидным постоянством именовал не иначе как "Державным Трупом".  
Автор сообщений сумел найти свою аудиторию. Несмотря на то, что имперские службы безопасности старательно удаляли "крамольные" записи Ухуры из открытого доступа, многие в галактике его услышали и начали думать о нём как о "гласе народа", - пусть хулиганском, но зато весьма и весьма откровенном.  
Как считали аналитики Альянса, вызывающая тактика Ухуры была направлена, скорее всего, на отвлечение внимания. Всего пару недель спустя после начала передач в холонете, неизвестными были атакованы рудники Зайгерии, - оплота работорговли в Империи. При этом имперский гарнизон и офис Наместника были взорваны, освобожденные рабы скрылись на грузовых кораблях, а сами рудники заминированы. Да так, что необходимые имперскому флоту поставки оказались задержаны, как минимум, на несколько недель.  
Дальше - больше. В течение одного лишь месяца под удары неизвестной группы попал завод на Като Неймодии, где, как выяснилось, велись разработки бактериологического оружия; отделение Корускантского банка на Кореллии (кореллианцы шумно приветствовали нападавших) и военная база на Каридии, где проходили испытания новые модели бомбардировщиков.  
Мотма покачала головой. Тот, кто собирался связаться с ней сегодня, был в центре последних событий. Как они себя называют? Кто они? А самое важное, по пути ли с ними Альянсу за восстановление Республики?  
Загорелся индикатор внутренней связи.  
\- Мадам, входящий сигнал.  
\- Подтверждаю, - сказала глава Альянса. - Откройте канал, стандартная процедура. 

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Холоизображение фрагмента незнакомой корабельной консоли слегка искрило статическими разрядами. Каждые несколько секунд по нему пробегала быстрая волна помех: обновлялась кодировка сигнала, что затрудняло отслеживание связи извне. Две-три секунды было пусто, но не успела Мон Мотма моргнуть от удивления, как на экране появилась рука, а затем весь человек в необычном, явно очень модифицированном чёрном комбинезоне появился в пределах холопроектора. Он сел за консоль и кивнул в направлении экрана:  
\- Прошу извинить за опоздание, госпожа Мотма. Я был занят...небольшая чрезвычайная ситуация потребовала моего присутствия.  
\- Все в порядке, - наклонила голову Мотма, исподволь разглядывая своего собеседника. Он был как будто молод, но большая часть его лица была скрыта блестящей черной полумаской, к которой от комбинезона тянулось переплетение металлических кабелей из какого-то золотистого сплава. Выше маски блестели карие внимательные глаза. Копна темно-каштановых волос чуть длиннее обычного намекала, что ему не мешало бы подстричься.  
\- Надеюсь, что ситуация разрешилась благополучно? - спросила экс-сенатор.  
\- А, это... ну, - незнакомец пожал плечами в самоуничижительной и забавной манере, - я почти взорвал ко всем чертям свой корабль и экипаж, но в остальном все прекрасно.  
Мотма позволила себе улыбнуться.  
\- Меня зовут Вортекс, к слову. Благодарю, что откликнулись на мое приглашение.  
\- И вы уверены, что мы можем сотрудничать, поскольку цели наши совпадают, господин Вортекс? - спросила женщина. - Представители Альдераана и Набу заверяли в вашей заинтересованности в совместных операциях.  
\- Это больше, чем просто заинтересованность, мадам. Я убежден, что сотрудничество будет взаимовыгодным.  
\- На какой основе? - бесстрастно спросила Мотма. - Вы кажетесь слишком молодым, чтобы помнить дни Республики и сражаться за её идеалы. Что вами движет? Личная выгода? Обида? Подростковый бунт?  
\- Я хотел обойтись без этого... но, похоже, иначе вы не сможете мне доверять, - нахмурился Вортекс.  
Он нажал на какую-то незаметную кнопку, и створки его маски, блеснув, рассыпались голографическими кубиками.  
Мотма хотела сказать, что в этом не было необходимости, но осеклась. Затаив дыхание, она приблизила лицо к экрану.  
\- Да, я знаю, что мне нужна стрижка, - широко улыбаясь, сказал Вортекс. - Просто не было времени.  
\- Я... я вижу вашу мотивацию, - прошептала Мотма, выпрямляясь в кресле.  
\- Заверяю вас, что это не попытка отомстить, - тут же добавил юноша. - Я не согласен с режимом Палпатина, вот и все.  
\- Сыну Падме Амидалы не по пути с Империей, можете не объяснять очевидное. И все же, эти выступления "Ухуры"... не слишком ли по-ребячески? Ваша мать не одобрила бы.  
\- Без сомнения, - кивнул Вортекс. - Но у них есть своя цель. Я не мог не заметить, что духовное лидерство Альянса... пошло на убыль в последнее время. Вы теряете свои позиции.  
Мон Мотма снова напряглась.  
\- Вам нужна большая победа, значительное событие, которое заставит вновь считаться с вами, как с достойным противником. И галактика сможет снова обрести надежду.  
\- Мы были и остаемся единственным значительным противником Империи, - резко заявила глава Альянса. - Жертвы, которые мы принесли во имя нашей цели...  
\- Окажутся бесплодными, если не лишить Империю её главного оружия, - столь же жёстко, хоть и несколько спокойнее, заметил Вортекс. - Не забудьте, жертвы принесены не только членами Альянса, гражданское население пострадало не меньше. Звезда смерти - орудие террора и истребления невообразимого масштаба. Мириться с её существованием - значит, предавать само понятие человечности. Там, откуда я родом, подобную машину уничтожили, не дожидаясь, пока она нанесет удар по беззащитным мирным планетам.  
Он действительно был сыном своей матери. Мон Мотма помнила сессии в Сенате, когда кроткая Падме Амидала заставляла прожженных прихвостней Палпатина багроветь от ярости. А уж сколько было покушений на её жизнь - не сосчитать.  
Стиснув зубы, экс-сенатор поинтересовалась:  
\- Что вы предлагаете?  
Сложив руки на груди, Вортекс наклонился вперед:  
\- Совместную операцию, конечно. Я планирую напасть на Звезду смерти. Проникнуть на неё нелегко, станция постоянно экранируется, - хоть имперцы и уверены, что её не взять никаким известным оружием. Но неуязвимых боевых станций не существует по определению... поэтому главная цель - диверсия и получение технических данных. Как только информация будет у меня, в дело вступаете вы. Нужны опытные пилоты, асы, отчаянные ребята. Я знаю, что на Явине вы потерпели поражение, но также мне известно, что хорошая эскадрилья у вас имеется.

\- Вы предлагаете самоубийственную миссию, - возразила Мотма. - На Звезду смерти уже пытались проникнуть, и безуспешно. Герой Войны клонов, магистр Оби-Ван Кеноби не смог разрушить эту станцию, а ведь у него был огромный опыт и он управлял Силой.  
\- Тогда на станции, кроме Таркина, был Дарт Вейдер. Сейчас Вейдер на другом краю галактики усмиряет дагов. Если Сила будет на нашей стороне, он не сможет помешать.  
\- Вот как? - иронично произнесла Мон Мотма. - Вы рассчитываете на его отсутствие и поэтому просите пожертвовать эскадрильей? У ситхов есть какая-то магия, а у Вейдера - звериное чутье на опасность. Он не раз путал наши планы...  
\- Он запугал вас, госпожа Мотма, - остро взглянув, прервал её Вортекс. - Никогда не следует принимать решения под действием страха.  
\- Тот, кто не боится Дарта Вейдера, очень быстро умирает, - бесстрастно произнесла глава Альянса. - Вам предстоит это узнать.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
-Так что же? - холодно спросил Вортекс. - Вы сдаетесь? Альянса больше нет?  
\- Вы получите всю возможную помощь, - сказала Мон Мотма медленно. - Но обещайте, что не будете рисковать нашими людьми бессмысленно, без серьезных шансов на победу. И я оставляю за собой право отозвать их в случае чрезмерного риска. Это не все... Перед началом операции вы перечислите сумму, которую я укажу, на счет, который вам сообщат. Нам нужны средства.  
\- Продано, - ответил Вортекс, улыбнувшись странной, кривой улыбкой.  
Мотма предпочла не раздумывать, что он имел в виду.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Энсин Вихрь накануне очередного эпического попадания, а на Звезде Смерти слышат интересное сообщение))

Имперская орбитальная боевая станция "Звезда Смерти"

Станция не имела себе равных. Размером с небольшую луну, она была покрыта кваданиевой сталью и оснащена сверхмощным гипердвигателем класса "3" и системой субсветовых двигателей. Около 160 километров в диаметре, станция состояла из 84 основных уровней, каждый из которых делился на 357 подуровней. Более миллиона человек было распределено по 12 зонам - пилоты, техники, команды кораблей поддержки, стрелки и штурмовики, офицерский состав. Кроме суперлазера, 15000 турболазеров, 700 проекторов притягивающего луча и около 42000 единиц боевых кораблей и судов обеспечения составляли разрушительную мощь Звезды Смерти.   
Вдобавок, к великому удовольствию гранд-моффа Уилхуффа Таркина, после неудавшейся диверсии Оби-Вана Кеноби был исправлен значительный недочет в конструкции боевой станции: добавлена система щитов. Для этого пришлось пожертвовать 20% мощности дополнительных двигателей, зато теперь станция была защищена от вторжения извне и стала практически неуязвимой.  
"...И вовсе не предназначенной для того, чтобы служить простым перевозочным средством для выскочек из СИБ," - мрачно подумал означенный гранд-мофф. На Звезде уже присутствовал полковник СИБ Вульф Юларен, а теперь наблюдателей на несколько единиц больше. А точнее, на три: майор Карок Зенн и двое его лейтенантов присоединились к экипажу боевой станции в Мандалорском секторе. Сибовцы и их необычный...груз.

Согласно скудному отчету, предоставленному Зенном, на одной из лун Мандалора была замечена подозрительная активность. Когда появился намек на то, что повстанцы и недавно объявившийся смутьян "Ухура" имеют к ней отношение (какое именно, майор не счел нужным пояснить), ищейки СИБ немедленно взяли след. В одной из заброшенных шахт был найден объект без массы, плотности и вообще без каких-либо физических характеристик. Но он обладал энергетическим воздействием и, как минимум, сумел оказать сопротивление при захвате.   
Теперь Карок Зенн вез свою сомнительную находку на Корускант, в главное отделение Инквизитория, для совместного с представителями СИБ расследования. По личному мнению Таркина, надежда на обнаружение связи между энергетической аномалией и бандой "Ухуры" была чрезвычайно мала. Допрашивать сгусток энергии! Курам на смех. Все это попахивало мистицизмом и даже джедайством, как бы рьяно не старались откреститься от связей с уничтоженным Орденом имперские инквизиторы. 

\- Каким образом вы вышли на след "Ухуры", барон? - недоверчиво спросил гранд-мофф в первую же встречу с новоприбывшими. - По моим данным, Имперская разведка до сих пор не сумела засечь источник его сигнала.  
Зенн прищурил глубоко посаженные черные глаза, резко контрастировавшие с белыми, как снег, волосами и бородкой. Он чем-то напоминал покойного графа Дуку, за исключением холеной барской внешности. Карок Зенн пробил себе дорогу в СИБ исключительно благодаря своим талантам, а не семейным связям или капиталу. Даже сейчас, в кабинете Таркина, его не по уставу серый мундир выглядел подчёркнуто скромно, без намеков на привилегированное положение. Зенн, как и Таркин, служил Империи "по убеждению" и высоко ценил предоставленные ему возможности. Особенно ярко его способности проявлялись в ходе допроса бунтовщиков и подозреваемых в инакомыслии.   
\- Имперская разведка подчас уступает СИБ в эффективности действий, - снисходительно заметил майор. - Как вы помните, в прошлом Разведывательный Корпус назывался "Республиканским". Смею утверждать, некоторые их методы устарели. Мы реагируем на новости быстрее, наша организация моложе и не отягощена грузом прежних ошибок. КПД наших усилий значительно выше.  
Больше никакой информации Зенн не предложил. Поджав без того тонкие губы, Таркин сел за рабочий стол и холодно спросил:  
\- Возможно, вы представите своих подопечных, майор? Я должен знать, кого принимаю на станции. "Звезда Смерти" - символ мощи Империи и воплощение воли Императора, а не мимо проходящий почтовый фрахтовик.  
Зенн, как будто не расслышав сарказма в голосе начальника боевой станции, кивнул:  
\- Разумеется, гранд-мофф. Господа?  
Неподвижно стоявшие за его спиной двое в серой форме подали признаки жизни:  
\- Лейтенант Джирр Моулд.  
Имя ничего не говорило, да и внешность была незавидной: тощий верзила с сонными глазами и большими ушами торчком. Никакой особой "эффективности действий" Таркин в нем не заметил.  
\- Младший лейтенант Лен Варвик, сэр!  
Этот был по виду только из Академии, молоко на губах не обсохло. Глуповатая веснушчатая физиономия светилась энтузиазмом и желанием выслужиться. Явно оказался не годен по росту в штурмовики, а по интеллекту - в технический персонал.   
\- Я ожидаю от вас, господа, неукоснительного следования протоколам станции. Прошу держать меня в курсе событий; любые нарушения будут пресекаться и фиксироваться, - Таркин искоса посмотрел на Зенна. - У нас есть внутренняя полиция, а я обладаю широкими полномочиями.  
\- Мои люди не нанесут ущерба работе Звезды Смерти, гранд-мофф, - хмуро заверил барон.  
\- Это вряд ли, - согласился Таркин. - Но даже малейший беспорядок недопустим в пределах моей станции, майор.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Следующие три дня рапорты, касавшиеся сибовцев, были удовлетворительными. Барон Зенн совершил ознакомительную прогулку по станции в компании Юларена, а затем напился за закрытыми дверями отведенных ему апартаментов. Его подчиненные коротали время, дежуря рядом с "заключенным" - небольшим полупрозрачным контейнером, присоединенным для транспортировки к антигравам. В контейнере иногда просматривалась какая-то активность, движение газообразного вещества, но в основном он казался совершенно пустым.   
Услышав об этом и тщательно проинспектировав "заключенного", Таркин презрительно скривился и бросил несколько едких замечаний в адрес СИБ вообще и Зенна в частности. Моулд апатично пропустил нарекания гранд-моффа мимо ушей, а юный Варвик, покраснев как помидор, на свою голову принялся доказывать важность этой миссии. После выволочки, с удовольствием устроенной Таркиным, мальчишка едва не расплакался в офицерской столовой.   
Откровенно развлекавшиеся спектаклем зрители не дали ему возможности скрыться без потерь: на флоте издавна питали острую неприязнь к СИБ. Под градом насмешек и возгласов вроде "Салага, сопли подотри! Слизняк! Стукач!" - Варвик опрометью выбежал из столовой и спрятался неизвестно где.   
Его замечали то тут, то там, но в большинстве случаев игнорировали. 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Мостик корабля-разведчика "Дефайант", Среднее Кольцо

Капитан Тайфо в кресле навигатора не сводил глаз с хронометра, неумолимо отсчитывавшего минуты до назначенного времени. Дорме, подобно капитану, одетая в сине-черную форму, сидела за коммуникационной консолью.   
С едва слышным шорохом открылась автоматическая дверь, и на мостике появился Борск Фей'лиа, представитель Альянса повстанцев.  
\- Я до сих пор против, - нервно прядая ушами, вполголоса заявил он, как видно обращаясь ко всем сразу. - Этот шаг Вортекса совершенно нелогичен. Более того, очень опасен.  
Ботан провел мохнатыми ручками по длиннополому традиционному одеянию своего клана, пока не сцепил пальцы за спиной с видом вызывающим и сердитым.  
\- И мы с вами согласны, советник, - рассеянно ответил Тайфо, не глядя на Фей'лиа. - Но этот жест продиктован высшими соображениями. Мы отличаемся от имперцев и предоставляем врагу последний шанс. Если они не воспользуются возможностью отступить, - свершится воля Силы. И воля богов.  
Дорме едва заметно кивнула.  
\- Вы лишь предоставите им отличный шанс погубить вас! - фыркнул ботан. - Это неуместное благородство - следствие юношеского идеализма и неопытности! Не отправляйте сообщение, и тогда, может быть, наши надежды не погибнут напрасно!  
Тайфо глубоко вздохнул. Еще раз, для верности, взглянув на хронометр, он кивнул Дорме:  
\- Откройте канал связи на широкое вещание. Включите запись.  
Борск Фей'лиа беспомощно всплеснул руками.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Имперская орбитальная боевая станция "Звезда Смерти"

Уилхуфф Таркин стоял в командном центре, скрестив руки на впалой груди и не верил своим ушам. Повстанческие отбросы посмели угрожать величайшему оружию в истории галактики! Угрожать ему, создателю "Доктрины Таркина" и начальнику боевой станции, уже разрушившей две планеты!   
Жалкая кучка отщепенцев бросила вызов Империи, да еще и призвала верных последователей Императора дезертировать со Звезды Смерти!  
Оглядевшись по сторонам и наконец заметив устремленные на него взгляды экипажа, Таркин надменно произнёс:  
\- Не придавайте значения ничтожным угрозам. Они продиктованы страхом, осознанием того, что дни Восстания сочтены. Скоро "Звезда Смерти" очистит галактику...  
Адмирал Антонио Мотти, согласно кивавший, вдруг отошел в сторону. Наклонившись, послушал офицера по коммуникациям, задал вполголоса вопрос, получил ответ и повернулся к Таркину с озабоченным лицом:  
\- Гранд-мофф, вас вызывает по высокоприоритетной линии лорд Дарт Вейдер.  
Едва скрывая раздражение, Таркин резко махнул рукой:  
\- Соединяйте.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таркин злится, Вихрь планирует, а Вейдер интересуется...))

Пройдя в пустой конференц-зал, Таркин первым делом сел на свое место во главе полукруглого стола внушительных размеров. Переведя дыхание, гранд-мофф бросил косой взгляд на холоком, но к кнопке не прикоснулся: в конце концов, он не мальчишка на побегушках у Вейдера. Полезно заставить ситха чуть-чуть подождать.   
Непонятно, как Палпатину удается держать на привязи это животное. Таркин когда-то знал молодого амбициозного джедая Анакина Скайуокера и даже отдавал ему должное, считая, что тот выгодно отличается от своих собратьев по Ордену. Но в итоге, бывший джедай не сумел преодолеть свои заблуждения и обрести широту взглядов, столь необходимую для утверждения Нового Порядка. Именно поэтому Вейдер оставался всего лишь исполнителем воли Палпатина, грубым орудием, в то время как независимый ум и организаторские способности Таркина выдвинули его в число первых руководителей Империи.

...В то же время, слишком злить Вейдера не следует, не то взбесится, несмотря на все запреты Императора. Костлявый указательный палец гранд-моффа надавил на кнопку холокома.  
\- Таркин.  
Ситх в своей обычной солдафонской манере игнорировал чужие регалии и титулы. Таркин нахмурился, одновременно стараясь скрыть рефлекторную дрожь, пробежавшую вдоль позвоночника. Каким бы ни был бесстрашный герой Войн клонов двадцать лет назад, вряд ли у кого-нибудь хватило бы проницательности догадаться, чем он стал сейчас. Страшное и неуправляемое существо, подумал гранд-мофф. Таркин ненавидел все неуправляемое и непредсказуемое.  
Откашлявшись, он небрежно произнёс:  
\- :Лорд: Вейдер, чем могу быть полезен?  
Едва заметный акцент на титуле: он не собирался спускать нарушение протокола даже главнокомандующему флотом. Особенно, если это касалось самого Таркина.   
Голографическое изображение в полный рост в центре конференц-зала не шелохнулось. Вейдер стоял неподвижно, держа, как обычно, тяжелые руки в кожаных перчатках на массивном поясе. Он заговорил своим размеренным гулким голосом, лишенным каких-либо эмоций:  
\- Вы немедленно измените курс Звезды Смерти и направитесь к Чандрила. На орбите планеты вы предъявите ультиматум повстанцам: если они не сдадут бывшего сенатора Мотму и мятежника "Ухуру" имперским властям в течение 24 часов, планета будет уничтожена. Приказ Императора.  
Тёмный лорд замолчал. Таркин, не сумев сдержать неудовольствия, подозрительно спросил:  
\- Почему приказ такого рода исходит от вас, а не от Императора лично? 

Темная фигура наконец пошевелилась. Громадный дюрастиловый шлем слегка наклонился:  
\- Потому что, :гранд-мофф:, через 6 часов я буду на Звезде Смерти, чтобы отразить возможную атаку повстанцев. Есть возражения?  
Таркин постарался проигнорировать последний вопрос, прозвучавший из уст ситха обманчиво спокойно. Вместо ответа он негодующе заявил:  
\- "Звезда Смерти" - самая защищенная боевая станция в истории галактики. Великолепное сооружение, которому нет равных. В то время как я полностью одобряю решение Императора относительно Чандрила, я не вижу никакой необходимости в...  
\- Император не нуждается в чьем-либо одобрении, - с оттенком отвращения Вейдер прервал начальника станции. - Вы самоуверенны до крайности, Таркин. Это роковая слабость, которой не преминут воспользоваться враги.   
Ситх посмотрел вверх:  
\- В Силе есть возмущение. Мне это не нравится... Вряд ли джедаи, но что-то несомненно происходит.   
Гранд-мофф вспомнил, как в прошлый раз, после иронического замечания по поводу предчувствий Вейдера, адмирал Мотти ходил неделю с бандажом на шее. Лучше воздержаться.  
\- Активируйте все протоколы безопасности, переведите станцию в боевой режим. Ближайший к реактору ангар должен быть готов принять мой шаттл в любое время, - Вейдер вернулся к безэмоциональному приказному тону.

Недовольный, злой Таркин уже приготовился завершить сеанс связи, как вдруг двухметровый ситх наклонился вперед, будто пытаясь разглядеть своего собеседника получше:  
\- С другой стороны... в качестве человека, обладающего :независимым умом:, вы всегда можете проигнорировать приказ Императора и не лететь к Чандрила. Мне было бы интересно это увидеть, - гулкий механический голос стал почти вкрадчивым.  
Таркин ощутил тупую давящую боль в затылке.  
\- Да вы шутник, лорд Вейдер...  
Черная маска неподвижно смотрела на гранд-моффа несколько секунд, затем изображение исчезло.   
Таркин вытер платком пот со лба и грязно выругался, чего почти никогда не делал. 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

\- :Рё, что с тобой? Тебе плохо?  
\- Все в порядке, Ма... Побаливает голова. Главный Ведроголовый скоро почтит летающий "Титаник" своим присутствием. Хорошо, что капитан Тайфо включил запись по плану, и у нас еще есть время, чтобы предупредить Альянс. Нужно торопиться.   
\- Вейдер почувствовал нас?   
\- Нет. Он просто не знает, куда смотреть... Жаль, не удалось пробраться в реакторную, после Кеноби здесь помешались на безопасности. Но в остальном, для трех дней работы - совсем не плохо!  
\- Ситхи и джедаи пользуются световыми мечами. Ты не владеешь таким оружием, поэтому ни в коем случае не сражайся с Вейдером.   
\- Ма, я понимаю, что в ближнем бою с ним шансов нет. Следуем запланированной коварной и трусливой тактике и держимся от Кожзамштанов на расстоянии, как от контейнера с радиоактивными отходами. Ну, как говорил землянин Юрка Гагарин, - поехали!:


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь проявляет свою любознательность, адмиралы спорят, а Таркина ждет сюрприз))

Ад развергся через четыре часа после сеанса связи с Дартом Вейдером. Как ни странно, Темный лорд не имел к катастрофе никакого отношения.  
Вереница бедствий началась с рапорта об аварии в ангаре, ближайшем к главному реактору. Один из топливопроводов корабля-заправщика оказался неисправен, и топливный отсек взорвался. Облако радиоактивного газа заполнило ангар, что привело к возгоранию чувствительного оборудования. Хуже всего было то, что взрыв мог спровоцировать утечки в камере гиперматерии главного реактора. Аварийные службы отреагировали быстро и изолировали территорию, ангар оказался недоступен.

Пока эксперты службы безопасности (вместе с бароном Зенном) совещались в кабинете взбешенного Таркина, поступили новые тревожные донесения. Неисправности в конденсаторах десятков вспомогательных лазерных орудий и турболазеров, что означало падение огневой мощи станции. Обливаясь слезами и потом, техники уже работали над проблемой, но успеха в ближайшие несколько часов не обещали. Угрозы отправки на передовую эффекта не возымели.  
Неизвестный вирус в центральной системе коммуникации с удивительной быстротой взломал несколько уровней защиты и поразил программное обеспечение. Нетронутой оставалась лишь персональная консоль в апартаментах Таркина, используемая в чрезвычайных случаях и для связи с Императором.  
На нескольких ключевых уровнях, летных палубах, в командных центрах, административных комплексах и ответственных постах управления внезапно пришли в негодность конвертеры кислорода. Командному составу пришлось в спешном порядке переместиться на другие уровни, дневные смены на постах сократились до двух-трех человек, что было явным нарушением протоколов. Технического персонала катастрофически не хватало.  
Прошла серия взрывов в тщательно охраняемых арсеналах, и в результате несколько секторов подверглись разгерметизации. По удивительному совпадению, пострадавшие области прикрывали чрезвычайно важные механизмы гиперпривода. Боевая станция утратила маневренность.

Гранд-моффу казалось, что он видит дурной сон. Только в кошмаре могло присниться подобное: как могла его станция, воплощение порядка и боевой мощи, превратиться в бурлящий хаос в считанные часы?  
\- Это атака повстанцев, - уверенно озвучил общее мнение седой полковник СИБ Юларен. - На Звезде Смерти действует диверсионная сеть.  
\- Здесь нет идиотов, Вульф, - буркнул приземистый Тагге. - Даже дроиду-уборщику понятно, что происходит. Другой вопрос, как служба безопасности станции это допустила? Масштабы ущерба невероятны!  
\- Ваша пикировка бессмысленна, господа, - раздраженно повысил голос Таркин. - СИБ и внутренняя полиция, разумеется, понесут ответственность за преступную некомпетентность. Но сейчас нам нужно прийти к решению. Служба дроидов-регистраторов саботирована, и без лорда Вейдера или инквизиторов мы не можем провести внутреннее расследование в столь сжатые сроки. Кроме того, есть приказ Императора. В назначенное время мы должны быть на орбите Чандрила.  
\- Каким образом? - мрачно спросил Мотти. - Гиперпривод функционирует лишь частично. Сейчас мы - мишень для нескольких бойких канониров, если им случится пролетать мимо на хорошо вооруженном судне-мусорщике.  
\- Согласен, - снова вмешался ветеран Войн клонов Юларен, явно не убоявшийся угроз гранд-моффа. - Необходимо вывести на позиции флот, организовать мощный заслон против возможной атаки извне.  
\- Прекратите панику, - процедил Таркин, сверля глазами бунтующих офицеров. - Большая часть вооружения и суперлазер Звезды Смерти исправны. Повстанческим отбросам не удалось нанести решающий удар. Понадобилось бы гораздо больше усилий, чтобы лишить эту станцию боеспособности. Если появятся корабли Альянса, они окажутся в радиусе действия батарей.... Наша приоритетная задача - исполнение приказа Его Императорского Величества, а для этого нужно вернуть станции ее маневренность и охранять контрольный пост суперлазера.  
\- Но среди нас диверсанты! - отчаянно воскликнул Тагге. - Что вы собираетесь с этим делать?  
\- Я предоставлю СИБ возможность вернуть мое доверие и оправдать своё присутствие на Звезде Смерти, - брюзгливо заявил начальник станции. 

Юларен взглянул на тяжело осевшего в кресле Зенна, молчавшего весь брифинг, и неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Ситуация крайне опасная, Таркин. Вы недооцениваете степень угрозы. Я рекомендую связаться с лордом Вейдером и запросить военной подмоги. Помню, как в Войнах клонов два джедая и несколько солдат смогли проникнуть на борт хорошо защищенной орбитальной станции сепаратистов и уничтожить ее изнутри.  
\- Империя - не банда сепаратистов, - прервал его гранд-мофф. - Что же касается джедаев...  
Он хотел продолжить отповедь, но его прервал сигнал внутренней связи. В конференц-зале возникла полупрозрачная холофигура человека в форме младшего палубного офицера.  
\- Лейтенант Шеймус Догерти, сэр! Позвольте доложить!  
\- Почему игнорируете субординацию, лейтенант? - резко спросил, приподнимаясь с места, адмирал Мотти. - Где ваш старший офицер?  
\- Он ранен, сэр! - взглянув куда-то в сторону, смущенно и взволнованно ответил Догерти. - Дело чрезвычайной важности!  
\- Докладывайте, - сердито приказал Таркин.  
\- Сэр... - с заминкой произнёс лейтенант. - Из ангаров 982А, 765С и 148М, К и Z зарегистрированы внеплановые вылеты. 10 тай-истребителей, 8 грузовых и 3 военных челнока...  
\- Что? - непонимающе спросил Таркин.- Какие вылеты? Мы не проводим учений!  
\- Дезертиры, - бросил Тагге. - Крысы бегут с корабля. 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

По коридорам Звезды Смерти бежали люди. Штурмовики, техники, медработники, офицеры - все куда-то торопились, забыв о порядке и знаменитой имперской невозмутимости. Только дроиды передвигались как всегда неторопливо и поэтому путались под ногами, вызывая проклятья на свои металлические головы. Отчаянно завывали сирены.  
Таркин тоже спешил. Он, однако, прошел в свои апартаменты через служебные помещения, не желая оказаться захваченным людским потоком. За дверями осталась охрана Таркина - четыре штурмовика.

"Позор! - на виске начальника станции яростно билась синяя жилка. - Какая неорганизованность! Лишнее доказательство фатальной непригодности теперешних кадров. Я потребую, чтобы предателей казнили здесь же, на Звезде Смерти, в назидание будущему командному составу. Холозапись казни будут транслировать еженедельно во всех подробностях, а семьи, взлелеявшие предателей и трусов, окажутся изгнанными в Пустынные регионы. Однако, если дезертиров будет слишком много, кому-то удастся ускользнуть от правосудия... Это нужно предотвратить".  
Таркин подошел к личному холокому.  
\- Верные слуги Империи! Говорит гранд-мофф Уилхуфф Таркин. Среди нас затесались повстанческие диверсанты, нарушившие работу нескольких незначительных служб. Отбросы с Внешнего Кольца не смогут нанести большого вреда, - наши славные техники, инженеры и механики уже проводят восстановительные работы. 

Он повысил голос и продолжил еще более ледяным тоном:  
\- Но есть среди нас малодушные, забывшие о присяге, принесенной Его Величеству лично. Если вы станете свидетелями изменнических действий кого-либо из экипажа Звезды Смерти, я, начальник этой боевой станции, даю вам разрешение - с чистой совестью, гордостью за Империю и преданностью Императору, - убить предателя немедленно. Никакой пощады врагу! По завершении текущей миссии храбрецы будут награждены Имперским крестом.  
Переведя дыхание, Таркин выключил холоком.  
С другой стороны, Юларен обладал значительным опытом боевого офицера. Может быть, стоит подстраховаться и связаться с Вейдером лично - в конце концов, он полезен в таких ситуациях... Расставить несколько звёздных разрушителей вокруг Чандрила и пять-шесть кораблей из Эскадрона Смерти взять в сопровождение... Рука гранд-моффа снова потянулась к холокому.  
Он остановился, услышав за спиной негромкие хлопки, похожие на аплодисменты.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Холодея, Таркин обернулся. В трех шагах от него стоял сопляк Лен Варвик, подопечный Зенна. Его веснушчатая физиономия светилась простодушным идиотическим восторгом.  
Почувствовав, как от минутного облегчения расслабились плечи, Таркин все же не позволил себе утратить бдительность.  
\- Что вам нужно, Варвик? - надменно спросил он, проходя к рабочему столу. Под столешницей из драгоценного альдераанского дерева был прикреплен небольшой, но мощный бластер. - Как вас пропустили сюда?  
\- У меня срочное донесение от майора Зенна, - сказал Варвик.  
Таркин убрал руку со стола.  
\- Но как прекрасно то, что вы сейчас сказали, гранд-мофф! - выдохнул мальчишка, глядя на вышестоящего офицера так, будто видел его впервые.

Таркин недоумевающе и вопросительно нахмурился.  
\- Я знал, что вы любите эту станцию больше собственной жизни, и всё-таки мне в голову не приходило... Вы хотите, чтобы Звезда Смерти сеяла повсюду гибель и разрушение, то есть, дезинфицировала галактику. Люди вас раздражают, да? Жалкие существа из крови и плоти! И вы такой же, но с помощью боевой станции вы возвыситесь, станете другим. Устраните несовершенство, свое и чужое. Если бы вы хотя бы страдали обжорством, или были жадным торгашом, похотливым стариком, преследовали тех, кто обидел вас, - но ничего такого нет. Как Император, вы преданны Идее Смерти. Вы... невероятный идеалист, гранд-мофф.

\- Вы сошли с ума? - наконец, сумел вставить слово Таркин. Окончательно пожелтев лицом, он смотрел на румяного лейтенанта, чьи глаза блестели, как бриллианты. - Убирайтесь вон!  
\- Но у меня есть дело, - возразил юный Варвик, опечалившись. Он достал из кобуры стандартный офицерский бластер. - Я не должен позволить вам связаться с Дартом Вейдером.  
Выхватывая оружие и чувствуя, что глаза выкатываются из орбит, гранд-мофф закричал:  
\- Охрана!  
Штурмовиков не было. Не было и выстрела: не веря самому себе, Таркин потряс бесполезный бластер и в припадке ярости отшвырнул его.  
\- Если ты, грязный повстанец, думаешь, что преуспеешь... - начал Таркин, тыча костлявым пальцем в сторону лейтенанта.  
\- Я пока не состою в Альянсе, - легко ответил тот, недрогнувшей рукой наводя оружие.  
Краем сознания гранд-мофф отметил, что лицо Варвика на глазах стало меняться, перекраиваться, словно чертежи боевой станции двадцать лет назад. Зеленые глаза стали темно-карими, исчезли веснушки и мягкость линий.  
\- Я ведь тоже вроде вас... мечтатель-одиночка, - хладнокровно произнёс незнакомец, нажимая на курок.  
\- Надеюсь, вы меня поймёте. Как идеалист - идеалиста.  
Странно, но последняя мысль, мелькнувшая в голове Таркина, была о ситхе. "Мне было бы интересно это увидеть..." - "Да вы шутник, лорд Вейдер".  
"Почему Вейдер?" - вяло удивился гранд-мофф.  
И свалился на пол своей боевой станции.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь попадает неоднократно, а вместе с ним и Падме) Вейдер переживает легкий когнитивный диссонанс, но быстро отправляется - что значит школа!))

Тускло-серый шар Звезды Смерти, ощетинившийся кое-где башенками орудий, казался безжизненным. Он не переливался живыми красками океанов и материков, не играл свою, единственную и неповторимую, партию в величественной симфонии Силы, объединившей всю галактику. Этот серый булыжник был хуже любого астероида: неестественный, он выглядел уродливой аномалией, чужеродным телом, тромбом в космических кровотоках.  
Не то, чтобы Дарта Вейдера это волновало. Отвернувшись от иллюминатора, ситх сосредоточился на управлении истребителем. По старой привычке, приобретенной еще в Войнах клонов, он отправился к пункту назначения один, захватив вместо второго пилота астромеханического дроида R3F5.  
Боевой станции никогда не сравниться с живой планетой. Вейдер подумал, что на Набу по-прежнему шумят пенистые водопады, а к горизонту тянутся пологие зеленые холмы. Закрыв глаза, он втянул ноздрями насыщенный кислородом воздух и на мгновение ощутил терпкий аромат летних трав.  
Он вспоминал о Набу в последнее время слишком часто. Подняв голову и нахмурившись, ситх снова посмотрел на Звезду Смерти. Что-то было не так, сейчас, на близком расстоянии, он ясно ощутил душное облако страха, окружившее станцию. Крошечные тусклые сгустки энергии, представлявшие в Силе команду, находились в состоянии хаоса, беспорядочного движения. Лишь часть экипажа сохранила способность ясно мыслить.  
От Звезды Смерти отделились два истребителя улучшенной модели, и почти сразу же их сотоварищи открыли по ним огонь. Корабли успешно уворачивались от лазерной канонады и, судя по всему, собирались сделать прыжок в гиперпространство.  
"Почему не активировали притягивающий луч?" - подумал Вейдер. Он включил комм, и эфир наполнился взволнованными голосами. 

\- СТ-2-2, СТ-2-7! Говорит лидер эскадрильи "Альфа"! Немедленно вернитесь в ангар или будете уничтожены! СТ-2-2, СТ-2-7! Вернитесь в ангар!  
\- Черта с два мы будем сидеть на цистерне с тибанной и ждать, когда к ней поднесут спичку, Вил! Если ты не идиот, убирайся оттуда как можно скорее!  
\- Отставить панику, Берк, - Альфа-лидер перевел дыхание, его голос зазвучал убедительнее. - Приди в себя, ты совершаешь дезертирство! По приказу начальника станции...  
\- Таркин убит, и от нас это скрыли! - вмешался третий голос. - Вил, я слышал собственными ушами: Таркин мертв! Его убил один из повстанцев на борту. Скоро здесь будет такой фейерверк, на который я лучше полюбуюсь из ближайшей кантины!

Вейдер молча нажал рычаг ускорения ионных двигателей. Таркин мертв, что ж, туда ему и дорога. Позже Император организует траур. А может быть, и нет, учитывая, что напыщенный идиот проморгал атаку на станцию, бывшую в его ведении. Сейчас нужно организовать защиту и переловить крыс - агентов Альянса. У него много работы.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Темного лорда встречали в спешке, без приличествующего сопровождения. Какое там, к четверке трясущихся офицеров присоединился лишь полковник Юларен, а высший состав собрался в командном центре в смутной надежде, что удушения пятерых Вейдеру на первое время хватит.  
Ситх прибыл на старого образца, сильно модифицированном истребителе. Корабль был черным, в соответствии с имперским протоколом, но никаких опознавательных знаков не нес.  
"Разумно," - подумал Юларен. - "Наверное, это его последний проект..." Любой офицер, хоть сколько-нибудь близкий к имперской верхушке, знал о страсти Дарта Вейдера к механике и звездолетам нестандартных моделей.  
Поговаривали, что второй человек в Империи был ветераном Войн клонов. Юларен верил слухам: опыт, который демонстрировал ситх, командные навыки, знание боевой техники, - все говорило в их пользу. Может быть, по этой причине ситх был снисходителен к полковнику. Возможно, даже сегодня Юларену удастся пережить холодный, словно метели Илума, гнев Вейдера.  
Не останавливаясь для приветствий, ситх прошел мимо комитета встречавших. Он явно направлялся не к командному центру, остальные поспешили вслед за ним. Полковника вытолкнули вперед: он из СИБ, ему и объясняться. 

\- Почему не вывели тай-истребители на позиции? - спросил темный голос.  
Странно, но даже голос Вейдера казался Юларену глухим, доносившимся из какого-то мрачного подземелья, несмотря на то, что говорил ситх громко и отчетливо. В этом голосе существовали оттенки, обертоны, невозможные для механизмов вокодера. Полный ненависти разум находился в постоянном движении под знаменитым шлемом. Юларен в который раз подавил желание попятиться в сторону.  
\- Я предложил гранд-моффу немедленно организовать оборону Звезды Смерти, как только стало известно о диверсии. Мое предложение было проигнорировано.  
\- Таркин уже поплатился за свою глупость. И это не оправдание, полковник. Почему ваши пилоты протирают штаны, вместо того, чтобы защищать периметр станции?  
Один из генералов, Джемис, вылез вперед:  
\- Мятежниками повреждена система конверторов, насосы, которые должны откачивать воздух в ангарах, в большинстве своем не работают. А без них вылет грозит авариями...  
Дурак, безнадежно подумал Юларен.  
Немедленно в воздух взметнулась черная рука, и человек в серой форме захрипел, задергался в невидимой стальной хватке.  
\- Меня не интересует список технических недочетов на этом куске металла, - сообщил Вейдер. - Вы отвечаете за оборону станции, полковник. Выведите тай-истребители и проверьте командный состав на постах управления огнем. Я займусь диверсантами.  
\- Есть, - ответил Юларен.  
Джемис с мягким стуком упал на пол. Юларен постарался не смотреть на нелепо выкатившиеся невидящие глаза и посиневшее лицо коллеги. Подавляя тошноту, он отдал честь, развернулся и поспешил прочь.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖ 

Контрольный пост суперлазера, орбитальная боевая станция "Звезда Смерти", за 30 минут до прибытия Вейдера

Вихрь полз по эксплуатационному туннелю, чихая и отплевываясь. Его "рабочий" черный комбинезон был покрыт слоем грязи, а маску пришлось отключить из-за опасности интерференции. Чёрт, думал он, если в Империи все так красиво и по правилам, то почему здесь так мало места и так много пыли? На "Энтерпрайзе" за раздолбайство шкуру спустят, а потом еще и взыскание впишут. Декорум эта Империя, будь она неладна.  
\- Сын, я беспокоюсь, - сказала Падме.  
Белые искры летели, как звездная россыпь, в темноте туннеля.  
\- Почему так долго? Нам пора вернуться на "Дефайант".  
Вихрь откашлялся, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Почти закончил... Здесь тонкая работа. Луч суперлазера образуют несколько лучей, а они сбалансированы фокусирующим магнитом. Нужно хотя бы временно вывести суперлазер из строя и избежать взрыва в шахте луча и в главном реакторе... Но если у Альянса ничего не выйдет, это будет наш последний шанс уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Чандрила не должна исчезнуть, как Альдераан.  
\- Я не позволю тебе погибнуть вместе со станцией.  
\- Достаточно одной торпеды в вентиляционном отверстии, и весь этот парк развлечений канет в Лету. Конечно, проще было бы поставить взрывное устройство с таймером, но здесь везде дроиды и сканеры, ее обнаружат. Если стрелки Альянса промахнутся, я вернусь сюда и завершу начатое...  
Вихрь бормотал себе под нос, не слыша слов матери. Он вытер ладонью лицо и стал еще грязнее.  
\- Ты меня понимаешь, Рё? - белые искры сердитым роем окружили энсина. - Ты не умрёшь! Должен быть другой выход.  
\- Не волнуйся, Ма. Сейчас ход Альянса, от нас теперь мало что зависит. Кожзамштаны уже близко, пора сматывать удочки.  
Через несколько минут Вихрь спрыгнул на палубу через эксплуатационный люк. Содрал с себя комбинезон и сложил его в припрятанную неподалёку сумку. Вынул форму младшего лейтенанта СИБ. Оделся, вытер лицо, шею и руки влажной тряпкой со специальным раствором. Прикрепил к внутренней стороне воротника голографический чип.  
\- Все по плану, партнер. Если ситх возьмет мой след, разделяемся. Помнишь тренировки? Будь готова к варп-прыжку на "Дефайант".  
\- Ты весь в отца, Рё, - с улыбкой сказала Падме.  
\- Ну нет, я чертов маменькин сынок!  
\- Он тоже был таким.  
\- Ладно, ты выиграла!

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Вейдер остановился у входа в камеру гиперматерии и закрыл глаза. Вибрация энергетических потоков могла отвлечь разве что начинающего форсъюзера, он же легко отфильтровывал незначительные помехи.  
Камера гиперматерии, реакторная, секции гиперпривода - везде Вейдер ощущал это странное присутствие. Намеренно смазанное, безликое, но живое и деятельное. Подвижное.  
В этом отпечатке Силы не было и следа джедайского вмешательства. У последователей Ордена, несмотря на кажущееся разнообразие, в основе сигнатуры один Код, один Образ, впитавшийся в самую суть мышления. У Вейдера когда-то было так же, но Темная сторона эффективно вытравливает подобные заблуждения.  
Эта сигнатура... была упорядоченной, что означало определенную подготовку; едва различимой, что говорило о подготовке... весьма хорошей. Специфической.

Его учили скрывать свое присутствие, понял Вейдер. Тренированный ассасин, профессионал с разнообразными умениями и навыками. И скорее всего, уклон был в сторону ментальных манипуляций и технической экспертизы, раз ему так легко удалось проникнуть на борт, убить Таркина и вывести из строя ряд жизненно важных систем Звезды Смерти.  
Похоже, разношерстное сборище, называемое Альянсом, пополнили новые кадры, цинично подумал Вейдер. Откуда это существо? Какого оно вида? Бывший имперский агент, очередная Рука Палпатина, отброшенная за ненадобностью? - Нет, не может быть. В его сигнатуре нет и следа влияния Сидиуса... Движимый любопытством, ситх потянулся к подрагивающей живой сети сознаний, мыслей, чувств, питаемых Силой.  
Его разум сконцентрировался на поиске, блеклые энергии Темной стороны хлынули во все стороны, пронизывая любые препятствия, с клинической точностью отбирая и сортируя всех разумных существ на станции. Не то, не то; есть потенциал, но не стоит огранки; ничего, пусто...Стоп.  
Блок, за которым укрылся кто-то живой и явно раздраженный его вниманием. Вейдер стиснул ментальный образ железными пальцами, выдавливая болезненный стон из его создателя. Он стонал, но не сдавался - наоборот, блок как будто уплотнился и изменил структуру: вейдеровская хватка начала тонуть в нем, как в песке. Ментальный метаморф! Впечатляет, но Темная сторона сильнее.  
Теперь ситх был уверен, что это существо стоит оставить в живых: после допроса он сможет пригодиться в роли двойного агента. Не ослабляя нажима, Вейдер позвал:  
\- Не нужно стесняться, маленький крысёныш. Я все равно тебя найду, и мы поговорим о том, откуда ты пришел.  
\- Размечтался, Ведроголовый!  
Темный лорд оскалился. Дерзкие слова, зато произнесены через силу. Повстанец тяжело дышал, и его техники ему не помогали.  
\- Я чувствую твою боль, - холодно сказал Вейдер. - Я могу, не сходя со своего места, разрушить твой мозг. Сделать его бесполезным, жалким. Но у тебя еще есть одна возможность...  
Он остановился. Что-то прикоснулось к протуберанцам Темной Силы... Отпрянуло, и в тот же миг сознание Вейдера заполнили образы, звуки и запахи Набу, похожие на те, что он пережил недавно. Солнце, шум водопадов, аромат летнего луга, беззаботный смех, блеск ласковых глаз... Падме.  
Ошеломленный, он на долю секунды ослабил хватку, но это мгновение стоило ему дорого.  
Корчившийся в агонии разум распрямился как пружина и словно кислотой прошелся по обнаженным рецепторам мозга Темного лорда. Взревев, Вейдер непроизвольно схватился тяжелыми руками за шлем, затем рванулся в поисках нападавшего - поздно, тот ускользнул.  
Темный лорд ринулся вон из камеры гиперматерии, мантия билась за его бронированной спиной, но теперь он искал вовсе не повстанца. Иссеченные шрамами губы под маской, похожей на череп, беззвучно повторяли лишь одно:  
Падме! Падме! Падме!

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Вихрь бежал по огромным складским помещениям, сжимая в руке сумку с портативным варп-транспортатором. В висках страшно ломило, в мышцах была слабость, грозившая перейти в полуобморочное состояние. Энсин стиснул зубы: рано, рано! Нужно дать Альянсу еще немного времени и задержать Вейдера на Звезде Смерти. Еще чуть-чуть...  
"Как ты?" - он спросил мысленно. - "Ты очень рисковала. Мы не знаем, на что еще способны Кожзамштаны, когда взбесятся".  
"Я... в порядке," - слабо выговорила мать. - "Это ты рисковал, а я только отвлекла его на секунду... Я не понимаю, что с ним случилось".  
"В анамнезе клинических психопатов будем разбираться позже. Ты нас обоих спасла. Спасибо".  
"Не благодари. Лучше вернемся на "Дефайант" как можно скорее. Мой сын устал и нуждается в медицинской помощи".  
"Еще несколько минут. Я чувствую, им нужно время. Тайминг решает все".

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Вейдер не смог бы потерять её след, даже если бы лишился способности воспринимать Силу. Она была здесь, на Звезде Смерти, невозможно близко, непостижимо живая. Сейчас его разум отметал все вопросы, кроме одного: где она?  
Темный лорд нёсся вниз, к складским помещениям, как смерч. 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

\- Вот оно! - выдохнул вдруг Вихрь, радостно и устало мотая головой.  
Он сидел возле утилизационного отсека, привалившись спиной к холодной дюрастиловой стене.  
\- Альянс? - взволнованно спросила Падме. Она стояла рядом, нетерпеливо и беззвучно постукивая носком сапожка по металлическому полу. - Они прилетели?  
\- Лучше, - сказал Вихрь, - поднимаясь на дрожащие, слабые ноги. - Он прилетел.  
\- Кто "он"?  
\- Молот судьбы, - высокопарно ответствовал ее сын, криво улыбнувшись. Затем продолжил менее выспренно:  
\- Тот, кто опустит эту чертову консервную банку на дно космического океана, где ей и место. Наша работа здесь выполнена.  
Падме не ответила, и Рё посмотрел на нее.  
Полными ужаса глазами она глядела в сторону входа на склад. Дарт Вейдер стоял в широком проеме, как обсидиановая колонна. Он был абсолютно неподвижен, но Вихрь шкурой чуял, что это ненадолго.  
\- Падме... - волной прокатился гулкий механический голос, давя на ушные перепонки.

В ответ ему вырвалась лавина огня. Вихрь протянул руку: из его пальцев струились раскаленные реки, мгновенно расплавившие гигантский отсек и поделившие его надвое.  
Вокруг кострами пылали контейнеры с взрывоопасными веществами и деталями оборудования.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Может быть, он все-таки сошел с ума. Склад сотрясался от взрывов, стены плавились, огонь пожирал все вокруг, а Вейдер видел только маленькую фигурку в знакомой белой одежде, стоявшую слишком близко... к кому?  
Человек в серой форме с нашивками лейтенанта, устроивший этот пожар и нанесший столько вреда боевой станции. Ростом ненамного выше ее, лица не различить под низко надвинутым кепи.  
Зарычав, Вейдер схватил сейбер, но слишком близко взорвавшийся контейнер на миг заслонил странную пару. Когда струя огня отклонилась, Вейдер увидел, что Падме исчезла, а фигуру в серой форме с ног до головы охватили золотистые нити какой-то энергии. "Лейтенант" прикоснулся двумя пальцами к кепи, насмешливо салютуя, и растворился в пламени.  
\- Нет!

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Дроиды-пожарные заливали тлеющие останки склада специальными химическими составами. Этот огонь было трудно потушить.  
Темный лорд, наконец, услышал настойчивый вызов комлинка и нажал на "приём".  
\- Лорд Вейдер! - напряженно сказал Юларен. - Из гиперпространства вышли корабли повстанцев. Две эскадрильи, Х- и Y- крылые.  
\- Подготовьте мой личный истребитель, - ответил холодный и ровный, лишенный эмоций голос Дарта Вейдера, Лорда ситхов. - Я возглавлю тай-эскадрилью.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь дает советы ближнего боя, Тайфо сердится, а Люк Скайуокер удивляется ))

Дантуин, временная база повстанцев

Люк Скайуокер поднялся рано утром с головной болью. На бывшей повстанческой базе едва успели наладить подачу энергии для командного центра, ангаров и жилых бараков, - как тут же, еще в хаосе обустройства, объявили празднование победы над Звездой Смерти. Люк помнил, как Мон Мотма награждала его, Хана и Чуи медалями, потом был импровизированный банкет, Проныры потащили его на свою собственную вечеринку... Морщась и потирая лоб, новоиспеченный коммандер припоминал Веджа Антиллеса, говорившего о погибших товарищах, затем почему-то танцующего Чуи и Хана в обнимку с диспетчером-суллустанкой...   
Наведавшись в освежитель, Люк вяло привел себя в порядок: он теперь офицер, должен выглядеть подобающе, - и отправился в столовую, уже гудевшую голосами. По дороге каждый счел своим долгом его окликнуть. В столовой пилоты, связисты и техники при виде него разразились топотом, свистом и восторженными криками. Кое-кто принялся стучать посудой по столу, ритмично отбивая марш Альянса.   
Когда великий разрушитель Звезды Смерти садился за один стол с Веджем и Ханом, то был похож на рилотянина-мутанта: его уши, лицо и шея пылали от стыда. Понимающе хмыкнув, Антиллес подтолкнул приятелю кружку кафа:  
\- Пей, Красный лидер, это надолго.  
\- Что надолго? - спросил Люк, с наслаждением хлебнув уже остывшего напитка. - Будет еще банкет?  
\- Разбежался, - хмуро ответил Соло. - Сегодня только паек и бутерброды.   
Видок у бывшего космического пирата был неважный: измятая одежда нуждалась в чистке, глаза налились кровью, а физиономия сильно отекла.  
\- Ты теперь известная личность, - объяснил Ведж. - Даже если завтра кореллианский сокол сможет давать молоко, ты все равно останешься в истории. Факт первый: кореллианских птиц можно доить. Факт второй: бывший фермер одним выстрелом взорвал самое грозное оружие в истории галактики. Привыкай.  
\- Попал ты, парень, - пробубнил Хан в кружку, затем отставил каф в сторону, потянулся и зевнул. - А в общем, не заморачивайся. Может, мы сделаем на тебе хорошие деньги. А, Ведж?  
Склонив голову набок и оценивающе глядя на Люка, пилот ответил:  
\- Еще как сделаем! Посадим под стеклопластик и будем показывать на ярмарках. Правда, откормить бы его, а то зачахнет.  
Люк метко пнул обоих приятелей под столом, одновременно запихивая в рот бутерброд с синтезированным мясом. Искусственное мясо вовсе не было таким вкусным, как настоящее.   
Люк вздохнул, подумав о стейке из банты на Татуине. Конечно, фермеры не всегда могли позволить себе подобную роскошь, но все-таки... Кажется, он и правда похудел за последние месяцы. Сначала смерть Беру и Оуэна от рук имперцев, потом Бен Кеноби, погибший на Звезде Смерти... Если бы не Хан, Чуи и друзья из Альянса, ему некуда было бы податься.  
\- Эй, - позвал Соло. Кореллианец смотрел на Люка с некоторой тревогой. - Что случилось?  
Скайуокер встряхнулся. Смутившись, провел рукой по затылку:  
\- Да так, вспомнилось... А где Ведж?  
Он только сейчас заметил, что за столом они остались вдвоем.  
\- Ушел в ангар. И мы туда пойдем, только покажу тебе кое-что. Ручаюсь, у тебя челюсть отвиснет. Ночью такая птичка прилетела! Чуи даже поспорил со мной на десять кредитов насчет ее двигателей.   
\- Чуи? - удивился Люк. - Он же никогда не делает ставки.  
Соло с важностью кивнул:  
\- Здесь я его раскрутил. Поставил на то, что её начинка не мощнее, чем у "Тысячелетнего Сокола". А вуки говорит, что будет линять круглый год, если у "Дефайанта" не обнаружатся досветовые двигатели и мощный сенсорный массив. Хотя, если подумать...  
Пират жалобно наморщил лоб и громко застонал. Скайуокер рассмеялся.  
\- Даже если Чуи проиграет, ты будешь подбирать за ним шерсть до конца жизни. "Дефайант" - это новая птичка Альянса?  
\- Ага, - сказал Соло, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Подходящее название, да? Пошли, познакомимся с капитаном.   
\- Не знаю, Хан, - неуверенно ответил Люк, тоже вставая. - Может, они прилетели официально, на переговоры с Советом?   
Соло только махнул рукой:  
\- Ты о чем? Мы же теперь герои, так что пусть гордятся оказанной им честью, черт побери!

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

Капитаном корабля оказался темнокожий плотный мужчина не первой молодости, остроглазый и молчаливый. Судя по осанке и уверенной манере держаться, он привык, чтобы ему подчинялись, но имперской заносчивости в нем не было и в помине. Хан немедленно завел с капитаном необычного судна непринужденный разговор, не обращая внимания на снующих тут и там пилотов Альянса.  
\- Красивая малышка, - заметил бывший пират, кивая в сторону застывшего корабля, похожего на какое-то морское млекопитающее. - Вы с Набу, верно?  
Капитан Тайфо слегка улыбнулся, в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, и Люк решил, что ему нравится этот человек.  
\- Неужели так заметно? - спросил их новый знакомый. - Мы чем-то себя выдали?  
Соло потер подбородок, изображая задумчивость:  
\- Во-первых, акцент. Тянете гласные и говорите очень правильно, стало быть, не из Внешних территорий. Есть в вас, набуанцах, что-то особенное, вы ведь люди в основном мирные. Во-вторых, корабль...  
Люк подошел поближе к "Дефайанту", восхищаясь его гладкими, плавными линиями. Звездолет был похож на произведение искусства и роскошное гражданское судно, несмотря на то, что со всей очевидностью предназначался для тайных операций.   
\- Одного не пойму, - продолжал расспрашивать Хан, - разве корпус не должен быть покрыт хромиумом?  
Тайфо отрицательно качнул курчавой головой:  
\- Хромиум используется, чтобы указать статус корабля, принадлежащего королю или королеве. "Дефайант", конечно, заслужил почетные отличия, но мы не представляем правящий дом Набу. И хотя вы правы, капитан Соло, относительно миролюбия моего народа...  
Он вдруг замолчал, нахмурившись.  
\- Что же заставило вас, капитан Тайфо, выйти на тропу войны? - раздался голос генерала Риикана.   
Люк, Хан и темнокожий набуанец повернулись к говорившему: вслед за альдераанцем в ангар вошли Мон Мотма, бывший сенатор с Кореллии Бел Иблис и Борск Фей'лиа.   
После церемонных приветствий (во время которых Люк чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке), Тайфо спокойно ответил:  
\- Вся галактика сейчас на тропе войны, генерал. Набу тоже участвует в противостоянии, хоть нам это претит. Мы сделаем все для победы над тиранией, пусть победа и кажется сейчас очень далекой.  
\- Напротив, - возразил мелодичный голос Мон Мотмы. Она стояла выпрямив спину, в белом длинном платье похожая на тонкую свечу. - Своими действиями вы доказали, что вместе мы сумеем приблизить торжество Республики над Империей. Благодаря добытым вами планам Звезды Смерти пилоты Альянса смогли нанести решительный удар по имперскому флоту и защитить мирные планеты.  
Люк и Хан переглянулись. Бойцы Альянса, собравшиеся в ангаре, взволнованно заговорили все разом.  
\- Капитан, - перекрывая шум, Соло обратился к Тайфо. - Планы поступили с "Дефайанта"?  
\- Да, - неохотно ответил набуанец. - Мы предоставили информацию... И завладели ею ценой огромного риска, которого я оправдать не могу.   
Борск Фей'лиа кивнул несколько раз подряд, прядая длинными заостренными ушами. Однако Мон Мотма, метнув на Тайфо холодный взгляд, произнесла высокомерно:  
\- Насколько мне известно, жертв среди вашего экипажа нет. Неужели Вортекс не найдет достойного применения своему кораблю? Малодушие не к лицу потомку... славного набуанского рода.  
"Вортекс?" - беззвучно спросил Люк. Хан в ответ только пожал плечами.  
Тем временем Тайфо, сверкая тёмными глазами, заявил:  
\- Я вижу, мадам, вы намерены заполучить "Дефайант" во что бы то ни стало.   
\- Естественно, - вмешался осанистый Бел Иблис. - Сенатор Мотма права: необходимо действовать слаженно, организованно. Одиночные разрозненные нападения не причинят Империи значительного ущерба.  
\- А мы предпочли бы сохранить свободу действий даже в составе Альянса, - не сдавался набуанец. - Я уже изложил свои соображения Вортексу...  
\- И он вас услышал, друг мой, - весело и громко откликнулся никем не замеченный парнишка в чёрном комбинезоне с трапа корабля-разведчика. - Но это было вчера. А в данный момент Вортекс с живейшим интересом наблюдает эпическую схватку "Совет Альянса против капитана Тайфо".   
Незнакомец сделал приглашающий жест:  
\- Не робейте, капитан. Я уверен, что сенатора Бел Иблиса, несмотря на его солидный вес, можно обезвредить метким ударом по тестикулам, а госпожа Мотма не устоит перед уверенным тычком в глазные яблоки.   
Все умолкли.  
Хан двинул Люка локтем в бок, но тот не нуждался в подсказке. Среди пилотов уже несколько недель ходили слухи о злоязычном "Ухуре", чье второе имя, - или, точнее, кличка - просочилась через вездесущих ботанов в Альянс.   
Ухура был тем, кто руководил несколькими успешными атаками на ключевые имперские заводы и рудники. Вортекс - тем, кто рассекретил планы Звезды Смерти и сделал возможным судьбоносный выстрел Люка по боевой станции. Они - Ухура и Вортекс - были одним лицом.  
Лицом, которое Люк Скайуокер, герой Восстания, сейчас не мог рассмотреть за голографической маской.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь толкает речь, ребячится и портит жизнь окружающим ;-)

Капитан заложил руки за спину, мрачно глядя на своего соплеменника. Тот снова заговорил, по-прежнему обращаясь к Тайфо, но на сей раз с такой все нарастающей силой убеждения, что по хребту Люка побежали мурашки:  
\- Наш противник силен, хорошо организован, обеспечен огромными ресурсами. Мы почти во всем ему уступаем, - во всем, кроме своей правоты. Империя опустошает галактику... Вместо того, чтобы служить своим людям, она их порабощает и уничтожает - семьями, городами, планетами!  
Вортекс, наконец, перевел взгляд на собравшихся:  
\- Некоторые говорят, что Шив Палпатин читает будущее, как книгу. Есть ли в этой книге описание того, как горстка оскорбленных Империей людей напала на его драгоценную боевую станцию, и один из них сумел взорвать Звезду Смерти?  
Палпатин не пророк и не бог, он - дорвавшийся до власти политик, злобный и хитрый старик, чье время давно вышло. Мы здесь для того, чтобы поддержать Альянс всем, чем сможем. Мы здесь не ради споров или в поисках выгоды, а для абсолютной победы над Императором - нашим общим врагом!  
Хан тихо присвистнул, но его реакцию перекрыл яростный рев Чуи, размахивавшего могучими лапами над головой. К вуки присоединились люди, крича изо всех сил и выбрасывая в воздух сжатые кулаки. Люк заметил, что на многих лицах было сосредоточенное выражение, и атмосфера была другой, не похожей на вчерашнюю эйфорию.  
\- Да он больной на всю голову, - чуть слышно пробормотал Хан, глядя на Вортекса, обменивавшегося рукопожатиями с членами Совета Альянса и бойцами.  
\- Больной, потому что думает о других? - немедленно ощетинился Люк. - Хан, не все живут ради кредитов. Он прав, мы защищаем людей от Империи.  
\- Он прав, но у него не все дома, - ответил Соло. - И ты такой же, так что лучше даже не думать, что случится, если споются два психа. Хотя, что я говорю? С вами же Чуи - третий шизик-доброволец!  
\- И куда же ты попал, приятель? - рассмеялся Скайуокер.  
\- На день открытых дверей в бедламе, только санитаров с носилками что-то не видно, - заявил Соло. - Эй, ты куда?  
Люк торопливо пробирался сквозь толпу вперед, но на ходу оглянулся:  
\- Хочу поговорить с Вортексом! Чуи, ты со мной? - вуки радостно взревел. Оба быстро исчезли из вида.  
Хан только покачал головой, но через несколько минут последовал за ними.

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

Когда Соло добрался до небольшой группы членов Совета, Люк уже разговаривал с разведчиком с "Дефайанта". Судя по всему, Мотма их представила друг другу, и юный герой Альянса не терял времени даром.  
Хану бросилось в глаза, что Люк энергично жестикулировал, глядя на нового знакомого смущенно и с живым энтузиазмом, - в то время как Вортекс стоял совершенно неподвижно, расставив ноги, скрестив на груди руки и пристально глядя на Скайуокера. Его было трудно понять, - маска закрывала большую часть лица Вортекса, - но Хан инстинктивно напрягся: "Да что он о себе возомнил? И Люк в своем репертуаре, нашел образец для подражания".  
\- Нежелательный поворот событий, - пробормотал кто-то рядом.  
Соло удивлённо оглянулся и увидел капитана Тайфо.  
\- Это почему? - полюбопытствовал бывший пират. Он был согласен с капитаном, но хотел услышать его мнение.  
\- Люк Скайуокер - действительно родственник героя Войн клонов Анакина Скайуокера? Не просто однофамилец? - ответил вопросом на вопрос нахмурившийся набуанец.  
\- Сын, по его словам, - пожав плечами, сказал Хан. - А что?  
Тайфо молчал, глядя на молодых людей.  
\- Или юный Скайуокер ошибается, или... - пробормотал он. - Послушайте, капитан Соло... вы не встречали рядом с Люком бывшего джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби? Может быть, слышали его имя?  
Хану становилось все интереснее.  
\- Встречал ли? - фыркнул он насмешливо. - Да старый пердун забил парню мозги о том, каким великим героем был его папенька и каким замечательным джедаем, кровь из носу, должен Люк стать. Старик Кеноби был рядом с Люком, сколько мальчишка себя помнит. Правда, джедайским фокусам начал его учить недавно, и то много не успел, - погиб на Звезде Смерти. Вы думаете, почему Скайуокер так помчался взрывать боевую станцию? Посчитаться за старика захотелось.  
Хан раздраженно сплюнул себе под ноги.  
\- Джедаи... и при Республике от них не было проку, а сейчас тем более не надо бы соваться в их тёмные делишки.  
\- Вы не совсем правы, - задумчиво сказал Тайфо. - Джедаи много сделали для процветания Республики, хоть и не смогли её сохранить в конце концов. Но в одном я с вами согласен: мне тоже не нравятся люди, подобные Оби-Вану Кеноби.  
Соло искоса с интересом взглянул на набуанца, но тот как будто не собирался объяснять причины своей неприязни. Надо бы попытаться разговорить его, подумал Хан.  
\- А почему вы против присоединения "Дефайанта" к Альянсу? Что-то связанное с вашей культурой или религией?  
Тайфо очнулся от своих мыслей и отвел взгляд от Вортекса со Скайуокером.  
\- Не в этом дело, капитан Соло. Видите ли, склонность к безрассудному риску в характере Вортекса, и ее не нужно еще больше поощрять. Рё не осознает своей значимости... В нем я вижу залог счастливого будущего для своей родной планеты. Он очень умен, добр, талантлив, совсем как его мать. Сколько хорошего он мог бы сделать для Набу! Но если Рё посвятит себя Альянсу, мы можем его потерять. Мне страшно даже подумать о таком исходе.  
Глядя на смуглого набуанца, Хан наклонил голову к плечу:  
\- Вортекс... то есть, - осторожно поправился он, - Рё из какой-то влиятельной семьи? Аристократ?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - с улыбкой ответил Тайфо. - Но воспитывался далеко отсюда... Остановимся на этом, капитан. Наши юные друзья идут сюда.  
\- Да уж, успели подружиться, - недовольно пробормотал Соло. - Прямо два птенца на одной ветке, и аккурат над логовом голодного ранкора.  
Тайфо молча кивнул.

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

\- Прекрасная речь, Рё, - со значением сказал капитан Тайфо, адресуясь к своему подопечному. - Очень зажигательная. Вот если бы такой энтузиазм, да в изучении родного языка...  
К изумлению Хана, Вортекс мгновенно юркнул за "широкую" спину Люка. Только оказавшись "в безопасности", он высунул голову и пожаловался:  
\- Сколько еще пыток набуанской грамматикой? Ты хуже Ведроголового, Тайфо! Вейдер хотя бы просто хотел выпотрошить мне мозг. А ты с изощренным садизмом готовишь из моей башки фаршированного шаака на блюде и хочешь, чтобы я этому радовался!  
Капитан "Дефайанта" только сокрушенно покачал головой:  
\- Не удивляйтесь, коммандер Скайуокер, - обратился он к Люку извиняющимся тоном. - Рё постоянно так делает на "Дефайанте", но обычно в качестве "щитов" использует Дорме или Сабе.  
\- Из-за твоей критики я чувствую себя гунганом, - пробубнил Вортекс.  
\- Ты учишь другой язык? - с доброжелательным интересом спросил Люк, пытаясь рассмотреть Рё через собственное плечо. - Зачем?  
\- Затем, что он мой родной, - серьезно ответил Вортекс, выбираясь из "убежища". - И тебе не мешало бы, приятель. Ты знаешь, что Анакин Скайуокер часто бывал на Набу и даже жил там несколько недель, выполняя поручение Ордена джедаев?  
Увидев, как загорелись глаза Люка, Хан не выдержал и вмешался. Всем своим видом выражая недоверие, он спросил:  
\- А позвольте узнать, Ваше набуанское Высочество, откуда информация? Залезли в резиденцию Палпатина в Тиде?  
\- Купил у хаттов за бесценок, - не моргнув глазом, небрежно ответил Рё, круто разворачиваясь к кореллианцу. - Как знал, что найду, кому сбыть. Вы ведь привычны к такой торговле, капитан Соло? Почём нынче твилекки у Джаббы?  
Сложив на груди руки, Соло протянул:  
\- Это у самого Джаббы можешь узнать, я-то рабами не торгую.  
\- Спайс, значит, - ласково сказал "Высочество". - Или игорный бизнес, перевозка запрещенного оружия, мошенничества всех видов и сортов. Интересный вы персонаж, Соло.  
\- Слушай ты, умник, - зарычал Хан. - Я хотя бы не прячу рожу за голограммой, а делаю свое дело...  
\- А чего её прятать, если такую рожу каждый хатт знает? На Нар Шаддаа ею, должно быть, вытирали пол в кантинах, - фыркнул Вортекс, выпрямляясь во весь свой (не слишком внушительный) рост и подходя к бывшему пирату вплотную:  
\- Что касается дела... ты здесь от кредиторов скрываешься, а как появится возможность куш сорвать, только тебя и видели.  
\- Вортекс... - предостерегающе пробормотал Тайфо.  
Люк, закусив губу, тревожно смотрел то на одного, то на другого. Напряженная минута тянулась, пока Соло, наконец, не опустил сжавшиеся в кулаки руки и не принял более расслабленную позу. Поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, он бросил:  
\- Еще посмотрим, Высочество. Люк, ты со мной?  
\- Останься, Люк, - резко сказал Рё. - У меня есть кое-что для тебя. От твоего отца.  
Поколебавшись, Скайуокер махнул Соло рукой:  
\- Увидимся позже, Хан. Я найду вас с Веджем.  
Не взглянув на набуанцев, кореллианец быстро пошел к выходу из ангара.  
Нахмурившись, Люк повернулся к Вортексу:  
\- Зря ты так. Хан хороший друг, он уже не раз спасал мне жизнь. И ты же не знаешь его, зачем судишь?  
\- Согласен, - кивнул капитан Тайфо. - Ты был слишком резок, Рё.  
Вортекс пожал плечами:  
\- Возможно, он неплохой... но мутный, с приоритетами никак не определится. Значит, чаша весов может склониться в любую сторону. Он сам выбирает, как жить, но если окажется малодушным, то расплачиваться не ему, а тебе. Это ты его судишь по своей мерке, Люк... люди в основном гораздо слабее, чем кажутся. А ситхи отлично умеют использовать чужие слабости.  
\- Ситхи? - непонимающе спросил Скайуокер.  
\- Вейдер, - пояснил Рё. - И Палпатин. Но об этом позже, сейчас идем на "Дефайант". Есть для тебя подарок.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люк отъедается, Вихрь обижается, а Вейдер... строит зловещие планы))

Повстанцы упорно искали место для новой базы. Передислокация была необходима, поскольку в Империи знали о Дантуине, хоть старая база и считалась брошенной. Дроиды-шпионы могли появиться в любой момент, а на оборудование нельзя было полагаться против более современной техники противника.  
Кроме того, усилилась политическая активность Альянса: разрушение Звезды Смерти придало новый статус Сопротивлению. Теперь они были не просто смутьянами, осколками старой Республики, скрывавшимися от официального правосудия. Восстание оказалось реальной силой, способной вести войну против Империи - и побеждать. Безымянный пока что "Красный-пять" стал символом свободы и растущей мощи Альянса.

Люк сбился с ног, представительствуя на всевозможных холоконференциях, засекреченных слетах и просто встречах с делегациями от разных народов галактики на кораблях Восстания. Хан Соло и Чуи тем временем бороздили Внешние территории в поисках безопасного убежища. В результате, друзья встретились только спустя несколько недель после спасения Чандрила.  
Обменявшись энергичным рукопожатием с Ханом, Скайуокер предложил отправиться в столовую для пилотов.   
\- А почему не сразу в ресторан для высшего состава? - поддел его коррелианец. - Ты ведь теперь элита, член правления, ого-го!  
Прищурившись, Хан рассматривал "малыша" с головы до пят. Бывший фермер выглядел бодрым и полным жизни, форма коммандера сидела как влитая, волосы были причесаны, а в движениях и осанке появилась неожиданная уверенность.  
\- Приняли по настоянию Вортекса, - махнул рукой Люк, слегка краснея. - Он ведь в Совете. Риикан говорит, что Рё выдвинул ультиматум: или я буду в курсе всех дел Альянса, или "Дефайант" сам по себе. Мол, если они машут, как флагом, моим именем направо и налево, то пусть следуют принципам демократии не только на словах.  
Смущенно улыбаясь, он по старой привычке провел рукой по затылку:  
\- Говорят, с Мон Мотмой чуть удар не случился. Теперь я представляю интересы рядовых бойцов Альянса, да и вообще...  
Соло хмыкнул:  
\- У Высочества хватка как у нексу, это точно. И как проходят ваши милые совместные посиделки в Совете?   
\- Не слишком мирно, - нахмурился Скайуокер. - Я раньше думал, что решения принимаются единогласно, все друг друга поддерживают, но на самом деле каждое заседание - настоящая баталия. И если честно, я предпочитаю сражаться в своем крестокрыле, в космосе против имперцев... чем слушать, как Мотма обвиняет почерневшего от злости Мадина в... как это там... "оппортунизме", а Рё доводит Борска Фей'лиа и адмирала Акбара до астматического приступа.   
В ответ на вопросительный взгляд приятеля, Люк со вздохом пояснил:  
\- Он предложил внедриться в "Черное Солнце", чтобы купить от имени синдиката каламарианские корабли у Империи. Синдикат смошенничает, мы заберем корабли, а Империя и "Черное Солнце" вцепятся друг другу в глотки.  
Соло застонал.  
\- Такая реакция была и у Совета, - сообщил Люк. - Но вообще-то могло бы сработать. Нам очень нужны звездолеты.  
\- Стравить гангстеров с Империей - хуже ничего и придумать нельзя! Из такой заварушки никому не выйти живым, - рявкнул кореллианец. - Твой Вортекс - ходячее бедствие!  
\- Да ведь они и знать не будут, что Рё - повстанец, - невинно глядя голубыми глазами, заметил Скайуокер. Соло обречённо заметил опасную ухмылку в уголках его рта. - И думаю, я смогу ему помочь.  
\- Я как в воду глядел, - пробормотал Хан. - Вас нужно держать по разные стороны галактики, как можно дальше друг от друга - во избежание конца света!   
Люк весело рассмеялся, и кореллианец подумал, что после смерти старого Бена Кеноби впервые видит татуинского парнишку таким довольным и счастливым. Даже во время награждения новоиспеченный герой Альянса выглядел скорее усталым и улыбался окружающим несколько натужно.  
\- Ты даже не такой тощий, как раньше, - озвучил свои наблюдения Соло. - Улучшилась кормежка?  
Люк снова смутился:  
\- В перерывах между вылетами и собраниями я перекусывал на "Дефайанте". Мисс Сабе так хорошо готовит. Она говорит, что питаться только синтезированными продуктами вредно...   
Хан молча пялился на друга, чувствуя, как глаза медленно лезут на лоб.  
\- Они меня почти усыновили, я знаю, - начал защищаться Скайуокер, покраснев до кончиков ушей. - Ну что я могу поделать? Рё пинками на обед загоняет, попробуй сказать "нет", - с ума начинает сходить. Говорит, я заставляю его маму плакать. А из тех, кто обижает его маму, он делает барбекю "а-ля Мустафар", черт знает, что это такое? Капитан Тайфо читает нотации, каким должен быть коммандер Альянса за восстановление Республики... Дорме и Сабе следят за одеждой... что ты так смотришь?  
\- Вот что, - решительно сказал Соло. - Ох, и хаттова ты рожа, Люк Скайуокер! Жмот татуинский! Фермер обнаглевший! В следующий раз идем обедать вместе, или я всю твою эскадрилью приведу!   
\- Да знают они, - усмехнулся Люк. - Думаешь, зря к нам делегации зачастили? Теперь голодные дни позади. А подарки от Сабе Пронырам я постоянно передаю. И ты приходи вместе с Чуи, на "Дефайанте" только рады будут...

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Планета Вьюн, замок Темного лорда Дарта Вейдера

Ссылку на Вьюн Вейдер воспринял не как наказание, а как возможность собраться с мыслями. В докладе Императору он сообщил обо всем, чему стал свидетелем на Звезде Смерти. Почти обо всем. Он ни слова не сказал о видениях, - они не могли быть ничем иным, кроме видений, безумных фантазий, - и о столкновении с необычным форсъюзером-телепатом на борту станции.  
Была другая возможность, кроме деградации до состояния слабоумного, пускающего слюни идиота: образ Падме мог быть вызван изощренной атакой повстанческого менталиста. Тот каким-то чудом сумел извлечь облик покойной жены Вейдера из закоулков разума Темного лорда, воссоздать воспоминания Анакина Скайуокера, придав им жизненную яркость и полноту.  
Но как ему удалось имитировать ее присутствие в Силе? Никому даже во времена Республики и не снилось подобное. Встретившись с иллюзией, джедаю было достаточно прикоснуться к Силе, чтобы понять правду. Вейдер чувствовал присутствие Падме на Звезде Смерти: именно оно захватило и увлекло его за собой... неповторимое ощущение, что галактика перестала быть пустыней. Как это объяснить?  
В поисках ответа Темный лорд тайком слетал на Набу. Он просидел ночью в усыпальнице несколько часов, прежде чем решился провести рукой по каменному надгробию... не было сомнений, её тело лежало там, внизу. Подавив приступ горького отчаяния, он вернулся на Вьюн, и теперь бродил, как неупокоенный дух, по каменистому берегу, окружавшему ядовитые морские воды.  
Все, что было на Вьюне, состояло из тёмного камня, едких кислот и грязно-серого песка. Раньше ситху не раз приходило на ум, что в море достаточно кислоты, чтобы разъесть даже его доспехи. Если провести в воде некоторое время, никто не обнаружит и следа от великого Дарта Вейдера. Инстинктивное отвращение к самоубийству удерживало его в такие дни, а сейчас он хотел жить, как никогда.  
Альянс, загадочный стрелок, сумевший взорвать Звезду Смерти, гнев Палпатина - все померкло перед новой целью.  
Ведь если он прав, Ухура - тот, кто ему нужен. Рядом с Ухурой Падме жила, двигалась, даже говорила.   
Остановившись перед кромкой воды, испускавшей зеленоватый пар, Вейдер сжал огромный дюрастиловый кулак.  
Следует захватить повстанческую крысу, принудить его к сотрудничеству любой ценой, сломить, и тогда... Падме снова будет с ним.   
Вместе.  
Навсегда.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вейдеру нужны спецагенты и новый протез, а Падме, как выясняется, по-прежнему тянет на тех, что помоложе))

Ресторан "Манараи", Центральный Имперский парк Монументов, Корускант

Было несложно проникнуть в "Транспортные Системы Ксизора", знатного фалиинца, неофициально возглавлявшего одну из крупнейших преступных организаций галактики. Но оказалось, что находиться на Корусканте, в Центре Империи, до краев наполненном присутствием Императора и его цепных псов-инквизиторов, гораздо труднее.  
Едва достигнув орбиты планеты-мегаполиса, Вихрь болезненно ощутил тяжелые энергии Темной стороны, с которой он уже успел познакомиться благодаря любезности Главного Ведроголового. Вейдера, к счастью, не было на планете.   
Активность Темной стороны имела и другие последствия. Вихря беспокоила слабость матери: Падме плохо переносила близкое присутствие Императора и большую часть времени проводила, "закрывшись" в сознании сына. Необходимо было ускорить события любой ценой, чтобы Падме не пострадала еще больше.  
Поэтому он не стал церемониться с доверенным помощником Гордона Шея, одного из "виго", то бишь лейтенантов, принца Ксизора. Синекожий дурос Шей занимал свой высокий пост в иерархии Чёрного Солнца благодаря успехам в теневых торговых операциях, а помогали ему в этом супруги-дуросы Де Маал, Охван и Чачи. Де Маал владели доками в Мос Эйсли и были известны в "хаттском" бизнесе. Именно из дока номер 94 супругов Де Маал вылетел "Тысячелетний Сокол" с Ханом, Чуи, Люком Скайуокером и Оби-Ваном Кеноби на борту всего несколько месяцев назад. Ниточка из криминальных низов Мос Эйсли привела энсина Вихря и Падме на Корускант, в самое сердце Чёрного Солнца.   
Гордон Шей принял под свое крылышко племянника Охвана, Чаки. Вихрь стер память Чаки и занял его место, предварительно выкачав нужную информацию о виго Шее и порядках гангстерского синдиката.  
\- Хорошо, что у меня крепкий желудок, Ма, - прокомментировал последние события Рё, надеясь вызвать Падме на разговор.   
Он стоял, опираясь на позолоченный поручень верхнего яруса роскошного ресторана. Далеко внизу простирался знаменитый Парк Монументов - один из немногих искусственных островков зелени планеты-мегаполиса.  
\- Этот Чаки просто подонок. К тому же, садист, - добавил Вихрь, припоминая кое-какие сцены, увиденные в воспоминаниях племянника виго.   
\- Но я рада, что ты не лишил его жизни, - ответила мать. - Возможно, капитан Тайфо найдет ему прибежище хотя бы на время.  
\- Не пройдет и полгода, как он снова займется темными делишками, - возразил Рё. - И мне нравится гангстерская кличка "Племянник". Круто звучит, а? Как будто из истории итальянской коза-ностры, земной мафиозной группировки. "Племянник".  
Падме тихо рассмеялась.  
\- Сола и Даррен называют тебя точно так же на Набу.  
\- Ну и какой в этом бандитской шик? - немедленно возмутился её сын.   
Тряхнув головой, Рё посерьёзнел:  
\- Сегодня здесь встречаются два виго: мой "патрон" Гордон и Дурга Хатт. Нужно, чтобы Шей убедил Дургу купить каламарианские корабли с верфей Куата. Чёрт, копаться в мозгах криминальных боссов даже хуже, чем иметь дело с денебскими склизкими червями!   
\- Будь осторожен, - предупредила Падме. - У меня плохое предчувствие.   
\- У меня тоже, - ответил Вихрь. - Но угроза не от жителей Корусканта и не от Палпатина - во всяком случае, сейчас. Она как будто исходит оттуда...  
Нахмурившись, он указал на небо, затянутое дождевой пеленой облаков.  
\- Вейдер, - устало проговорила мать. - Он тебя ищет... И его не остановить.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Внешние территории, Татуин

Люк птицей мчался на старом спидербайке по пустыне. Пески безжалостно сияли под двумя солнцами, и он знал, что им ничего не стоит поглотить даже имперский шагоход - не то, что одинокого беглеца.  
Он отправился на Татуин, - забрать кое-что из хижины Бена, и угодил прямо в ловушку. Должно быть, его заметили еще в Анкорхеде и проследили до разрушенного дома Ларсов.  
Странно, что не напали раньше, когда он посетил могилы родных. Значит, преследователи - кем бы они ни были - догадывались, что Люк приехал за пожитками своего учителя, джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби.  
Рё быстро бы обнаружил "хвост", подумал Люк, до предела выжимая сцепление и одновременно уклоняясь от мелькнувшей рядом алой вспышки бластерного выстрела. Он всегда знает, что происходит вокруг, как будто прощупывает чуткими сенсорами пространство и людей в радиусе не меньше десятка метров. Всегда настороже, даже среди друзей. А Люк вечно витает мыслями где-то далеко, стремится к небывалому и несбыточному... Правда, есть у них с Вортексом и кое-что общее. Например, неумение сдаваться.   
Спидербайк резко повернул направо, увлекая погоню к Каньону Нищего, где бывший татуинский мальчишка знал каждый опасный поворот, как свои пять пальцев.  
...Переведя дыхание, Люк глотнул воды из маленькой фляжки и первым делом покрепче прикрутил сумку с драгоценной книгой - наследством от Оби-Вана. Затем решил осмотреть дымящиеся останки чужих спидеров: два из них были почти полностью уничтожены, а тела обгорели слишком сильно. Третий преследователь вылетел из седла еще до взрыва; ударившись о скалу, он сломал себе хребет и, конечно, был мертв, но зато сохранил все, что было на нем.   
Осмотрев труп и прослушав холозапись, сохранившуюся в коммуникаторе чужака, Люк нахмурился. Что было нужно от него "Чёрному Солнцу"?   
Что им известно об операции на Корусканте?

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", Среднее Кольцо

Агент начал свой рапорт, не дожидаясь разрешения. Это был опытный специалист, давно работавший на Вейдера и знавший его привычки. Жители Умбары, быстрые и ловкие, предпочитали темноту любому освещению. Их часто называли "тенями", и, не касаясь поэтического оттенка этого сравнения, нужно было отдать должное способностям умбарян на ниве шпионажа.  
\- Корабль называется "Дефайант", милорд. Капитан - темнокожий мужчина, человек, возраст старше среднего. Имя: Грегар Тайфо, набуанец по рождению и воспитанию. Биография: племянник Панаки, теперь генерала в отставке; в последние годы Республики служил начальником охраны королевы, а затем сенатора Амида...  
\- Я знаю Грегара Тайфо, - прервал умбарянина механический голос. - Дальше.  
Слегка поклонившись, агент продолжал:  
\- Корабль класса "Призрак", экипирован для проведения специальных миссий: маскировочное покрытие, тяжелые лазерные пушки, сенсорный массив высокой мощности, новейший гиперпривод.   
Об экипаже информации мало. Известен лишь один, по прозвищу "Вортекс". С наибольшей долей вероятности, человек. Молодой, темноволосый, невысокий, лицо всегда скрывает под голограммой. Находится в контакте с Советом Альянса повстанцев и лично с бывшим сенатором Мон Мотмой.  
\- Повстанцы очень осторожны в вопросах безопасности, - задумчиво произнес бездушный голос из-под черной маски. - Особенно Мотма, за чью голову назначена высокая награда. Почему она так легко доверилась неизвестному юнцу?  
\- Похоже, что женщины постарше к нему тянутся, - заметил умбарянин.   
Он уже хотел перейти к следующему пункту, как ощутил, что не может пошевельнуть и пальцем. Все его тело одеревенело. Голос застревал в опасно сузившейся глотке, а судя по наклону дюрастилового шлема, важный клиент напротив собирался его убить.  
\- Уммоляю, милорд, - прохрипел агент. - Есть еще информ-мация...  
После мучительно долгих секунд жестокая хватка отступила. Шпиона била нервическая дрожь, его мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, а конечности беспорядочно подергивались.  
\- Продолжайте, - холодно сказал Вейдер.  
Едва владея собой, умбарянин пробормотал:  
\- Его видели в компании двух женщин, предположительно, членов экипажа корабля. О них ничего неизвестно.   
\- Как выглядели?  
\- Обе немолодые, в траурной одежде, темноволосые. Еще... люди, за которыми вы приказали наблюдать, милорд...семья Наберрие. Они... они бежали с Набу.  
\- Что?!  
Несчастный агент в ужасе смотрел, как Темный лорд возвигся над ним, словно утёс.   
\- Не меньше четырех месяцев назад они покинули планету. Скрылись по видом путешествия по туристическим местам на семейной яхте... У Рилота их след обрывается...  
Это были были его последние слова. Клиент окончательно потерял терпение и счел, что более не нуждается в его услугах.  
Через час Дарт Вейдер стоял на мостике "Экзекутора", перебирая в уме услышанное. Тайфо, корабль набуанского образца, две темноволосые женщины, исчезновение Наберрие... Вортекс. И Падме, которую все знали.   
Две женщины-набуанки в трауре... наверняка, кто-то из ее бывшей свиты.  
Наберрие бежали еще до появления "Ухуры", значит, им было известно о готовящихся атаках. Для этой цели и служит "Дефайант", поистине королевский подарок от Наберрие... кому? Дочери? Вортексу? Обоим?  
Стиснув кулаки до металлического скрежета и запрокинув голову, Темный лорд издал глухой яростный стон, странно исказившийся в вокодере. Командный состав мостика метнулся кто куда, пряча лица и пригибаясь.  
Опомнившись, Вейдер взглянул на свою правую ладонь: сервомоторы протеза были сломаны, рука в разорванной перчатке превратилась в кувалду.   
Нужно было снова лететь на Набу. Все ответы он найдет там.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ворнинг! В этой главе есть сцена насилия. Добрый аффтар хотел обойтись без нее, но это ж Вейдер... Т.е., вы предупреждены, в суд подавать бесполезно :-[  
> Вейдер узнаёт, что жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, а Вортекса тошнит от принца Ксизора ;-)

Резиденция принца Ксизора, Корускант

Вихря подташнивало. Мало того, что миазмами Темной стороны пропитался каждый уголок Центра Империи, так еще и это!  
\- Вот ведь гадость, - пробормотал он, почти не двигая челюстями. Все его лицо будто свело судорогой, отчетливо ощущался только комок в горле да опасное бултыханье в желудке.  
\- Это невежливо, Рё, - укоризненно прошептала Падме. - Когда в Тид прибывали гости из отдаленных систем, от них тоже пахло по-разному, да и выглядели они порой так, что хотелось вырвать собственные глаза. Ты же говорил, что в Академии у вас был курс дипломатии, международных отношений и этикета.  
\- Был, - просипел её сын. - Но никто не предупреждал, что эти фалиинцы так кошмарно воняют!  
Он посмотрел в сторону "лейтенантов" "Чёрного Солнца". Представители нескольких рас, собравшиеся в роскошных - или, по мнению Вихря, на редкость безвкусно обставленных, - покоях Ксизора, переговаривались вполголоса, не нарушая отдыха своего босса. Ксизор расположился чуть в отдалении, на полукруглом диване в компании своего любимого белокурого и грудастого андроида Гури.  
Помощнику Гордона Шея полагалось дрейфовать в районе дверей.  
\- Резкий запах, который ты ощущаешь, был в комнате с самого начала. Наверное, принц встречался здесь с одной из своих наложниц, - задумчиво сказала Падме. - И поскольку фалиинские феромоны выделяются с целью обольстить избранницу, то естественно, что тебе они неприятны.  
\- Дело не только в феромонах, - сердито ответил Рё. - Все, что связано с боссом Чёрного Солнца, дурно пахнет. На нём слишком много...энергетических "следов". По-моему, даже Державный Труп прошелся.  
\- Палпатин?  
\- Да, чую какие-то старые интриги... теперь ясно... Ксизора укусила муха тщеславия, он хочет сместить Ведроголового и стать вторым человеком в галактике. А Сморщенному Трупу выгодно держать своих слуг в тонусе... ой...кха, кха...  
Торопливо поклонившись и едва дождавшись кивка от своего виго, Вихрь опрометью кинулся в освежитель, зажимая рот. 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

\- Что за молодежь нынче пошла, - покачал кожистой, в бледных бежевых пятнах головой Дурга. - Совсем не умеют пить. А может, кто-то отравил твоего подопечного, Гордон?  
Двухметровый хатт держал в слишком коротенькой для такого массивного тела ручке рюмку кореллианского виски.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Гордон. Он предпочел бокал воды со льдом. - Чаки слишком долго пробыл вчера вместе с нами в "Манараи". Позволь спросить тебя, друг мой, мы достигли соглашения?  
Хатт задумчиво закряхтел, вытирая края широкого жабьего рта крошечным платком и лениво моргая янтарными фасеточными глазами.  
\- Драгоценный мой Шей, ты лучше меня знаешь, что все сделки в "Транспортных системах" должны быть одобрены Его Высочеством.  
\- Попытайся получить его одобрение, Дурга, - предложил тощий синекожий виго. - И тогда новые рынки рабов и специй не уплывут к Джаббе, как это не раз случалось раньше.  
При имени Джаббы Дурга гневно запыхтел, и даже пятна на его огромной голове позеленели от неудовольствия.  
\- Я сделаю, как ты советуешь, Гордон, но не ради новых доходов, - хатт выпятил морщинистое брюхо. - А для того, чтобы показать, насколько мой клан, благородный клан Бесадия, превосходит сборище Джаббы во всем!  
\- Как скажешь, благородный Дурга из могущественного дома Бесадия, - покладисто согласился хитрый дурос. - Только не забудь пообещать великому Ксизору хороший процент от нашей сделки. И заодно скажи, что каламарианские корабли в руках Чёрного Солнца - это корабли, не доставшиеся Дарту Вейдеру. Его Высочеству это понравится.  
Дурга заливисто расхохотался. При этом его живот то раздувался, как воздушный мешок какого-то морского животного, то опадал, словно парус во время штиля.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Активировав голографический чип, Вихрь уже собирался вернуться к группе мафиози и их дурно пахнущему боссу, как вдруг услышал звуки шагов. Он осторожно выглянул из-за широкого гобелена, прикрывавшего вход в освежитель: дельцы Чёрного Солнца гурьбой спешили к выходу из дворца.  
\- Что нового? - спросил он шёпотом, ощутив едва заметное дуновение ветра у щеки.  
\- Похоже, Ксизор и Вейдер и вправду недолюбливают друг друга. Но сделка заключена, корабли приобретет хаттский клан, - отрапортовала Падме.  
\- И затем выяснится, что кто-то - Дурга, или Шей, а может быть, и сам великолепный Ксизор - передал имперские военные корабли в Альянс повстанцев. Как это воодушевляет, Ма, когда прожженные якудза вдруг оказываются к чему-то пригодны!  
\- "Якудза"?  
\- Потом расскажу. А сейчас у меня возникло странное желание еще проследить за Ксизором, - Вихрь весело подмигнул матери. - Небольшой приступ вуайеризма, так сказать.  
\- Ты играешь с огнем. Я удивлена, что Гури до сих пор не распознала твою голограмму. Это очень надёжный андроид, принц во всем полагается на неё.  
\- Я немного поработал над её протоколами безопасности, так что сейчас проблему представляют разве что эти ионные пушки в верхней части её корпуса. Убойная штучка!  
\- Фу, как не стыдно!  
\- Пардон. Должно быть, фалиинская ферментная вонь на меня подействовала.  
\- Не сваливай вину на других, Рё Скайуокер.  
\- Ох, гадство, да лучше клингонской бабой назови... Ведь только-только перестало тошнить!  
Зажав нос двумя пальцами, Рё проскользнул в покои криминального босса.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Планета Набу, Тид

Вейдер должен был находиться в системе Вергессо, преследуя повстанческие корабли и преданно выполняя волю Императора. Но учитывая, что информацию о расположении вражеских сил предоставили "Транспортные системы Ксизора", Темный лорд с особым удовольствием нарушил прямой приказ своего Учителя и оставил флот.  
В последнее время Палпатин слишком часто подчеркивал свое расположение к хитрому зеленокожему торгашу из Черного Солнца. И слишком редко полагался на суждения и советы своего ученика.  
С другой стороны, теперь Вейдеру было только на руку монаршее пренебрежение. Он сомневался, что смог бы всецело подчиниться Учителю сейчас... когда в его памяти хранилось воспоминание о встрече с Падме на борту Звезды Смерти. Падме и Вортекс - два имени занимали все его мысли ночью и днём.  
Вейдер решил, что не станет убивать и даже пытать повстанческого диверсанта, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Он должен действовать осторожно и расчетливо. Вполне возможно, что существование Падме зависит от Вортекса, значит, шпион будет жить...какое-то время.  
До тех пор, пока есть необходимость. В конце концов, его можно заморозить в карбоните или подключить к системе ограниченного жизнеобеспечения. Отсечь его мозг от прочих частей тела, хотя нет... в процессе крысёныш может испытать слишком большой шок, и тогда план Вейдера пойдет насмарку. Этого допустить нельзя.

Как и в первый раз, Темный лорд отправился на Набу тайно, на звездолете без опознавательных знаков. Но прежде чем посетить усыпальницу, он собирался нанести визит вежливости одному из старых школьных товарищей Руви Наберрие, оружейном магнату Эрвину Пелагрии.  
Познакомиться с друзьями тестя - что может быть лучше?

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Эрвин не знал, как это чудовище проникло в его городской дом на окраине Тида. Пожилой мужчина заехал лишь ради каких-то технических планов, чтобы поработать на выходных в загородном доме, где уже собралась его семья. Сейчас он благодарил небо, что отправил их отдыхать пораньше. Они не увидят его смерти, и может быть, останутся в живых.  
Императорский Палач знал своё дело. Ему не нужны были пыточные дроиды или сыворотка правды. Из носа и ушей Эрвина хлынула кровь, когда Вейдер опустил тяжелую руку на его затылок, точно благословляя свою жертву.

Жестокие ледяные пальцы погрузились в разум Пелагрии, без усилий раздирая все на своем пути, неуклонно проникая дальше и дальше. Сквозь ослепляющую боль Эрвин понял, что монстр ищет информацию, а когда найдет, погибнет все, ради чего они трудились много лет.  
Пелагрия спрятал ответы в самом дальнем уголке своего измученного ума, надеясь умереть раньше, чем сдастся под натиском. От его стойкости сейчас зависело будущее Набу.  
Эрвин несколько раз терял сознание, но Вейдер умело приводил его в чувство. Зазвучали вопросы один за другим - заданные гулким механическим голосом. Он знал все: о "Дефайанте", участии Руви и Грегара, об "Ухуре"...  
Руви был прав. Нужно было уезжать с Набу, но он, Эрвин, заупрямился... не захотел оставлять родину, дом...  
\- Какое отношение имеет Вортекс к Набу и Наберрие?  
Эрвин молчал, упрямо сжав запекшиеся губы. Он сидел на стуле, и время от времени его тянуло на пол, - тогда рука в черной перчатке грубо толкала его назад.  
\- Я теряю терпение, Пелагрия, - Вейдер наклонился к нему, разглядывая набуанца, как какого-нибудь жука. - Я вижу, что ты не трус и не боишься смерти. Но если ты не скажешь мне все, за твое предательство заплатят твои дети и внуки.  
\- Я не предатель, - собрав последние силы, заявил Эрвин. - Это Император предал нас.  
Темный лорд ничего не ответил на обвинение.  
\- Скажи мне, - неумолимо повторил он. Черная маска почти касалась лица Пелагрии.  
\- Или они...  
Вейдер указал в сторону холоизображений на стенах.  
\- Умрут по твоей вине. Разве жизнь одного повстанческого отродья стоит жизни всех твоих родных?  
Пелагрия облизнул губы.  
\- Что... что вы хотите знать? Вы не сможете ему навредить, Империя уже уничтожила его семью!  
\- Так дело в мести, - насмешливо протянул Темный лорд, выпрямляясь. Его рука снова опустилась на голову Эрвина, неподвижная и холодная, как камень. Несчастный содрогнулся.  
\- И за кого же мстит юный дурак? - в голосе Вейдера было что-то едкое.  
\- За свою мать, - обречённо прошептал набуанец. - Он сын Падме Амидалы.  
Крак.  
Дернувшаяся ладонь Темного лорда проломила череп Эрвина Пелагрии, как яичную скорлупу. Помедлив несколько секунд, труп скатился со стула на пол почти без звука.  
Дарт Вейдер молча смотрел на тело Пелагрии, на свою перчатку, покрытую кровью, осколками костей и стекающим мозговым веществом.

Конечно... кому еще она могла довериться, ради кого еще могла вернуться к жизни, кроме... кроме...  
Вортекс. Мощный телепат, обученный неизвестно кем, технически одаренный диверсант, сумевший уйти от него. Огонь... Дерзкий, решительный, быстрый, эта улыбка в тени, которую он возненавидел...  
Улыбка его сына.  
Вейдер медленно пошёл к выходу, но скоро остановился, схватившись рукой за дверной косяк. Протезы не могут дрожать, и все же Темный лорд чувствовал мелкую дрожь, сотрясавшую его тело - живое и механическое.  
Он не знал, что сейчас ощущал: радость или боль, - возможно потому, что уже давно научился обходиться почти без эмоций.  
Может быть, существует радость настолько сильная, что она больше похожа на страшную боль. Респиратор как будто работал с перебоями.  
Его ребенок жив. Его жена...будет жить.  
Он вернет их любой ценой.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Слезливая сцена :-) Ну, когда-нибудь она должна быть :-P  
> Глава длинная. Вихрь снова грызется с Альянсом, Люк выясняет отношения, а кореллианцы ужинают.

Временная база повстанцев, Дантуин

Собравшиеся за круглым столом в старом складском помещении, переоборудованном под конференц-зал, заговорили все разом. Напрасно Мон Мотма призывала членов Совета к порядку: каждый спешил высказаться. Бел Иблис возмущенно разводил руками, Додонна тряс бородой, что-то одобрительно бормоча; нахмурившийся Риикан озабоченно шептался с Акбаром... Тихо сидел только молодой Люк Скайуокер, бросавший на своего соседа, Вортекса, слегка обеспокоенные взгляды.  
Тревога в глазах коммандера боролась с облегчением: его друг вернулся с Корусканта полчаса назад, - к счастью, без потерь.  
Часа не прошло, а Мотма уже зла, как голодный крайт-дракон, подумал Люк. И как это у Рё выходит?  
\- Я по-прежнему требую объяснений, - сказала глава Альянса, как только собрание утихомирилось. - Почему вы не покинули столицу сразу после заключения сделки?  
Вортекс сложил на груди руки, вопросительно склонив голову к плечу. Он стоял у переносного холопрожектора, одетый в неизменный черный комбинезон и в маске, скрывающей лицо. Вся его поза выражала вежливое удивление.  
\- Я не понимаю, госпожа Мотма. Что значит: "покинул не сразу"? Уверяю вас, я мчался оттуда так, что пятки сверкали. Центр Империи - это вам не курорт, особенно, для спецагента Альянса, так?  
\- Правильно, - согласилась женщина. Изящные ноздри её красивого прямого носа слегка раздулись. - Но почему же, получив коды новых кораблей, вы задержались еще на несколько часов над Корускантом?  
\- Какой риск! - неодобрительно заметил Гарм Бел Иблис. - Несмотря на маскировку "Дефайанта", вас могла засечь орбитальная охрана. Движение вокруг планет Ядра слишком оживленное.  
\- Но нас не обнаружили, - возразил Вортекс. - Так в чем же дело?  
Люк на своем месте нахохлился: он уже знал суть проблемы. Недавняя погоня на Татуине, отказ Вортекса включить его в состав миссии на Корусканте, а теперь еще и это... Люк точно хотел услышать объяснения. Рё мельком взглянул на коммандера и снова повернулся к лидеру Альянса.  
\- Объясните Совету, каким образом внезапная смерть принца Ксизора, главы Чёрного Солнца, совпала со временем вашего пребывания на орбите? У меня есть основания полагать, что вы нарушили кодекс чести члена Альянса за восстановление Республики, - отчеканила Мон Мотма.  
\- В убийстве Ксизора даже не было необходимости, - мрачно добавил Карлист Риикан. - У тебя были коды, так зачем нападать?  
Воцарилось молчание.  
\- Может быть, кто-нибудь в этом благородном собрании объяснит мне, какое отношение "Дефайант" имеет к мертвому гангстеру? - негромко спросил Вортекс.  
Люк быстро посмотрел вверх: Рё и Мон Мотма уставились через стол друг на друга, как разъяренные джавы, не поделившие добычу.  
\- Согласно корабельному журналу, весь экипаж моего корабля был за пределами планеты, когда с принцем Ксизором случилось несчастье, - тем же сдержанным тоном пояснил Вортекс.  
Увидев, что Мотма собралась возразить, он опередил её:  
\- Более того, я готов поклясться, что не устанавливал взрывного устройства во дворце главы Чёрного Солнца. В резиденции - или в любом другом месте, где принц предпочитал развлекаться со своими наложницами.  
Рё продолжал в упор смотреть на свою обвинительницу: как показалось Люку, даже не моргая.  
Температура воздуха в конференц-зале явно опустилась на несколько градусов. Судя по выражению лиц, членам Совета было не по себе.  
\- Перестаньте, Вортекс, - взбунтовался, наконец, Акбар. Негодующе выпучив и без того огромные глаза, он ударил кулаком по столу:  
\- У вас есть устройство для мгновенного перемещения. Вы могли на несколько минут спуститься на планету и затем вернуться!  
\- А бортовой компьютер все бы зафиксировал, - ответил Рё, пожимая плечами. - На "Дефайанте" очень хорошая система безопасности, адмирал. Каждую минуту определяется положение всех членов экипажа... но об этом я уже говорил, господа. Капитан Тайфо с удовольствием предоставит записи журнала для проверки.  
Собравшиеся переглядывались.  
\- Я думаю, мы достаточно поговорили о Ксизоре, - поднялся осанистый генерал Додонна. - И мне кажется, обвинения против Вортекса безосновательны. Ведь ясно, что гангстера убил кто-то из его приближенных, - а может быть, и люди Вейдера.  
\- В любом случае, мы должны поздравить Рё с успешным завершением миссии. Эти корабли - замечательное прибавление к нашему флоту!

Генерал подошел и по-медвежьи обнял Вортекса, похлопав его по спине. Вслед за ним Риикан сдержанно пожал руку спецагенту, после чего Рё с Люком вышли из комнаты.  
Все постепенно разошлись, за столом остались только Мон Мотма и генерал Додонна.  
\- Я не согласна с тобой, Ян, - холодно сказала бывший сенатор с Чандрила. - Действия Вортекса очень подозрительны, я уверена, что он многое умалчивает. И мне не нравится его дружба с молодым Скайуокером: он плохо влияет на Люка.  
Додонна рассмеялся.  
\- У тебя просто никогда не было детей, особенно сыновей, Мон. С ними всегда проблемы, а уж контролировать взрослеющих парней с тягой к приключениям... никому такому не пожелаю. К тому же, Рё - набуанец, а они очень дипломатичны и скрытны.  
\- Да уж, перед глазами яркий пример - Палпатин, - насмешливо бросила женщина.  
Додонна покачал львиной седовласой головой:  
\- Палпатин - выродок с чрезмерной жаждой власти. Жители Набу всегда стремились к миру и созиданию... что же касается Люка, то удивительно, что ты не заметила...  
Генерал лукаво посмотрел на Мотму.  
\- Не заметила чего? - не выдержав, возмутилась та.  
\- Например, того, как много у них общего. И то, как Рё постоянно заботится о Скайуокере.

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

Люк тащил Рё за собой в бараки. По пути к ним присоединился Хан Соло: подняв бровь, он многозначительно посмотрел на Скайуокера. Тот, поморщившись, мотнул головой: "Можно".  
\- Что ты наплел в Совете? - сердито начал Люк, едва они все вместе вошли в его комнату. - Это ведь ты убил Ксизора?  
Соло прислонился к дверному косяку, прислушиваясь к разговору со скучающим выражением лица. Рё прямо в сапогах рухнул на кровать, вытягиваясь во весь рост и блаженно вздыхая.  
\- Ох, черт, от усталости глаза закрываются. У тебя есть вода?  
Люк, стоявший посреди комнаты, тяжело вздохнул и полез под кровать за фляжкой. Заинтересовавшийся Соло спросил:  
\- Виски?  
\- Сок, - буркнул Скайуокер. - Джедаи - трезвенники.  
\- А ты у нас джедай? - подчёркнуто нейтрально спросил кореллианец, пряча ухмылку.  
\- Пытаюсь им стать, - сухо ответил Люк.  
Скайуокер хотел добавить что-то еще в защиту джедаев, когда понял, что Соло смотрит круглыми глазами мимо него. Переговариваясь, они не заметили, как Вихрь отключил маску и приник к фляжке.  
Рё пил жадно, захлебываясь и вытирая лицо рукавом.  
\- Хорошо-то как, - пробормотал он, напившись и явно собираясь вздремнуть.  
Кореллианец молчал, продолжая разглядывать новоприбывшего, а Люк присел на край кровати и энергично потряс его за плечо.  
\- Не спи! Просыпайся, хаттова рожа! Что насчет Чёрного Солнца?  
\- Да не трогал я вашего Ксизора, - пробубнил Рё. - Даже пальцем не прикоснулся. И вообще, удачно, что фалиинец преставился: ему было известно твое имя. А знаешь, кто у него в друзьях? Державный труп, Император Палпатин. Так что, все к лучшему...дай поспать, а?  
\- Банта пуду, - выругался Скайуокер, садясь на пол возле кровати. - Значит, это главный гангстер послал своих людей за мной на Татуин. Но как он узнал?  
Рё, не открывая глаз, тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Значит, есть в Альянсе посторонние глаза и уши... стукач. Кто-то продает информацию на сторону.  
\- Эй! - взревел Соло, опомнившись и сделав шаг в центр комнаты.  
\- Да нет, - махнул рукой Вихрь. - Вы с Чуи чисты.  
\- Спасибо, - иронически поблагодарил кореллианец. - Но если бы ты, Высочество, милостиво изволил захватить нас со Скайуокером на Корускант, мы вытрясли бы из Ксизора все, что нужно.  
Рё с мученическим выражением лица сел на кровати: нет, не дадут сегодня поспать. Он взглянул на Люка, и сонливость как рукой сняло: бывший фермер сидел на полу, понуро опустив русую голову.  
\- Люк?  
Тот, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами:  
\- Я же предлагал свою помощь... Но если не гожусь, буду учиться медитировать. Книга Бена у меня есть...  
\- Хан, иди-ка прогуляйся, - негромко произнес Вихрь. - Наведайся на "Дефайант", потолкуй с капитаном.  
\- ...ладно, - медленно сказал Соло. - Через полчаса вернусь, нам еще парой слов перекинуться надо.

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

Вихрь расположился на полу рядом со Скайуокером.  
\- Как ты?  
Мотнув головой и глядя в сторону, Люк ответил:  
\- Как обычно. Были вылеты, пару раз напоролись на имперские патрули... пятеро погибло. На Татуин вот слетал, родных... навестил...

Могилы Шми, Клигга, Оуэна и Беру, понял Рё. Он озабоченно прикусил нижнюю губу: они с братом были и похожими, и очень разными. Главное отличие состояло в том, что Люк больше нуждался в чьей-то эмоциональной поддержке и утешении.  
На Вулкане Рё учили, что излишняя чувствительность - путь к безумию; на Земле его готовили к космическим миссиям, что постоянно требовало от него эффективности, рациональности и прагматизма. В качестве эспера, Вихрь настолько привык защищаться от своих и чужих эмоций, что бессознательно отвергал их даже в быту. 

И теперь он не был уверен, что сможет помочь брату, скорбящему по друзьям и погибшим родственникам. К тому же, подумал Рё, с ним всегда любящая и преданная мать. Падме забирает негативные эмоции... а вот Люк остался один.  
Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Вихрь проговорил, запинаясь:  
\- Помнишь, я передал тебе косицу... с волосами Анакина Скайуокера? И не сказал, кто мне ее подарил?  
Люк удивлённо кивнул:  
\- Конечно, помню. Самое дорогое напоминание о моем отце. Это, и еще его световой меч.  
\- Я не сказал, откуда она, потому, что было опасно... на самом деле, и сейчас опасно, но думаю, что должен... вот черт! - Рё покраснел, как помидор, однако упрямо продолжил, глядя в широко открытые глаза брата:  
\- Короче говоря, ты не сирота, Люк. Это напоминание об отце... то есть, о твоем отце, передал мне твой дедушка. Он знал, что я повидаю галактику, вот и... какого хатта ты так уставился? Сейчас зенки выпадут!  
К ужасному раздражению и даже злости Вихря, рот Скайуокера приоткрылся: челюсть слегка отвисла, и теперь герой Альянса больше всего напоминал чучело.  
\- Ты... ты...  
\- Что "я"? И на Корускант тебя не взял потому, что опасно! Ты экранироваться как следует не умеешь, любой инквизитор-недоучка прицепится! А деда навестим, там целый выводок набуанской родни, так что еще надоест, как пить дать...  
\- Ты...мой брат, да?  
Вихрь внезапно заткнулся и теперь молчал, как камень.  
\- Рё, ты мой брат? Я с самого начала чувствовал что-то такое, и Чуи говорит, что мы пахнем, как щенки из одного помёта...  
Вихрь ожил, пробормотав сквозь зубы:  
\- Сам он пахнет, как помёт.  
\- Я хотел сказать: "выводка".  
\- Я так и понял: щенки, воняющие невесть чем. Ладно, намотай себе на ус: хоть ты и родился на пять минут раньше, я все равно старший брат потому, что во-первых...  
Люк Скайуокер кинулся ему на шею, и отстоять свои права Рё не успел.  
В таком виде их и застал Хан Соло: Вихрь, с очень сложным выражением лица, сидел на полу, а взъерошенный Люк то ли хрипел, то ли всхлипывал, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

\- Так значит, ты "и пальцем к Ксизору не прикасался"? - поинтересовался Соло, прикладываясь к кружке кафа в столовой.  
Люк спал у себя, а его товарищи - Хан, Чуи и Ведж - организовали небольшой прием Вортексу за общим столом.  
\- Даже мизинцем, - ответил тот, вгрызаясь в бутерброд с синтезированным мясом банты и зеленью местного происхождения.  
\- Забавно, - задумчиво сказал Ведж, занимаясь тем же полезным делом. - А я слышал, что этих ребят из Черного Солнца так просто не обойдешь. У Ксизора телохранителями укомплектован и дворец на Корусканте, и резиденция на орбите планеты, и личный корабль... как его, "Мегера", вроде.  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Соло, прихлебывая горячий напиток и сверля Рё прищуренными глазами. - Забавный случай. Наш Вортекс висел вверху на орбите, а внизу на Корусканте протянул ноги босс самого крутого гангстерского синдиката в галактике. Быть мне тойдарианцем с крылышками, если это совпадение.  
Чуи рыкнул.  
\- Ладно, я уточню, только чтобы вы заткнулись, - сердито сказал Вортекс, выплевывая листочек зелени в тарелку. - Ксизора прибила одна из его любовниц. Довольны?  
Его сотрапезники задумчиво пережевывали свой ужин.  
\- А уточни еще немного, - попросил, наконец, Ведж. - Эта "одна из любовниц" - шикарная металлическая блондинка, она же секретарша и телохранительница?  
\- Да, - скривившись, ответил Рё.  
\- А еще перед этим ты подслушал сообщение одного из агентов Ксизора о герое Альянса, Люке Скайуокере, разрушителе Звезде Смерти?  
\- Да.  
\- Хм.  
Некоторое время все ели в тишине, только Чуи иногда подвывал, приветствуя забредавших в столовую пилотов.  
\- И ты в ней немного покопался? В Гури? - осведомился Хан, вытирая губы салфеткой. - Подшаманил протоколы, - так, слегка?  
\- Да. Только и всего, взрывчатку не устанавливал, - подчеркнул Вортекс.  
\- Молодец, - сказал Ведж отсутствующим тоном, отодвигая опустевшую тарелку. - Мы так и думали. Стопроцентное следование приказам Совета - наш девиз.  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Соло. - Больше вопросов не имеем и полностью одобряем ход ваших действий.  
\- Вот парочка клоунов, - покачал головой Рё, глядя вслед удаляющимся кореллианцам. - Психи!  
Чуи протяжно завыл, блестя глубоко посаженными глазами.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь поет детскую песенку, а Вейдер слушает ;-) Палпатин портит жизнь ученику и дает подсказки - случайно :-)

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", по пути на Корускант из системы Вергессо

Сразу же после успешного завершения военной операции в системе Вергессо Император потребовал своего верного приспешника к себе. Вейдер рассчитывал продолжить свои поиски на расстоянии от Корусканта, и неожиданный приказ вызвал в "ученике" чувство беспокойства.  
Усиленный допрос пленных повстанцев ничего существенного не дал. Ему по-прежнему не удавалось подобраться к Вортексу, медитации на Темной стороне оказались безрезультатными. Нельзя было считать "результатом" туманные образы незнакомых созвездий, сформировавшиеся в мозгу Вейдера. Несмотря на долгие часы медитативной концентрации, он лишь несколько мгновений наблюдал внутренним взором корабли странной, дикой конструкции; зелено-голубую планету с мертвенно-белым спутником, вращающиеся вокруг небольшой желтой звезды. Космос был почти пуст, за исключением тех необычных звездолетов, патрулировавших границы неизвестной звездной системы. И ничего о его сыне или Падме.

Темный лорд отправил своих лучших агентов и анонимно нанял еще несколько охотников за головами, но от них не было слышно ничего обнадеживающего. Казалось, его сын никогда не существовал в этом мире, словно он так и остался в утробе своей погибшей матери.  
Что не было правдой. После допроса Эрвина Пелагрии Вейдер второй раз посетил усыпальницу Падме: в гробнице покоилось только её тело. Ни следа ребенка, чьё несомненное присутствие он когда-то ощущал, радостно приветствуя горячо любимую жену - в далеком, но не забытом прошлом.  
Осознание того, что сына похитили, подействовало на лорда ситхов, как неймодианский яд, от которого нет исцеления. Днем Вейдер исполнял волю Императора и, как одержимый, искал жену и сына, - а ночью, в тишине медитационной камеры, видел сны, в которых его семью отбирали у него снова и снова. Один раз это была Гадулла хатт и невольничий рынок на Татуине, в другой - надсмотрщик на зайгерианских рудниках, электрическим хлыстом забивший его ребенка. Бледная, изможденная Падме в наряде рабыни плакала, не в силах что-либо изменить.  
Но хуже других были кошмары, в которых Палпатин узнавал правду о Вортексе. Тогда Вейдер просыпался с горящей трахеей и спазмами в обожженных легких, а его глаза с мутными белками наливались кровью и желтизной.  
И вот теперь Император пожелал присутствия ученика на Корусканте. 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Центр Империи

\- Я знаю, что новость о смерти принца Ксизора была тебе приятна, - заявил правитель всей обозримой галактики после того, как Вейдер закончил свой доклад о сражении в Вергессо.  
Ученик низко склонил черный шлем. Если говорить откровенно, случайной гибели ящерообразного интригана он почти не заметил, занятый другими... вопросами. Сейчас Вейдер испытывал глубокое облегчение: его тайные страхи не подтвердились. Палпатин еще не знал о выжившем сыне Анакина Скайуокера.  
\- По Корусканту бродят слухи, друг мой, - заметил Учитель, улыбаясь холодной пустой улыбкой. - Были свидетели. Утверждали, что андроид напал на Ксизора, когда принц заговорил о тебе... По всей видимости, ты подготовил ловушку своему сопернику, а?  
Вейдер выпрямился.  
\- Я не имею никакого отношения к смерти предателя, - пророкотал механический голос. - И сожалею об этом. Фалиинец сбывал оружие повстанческому Альянсу, обманув ваше доверие. Он заслуживал казни.  
\- Если бы принц оказался предателем, то скорее всего, остался бы жив, а умер кто-то другой... тебе так не кажется? - Император слабо раскашлялся и неторопливо вытер губы платочком. - Ах, везде пыль, везде беспорядок... Он был хитрецом, этот Ксизор.  
\- Подлым интриганом, - не утерпел Вейдер.  
Он не заметил никакого беспорядка в тронном зале. Может быть, Император говорил о чем-то другом?  
Палпатин надменно прищурился:  
\- Ты никогда не умел оценить тонкой политической игры. Если бы Дарт Вейдер решил убить лидера "Чёрного Солнца"...  
Император поднялся со своего места и сделал неопределенный жест морщинистой рукой:  
\- Все стало бы слишком очевидно. Полагаю, ты предпочел бы бомбардировку его орбитального дворца. Тебе не хватает воображения, мой мальчик.  
Вейдер молчал.  
\- Нет, здесь что-то поинтереснее... и у меня есть для тебя задание, - Палпатин, расхаживавший мелкими шажками по драгоценному мягкому ковру, остановился. - Прошу, осмотри обломки этого злосчастного андроида. Аналитики из Сейнар не нашли ничего подозрительного. Идиоты, хоть и выпускники Первого университета Корусканта... Ты, с другой стороны, лучший механик в галактике, к тому же владеешь Тёмными искусствами... в той мере, в какой они вообще оказались тебе доступны.  
Император насмешливо покосился на двухметровую массивную фигуру ученика.  
\- А что со свидетелями? - напомнил Вейдер, проигнорировав укол.  
\- Это был хороший робот, - ответил Палпатин, пожимая плечами.  
Он подошел к высокому стрельчатому окну, глядя из-под низко надвинутого капюшона на панораму бесконечного города.  
\- Учитель...  
Не оглядываясь, Император скучающе спросил:  
\- Что, ученик?  
\- О каком беспорядке вы говорили? Что вас беспокоит?  
Палпатин сцепил руки за спиной, издав неопределенный звук. Наконец, Император заговорил:  
\- Ты знаешь, что даже самый точный и хорошо настроенный механизм может дать сбой, если между его... шестеренками и колесиками... забьется песок или туда попадет мелкий камешек? Маленький камешек, ничтожная песчинка, но может причинить много вреда. Например, Сопротивление было почти раздавлено, а теперь вновь разрастается. Ты должен был избавить Империю от бунтовщиков, а тратишь мое время, истребляя хаттов и зайгерианских торговцев живым товаром. Раз за разом навещаешь могилу своей лживой жены...  
Холодея, Вейдер смотрел на старческую фигурку, казалось, вырезанную из черного флимсипласта.  
\- Учитель, я...  
\- Ты разочаровываешь меня в последнее время слишком часто, лорд Вейдер, - глубоко вздохнул Император. - Ступай... Я жду отчет.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Вейдер осматривал обгоревшие обломки, лежавшие на широком металлическом столе в его мастерской - одной из нескольких. Фактически, дворец Темного лорда, расположенный поблизости от Императорского, был военной базой: нижнюю часть башни занимали отделы Имперского флота, Военной полиции и даже несколько подразделений Инженерного корпуса. Верхние этажи были отведены под апартаменты самого Вейдера, его мастерские, склады и тренировочные залы. На крыше располагался небольшой космодром.  
Привычная работа немного успокаивала нервы и помогала собраться с мыслями. Хорошо было то, что Палпатин не догадывался, почему его ученик зачастил на Набу. Но если до Императора дойдут слухи о бегстве Наберрие и смерти Пелагрии, он сумеет сложить два и два. Нужно позаботиться, чтобы этого не случилось.  
Вейдер задумчиво взглянул на почерневший фрагмент электронной платы в своей руке. Похоже, некоторые контакты в блоке памяти были аккуратно перерезаны виброножом и перепаяны.  
...Через некоторое время Темный лорд докопался до сути. Избранные алгоритмы андроида действительно подверглись перезаписи, причем спусковым механизмом для новой, агрессивной, модели поведения должна была стать определенная комбинация звуков, произнесенная хозяином. Вейдер подсоединил пострадавшую машину к небольшому считывающему устройству, разработанному им самим еще в годы Войн клонов. Затем оставалось интерпретировать полученные данные и перевести их в звук. 

Некоторое время из поврежденного динамика андроида доносились шорохи и треск.  
\- Скайуокер, - вдруг отчетливо произнёс голос Ксизора, как будто тот был рядом. Вейдер откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. - Ты уверен?  
\- Да, - этот голос, сочившийся подобострастием, не был знаком Темному лорду. - Его имя Люк Скайуокер...Член Альянса повстанцев. Сын того самого...  
\- Я знаю. Гури, оставь нас.  
Статический треск, скрежет, затем неожиданный звук - тихий удивленный свист.  
\- А ты крутая девочка, не так ли?  
Вейдер склонился над динамиком: он узнал этот юношеский тон, легкий и обманчиво беззаботный.  
\- Хм, палка-палка, огуречик, вот и вышел человечек...(низкое гудение виброножа). Вот и вышел, вот и вышел человечек... А теперь добавим ножек и наставим принцу рожек...(клак-стук-дзинь). Тьфу, я не в том смысле, Ма. Просто мы ее сейчас откатим к старой версии, она ведь изначально робот-телохранитель? Ну и прекрасно. Отработает все сценарии до полной потери пульса... охраняемого. Гури, малышка, код Е56/48. Комбинация: "Дарт Вейдер", команда - дезинтеграция, без исключений.  
...Ма, я знаю, что я негуманный (снова гудение виброножа). Да, мне стыдно. А можно, мне будет стыдно подальше от Корусканта, не в логове вонючих гангстеров и не на голодное брюхо?  
Хм, похоже, закончил... ай да я, склепал терминатора. И где же моя шоколадка? А ты иди, деточка, задай мафии жару. Аста-лависта, ребята! Всех благ!  
Щелк. Тишина.  
Вейдер мог представить последующие события. Ксизор, Люк Скайуокер, повстанцы, пропавшие корабли... Корабли.  
Темный лорд подошел к коммуникационной консоли и набрал частоту. Почти сразу же на экране появилось изображение человека в старом зеленом шлеме и мандалорианских доспехах.  
\- Собери свою группу, Фетт. Я заплачу щедро, если мое поручение будет выполнено дословно.  
Боба Фетт молча кивнул.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь идет баиньки, капитан Тайфо надрывает голосовые связки, а Вейдер очень воодушевляется ~(^^)√

Крейсер "Зета-09", Внешние территории

Вихрь материализовался рядом с инженерным отсеком "Зеты-09" через несколько минут после начала операции. Сенсорный массив "Дефайанта" позволял не только с высокой точностью осуществлять переброску живых объектов, но и определять их наличие в пределах намеченной территории. Судя по всему, на корабле было только три разумных живых существа, и ни одного в инженерном отсеке у запасного пульта. Остаётся надеяться, что пираты не успели напичкать крейсер оружием и боевыми дроидами двадцатилетней давности, подумал энсин.  
Чуть раньше "Дефайант" вышел из гиперпространства в секторе, подконтрольном хаттском кланам, у Орд Пардрона. Корабль сопровождала эскадрилья Х-крылых: вместе они преследовали группу пиратов, сумевших угнать один из драгоценных новых кораблей Альянса.   
\- Вортекс, вы на месте? - через комлинк спросил женский голос. - Доложите обстановку.  
\- Пока все чисто, Дорме, - ответил Рё. - Провожу первичное сканирование: бомб и взрывчатых веществ не обнаружено, внутренние системы отслеживания отключены. Как дела снаружи?  
\- Без сучка без задоринки, - сквозь помехи донёсся голос молодого пилота, Хобби. - Счет 2 : 0 в нашу пользу, пираты удирают на горящих кораблях. Сам не напортачь, а мы уж подстрахуем и не дадим заныкать эту птичку. Мы её первые украли!  
В комлинке раздался взрыв хохота: к Хобби присоединились остальные Проныры.  
\- Где-то здесь мимо пролетала логика, - проворчал Вихрь, с бластером наготове продвигаясь по коридору вдоль стены. - Но ни один вулканец не найдет её даже через Колинар.   
\- Отставить засорять эфир, - строго сказал капитан Тайфо. - Вортекс, от "Зеты" отделился спасательный аппарат. Регистрирую жизненные формы, не меньше трёх. Мне это не нравится, все слишком просто. Поднять тебя на борт?  
Рё остановился и, отключив сканер, на мгновение прикрыл глаза: пространство вокруг ощущалось пустым и холодным. Корабль был совершенно новым, ещё не заполненным чужими энергополями.   
"Ма?" - мысленно спросил он. - "Как думаешь?"  
"Не знаю, Рё," - с сомнением ответила Падме. - "Меня с самого Корусканта не оставляют дурные предчувствия".  
"Чёрт".  
\- Капитан, это пираты, а не имперская разведка, - произнёс он вслух. - Наверное, они рассчитывали на легкий успех и не ожидали такого сопротивления. Мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы ввести все коды. Ждите.  
\- ..Хорошо, - помедлив, ответил голос Тайфо. - Не забывай о возможных сюрпризах. Отбой.  
"Настоящая курица-наседка," - фыркнул Вихрь, заглядывая в инженерное отделение. Отлично, ни души на горизонте. - "Даже Дорме и Сабе так не суетятся, а ведь они были твоими телохранительницами".  
"Капитан очень привязался к тебе," - серьёзно сказала его мать. - Пойми, война у многих отняла шанс завести собственную семью. Я рада, что есть кому присмотреть за тобой и Люком".  
"За Люком - пожалуйста," - ершисто возразил Рё, быстро набирая первый код доступа на клавиатуре запасного командного пульта. - "Если ему нравится. А я из подгузников давно вырос".  
"Возможно, и моя помощь не нужна?" - нейтральным тоном осведомилась Падме. - "Могучий Вортекс одной левой сокрушит Империю?"  
Вихрь издал странный звук, словно внезапно подавившись. Его пальцы, тем не менее, продолжали мелькать над черными кнопками, как руки опытного пианиста - над клавишами.  
"Прошу прощения, миледи. Я - жалкий погонщик мулов, следящий за тем, чтобы мухи не слишком облепляли их зады".  
Падме весело рассмеялась.  
"У нас говорят "погонщик нерфов". И никогда не называй себя так при капитане Тайфо: он очень оскорбится".  
"Понял".   
Работа продолжалась в тишине. Рё подумал, что, несмотря на подшучиванье, матери грустно. Она хотела прикасаться к своим детям, ухаживать за ними ("Особенно за Люком," - снова подчеркнул про себя энсин), быть рядом в полном смысле слова. Быть живой матерью. Нахмурясь, Вихрь вбил последние коды и уже занёс руку над кнопкой ввода, как вдруг его пронзило острое чувство опасности. Рё замер.  
"Что случилось?" - испуганно спросила Падме. - "Здесь кто-то есть?"  
"Никого не чувствую," - удивлённо ответил сын. - "Но угроза близко".  
"Уходим, скорее!"  
"Без доступа к системам корабля мы не сможем доставить его на базу. У нас есть задание, нельзя отступать... Все будет хорошо".  
Глубоко вдохнув, Вихрь нажал кнопку.  
В тот же миг с потолка рухнула мощная электрическая волна, прошившая энсина насквозь. Теряя сознание, он подумал:   
"Кто-то изменил алгоритм управления. Кто?"  
Затрещал перегоревший комлинк. Отключилась голографическая маска.  
Потом была темнота.

ХХХХХХХХ

\- В сторону, в сторону! - остервенело кричали голоса в эфире. Проныры пытались отвести Х-винги за радиус действия массивного корабля.   
\- "Зета" переходит на гиперскорость, она утащит нас за собой!  
Очнувшись от минутного столбняка, Тайфо тоже закричал:  
\- Вортекс! Вортекс?! Рё!  
Связи не было. Экипаж "Дефайанта" бессильно наблюдал, как окруженный голубым сиянием крейсер исчез со всех экранов.   
\- Ловушка, - ошеломленно пробормотала Дорме. Она сидела за коммуникационной консолью, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. - Где теперь его искать? И что мы скажем Наберрие?  
\- Скажем, что найдем его, - прорычал капитан. - Засеките координаты и рассчитайте все возможные траектории движения. Затем... сообщите в Альянс, Люку Скайуокеру.

ХХХХХХХХ

Сектор Гаулус, орбита планеты Рилот

Корабельный холопроектор издал мелодичный сигнал входящего сообщения. Звездолет был чужой, анонимно арендованный на несколько дней. Место также выбиралось продуманно: движение вокруг Рилота было оживленным, что затрудняло любое отслеживание.   
Дарт Вейдер сидел неподвижно уже несколько часов. В каюте было тесно, большую часть пространства заняла медицинская капсула и прилагаемое к ней оборудование. В капсулу Вейдер намеревался поместить своего сына. О собственных нуждах Темный лорд не думал, поглощенный нетерпеливым ожиданием.  
С помощью Силы он нажал на ресивер. Над проектором возникла полупрозрачная фигура Фетта:  
\- Мышеловка захлопнулась, милорд. "Зета-09" через пару минут будет у третьей луны Рилота.   
Вейдер спросил:  
\- Были проблемы?  
\- Нет, - флегматично ответил наемник. - Мы сделали все по инструкции. Повстанцы легко попались на удочку.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вашей группы поднимался на борт после того, как на корабль проникли повстанцы?   
Фетт помолчал, подбирая слова.  
\- Нет. На мостике были три человека, они перешли в спасательный аппарат почти сразу. Никто из них не видел "гостей". Но...  
Т-образный визор мандалорианского шлема был направлен на Вейдера:  
\- Я охотник, и должен знать, какую дичь я поймал.  
\- Не должен, потому что сегодня ты не охотился, Фетт, - усиленный вокодером голос ситха прозвучал угрожающе.  
\- Да, - медленно сказал наемник, и дело было вовсе не в манипуляциях Силой. Он прекрасно знал своего старого "клиента". - Сегодня у меня был выходной.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Вейдер. - Корабль можешь забрать себе, в счет будущих заказов.  
\- Это щедрый дар, милорд, - Боба Фетт склонил голову. Затем он взглянул на наручный коммуникатор:   
\- Поспешите за своей добычей, а то она очухается. Точные координаты передаю на ваш комлинк.  
...В тишине эхо от шагов Темного лорда казалось особенно громким. Каждый преодоленный метр приближал Вейдера к цели, и все же, подойдя к инженерному отделению, ситх остановился. Наёмник не солгал, Вортекс был на этом корабле. Его присутствие, обычно столь трудноуловимое, было открыто для Вейдера сейчас, когда юноша лишился сознания.   
Оно было похоже на... реки, текущие глубоко под поверхностью планеты, протоки огненной лавы, расходящиеся от раскаленного ядра. Сигнатура сына была незнакома Темному лорду, она разительно отличалась от всего, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться раньше. И вызывала болезненные воспоминания о Мустафаре.   
Вортекс лежал лицом вниз у запасного пульта. Склонившись (плащ черным озером разлился по металлическому полу), Вейдер приподнял сына, спиной прислонив его к своему собственному колену. Он был слишком легкий и маленький, тонкие запястья казались слабыми, и вообще Вортекс был бесконечно далек от образа опасного громилы, уже созданного имперской пропагандой.  
Вейдер подумал, что место его сына не на войне, а среди придворных на Корусканте: физически он явно пошел по материнской линии. Одной рукой придерживая юношу за плечи, другой ситх осторожно повернул его голову лицом к себе. Ладонь Вейдера в черной перчатке была большой, и светлая кожа сына казалась еще бледнее по контрасту. Несколько секунд посмотрев Вортексу в лицо, Темный лорд тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся. Сила безжалостна, неустанно напоминая ему о его величайшем преступлении.   
Он поднялся, бережно прижимая к груди тело своего ребенка. Целая галактика с миллионами миров, населяющих её, не стоила мизинца его сына. Что-то давно угасшее снова медленно разгоралось в душе Дарта Вейдера, и перед этим странным теплом на время отступала даже его беспощадная ненависть.  
Точнее, она получила новый оттенок. Появление Падме и их сына удивительным образом оживило Темного лорда, и теперь он с еще большей ясностью видел свою цель. Бывший татуинский раб возвысится над ситхами и джедаями, богачами и аристократами, а его потомки займут галактический трон на много поколений вперед.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава большая, Люк ломает стулья, Вихрь исповедуется в своих извращениях, а Вейдер выясняет отношения с Падме :-[

Дантуин, временная база повстанцев

Хан Соло рысью вбежал в ангар, одним махом проскочил мимо нескольких пилотов в оранжевых летных комбинезонах и поймал первого попавшегося техника за рукав. Тот удивлённо уставился на запыхавшегося кореллианца.  
\- Где коммандер Скайуокер?  
Техник взглянул на экран маленького датапада:  
\- Только что вернулся на базу. Но зарегистрировался в соседнем ангаре, с южной стороны.  
Хан скрипнул зубами, вытер пот со лба и ринулся вон. Техник покачал головой: что это с ним?  
Люк уже снял шлем, обсуждая со своим вторым пилотом завершенную миссию, как у входа появилась знакомая фигура.  
\- Хан! - весело окликнул коммандер. - Хорошие новости, у нас получилось!  
Пока кореллианец переводил дыхание, Скайуокер продолжал, широко улыбаясь:  
\- Мы нашли место для новой базы! На другом конце галактики, зато Империей и не пахнет. Сомневаюсь, что они вообще захотят туда сунуться, уж очень неприветливая планетка. Посмотрим, что скажет командование. Хочу слетать туда пару раз с Вортексом, проведем разведку как следует...  
\- Люк, - лицо Хана омрачилось. - Вортекс не вернулся с задания.  
Скайуокер замер на полуслове, широко раскрыв глаза. Бросив на него косой взгляд, Дак, второй пилот, спросил:  
\- Погиб?  
\- Неизвестно, - ответил Соло. - В покойники записывать рано. Скорее всего, захвачен в плен. С "Дефайанта" передали только сейчас, в Совете уже знают.  
\- Это же была простая операция, - наморщив лоб, проговорил Скайуокер. - Ничего сложного. Он сам так сказал: ввести коды и забрать корабль.  
\- "Зета" оказалась ловушкой, - объяснил кореллианец. - Сразу прыгнула в гиперпространство. На этот раз или имперцы, или "Чёрное Солнце" были хитрее.  
Люк молчал. Хан неловко заговорил:  
\- Парень, ты только не дергайся... Я поищу через старых знакомых, что-нибудь о нем да услышим...  
Краак.  
По ближайшей стене, сделанной из феррокрита, укрепленного дюрасталью, побежала тонкая трещина. Повстанцы ошеломленно наблюдали, как зазубренные края разлома расходятся все дальше. Дроид из команды технической поддержки разразился испуганной электронной трелью.  
Бум! Бум! Бум!  
Раздались крики "Атака! Эвакуируемся!" Часто поглядывая вверх, вспомогательный персонал устремился к выходу из потерявшего герметичность помещения. Дак заметил глубокую вмятину в крыше прямо над головой Люка; беззвучно ругаясь, Соло указал еще на два таких же повреждения, чуть подальше. Казалось, что кто-то с размаху бил огромным невидимым кулаком по дюрастали, вымещая свою ярость. В ангаре надрывно завыли сирены. Соло, Дака и Скайуокера быстро вытолкали вон.  
Едва оказавшись внутри базы, коммандер Скайуокер помчался к другому ангару, как плазменный шар, выпущенный из гунганской катапульты. Хан едва поспевал за ним.  
\- Люк, не дури! Стой!  
Парень словно с цепи сорвался, сокрушенно подумал бывший пират. Напрягая легкие, Хан выдвинул аргументы:  
\- Как будешь искать? Нет никаких зацепок. Если улетишь сейчас, Совет отдаст тебя под трибунал!  
Неожиданно Люк круто развернулся и приблизился к Соло, угрожающе направив ему в лицо указательный палец:  
\- Мне все равно, что решит Совет, - практически прошипел Скайуокер.  
Хан присмотрелся: его обычно добродушный и наивный друг сейчас напоминал взбеленившегося гандарка.  
\- Если понадобится, я уйду из Альянса и присоединюсь к "Дефайанту", - тем же незнакомым низким голосом заявил Люк. - Мы найдем Рё.  
Кореллианцу живо припомнился покореженный ангар. С буйными полуджедаями лучше обращаться бережно и осторожно, а то движением мысли свернут в трубочку и не заметят.  
Деликатно отведя чужой палец от своего лица, Хан миролюбиво развел руками:  
\- Я тебе с самого начала предлагал свалить отсюда и заняться переброской контрабанды. Ладно, парень, искать Его набуанское Высочество лучше не на крестокрыле с эмблемами Альянса по всему корпусу. "Тысячелетний Сокол" в полном твоем распоряжении. Вот только знать бы, что Вортекс еще жив...  
Поворачиваясь, чтобы идти дальше, Скайуокер сказал, как отрезал:  
\- Он жив. Иначе, я узнал бы первым.  
Соло посчитал за благо больше ни о чем не спрашивать.

ХХХХХХХХ

Пространство Нигде, время неизвестно

Вихрь лежал на чем-то очень мягком, явно не похожем на стандартные постельные принадлежности для младшего командного состава. Находиться в горизонтальном положении было так приятно, что и думать не хотелось о грядущей изнурительной вахте в инженерном. Скотти впишет нарушение дисциплины, сонно подумал энсин. А ведь какой хороший сон, и даже пахнет то ли фиалками, то ли другими цветами...тонкий, утренний аромат...  
Кто-то тихо рассмеялся совсем рядом, и ко лбу Вихря прикоснулись чьи-то губы.  
\- Просыпайся, - сказал ласковый голос. - Сынок, уже время завтрака. Открой глаза и посмотри на меня, соня.  
Энсин подчинился.  
\- Ты похожа на целое скопление звёзд в системе Альфы Центавра, - искренне заявил он, восхищенно глядя на прекрасную женщину, сидевшую на краю кровати.  
На краю его огромной роскошной кровати в огромной роскошной комнате, где вся ночная смена "Энтерпрайза" могла бы устроить спарринг, не боясь помешать друг другу и переломать мебель.  
\- А что на завтрак? - спросил он, откидывая легкое, как облако, одеяло и бодро спрыгивая с мягчайшего в его жизни матраса.  
\- Сок из шуура-фруктов, хлеб пяти бутонов, мёд, свежее масло и бесценный набуанский шоколад. А также все, что тебе только захочется, - провозгласила Падме.  
Вихрю до сих пор было трудно поверить, что эта молодая женщина, полная жизни и очарования, - его мать. Теперь он припомнил: всего несколько недель назад командование Звёздного флота направило "Энтерпрайз" встретить делегацию инопланетных послов. Среди них оказалась высокопоставленная особа, гостья чрезвычайной важности, немедленно заметившая его. Невероятно, но королева из отдаленной галактики была его матерью...  
Энсин покачал головой. Дальше события развивались со сверхсветовой скоростью. Не успел он оглянуться, как кучка чинов из Адмиралтейства вынесла ему благодарность за содействие в установлении дипломатических отношений и даже вручила орден. Капитан Кирк объявил бессрочную увольнительную, а вулканец Спок предложил как можно скорее начать обмен знаниями и информационными базами с представителями иных цивилизаций.  
В Галактической Империи, как называли эти самые представители свое государство, Вихря ждала счастливая и беззаботная жизнь...  
Рё поднес руку к лицу, поморщившись: левый висок сверлила слабая ноющая боль, словно кто-то всадил в него тончайшую острую иглу, время от времени поворачивая её вокруг оси.  
Он отхлебнул из бокала с соком, взглянув на мать. Падме сидела напротив за столом, накрытым на десять человек. Драгоценная мебель была произведением искусства, так же, как и посуда, скатерти, украшения, огромные вазы с цветами и прекрасные гобелены. Резные двери залитой светом столовой открывались в бесконечные сады. Это была всего лишь частная резиденция королевы Амидалы, ее загородный дом, а не дворец в Центре Империи. Мать решила, что ему будет легче привыкать к новому образу жизни на лоне природы.  
Людей, кроме них, в доме не было, лишь иногда мелькали фигуры позолоченных дроидов-слуг. В резиденции было очень тихо, и Вихрь знал, что по ее периметру расставлено множество постов, а сверху территорию защищает силовой экран, питаемый несколькими генераторами. Падме отложила инкрустированную драгоценными камнями вилку и поднесла к губам чашечку из тончайшего материала, похожего на фарфор.  
Мать нежно ему улыбнулась и Рё снова на нее засмотрелся, но усилием воли заставил себя собраться.  
\- Ма, я давно хотел спросить... зачем так много охраны? - Вихрь обмакнул хрустящий тост в шоколад. - Это место похоже на тюрьму строгого режима. Нет, внутри все по высшему разряду, если не считать, что нас здесь только двое. Но снаружи? Признайся, ты украла карту Острова сокровищ и теперь ждёшь, когда твои подельники-пираты принесут тебе черную метку?  
Тёплые карие глаза Падме заискрились от смеха:  
\- Счастье, что я знаю о твоем необычном чувстве юмора, сынок. Нет, я не крала карту Острова сокровищ, а только сведения о джеонозийской фабрике дроидов во время Войн клонов. Тогда твой отец в очередной раз спас мне жизнь.  
\- Ого! - удивился Рё. - Так значит, моя склонность лезть туда, куда не просят, наследственная?  
\- Весь в меня, - согласилась его мать. - И в своего отца тоже. Высокую восприимчивость к Силе ты получил от него.  
Падме выжидательно посмотрела на юношу, но тот продолжал есть, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Милый, - произнесла мать, взяв из вазы фруктовую дольку. - Ты ничего не хочешь узнать о своем отце?  
Вихрь сосредоточенно жевал, уткнувшись в разрисованную золотыми и серебряными узорами тарелку. Пауза затягивалась.  
\- А на кой ляд? - спросил он наконец невнятно. - Что с ним такое? Хрум-хрум.  
\- Сынок, ты же не шаак на лужайке. Сначала прожуй, потом говори.  
Энсин отодвинул тарелку, глотнул еще сока и вытер губы салфеткой.  
\- Ну-с, моя госпожа, я вас внимательно слушаю.  
\- Почему ты не спрашиваешь о своем отце? - Падме говорила тоном мягкого упрека.  
Она опустила маленькую ладонь поверх правой кисти сына, более сильной, но тонкой. Вихрь немедленно переплел их пальцы. Их руки были похожи: те же линии, тот же цвет кожи.  
\- Он очень любит нас и беспокоится о тебе. Сейчас он на Корусканте, исполняет свой долг, но скоро вы увидитесь. Отец с нетерпением ждет этого момента, ведь ты отсутствовал почти двадцать лет.  
Рё помолчал, глядя на их соединенные руки, затем улыбнулся и взглянул на свою мать.  
\- Надо же, совсем не рассчитывал на такую встречу. Наверное, это Эдипов комплекс. У вас есть такая концепция: сын слишком любит добрую маму и хочет избавиться от злодея-отца?  
\- Да, такая теория есть, - отстраняясь, произнесла Падме. - Но это только домыслы психологов. Ты ненавидишь своего отца? Почему? Ты его боишься?  
\- Кто знает? - нахмурившись, пожал плечами сын. - Я просто ходячая иллюстрация эдиповой проблемы. Еще немного, и женюсь на собственной матери, а отца пущу на барбекю. К тому же, в Федерации у меня уже был папаша, просто брр! Придирчивый ученый со склонностью кормить меня синтезированным тофу и рассказывать байки о самураях. Мы вечно ссорились. Так что, местный претендент пусть занимает очередь и не надеется на мои страстные объятия.  
\- Ты проявляешь неуважение и огорчаешь меня, - изменившимся тоном, сухо проговорила мать.  
Шелестя светлым длинным платьем, тут и там украшенным драгоценностями, она поднялась из-за стола и подошла к выходу в сад.  
\- Я даю тебе некоторое время, чтобы все обдумать и смириться с необходимостью увидеться с отцом. Если ты станешь упорствовать в своем неразумном поведении, я буду очень разочарована, - выражение нежного лица Падме стало замкнутым, холодным.  
\- Ты понимаешь меня, Люк?  
Её сын слегка вздрогнул, затем, не поднимая глаз, спросил:  
\- Это имя что-нибудь значит на набуанском? Почему ты меня так назвала?  
Падме равнодушно качнула головой, и матовый металл диадемы, вплетенной в её волосы, заиграл на свету:  
\- Не пытайся сменить тему, сынок. Я люблю тебя, но не потерплю неповиновения. Если хочешь сохранить привязанность своих родителей, ты подчинишься отцу. Он наш самый близкий человек, великий воин и преданный защитник. Ты скоро изменишь свое мнение о нем. Это будет нетрудно.  
Легко ступая, она вышла в утренний сад.  
\- И правда, - пробормотал Вихрь, провожая взглядом ее удаляющуюся фигурку. - Легче легкого. Семейная идиллия, ромуланца твоего за ногу! 

ХХХХХХХХ

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", Среднее Кольцо

Адмирал Оззель, деликатно покашливая, беседовал с одним из адъютантов Темного лорда. Разумеется, он был выше по званию и мог потребовать ответы, но когда дело касалось лорда Вейдера, следовало соблюдать осторожность.  
\- Так значит, милорду нездоровится? Это новое оборудование для медицинского отсека "Экзекутора"... всем известно, что у нас лучший уход за больными и ранеными. Зачем же оно понадобилось?  
Адъютант, бесцветный человечек, замученный нелегкой службой, щелкнул каблуками:  
\- Не имею чести знать, сэр. Милорд лично доставил аппаратуру на корабль.  
Оглянувшись через плечо для верности, адъютант еле слышно прошептал в тут же подставленное ухо Оззеля:  
\- Часть отсека теперь закрыта, практически замурована. Доступ только у лорда Вейдера.  
\- Хмм, - неопределенно протянул Оззель. Почти дружески кивнув адъютанту, он отошел в сторонку, заложив руки за спину.  
Интересно, что происходит на его корабле?

ХХХХХХХХ

Открыв электронные замки, Вейдер быстро вошел в небольшой бокс. Как бы он не спешил, Темный лорд задержался, чтобы убедиться, что все механизмы за его спиной сработали безошибочно. В этом проекте он использовал наработки из охранной системы Кесселя, а также несколько своих новых задумок.  
Пройдя процедуру ионной очистки, Вейдер перешел из маленькой комнаты в палату побольше, где была установлена его вторая гипербарическая камера, уже подсоединенная к медицинской капсуле на возвышении. Переносить сюда запасную камеру не было необходимости, ведь Темный лорд мог работать со своим...пациентом... и в костюме жизнеобеспечения, но Вейдер не хотел оставлять жену и сына даже на несколько лишних часов.  
Россыпь снежно-белых искр метнулась от закрытой капсулы, как только ситх пересек порог. Вейдер с горечью подумал, что Падме не утратила свойственного ей безрассудного упрямства. Она отказывалась говорить с ним.  
Он уже использовал все методы: просил, напоминал об их прежних отношениях, даже угрожал... Жена была непреклонна. Она оставалась рядом, волнуясь за сына, но никогда не приближалась к Вейдеру, остерегаясь эманаций Темной стороны. К капсуле она также не могла прикоснуться: механизм частично работал от ситхского голокрона.

Что ж, пока Темному лорду было достаточно хотя бы её присутствия... Когда сын присоединится к нему, они вместе решат эту проблему. По существу, у Падме не было выхода: любовь к Люку и зависимость от него делали её предельно уязвимой.  
Какие-то осколки Анакина Скайуокера в Вейдере восставали против одной только мысли о необходимости принуждать жену к чему-либо... но Темный лорд безжалостно подавлял их. Ведь если бы Падме была более послушной еще двадцать лет назад, больше доверяла ему и не слушала предателя Оби-Вана, то все сложилось бы иначе. Их сын вырос бы на Корусканте, и Вейдеру не пришлось бы использовать такие... методы... убеждения.  
Опустив голову и плечи, он несколько минут стоял неподвижно. Респиратор работал, и привычные звуки теперь вызывали особенное отвращение: ведь их слышала Падме. Темного лорда мучил тайный стыд, бороться с которым оказалось очень трудно. 

За много лет он научился действовать без сожалений, без оглядки назад, презирая слабых духом, - тех, кого останавливали выдумки бесхребетных моралистов. Но Падме и его сын... простят ли они его когда-нибудь? Поймут ли, что это их единственный шанс?  
Скрипнув тяжелыми протезами, Дарт Вейдер подошел к капсуле. Проверив датчики, он деактивировал голокрон и осторожно отодвинул в сторону дымчатый пластоидный экран. Жизненные показатели были в норме, юноша крепко спал, сомкнув ресницы и ровно дыша. Темная родинка отчетливо выделялась на его бледной щеке.  
Вейдер почувствовал, как созвездие белых искр за его спиной ринулось вперед, затрепетало, но остановилось, разрываясь между страхом перед ним и желанием прикоснуться к сыну.  
\- Ты не сможешь помешать, Падме, - произнес Темный лорд. - Наш сын примет мой образ жизни и меня как своего отца и наставника. У него есть задатки могущественного ситха... Мы восстановим порядок и истребим наших врагов, всех до единого. Галактика будет у его ног.  
Вейдер снял перчатку и опустил массивные металлические пальцы на лоб спящего.  
\- Не бойся, - не сводя глаз с Вортекса, прошептал он так тихо, что вокодер не уловил слов. - Скоро ты научишься доверять мне, дитя моё. Очень скоро...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вейдер, услышав имя "Люк Скайуокер" от Ксизора и его осведомителей, конечно, решил, что это настоящее имя Вортекса, хехе :-D


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все в сад! \\(^^)/  
> Вейдер налаживает отношения с сыном, а Вихрь следует старой доброй семейной традиции - потихоньку душит неугодных (+_+) 

Пространство Нигде, время неизвестно

Вортекс бродил по "резиденции Амидалы" и рассматривал обширную картинную галерею в одной из пристроек. Разумеется, Темный лорд знал, что Падме, её дом и даже его собственный образ в этом замкнутом мирке - всего лишь иллюзия, сотканная из его воспоминаний и несбывшихся надежд. Но были исключения: например, произведения искусства на стенах отражали прошлое его сына, и поэтому Вейдер решил присоединиться к экскурсии.  
Сын долгое время переходил от картины к картине, заложив руки за спину, казалось, не замечая, что посетителей стало больше. У одного голографического полотна он задержался: в иссиня-черном бархате космоса радужно переливалась туманность причудливой формы.  
\- Облака ионизированного водорода, - пояснил Люк, указывая на картину. - За ними - звездная система 70 Офиуки. Захолустье, но мы там потеряли немало людей.  
Вейдер подошел поближе.  
\- Необычный световой эффект, - заметил он. - У него была какая-то причина?  
\- Термофлюоресценция. Биллионы астероидов, покрытые кремнеземом из останков существ, прошедших длительный цикл биохимических реакций.  
Вортекс помолчал, глядя на изображение, и затем сухо добавил:  
\- А мутации были вызваны генетическими экспериментами на пятой планете системы 70 Офиуки. Весь сектор заразился.  
\- Эту систему уничтожили? - спросил Темный лорд. - Заражение остановили?  
\- И да, и нет, - ответил сын. - Расставили посты, сектор закрыт, но звездная система цела. У нас не было права вмешиваться: там все еще есть жизнь.  
Люк повернулся к Вейдеру, устремив на него острый взгляд карих глаз:  
\- Федерация защищает права и свободы всех граждан галактики.  
Что ж, Вейдер был готов принять вызов. В его сыне говорила наивная вера в несуществующие идеалы, вера, за которую Темный лорд когда-то заплатил слишком дорогую цену. В словах Люка он, как ни странно, слышал не только голос Падме - пылкой сторонницы лживой республиканской идеологии, но и свой собственный... точнее, голос молодого, обманутого джедая Анакина Скайуокера.  
\- И у Федерации объединенных планет есть флот, уже не раз воевавший против других цивилизаций из той же галактики, которую он призван защищать, - многозначительно произнёс Вейдер.  
\- Цель Звёздного флота - изучение галактики, а не её захват, - парировал юноша. - Каждая наша миссия носит исследовательский и оборонительный характер.  
\- И все же вы сражаетесь, - сказал Темный лорд, не скрывая иронии. - Не важно, в составе какой миссии принимаешь участие, сын, если ты считаешь, что можешь и должен убить своего врага - или врага твоей Федерации.  
\- Циничная точка зрения, да и обобщений многовато, - Вортекс, нахмурившись, скрестил руки на груди. - По-вашему, благая, альтруистическая цель не имеет права на существование?  
Вейдер, удовлетворённо отметив про себя знакомый жест, возразил:  
\- Конечно, имеет. Только редко встречается... куда реже, чем ты думаешь. И я не стремлюсь подорвать твою веру в Федерацию, а лишь хочу измерить глубину твоего понимания.  
\- Кажется, уже понял, - быстро ответил сын. - Вы сомневаетесь в моей способности объективно оценивать достижения Федерации. Но даже дискредитация государственной системы не станет в моих глазах оправданием... намеренного зла.  
Вейдеру не нравился оборот, который принимала их беседа. В спорах с Падме Анакину практически никогда не удавалось победить. Сенатор Амидала обладала убеждениями твердыми, как алмазы с лун Айего. Слово было её оружием, более опасным, чем световой меч в руках мастера-джедая.  
...Сын и здесь пошел по стопам матери.  
Люк, видимо, почувствовав ухудшающееся настроение отца, указал на холоизображение гигантской раскаленной добела кометы:  
\- Очень красиво, не так ли? Люблю смотреть на эту небесную странницу. Кажется, что летишь вместе с нею в пустоте.  
Вздохнув, Вейдер опустил руки на плечи юноши, встав за его спиной. Даже сам Темный лорд не смог бы сказать, что им сейчас руководило: желание напугать сына в отместку за его сопротивление, - или же естественное отцовское стремление сократить дистанцию между ними.  
Даже в трансформированном, искаженном обличии, ситх был на голову выше Вортекса. Темный лорд знал, что сын видит могучего человека в джедайском одеянии, чье лицо скрыто в глубокой тени капюшона. Знал он также, что его присутствие подавляет Люка.  
\- Тебя хорошо обучили в Федерации, - проговорил Вейдер. - Но не стоит цепляться за прошлое, сын. В этой галактике есть Сила за гранью логики и разума. Дай себе волю, и она освободит тебя от ограничений, покажет твой подлинный потенциал... который ты раскроешь, следуя моим указаниям.  
Он не смог удержаться и провел рукой по волосам Люка - густым, каштановым, как у Падме. Чем дальше, тем больше ситх хотел, чтобы сын пришёл к нему по собственной воле.  
Вортекс едва заметно вздрогнул, но не отстранился.  
\- Ты вернулся, чтобы всему научиться у меня, - настойчиво повторил Вейдер, чуть сильнее сжав плечи сына. - У нас много общего. Я тоже всегда ставил перед собой высокие цели, это объединяло нас с твоей матерью - самым благородным и великодушным существом из встреченных мною в этой жизни. Ты и Падме - вам больше не придется убегать...  
Тон Темного лорда изменился: спокойный и почти мягкий мгновение назад, он стал опасным, в приятном низком голосе завибрировали ноты застарелой ненависти.  
\- Никто не посмеет угрожать вам.

ХХХХХХХХ

Вихрь окостенел от холода, снова пахнувшего из-за спины: там клубилась густая тьма. В ней проступал то образ высокого человека с ожесточившимся взглядом ярко-голубых глаз, во всем облике которого было что-то свирепое; то грозная фигура киборга, закованного в чёрные доспехи.  
Тяжелые руки на плечах Рё буквально прибивали его к земле, массивные пальцы - по виду человеческие, но слишком жесткие и холодные - до боли вцепились в него, не оставляя надежды на побег. Эти руки с легкостью могли разорвать Вихря на куски, играючи переломить его пополам, как спичку.  
Когда широкая ледяная ладонь по-хозяйски коснулась макушки Рё, энсин стиснул зубы: нельзя показать неуверенность, совсем как при встрече с хищником в природе. Насилие было естественным образом жизни для этого существа, оно чуяло страх... и хотело убивать.  
Вейдер что-то сказал о Падме, и Рё автоматически кивнул - он согласился бы, даже если бы Темный лорд назвался феей Динь-Динь.  
Точно так же Вихрь реагировал на вейдеровское обращение к нему как сыну: хоть горшком обзови, только в печь не ставь. Похоже, послушный настрой "сына" "отцу" понравился - Рё снова погладили по голове и отпустили подышать, пообещав скоро вернуться.  
Вырвавшись из проклятой картинной галереи, Вихрь первым делом выполнил отцовское поручение: он дышал. Долго, глубоко и по вулканской методике, совсем не по-вулкански матерясь на нескольких языках сразу. Заметив гуляющую в садах "мать", энсин успокоился и поманил ее к себе.  
\- Я рада, что ты поговорил с отцом, - ласково пропела "Падме", протягивая цветы. - Если и дальше будешь его слу...  
Договорить не успела: Вихрь грубо схватил ее за горло, не позволяя отвести взгляд. Началась гротескная борьба, "мать" выворачивалась, рыча от бессилия, "сын" шипел, злобно сузив глаза:  
\- Даже не пытайся, милая, у меня обширный опыт обращения с тебе подобными. Выбирай: выжечь твою жалкую сущность сейчас или позже? Где я? И убери эту личину, хуже будет!  
Снова борьба. Энсин неумолимо сдавливал шею существа, не переставая угрожать огнем. Наконец, обессилев, полосатое, как зебра, существо выдавило странным скрежещущим голосом:  
\- Ты на корабле моего господина и тебе не вырваться! Он жестоко накажет нас обоих, если узнает...  
\- Ну нет, накажет только тебя, нечисть, я-то его драгоценный "сынок", не забыла? Могу и настучать на тебя, если потребуется.  
"Зебра" слегка спала с лица, и Вихрь надавил:  
\- Откуда ты взялась? Ну? Как устроена ловушка?  
\- К капсуле... присоединен голокрон. Я служу хозяину голокрона, не подпускаю твою мать. Она снаружи мечется, так ей и надо! Знал бы ты, как противно было ею притворяться! Набуанская святоша!  
Заметив, как помрачнел энсин, существо злорадно добавило:  
\- Голокрон не выпустит тебя из своих оков, даже если я умру. Моя тюрьма стала и твоей навеки!  
\- Ты уже давно мертва, - ответил Вихрь.  
От его руки отделился клубок желтого света. Пламя только слегка коснулось извивающегося существа, но и этого хватило: пронзительно вскрикнув, "зебра" исчезла.  
\- Пакость, - пробормотал Рё. - Ну и знакомства у папаши! И ведь снова шиш вам, энсин Вихрь, а не увольнительная!

ХХХХХХХХ

Белые светлячки, беспорядочно кружившие над медицинской капсулой со спящим человеком, вдруг замерли.  
Миг - и сияющие искры роем упали на пластоидный экран, рассеявшись внутри почти сразу же. Казалось, что в палате пошел снег.

ХХХХХХХХ

Когда Вейдер вернулся с командного мостика, он заметил, что сын повеселел. Люк явно начинал привыкать к отцу, - правда, он только помахал издали, не прерывая игры.  
Темный лорд присмотрелся: это была простая набуанская игра в мяч. "Падме" отошла подальше от сына и высоко подняла руки, ожидая броска. Тот прицелился, смеясь, сделал несколько ложных пасов и, наконец, метнул голубой легкий шар. Освещенные ярким летним солнцем, они кидали друг другу мяч снова и снова, забавляясь, как дети.  
Вейдер подумал, что эту игру можно было бы усложнить, превратить в тренировку, как сын будто услышал его мысли. Он зажмурился, жестами призывая окружающих в свидетели, что не сжульничал, и сделал пробный бросок. Первые попытки были неудачными, но позже сын стал увереннее, и мяч падал все ближе к "Амидале".

Устав наблюдать за игрой, ситх подозвал к себе сына. "Падме" немедленно удалилась, а Люк вступил в почти непринужденную беседу с отцом, рассказывая случаи из своей службы на корабле под названием "Энтерпрайз". Вейдер слушал, не прерывая: сыну нужно было дать немного времени, чтобы освоиться, а ему хотелось лучше узнать своего ребенка.  
В конце концов, Вортекс и Падме были в его руках. Они не могли убежать.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Похождения энсина-краснорубашечника продолжаются! Вихрь узнаёт нечто новое, а Вейдер умиляется (и готовит наручники) (+_+) 

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор"

\- Не корабль, а громадный кусок ржавеющего металла в космосе! Девятнадцать километров, 280 тысяч человек экипажа! Гигантомания обычно означает сверхкомпенсацию, и кто бы сомневался, что Державному Трупу найдется, что компенсировать, - бормотал Вихрь на бегу, уклоняясь от очередной группы пилотов.  
Девять человек в полном обмундировании пилотов тай-истребителей затеяли митинг посреди сверкающего чистотой дюракритового коридора. Один из митингующих, воодушевленно размахивая снятым с головы черным шлемом, обрадовался новому слушателю и попытался затащить энсина в круг:  
\- Давай, друг, с нами: да здравствует Имперский флот! Да здравствует мудрый адмирал Оззель, наш лучший тактик! Какие у него предложения, ребята?  
Второй пилот, тоже без шлема, проговорил патриотическим тоном:  
\- "Инновация" первая - "Сюрприз"! Выскакиваем из гиперпространства прямо на головы врагов! Все сразу обделались, бой закончен! Ай да мы!  
Хихикая, игру подхватил третий участник:  
\- "Инновация" вторая - "Преследование"! Если повстанцы надумали бежать, так мы их преследуем! Особенно, когда на наших тай-файтерах нет гипердвигателей! Гениально!  
\- Да-да, я понял, - сердито ответил Вихрь, выворачиваясь из рук раздухарившихся пилотов. - Третья "инновация" - "Численный перевес". Тоже читал "Руководство для командира", не пригодится даже в сортире. И вообще, все претензии не ко мне, я тут проездом. Пока!  
Взрыв хохота перешел в нестройное пение, и отряд, покачиваясь в такт, отправился дальше.  
\- Рё, что с ними? - прошептала Падме. - Это уже в третий раз. На корабле одни сумасшедшие? Если они напились, как же тогда дисциплина? И кто управляет "Экзекутором"?  
\- С мостиком все в порядке, - успокоил сын, ныряя в пустой лифт. - А этот уровень стал зоной поражения после псионического удара. Его применяли вулканские воины в первобытную эпоху, до мирной философии Сурака. 

Двери лифта закрылись. Прислонившись к металлической стене и тяжело дыша, Вихрь провел рукавом по влажному лбу:  
\- Техника энергозатратная, зато эффективная. Конечно, мой вулканский инструктор предупреждал, что псионические манипуляции неэтичны... но в нашей ситуации, Ма, все средства хороши. Ведроголовый вот-вот пустится в погоню... Ну да ему будет сложнее выследить нас теперь...   
\- Рё... я должна тебе сказать...  
\- Почему ты не разрешила его добить? - вдруг спросил Вихрь, устало и зло. - У нас было преимущество, нужно было довести дело до конца! Он был в наших руках. Какого черта, Ма?  
\- Сынок, успокойся, - твёрдо сказала Падме. Она встала напротив сына в уже знакомом белом костюме. - Ты сейчас не в себе, слишком взвинчен и расстроен. И я не верю, что ты способен убить беспомощного, потерявшего сознание врага.  
Энсин пробормотал что-то вроде "Да тут даже не о чем спорить", но притих, глядя на мать с подозрением. Падме, казалось, собиралась с духом.  
\- Рё, дело в том... - она подняла на сына печальный взгляд больших карих глаз, будто умоляя о прощении. - Тот, кого ты называешь Ведроголовым... твой настоящий отец, Анакин Скайуокер.  
Вихрь вдавил кнопку экстренной остановки лифта. Энсина с силой отбросило на пол к противоположной стене, но даже в таком положении он прохрипел:   
\- Чтоо??  
Рё поднялся, потирая ушибленные места, ошеломленно глядя на мать, будто видел её впервые:  
\- Кожзамштаны раньше назывался человеческим именем? А ты случайно не попала под псионическое воздействие?  
\- Я думала, что он погиб, - подавленно ответила Падме. - Не было никакого намека, никакой надежды... Анакин и раньше совершал ошибки, доверял не тем людям, но я бы никогда не подумала, что с ним может случиться такое... Рё, сынок, он ведь был совсем другим, благородным и отважным рыцарем-джедаем, гордостью Республики. Он был лучшим в Ордене! Мы мечтали о будущем. И вот теперь...  
Дрожа и всхлипывая, она больше не могла говорить, в глубоком отчаянии закрыв лицо руками. Несколько минут в тесном замкнутом пространстве было тихо.  
\- Ясно, почему нельзя было прожарить его мозги, - наконец, протянул Вихрь. - Хотя, вряд ли там что-то вообще осталось, после двадцати лет в наморднике на поводке у Палпатина. Или без намордника? ..Ма, не плачь, что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Вы с Люком не станете отцеубийцами, - все еще слабым голосом заявила Падме, вытирая слёзы. - Я этого не допущу.   
\- Ну, пока что он пытается убить нас, - философски заметил энсин, запуская лифт. - Уже после того, как практически задушил тебя. И должен сказать откровенно, Ма: в мужиках ты совсем не разбираешься.  
Вихрь задумчиво побарабанил по стене стремительно опускавшегося лифта:  
\- Нужно подобрать Ведроголовому новое прозвище, раз он мой биологический отец, Костлявая его забери. Как насчет "Четвертый Номер"?  
\- Что? - удивлённо спросила мать. - Почему?  
\- Официально у меня уже есть иногалактический отец - Юдзо Поллакс. Документы на вторичное усыновление лежат наготове у дедушки Руви, и в них я зовусь "Рё Наберрие". На третьем месте мой вулканский инструктор (эта раса не признает эмоций, но ментальную связь учитель не хотел прерывать, так что... мда, хреново ему сейчас). С вулканцем в последнее время яростно соперничает бравый капитан Тайфо, в свое время неровно дышавший к королеве Амидале.  
\- Рё!  
\- Правду говорю, не повезло мужику. И-и... четвертое место оккупирует не нуждающийся в представлении Дарт Вейдер, лорд ситхов, бывший Анакин Скайуокер, бывший Главный Ведроголовый, бывший Кожзамштаны! Аплодисменты, господа!   
\- Рада, что ты так спокойно все это воспринимаешь, - борясь с улыбкой, полусердито произнесла Падме.  
\- Да брось, Ма! - беззаботно отмахнулся ее сын. - Если будем слетать с катушек из-за пустяков, клингонские мордовороты животы от смеха надорвут. Как говорит капитан Джеймс Тибериус Кирк: "Все фигня, кроме Первой директивы. И если подумать, директивы - тоже фигня!".   
Падме рассмеялась, и Вихрь удовлетворённо хмыкнул, покосившись на нее.   
Все хорошо, пока мать не плачет.   
Главное сейчас - выбраться с корабля.

ХХХХХХХХ

Темный лорд приходил в себя тяжело, страдая от мучительной боли, раскалывавшей череп. Сын напал внезапно, как нексу: стремительно и свирепо, как огромная зубастая тварь, с которой Падме сражалась на арене Джеонозиса. Только в этот раз хищник был на стороне его жены.  
Как Вейдер мог допустить подобную оплошность? Он слишком легко поверил, что Люк смирился и принял свое происхождение. В одно мгновение ситх разговаривал со своим ласковым и веселым сыном, а в другое - юноша вцепился в его мозг острыми, как ножи, когтями, рыча, словно разъяренный зверь.  
Вейдер глухо застонал, мотая шлемом из стороны в сторону. Ситх медленно поднялся, опираясь о разрушенную, все еще дымящуюся капсулу, и взглянул на голокрон. Так и есть: расплавленная пирамидка превратилась в неправильную трапецию. Голокрон уничтожен. Но как ему удалось?  
Вейдер открыл гипербарическую камеру и включил проектор. Конечно, он найдет беглецов, Люк и Падме не смогут покинуть "Экзекутор". Сейчас можно потратить две-три минуты, чтобы выяснить, каким образом сын в бесчувственном состоянии дотянулся до магического прибора.   
Он прокрутил запись. На ней было видно, как от капсулы отделилось жемчужное облачко и замерло рядом с голокроном. Из капсулы медленно поднялась правая рука спящего и механически, вслепую повернулась к облаку. Пожелтевшими от бешенства глазами ситх наблюдал, как из пальцев его сына стрелой вылетел небольшой огненный шар, попавший точно в цель.   
Игра в мяч! Они сговорились против него, заранее составили план! Игра была репетицией побега!  
Несколькими взмахами светового меча превратив собственную запасную камеру в дымящиеся обломки, Вейдер широкими шагами вышел из палаты. Дверные переборки вместе с запорами были прожжены: в них зияли черные дыры в человеческий рост. Его сына будто огненным вихрем вынесло из импровизированной тюрьмы.  
Темный лорд понял, что недооценил своего отпрыска. Вортекс коварен, и у него есть верная союзница, готовая ради сына на все.   
Ситх ненавидел любое предательство, а тут его предали те, кому он доверился. Но он не мог винить Падме и их ребёнка: жена его не простила, а Люк слишком мало знал о своем отце и деле всей его жизни.   
Зато, сын был жесток, находчив и очень силен, - при этой мысли Вейдера обуревала свирепая гордость, от волнения и удовольствия сервомоторы пальцев на его руках заскрежетали, сокращаясь.  
Он не будет пытаться сломить бунтарский дух сына, нет. В конце концов, твердый характер Вортекс унаследовал от отца. Нужно привлечь юношу на свою сторону, но в этот раз Вейдер не повторит ошибку: сын будет лишен даже малейшей возможности побега.  
В замке на планете Вьюн его ждут казематы, огнеупорные стены и тяжелые наручники, блокирующие способности форсъюзеров.   
Комлинк на запястье Темного лорда издал сигнал.  
\- Милорд, - отсалютовал офицер с четырьмя планками на груди.   
Вейдер узнал его: лейтенант Корбин из 501-го.  
\- Да, лейтенант? На каком уровне беспорядки?  
На "Экзекуторе", флагмане Главнокомандующего, давно привыкли к способностям Темного лорда и не удивлялись.  
\- На 43-м. Ждем распоряжений.   
\- Перекройте все доступы в ангары, а также к аварийным люкам. На 43-м и соседних уровнях блокируйте все эксплуатационные шахты и лифты, в том числе грузовые. Подготовьте респираторы и канистры с паралитическим газом. Бластеры на оглушение. Тот, кто нарушит последний приказ, будет казнен немедленно.  
\- Есть, милорд, - быстро и уверенно ответил лейтенант. - Что делать с участниками беспорядков?  
Ах, массовое ментальное внушение, старый трюк ситхов. Сын и это умеет. Вейдер улыбнулся под маской.  
\- Запереть, позднее препроводить в медотделение. Иду к вам.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дело движется к развязке второй части ;-) Вейдер строит новые планы и узнаёт, к чему видят комету :-D

Корабль-разведчик "Дефайант", орбита планеты Кристофсис, сектор Савареен

\- Ты уверен, приятель? - серьезно спросил Хан Соло, вглядываясь в голографическую карту галактики, занявшую большую часть кокпита "Тысячелетнего Сокола". - Система Бестин? На четвертой планете секретные океанические верфи, я слышал о них от повстанцев с Лотала. Думаешь, его держат там?  
\- Совсем не уверен, - тяжело вздохнул Люк, пододвигая поближе к своему креслу кружку крепкого кафа.  
Все его тело ныло, а в желудоке было пусто, как в брюхе тысячелетнего сарлакка. Три дня Скайуокер медитировал без крошки во рту, концентрируясь на цели их отчаянных и безуспешных поисков.  
\- Я думаю, стоит проверить, - озабоченно произнёс капитан Тайфо. Уменьшенная голограмма коренастого набуанца повернулась к карте. - Во времена Войн клонов Совет джедаев неоднократно прибегал к медитациям, чтобы разгадать планы противника.  
\- И джедаи ой как преуспели! - насмешливо возразил кореллианец, откидываясь в кресле пилота. - Медитировали, обращались к так называемой Силе за помощью, а потом оказались перебиты своими же солдатами.  
Под неодобрительным взглядом Тайфо, Хан обратился к Люку:  
\- По мне, это все равно, что тыкать пальцем в небо. Подождем пару-тройку дней, и мой человечек с Флоррума даст нам наводку.   
Скайуокер упрямо покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Чутье мне подсказывает, если потеряем хотя бы один день, будет поздно. Мы должны попасть на орбиту Бестина IV как можно скорее.   
Он устало потер виски:  
\- Три дня я вообще ничего не мог уловить... Вортекса как будто заживо закопали. Не смерть, а летаргия. Холод и темнота. И вот сегодня искра, похожая на комету, вылетела из... не знаю, где его держали.  
Кореллианец громко застонал, ероша волосы на затылке.  
\- Комета? - задумчиво спросила кроткая темноволосая Сабе. Она оторвалась от расчета очередного курса "Дефайанта" и присоединилась к дискуссии с небольшого экрана консоли управления. - Наверное, это знак.  
\- Какое отношение искры, кометы, астероиды и прочая ерунда имеют к Люку и Вортексу? - не выдержав, взорвался Хан. - Все это чушь собачья! Мистика!  
\- Вортекс говорил капитану, что присутствие Скайуокера в Силе уникально, - не сдавалась Сабе. - Когда Рё был на Звезде Смерти, он предвидел успех Альянса, потому что крестокрыл Люка был как комета, которую невозможно остановить!  
Люк смутился.  
\- Да? Первый раз слышу...  
\- А я помню этот разговор, - вмешался капитан Тайфо, одобрительно улыбаясь молодому Скайуокеру. - И доверяю джедайскому чутью. Предлагаю экипажу "Тысячелетнего Сокола" присоединиться к "Дефайанту", так нам будет легче незамеченными проникнуть в систему Бестин. Есть возражения?  
Все кивнули, только кореллианец ворчливо пробормотал под нос:  
\- Нарвемся на эскадру из пятнадцати имперских кораблей, да поздно будет... Сами лезем на рожон, помяните мое слово!

ХХХХХХХХ

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", система Бестин

Усталый и слабеющий, Вихрь чувствовал себя дичью на охоте. Он путал "след", ныряя из одного серого коридора в другой (их было слишком много), создавал псионическое поле тут и там, надеясь, что Темному лорду не удастся уловить постороннее присутствие среди сигнатур экипажа. Но навстречу им с Падме попадалось подозрительно мало людей, и энсин чувствовал всей шкурой, что ловушка медленно смыкается.  
Каюты были заперты, целые секции - заблокированы. Рё рассчитывал на эксплуатационные туннели, но отступил, почуяв сладковатый запах бесцветного газа, просочившийся с другого уровня. Затем, чтобы избежать столкновения со штурмовиками, Вихрю пришлось убираться через шахту неработающего лифта, расплавив одну стену.  
\- Топают, как стадо буйволов, даже отсюда слышно, - прокомментировал он, задирая голову и всматриваясь в темноту. Руки уже были стерты в кровь от ползанья по дюрастиловым кабелям, как по канатам. - Шахта высокая. И если сюда пустят газ, то Четвертый номер сможет собрать мои бренные останки в еще одну симпатичную коробочку.   
\- Впереди аварийный люк, за ним - площадка рядом с рабочими помещениями. Оттуда можно проникнуть в систему вентиляции, - взволнованно сказала Падме. - Скорее!  
Вихрь пополз вверх.  
\- Вентиляция - классический способ побега, - бормотал он под нос. - Папаша не дурак, экипаж травить не станет. Но ведроголовым газ не грозит некоторое время, а офицерскому составу прикажет надеть респираторы - и амба, мне и пенсия не понадобится.   
Посмотрев для разнообразия вниз, в беспросветную мглу, энсин вздохнул.  
\- Нет, Ма, мы пойдем другим путем. Нам срочно нужно обмундирование пилота тай-истребителя и хотя бы полудохлый спасательный аппарат с работающей системой связи. Это если не удастся угнать что-то летающее с пушками.  
\- Очень рискованно, - яркие белые светлячки парили над головой энсина, освещая угрюмые стены. - А если Вейдер выследит тебя по характеру распространения псионического поля? Ему удалось вычислить постороннего на Звезде Смерти.  
Ухмыляясь, несмотря на боль и усталость, Рё отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Ну, нет. Псионика тем и хороша, что оставляет слишком много "следов" и охватывает большое количество людей... вроде сезонной заразы. Сейчас Четвертому номеру кажется, что полэкипажа "Экзекутора" приходится ему если не сыновьями, то, как минимум, кузенами и племянниками.   
Слегка раскачав кабель, Вихрь сумел ухватиться за скользкий карниз. Поднатужившись, юноша открыл люк и кубарем выкатился наружу.   
\- Понимаешь, - проговорил он, слегка задыхаясь и вытирая руки о штаны, - у всех отпечаток моей сигнатуры. К тому же, мы не слабо двинули Избранному по мозгам в нашу последнюю встречу. Ну-с, и где наш ведроголовый пилот? Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа! Иди к папочке!  
Отдышавшись, энсин с удивительной прытью сорвался с места. Россыпь бледных искр летела по коридору впереди него.

ХХХХХХХХ

Операция затягивалась. Тщательное прочесывание нескольких уровней, паралитический газ и поиск с помощью Силы результатов не дали. Сын оправдывал свою репутацию ловкого диверсанта. Вейдер уже начал терять терпение, когда Сила вдруг пошла рябью: Её потоки, как волны, расходились от одного мощного источника.   
\- Сэр, - сказал Корбин, глядя на датапад. - Сенсоры "Экзекутора" зафиксировали выход из гиперпространства. Судя по ионному следу и магнитной сигнатуре, должно быть грузовое судно, однако на экранах ничего нет.  
\- Данные фальшивые, - резко сказал Темный лорд. - Корабль маскируется, это повстанцы.  
\- Активировать притягивающий луч? - поспешно спросил лейтенант.  
\- ...Нет, - после паузы ответил ситх. Новое присутствие было знакомо, и оно пылало в Силе, как...  
Большая комета.  
Внутренним взором Вейдер увидел своего сына, невинно указывающего на голографическую картину: "Очень красиво, не так ли? Люблю смотреть на эту небесную странницу".  
Так вот, кого он ждал.  
\- Передайте на мостик капитану Пиетту: отключить энергетические щиты не более, чем на 10 минут, - приказал Темный лорд, к удивлению Корбина. - Любые запросы адмирала Оззеля игнорировать. Действуйте!  
Лейтенант поспешно включил коммуникатор. Темный лорд задумчиво сцепил руки за спиной и прошелся перед строем штурмовиков: в его уме сложился план.  
Пусть ему не удается отследить сигнатуры сына и Падме, зато эта новая "комета" приведет его к цели. "Красный-Пять", разрушитель Звезды Смерти прилетел на помощь своему другу, каким-то образом угадав, где держат Вортекса. Вейдер не только захватит заклятого врага Империи, но и получит отличный рычаг давления на сына.   
Все складывается удачно.


	30. и Эпилог II части

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот и последняя, 30-я глава II части, плюс Эпилог 

Люк бежал в хвосте отряда штурмовиков. Великоватый шлем постоянно съезжал, белая броня болталась, как на вешалке, но самое главное, остальным было не до низкорослого солдата. Они загоняли добычу: беглого арестанта, которого никто толком не видел. К Люку обратились всего лишь раз, и то решили, что его коммуникатор неисправен. 

Ежеминутно сдувая челку с мокрого от пота лба, Люк рыскал глазами по сторонам, надеясь обнаружить следы пребывания Вортекса на этом корабле. В Силе творилось неладное: словно какая-то плотная мутная завеса отделяла Скайуокера от Её чистого потока, и даже Бен Кеноби не откликался на мысленный призыв ученика. Люк боялся потерять лайтсейбер, не мог определиться с направлением поисков и в то же время жаждал отомстить Дарту Вейдеру. Возможно, в броне штурмовика у него будет шанс подобраться к Темному лорду незамеченным... Нет. Сейчас нужно вырвать Рё из лап Империи, это первостепенная задача.  
Юноша скрипнул зубами. Империя отняла у него почти все. Отец и мать, Оуэн и Беру, друзья из Альянса, теперь брат... Вейдер не остановится, пока не разрушит мир Люка Скайуокера полностью. Почему этот монстр не был уничтожен вместе со Звездой Смерти, не обратился в космическую пыль? Никто не заслуживает смерти больше, чем Вейдер! Они уже встречались в воздухе во время одной из миссий, и Люк пошел на таран. Герою Альянса удалось выжить. Ситху, увы, тоже.  
Скайуокер так увлекся размышлениями о способах устранения Вейдера, что не заметил, как отстал от отряда. А отстав, вернулся к реальности, только полетев кувырком головой вниз в дурно пахнущую дыру в переборке корабля.  
Плюх!  
Отплевываясь, скользя неизвестно на чем, Люк ухватился за какую-то балку и сумел притормозить падение. Ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам, - было темно, работало тусклое аварийное освещение, - юноша понял, что очутился в мусорном отсеке "Экзекутора". Прекрасно, отличный выбор, Скайуокер. Хан умрет со смеху.  
\- Ку-ку, - сказал чей-то голос.  
Мгновенно схватив тяжелый армейский бластер, Люк повернулся в сторону звуков и прицелился.  
\- И что собираешься делать с этой штукой? - спросил пилот тай-истребителя в полном обмундировании, включая герметичный шлем и дыхательные трубки, отходящие от угольно-черной маски. Слегка механический голос и шипение кислорода в трубках делали его похожим на Вейдера, но пилот был слишком мал ростом.  
\- Если выстрелишь, заряд отрикошетит. Ты самоубийца? - пилот удобно расположился на небольшой металлической платформе чуть выше уровня мусорной массы. Поблескивая индикаторами панели жизнеобеспечения, "имперец" слегка наклонил шлем к плечу и внезапно ткнул перчаткой в сторону Люка:  
\- Ведроголовый!  
\- От такого же слышу! - огрызнулся Скайуокер, стаскивая, наконец, душный шлем и сердито щурясь на пилота. - Почему включена система жизнеобеспечения? Ты не в вакууме!  
Пилот картинно обвел отсек рукой:  
\- Этим я дышать не буду. И вообще, мой выбор прикрытия лучше. Где ты видел штурмовиков-коротышек?  
\- Нищие не выбирают, - ответил Люк, цепляя бластер к бедру. - Пришлось импровизировать. Должен же кто-то вытащить с вейдеровского флагмана моего невезучего братца.  
Вортекс примерился и прыгнул вниз, аккуратно приземлившись на груду феррокритовых деталей неподалеку.  
\- Ну и? - спросил он, с независимым видом стряхивая с рукава брызги грязи. - Как будешь вытаскивать?  
Скайуокер мысленно покачал головой: реакция вполне в духе Рё. Если у него что-то не получалось, Вортекс только задирал нос и делал вид, что проблемы не существует. За короткое время Люк успел изучить некоторые черты характера брата, и особенно удивляла способность Рё игнорировать то, что ему не по нраву. Может быть, Хан не так уж не прав, называя разведчика "Высочеством".  
Но сейчас Люк был слишком рад видеть брата живым и здоровым.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он для надежности. - Вейдер тебя не пытал? Как удалось бежать?  
\- В полном порядке, - отмахнулся Рё. - Даже подкожного жучка нет. Детали потом, а сейчас нам нужно пробираться в ангар. Между прочим, у меня был работающий план. Я собирался украсть истребитель, на худой конец, спасательный аппарат, и выйти в космос...  
\- ...где твою ворованную шлюпку тут же превратили бы в решето, - угодливо подхватил Люк. - Прекрасный план. На орбите Бестина IV армада имперских кораблей, а внизу - подводная база. Хорошо, если "Дефайанту" удастся еще немного продержаться поблизости.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Вортекс, судя по голосу, улыбаясь. - Полеты оставляю профи. Я тоже рад нашей встрече, расцеловал бы, да шлем мешает, и пахнешь ты отнюдь не розами. А порядок отступления? Капитан Тайфо не волшебник. Кто отключит защитный экран "Экзекутора", когда выберемся из мусорки?  
\- Арту, - без заминки ответил Скайуокер, широко улыбнувшись. - Я захватил его с собой.

ХХХХХХХХ

Сын пытался скрыть присутствие "Красного-Пять" на корабле, но это было все равно, что прятать солнце. Сияние кометы уменьшилось, но не исчезло, и теперь Вейдер в сопровождении спецподразделения из 501-го шёл по следу повстанцев. В предвкушении победы и азарте погони, он, тем не менее, не забыл повторить приказ перевести все бластеры в режим на "оглушение".  
Судя по тому, как сын старался, ему был дорог пилот Альянса. Возможно, их дружба похожа на узы, когда-то связывавшие Анакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби... Отогнав ненужные воспоминания, Темный лорд сосредоточился на главной задаче. Его наивному и юному отпрыску еще предстоит узнать, что предательство - основной метод джедаев. "Красный-Пять" был, без сомнения, учеником Кеноби, - пусть и на короткий срок. Кто-то направил повстанческого аса в систему Бестин... Значит, недобитки Ордена пытаются снова похитить его сына.  
Чувствуя, как от обжигающего прилива бешенства мутится рассудок, Темный лорд ускорил шаги.  
На смену безумию приходила знакомая ледяная решимость, кристально-прозрачная ясность мысли.  
Вейдер убьет всех до единого. Он вырвет из сердца своего ребенка заблуждения, из-за которых когда-то сам пострадал так непоправимо. Его сын не станет жертвой предательства, рабом чужой жажды власти. Даже если понадобится зарубить каждого джедая и повстанца на глазах у Падме, Вейдер это сделает. Он будет проводником своего сына на Темную сторону... потому что только Её сила способна их всех спасти.

ХХХХХХХХ

Адмирал Оззель постукивал носком сапога на запасном мостике "Экзекутора", с нетерпением поглядывая на все еще темный экран внутренней связи. Лорд Вейдер ограничил доступ к отслеживающим системам корабля, но у адмирала со значительным опытом службы были свои каналы.  
\- Готово, - пробормотал связист, набрав последнюю комбинацию символов на клавиатуре. - Вы все сможете увидеть прямо отсюда. Я могу идти?  
Благосклонно кивнув и мельком проводив взглядом поспешно уходящего офицера, адмирал повернулся к экрану всем корпусом.  
На экране происходили очень интересные события. В большом ангаре взвод солдат из 501-го во главе с Дартом Вейдером окружил маленький тай-"агрессор", гибрид истребителя и бомбардировщика. Несмотря на отсутствие гипердвигателя и защитного поля, эта модель была снабжена механизмом бомбометания и тяжелыми лазерными пушками. Пушками, в данный момент направленными прямо на Темного лорда, - Оззель, потирая седые усы, не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки.  
Вейдер неторопливо снял с пояса световой меч, активировав его. Рубиновое лезвие бросало кровавый отблеск на доспехи ситха.  
\- Одно лишь бегство без возможности нападения - слабая тактика, юноша. Ты обречён на поражение, - усиленный акустикой ангара, голос Темного лорда звучал особенно зловеще. - Сдавайся, пока я не перешел...к "агрессивным переговорам".  
"Переговорам"? Брови Оззеля полезли вверх, к линии кепи. Ситх крайне редко давал выбор своим жертвам. Похоже, мятежник в истребителе представлял значительную ценность. А учитывая разгромленный медотсек... адмирал тихонько замычал под нос, пошевеливая пальцами в такт своим мыслям. При желании, из этой информации можно извлечь пользу.  
Раздался щелчок, и молодой дерзкий голос крикнул:  
\- Я буду стрелять! Посмотрим, какого цвета имперские кишки!  
Вейдер без слов поднял левую руку, и тай-"агрессор" медленно отделился на несколько сантиметров от пола - куда и рухнул со скрежетом несколько секунд спустя.  
\- А ведь я мог бы схватить тебя за горло, - ровным тоном сообщил ситх.  
Оззель поежился. Он не раз был свидетелем расправы над провинившимися.  
В громкоговорителе послышался шорох, и тот же голос, с оттенком потрясения, но не меньшим вызовом, заявил:  
\- У меня здесь полный боекомплект. Я превращу это корыто в адское пекло даже без подготовки, - только дай повод!  
\- Ты готов погубить себя и товарища в безнадежной попытке побега? - угрожающе спросил Темный лорд. - Глупый мальчишка! Что же будет с вашим драгоценным Восстанием и трусами-джедаями, попрятавшимися по углам? У твоего друга-предателя есть меч. Почему он до сих пор не вышел на бой? Я жду!

ХХХХХХХХ

Люк в слепом гневе кинулся вон из кокпита, в котором они сидели, как крысы в тесной ловушке. Рё изо всех сил вцепился в одежду брата, мотая головой и шипя:  
\- Стой, не будь идиотом! Он же выманивает тебя, это часть плана "разделяй и властвуй"!  
\- Я ему покажу "предателя" и "труса"! - пыхтел Скайуокер с перекошенным багровым лицом. - Стреляй из всех пушек или выпусти меня наружу. Он убийца нашего отца и Бена Кеноби!  
\- Да не убивал он отца! - злой Вортекс, наконец, отпихнул Люка назад в кресло пилота. - Кеноби еще на Татуине обманул тебя, ясно?  
\- Что?!  
Коммандер осел в кресле, глядя непонимающими голубыми глазами.  
\- Потом объясню, - вполголоса отрезал Рё. - Следи за комлинком, сейчас Арту - наша единственная надежда.

ХХХХХХХХ

Из тай-истребителя около минуты ничего не было слышно. Адмирал, снова начавший потирать усы, насторожился, когда громкоговоритель ожил:  
\- Никаких танцулек с мечами в космосе, милорд. И вот вам послание от прекрасной леди с Набу...  
Оззель заметил, как резко повернулся блестящий шлем Темного лорда к маленькому кораблю.  
Странным образом тон повстанца изменился. Это был тот же голос, но куда более рассудительный и холодный - там, где раньше был мальчишески задиристым.  
\- "Агрессия ни к чему не приведет. Ни я, ни мой сын не уступим насилию, пока живы... То же самое можно сказать о нашем друге. Смерти мы не боимся, и запугать нас не удастся. Начнем переговоры, лорд Вейдер... Мы сдадимся без боя, ваш бывший пленник останется на "Экзекуторе" по собственной воле - если будут соблюдены два условия".  
Едва заметный шорох пробежал по ангару. Штурмовики, стоявшие абсолютно неподвижно, исподтишка начали переглядываться. Качая головой, адмирал Оззель мог только удивляться наивности и беспримерному нахальству повстанческих отбросов.

ХХХХХХХХ

Горячая волна подкатила к горлу Темного лорда, мешая думать и дышать. Падме говорила так, будто не было жестокой резни в джедайском храме, Палпатина на троне Галактической Империи и гибели всего, за что она боролась всю свою жизнь. Ангел доброты, она по-прежнему верила в возможность мирного исхода... и голосом своего сына взывала к памяти Анакина Скайуокера.  
Возможно, с помощью жены, Дарту Вейдеру удастся повернуть ситуацию к своей выгоде. Он не обманывался: сын выполнит свои угрозы, и в результате ангар превратится в космическое кладбище, а надежды Темного лорда рухнут.  
Сейчас он должен уступить в малом, чтобы победить в большом сражении.  
\- Я готов выслушать ваши условия, - после длинной паузы пророкотал вокодер. 

ХХХХХХХХ

Как Оззель и ожидал, первым делом беглецы потребовали освобождения для неизвестного с джедайским оружием. В Империи одного намека на близость к запрещенному культу было достаточно для ареста.  
\- Он преступник, заслуживающий немедленной казни! - взревел Вейдер. - Все джедаи и их последователи будут истреблены мною!  
\- Это обязательное условие, не подлежащее пересмотру, - повстанцы упрямо настаивали на своем. - Он молод и не причинит вреда. Неужели могучая Империя в опасности из-за одного человека с мечом?  
Темный лорд обвиняюще ткнул черной перчаткой в сторону истребителя:  
\- Не думай, что сможешь обмануть меня, юноша! Я знаю, кто скрывается под видом безымянного пилота. А известно ли тебе, каким образом я вышел на твой след?  
\- Слишком хорошо известно, - притворно вздохнул повстанец. - Не хочется признавать, но мой товарищ - ходячая иллюстрация к поговорке "Сила есть, ума не надо".  
В громкоговорителе раздался шорох и чье-то возмущенное "Эй!".  
Темный лорд многозначительно сложил на груди массивные руки.  
\- Он будет отпущен, - кратко и холодно объявил Вейдер. - Что еще?

ХХХХХХХХ

Люк показал брату комлинк: индикатор сигнала переливался красным цветом.  
"Сообщение на "Дефайант": "Поднимаются двое и дроид-астромеханик. Арту за отличную работу полагается канистра смазочного масла", - мысленно передал Рё.  
Скайуокер кивнул и провел ребром ладони поперек горла: "Закругляйся". Он еще не привык говорить в Силе.  
Вортекс, помедлив, склонился над микрофоном:  
\- Второе условие очень простое... я был взволнован нашей встречей, милорд. И опечален, что вы ни разу не обратились ко мне по имени.  
Рё увидел, как округляются глаза брата. Люк молча и выразительно постучал себя по лбу. Вихрь отрицательно качнул головой, невесело улыбаясь.  
"Дай ему шанс, сынок", - прошептала Падме. - "Пожалуйста".

ХХХХХХХХ

Оззель не верил своим ушам. Дарт Вейдер не позволял говорить с собой подобным образом никому и никогда. Что здесь творилось? На что намекал наглый повстанец?  
\- Если под "волнением" ты подразумеваешь предательскую попытку убить меня, - угрожающе начал ситх, и вдруг остановился, замер на полуслове.  
Резко опустив вдоль торса огромные руки со сжатыми кулаками, Темный лорд шагнул к тай-"агрессору":  
\- Ты снова лжешь! Сила никогда не ошибается.  
\- Я говорю правду... жаль, вы ее не слышите. Прощайте.  
С зажженным мечом, Вейдер во главе передовой линии штурмовиков пошел на штурм. Когда они ворвались в кокпит, то никого не нашли.  
Корабль был пуст.

Эпилог

Вортекс лежал в медицинском отсеке "Дефайанта", на попечении заботливой Дорме и двух меддроидов. Сейчас, благополучно покинув "Экзекутор" и систему Бестин, молодой Скайуокер видел, как измучен и слаб лучший разведчик Альянса. Дело было не только в физической усталости. Рё что-то глубоко потрясло, на время выбило из колеи.  
Люк знал, что брат справится: он всегда был сильным и жизнерадостным, но в воздухе витало слишком много вопросов, требующих ответа.  
\- Во-первых, спасибо за помощь, - сказал Рё, хмуро глядя в стену во время очередного утреннего визита коммандера.  
\- Не по нутру, что обязан мне уже дважды? - поддразнил тот. - Хан тебя навещал?  
Вортекс поморщился:  
\- Лучше бы не приходил... хвастался, как из крутых ситуаций выбирался без помощи Чуи на раз-два-три. Трепло!  
\- Он хотел пойти на "Экзекутор", - заступился Скайуокер. - Капитан Тайфо не успел ввести его данные в транспортатор, временное "окно" было маленьким. Есть хорошие новости: имперцы не приближались к Дантуину, Альянс успел эвакуироваться без проблем.  
Рё некоторое время молчал, затем проговорил:  
\- И новости плохие... Погиб наш союзник на Набу, Эрвин Пелагрия. Кто-то - или по приказу Вейдера, или Темный лорд лично - зверски пытал и убил его.  
Люк молчал.  
\- Я сказал тебе, что Вейдер не убивал отца и не истязал меня... по крайней мере, физически. Но правда в том, что чужая жизнь для ситхов ничего не значит. Это монстры без совести и сострадания.  
Рё, наконец, взглянул на брата:  
\- Есть кое-кто, с кем тебе давно пора познакомиться. Я не говорил потому, что...  
\- "Потому, что опасно. На самом деле, и сейчас опасно, но я думаю, что должен" - да, да, я помню, - закатив глаза, процитировал Скайуокер. - Почему от меня постоянно что-то скрывают?  
\- Не говорил потому, что боялся: ты меня шизиком считать начнешь, - усмехаясь, сказал Вортекс. - Но оказывается, мой брат - псих со стажем и привык общаться с призраками. Так что, знакомься: леди Падме.  
Люк вскочил с узкого металлического сиденья, глядя во все глаза на красавицу с длинными каштановыми волосами, возникшую перед ним прямо из воздуха. Он быстро перевел взгляд с ясного женского лица на лицо брата, и тот кивнул со слабой улыбкой:  
\- Наша мать. Она лучше сумеет рассказать историю храброго Анакина Скайуокера, прекрасной Падме Амидалы и жестокого Дарта Вейдера. 

Конец второй части.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как гипердрайв покупали, и что случилось потом 

Планета Хот, Внешние территории, база Эхо

"Не то, чтобы очень гостеприимная планетка, - подумал Хан Соло. - Но если учитывать, что выбирали ее Проныры, а среди них - парень с Татуина... тогда понятно, почему даже Чуи приходится таскать с собой бакта-плазму от обморожения. Шутники!"  
Кореллианец ожесточенно потер лицо толстой меховой перчаткой, вглядываясь в однообразно белесую мглу: подступали сумерки, им с вуки пора было возвращаться. Периметр патрулировали несколько раз на дню, попарно и по списку: после нападения на базу целой колонии кровожадных вамп желающих поиграть в снежки как-то не находилось. Бластеры и гранаты, конечно, держали мохнатых тварей на расстоянии, но хищники были слишком хорошими охотниками от природы.  
За последние несколько месяцев повстанцам пришлось не сладко. Палпатин обратился по холонету к населению, пообещав в скором времени избавить Империю от "паразитов, разъедающих её молодой и сильный организм". Многие ждали, что Дарт Вейдер, не сумевший спасти Звезду Смерти, окажется в опале, но Император только увеличил флот. Полномочия Темного лорда были подтверждены, и в руках Вейдера сосредоточилась огромная боевая мощь. По слухам, взамен Палпатин потребовал от ситха только одно: стереть Альянс с лица галактики.  
В конце концов, основным повстанческим подразделениям пришлось собраться на Хоте. Планета даже не всегда отмечалась на картах и была значительно удалена от систем Ядра. На новом месте не хватало необходимого: теплой одежды, пищи, медикаментов, оборудования, оружия, топлива. Бойцы Альянса были вынуждены регулярно отправляться в ближайшие звёздные системы на поиски всего перечисленного, рискуя безопасностью всей базы.  
Ноги совсем занемели, и Хан принялся приплясывать на месте, ругая вуки на чем свет стоит.   
\- И ведь не знаешь, из-за кого больше седых волос: из-за кашиикского супер-пупер-охотника на вамп, или из-за Люка и Рё, которых запросто обсчитают и обведут вокруг пальца в любой лавке по эту сторону галактики...   
Затрещал комлинк. Хан поднес аппарат к закутанному носу, отодвинул термоткань в сторону и заорал:  
\- У меня уже кишки промерзли, ты, мечта трандошанского кулинарного канала! Плевать, на какой след ты там напал, тащи свою немытую шкуру сюда!  
Протяжный торжествующий вой.  
\- Что? Что? Ты свежевал вампу? У нас будет настоящее мясо?  
Рычание и отрывистое "ррав", похожее на смех.  
\- Ладно, я понял, с меня должок. Помогу вычесать шерсть, если переживу этот проклятый холод... Иди на сигнал, у тебя осталось полчаса.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Сулон, звездная система Суллуст

Марн, хозяин лавки скобяных товаров, суллустанец с маленькой дынеобразной головой и круглыми черными глазами, глубоко вздохнул. За все утро к нему заглянули только двое покупателей. Один из них, по людским меркам невысокий, а по суллустанским - очень даже рослый юноша, сейчас придирчиво разглядывал гипердвигатель от Сейнар системс. Голубоглазый парень что-то мычал под нос, ощупывая проводку и постукивая по металлическому корпусу крепкими пальцами с загрубевшей кожей. Чувствовалось, что он не привык спешить, совершая покупку.   
"Одет как пират, но скорее всего, фермер. Будет торговаться," - одобрительно подумал Марн. Сулон был сельскохозяйственными угодьями Суллуста, и фермеров здесь хватало. На самом Суллусте, с его вулканическим ландшафтом и соответствующим климатом, ничего не росло. Зато под поверхностью планеты расположились обширные города, туристические центры с серными источниками и полезной для здоровья зеленой грязью...  
Суллустанец перевел взгляд на второго посетителя. Тот совсем не был похож на фермера или на пирата. Непритязательная одежда сидела на нем как влитая, а ловкость, с которой он маневрировал по заваленному деталями двору, говорила о многом. За несколько минут пребывания в лавке его быстрые темно-карие глаза, казалось, рассмотрели все, что в ней было.   
\- Давай же, определяйся, Лаки, - нетерпеливо понукнул он приятеля. - Гипердвигатель хорош, вряд ли найдем лучше. Но если хочешь, можем заглянуть в сеть "СороСууб корпорейшн".  
Лаки пожал плечами, не отрываясь от датапада с дополнительной информацией:  
\- Двигатель хорош, но уж очень дорог... каламарианский или с Кореллии был бы дешевле.   
\- Позвольте заметить, господа, - торопливо вмешался Марн. - "Сейнар системс" в последнее время подняли закупочные цены на свою продукцию, так же, как и "СороСууб". У них новые гранты и патенты от Империи. Мы никак не можем торговать в убыток себе...  
Голубоглазый парень внимательно посмотрел на суллустанца:  
\- Насколько я понял, почти половина населения Суллуста работает на фабриках и в лабораториях корпорации "СороСууб"? Но у вас все-таки есть возможность заниматься частным бизнесом?  
\- Возможность еще осталась здесь, на Сулоне, - поправил Марн. - Когда корпорации на Суллусте понадобятся угодья этой луны, у нас не будет иного выхода, кроме как сдаться.   
\- Ясно, - проговорил кареглазый Рэй, облокачиваясь о прилавок. Когда он успел подойти так близко? Марн заметил, что Лаки отвернулся, словно пряча улыбку. - И совсем недавно корпорация сместила правительственный кабинет Суллуста, объявив о своей лояльности Империи?  
\- Да, - растерянно сказал Марн. - Они победили на выборах.  
\- Ну еще бы! - как-то криво и опасно усмехнулся Рэй. - С таким-то количеством преданных служащих, поддержкой от Империи и финансами... было бы очень странно, если бы корпорация проиграла.   
Марн торопливо взглянул в сторону входа: к счастью, там было пусто.  
\- Ты его пугаешь, - урезонил Лаки, подходя к торговцу с датападом в руках. - Уважаемый, обсудим цену за этот гипердвигатель. Нам не нужна страховка, поэтому...  
Марн незаметно вытер пот со лба, и они занялись торгом. Суллустанец пытался сосредоточиться на предмете, но его взгляд, всякий раз против воли, останавливался на тонкой и ладной фигуре Рэя, что-то насвистывавшего и задумчиво покачивавшегося с пятки на носок. "У него военная выправка, - понял Марн, холодея. - Но не имперская... не охотники за головами, держатся иначе... Повстанцы!!"  
Он повернул голову и наткнулся на абсолютно непроницаемый взгляд Лаки. Светловолосый юноша смотрел, поджав губы и сдвинув брови, отчего казался старше и суровее.  
\- Думаю, мы пришли к соглашению, - спокойно сказал он, доставая из кармана пластинки серебряных кредитов. Наличные.  
\- Приятно иметь с вами дело, - автоматически согласился Марн. - Вот ваша сдача. Доброго дня!

ХХХХХХХХ 

\- Ты напугал его до полусмерти и чуть не выдал нас, - сердито сказал "Лаки". - И зачем все это?  
Они пробирались жаркими душными переулками между какими-то сараями и складами. Двухместный звездолет был оставлен в полях, и Люк уже мечтал о чистом сельском воздухе под открытым небом, пусть даже в жару.  
\- Еще навестим его лавку, - сказал Рё, стряхивая со штанины споры какого-то местного растения. - Многие жители недовольны новой политикой, а для их общества характерны разветвленные и прочные семейные узы. Нам ведь нужна новая сеть снабжения?   
\- "СороСууб"? - спросил Скайуокер. - Но суллустанцы очень робкие существа, физически слабые. Им опасно связываться с Империей. К тому же, мы не знаем, не расскажет ли он еще кому-то об этой встрече.  
\- А давай выясним, - весело ответил Вихрь, - разворачиваясь на полном ходу и останавливая Люка. - Ты ведь хотел помедитировать на свежем воздухе? Садись, - он постучал носком сапога по нагретой солнцем земле.  
\- Что, здесь? - изумился Люк, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они были на краю поля.  
\- Да, здесь и сейчас, - твёрдо заявил его брат. - Приступай, а я пока разомнусь.  
Люк уселся в неудобной позе для медитации, стараясь не обращать внимания на шорох и легкий стук: Рё выполнял комплекс упражнений по "вулканской" методике. Упражнения на первый взгляд казались простыми, но, как выяснилось, требовали привычки и упорного труда. С тех пор, как Вихрь начал учить Скайуокера концентрироваться и скрывать свое присутствие в Силе, тренировки стали обязательной частью дня. Брат утверждал, что Люку нужен настоящий специалист, опытный наставник, а пока они лишь проходят азы "искусства управления собой".  
Люк узнал многое с тех пор, как выяснилось их родство: например, то, что душа их матери называется "катра", и только обучение на Вулкане позволило Вихрю выжить при переходе в другую галактику...  
\- Ты отвлекаешься, - негромко прервал поток его мыслей Рё.   
\- Трудно сосредоточиться, - пробормотал Скайуокер. - Столько всего в последнее время случилось...  
\- Хочешь попробовать медитации на снегу? - пригрозил голос брата в отдалении. - Можно устроить, когда вернемся.  
\- И так справлюсь, - фыркнул герой Альянса. Он глубоко вдохнул и "нырнул" в прозрачные потоки вездесущей Силы.  
Исчезли все звуки и запахи, шорох трав и мягкое касание сулонского солнца. Люк видел тени событий и людей, планеты и целые созвездия, вращающиеся в космосе. Он почувствовал острую тоску Вихря по родине - маленькой зелено-синей планете, освещенной единственной желтой звездой. Затем мимо величественно проплыл корабль, похожий на широкую тарелку с приподнятыми на корпусом гондолами антивещества...  
\- Думай о суллустанце, - сухо сказал Рё.   
\- Извини, - торопливо ответил Люк.  
Скайуокер увидел множество маленьких существ, работавших на Империю. Фабрики СороСууб были бесконечны, хорошо охранялись - вокруг были отряды штурмовиков. Много оружия, новые планы, схемы каких-то объектов на экранах, строго секретная информация.  
\- В сторону, - послышался четкий голос брата. - Там есть инквизиторы. Переключись на людей, важно найти единомышленников.  
Нахмурившись, Люк снова сосредоточился. Он вспомнил круглые черные глаза Марна, испуганное выражение его лица, тонкий голос.  
\- В одной из лабораторий работает его дядя, - пробормотал Скайуокер. - И несколько племянников. Они охотно пойдут на контакт.  
\- Прекрасно, - похвалил Вихрь. - Ты выполнил задачу. Возвращайся, иначе слишком устанешь.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал Люк. - Я хочу увидеть Татуин. И ты посмотри: он даже красив, особенно, сразу после песчаной бури, когда небо такое чистое и прозрачное.  
Скайуокер почувствовал, как рука брата опустилась на его плечо.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Вихрь.  
...Песок, много песка. Он сияет, как алмазы с Айего, о которых Люк слышал от пилотов в кантине Мос Эйсли. Вот родной дом, но могил рядом нет, - значит, все живы? Где Оуэн и Беру?   
Вместо них выходит женщина, немолодая и темноволосая. Вытирая руки о фартук, она вглядывается в жаркое марево пустыни и наклоняется за маленьким пластиковым контейнером. За поясом у нее есть нож, и Люк догадывается, что она будет делать: на влаговыпаривателях собирается жидкость, благодаря которой растут редкие в пустыне съедобные грибы. Многие женщины на Татуине собирают их до полудня. Грибы - хорошее дополнение к жаркому из банты, а если мяса нет, их можно приготовить, слегка обжарив в масле.   
Сердце Люка сжимается от странной боли. Он не знает эту женщину, и всё-таки узнаёт ее. Он почти не удивляется, когда Падме тихо выдыхает голосом Рё: "Шми..."  
"Мама", - в ответ произносит Скайуокер.   
Как он мог оставить её здесь? Здесь, в этой пустыне, в рабстве, а затем среди чужих людей, не сумевших спасти её? Её смерть на его совести. Слёзы душили Люка, клокотали в его груди, обжигали полуслепые глаза и искалеченную гортань. В отчаянии он протянул обрубки рук: где ты? Останься со мной!  
Моя мать! Мой сын! Падме!  
Люк почувствовал, как Вихрь и Падме тащат его прочь, напрягая все силы. Но тот, другой, оплакивавший Шми, вцепился мёртвой хваткой.  
Останься со мной!  
"Он в бессознательном состоянии, - задыхаясь, произнесла Падме. - Кажется, спит".  
"Ничего, сейчас разбудим," - отозвался Рё. - "Будь готова. Раз... два..."  
На счет "три" Люку показалось, что в его голову выпалили в упор из дизраптора. Боль была невыносимой, заставившей забыть обо всем, кроме сокращающихся в агонии нервов.   
\- А полегче нельзя было? - сквозь кашель выдавил Скайуокер, сворачиваясь на земле в клубок и удобряя местные зерновые культуры остатками завтрака.  
\- Зато он тебя отстал, - тяжело дыша, произнёс Вихрь. Рё стоял рядом, согнувшись пополам и упираясь руками в колени. - Ну и силища! Тиранозавр, а не человек. Ваше присутствие в Силе было почти идентичным. Пришлось рубить по живому, иначе не получилось бы.  
\- Как... мама? - спросил Люк, помотав головой, чтобы сфокусировать зрение.  
\- Падме в порядке. И не пугай её больше.   
\- Ну я же не знал, что так выйдет!  
\- Угу. Похоже, не только на папашу намордник надеть надо. Обзаведусь электрошокером на палке и буду тыкать в тупую башку моего братца всякий раз, как его понесет в чужие воспоминания.   
\- Ты сам предложил медитировать.  
\- Медитировать, а не лезть, куда не просят!

ХХХХХХХХ 

Они пошли к кораблю. Люк некоторое время опирался о руку Вихря, но вскоре смог идти самостоятельно.  
\- Рё... ему было совсем паршиво.  
\- ...  
\- Рё, серьезно. Он наш отец.  
Вихрь ответил каким-то злым голосом:  
\- Даже удивительно, отчего ему паршиво? Ведь такой замечательный человек! Я и причины найти не могу, за что несчастный так страдает. Нет в мире справедливости, не иначе. Давай предложим Мотме организовать Альянс помощи Дарту Вейдеру. На хрена спасать людей от Империи? Лучше поможем бедному папе и старенькому дедушке-Императору.  
Люк остановился, хмурясь и не глядя на брата.  
\- Я не предлагаю служить Империи и никогда не передам Альянс за восстановление Республики. Но нашему отцу действительно помочь некому, кроме нас. Если его схватят, то казнят с позором, - а ведь он калека, ветеран. Был героем, защищал людей, многим спас жизнь во время Войн клонов. Затем... оступился. Падме обошлась без подробностей, но наверное, там пролилось немало крови, особенно во время захвата Храма джедаев.   
Скайуокер, наконец, поднял голубые несчастные глаза на Рё:  
\- Отец - действительно преступник, но неужели мы, как и вся галактика, отвернемся от него? Вот ты... делаешь все для нашей матери. А как же отец?  
Вихрь мысленно застонал: "Ма, ты видишь? Ну, что я говорил? Я же предупреждал: это настоящий геморрой!"  
Вслух он сказал:  
\- Теперь не отвяжешься, да? Упертый, как... банта. Но здесь не место решать такие вопросы. Идём, "Тысячелетнему Соколу" нужен новый гипердрайв. А в Совете еще предстоит обсудить план касательно "СороСууб".


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Раз - печеньки, два - печеньки, три - печеньки мои с зефиром!" - считает Император :-D  
> Но глава получилась мрачноватая. А что вы хотите - Империя! :-[

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", Среднее Кольцо

Защитный экран не работал всего три с половиной минуты, но повстанцы успели удрать, - что стоило жизни двум техникам и одному диспетчеру. К печальному списку должен был присоединиться и капитан Пиетт, но вмешалась судьба в виде маленького дроида-регистратора, зафиксировавшего непорядок на одном из контрольных пунктов "Экзекутора". В момент проведения операции в ангаре, на запасном мостике корабля наблюдалась нехватка кадрового состава... Дроид отметил в электронном отчете лишь адмирала Оззеля.   
Обливаясь потом, Пиетт протянул Темному лорду датапад с отчетом дроида, и ледяное дыхание смерти прошло мимо, не коснувшись и волоса на голове капитана.  
\- Ну, я бы так не сказал, - заметил Максимилиан Вирс за рюмкой обжигающего илесианского рома спустя несколько дней.   
Они сидели у "Железного Макса", отослав адъютанта из "предбанника" от греха подальше. Потайной шкафчик со спиртным был открыт нараспашку. Хозяин смерил старого друга острым взглядом серо-стальных глаз и сделал правильный выбор в пользу контрабандного пойла.  
Генерал Вирс, один из выживших после взрыва Звезды Смерти и до конца защищавший её, пользовался во флоте репутацией хладнокровного, сурового офицера, абсолютно преданного Дарту Вейдеру.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил капитан, резким движением опрокидывая вторую стопку.   
Позиция подчиненного у Оззеля нервировала Пиетта, особенно, когда стало ясно, какого мнения об адмирале придерживается Темный лорд. Родом с Каридии, Кендел Оззель происходил из семьи богатых землевладельцев, и путь наверх он пробивал, активно пользуясь влиянием своей родни.  
Поговаривали, что умный и расторопный Пиетт может занять место первого офицера "Экзекутора" в ближайшем времени. Из-за этого между ныне действующим адмиралом и скромным капитаном возникли серьезные противоречия, а недавнее происшествие с побегом лишь подлило масла в огонь.  
\- Волос на твоём затылке, Фирмус, заметно поубавилось за время службы, - иронично пояснил генерал. Осушив рюмку, он сказал уже серьезнее: - К тому же, Вейдер знает разницу между тобой и такими, как Кендел Оззель. Что касается последнего, то кариданцу не повезло: он был бы не прочь увидеть тебя погибшим от рук Темного лорда.  
Маленький капитан только тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на бутылку, явно примериваясь к третьей порции. Немного подумав, он снова наполнил рюмку.  
\- Повезло хотя бы в том, что голова ещё на плечах... и в том, что ситх недолюбливает мое непосредственное начальство. Похоже, адмирал не должен был находиться на запасном мостике во время операции.   
Налив новую стопку для себя, Вирс кивнул, затем приподнял бровь:  
\- А что Оззель там забыл? Есть варианты?  
Пиетт ответил многозначительным взглядом. Во флоте давно усвоили: если заведомо бесталанные офицеры быстро поднимаются по служебной лестнице, несмотря на многочисленные ошибки и просчеты, - значит, это кому-нибудь нужно. В случае с адмиралом, Оззель был нужен для наблюдения за Темным лордом, в последнее время одержимым идеей найти "Ухуру" и "Красного-пять".  
Никто не знал, кого именно держал Вейдер под арестом на "Экзекуторе", но разведкорпус распространил в холонете слухи о поимке злодея Ухуры. Повстанец был ответственен за саботаж многих имперских проектов и в свое время угрожал Звезде Смерти. Предполагалось, что под этим именем действовала хорошо подготовленная группа, опирающаяся на шпионскую сеть ботанов.   
В ответ на пущенные в медийное пространство слухи, Ухура немедленно выложил в сеть в общем доступе видеозапись... самого крамольного, оскорбительного для граждан Империи содержания.   
Кадры, взятые из широко известных агитационных фильмов, перемежались фрагментами иного рода. Вирс отчетливо запомнил видеоряд: вот новобранцы радостно шагают в ногу на День Империи, - и снова они, или юноши очень на них похожие, фосфорными бомбами выжигают дома вместе с жильцами, мирными обывателями, молящими о пощаде.   
Молодцеватые флотские офицеры в каком-то ресторане, где их чествуют как героев, - и линия разрушителей, нависшая над Эданом II, превращающая города планеты в руины...   
Румяные школьники Корусканта, произносящие Клятву верности Императору, - и умирающие от болезней и голода дети порабощенных Империей миров. Пытки, рабы в электронных ошейниках на рудниках, испытания нового оружия на закрытых полигонах...   
Кадр за кадром, часто с указанием даты и места, с какой-то невыносимой методичностью, под бравурные звуки имперского праздничного марша.   
Наконец, известный всей галактике резкий голос с отчетливым инопланетным акцентом призывал граждан защищать свои свободу и жизнь - вступать в ряды повстанческого Альянса.  
Разумеется, официальная пропаганда также могла похвастаться подобными произведениями (разоблачающими действия повстанцев), но никогда удар не наносился столь точно и направленно. Вирс еще мог бы назвать видеозапись лживой, но беда в том, что он - как и Пиетт, и большинство офицеров высшего состава, - узнал кадры...   
\- Ухура... все дело в нем, - с ненавистью процедил генерал. - Мы ошибались, считая его болтуном и мелким смутьяном. Я помню, что творилось на Звезде Смерти после саботажа, Фирмус. Настоящий хаос, позор для Империи. А как эти выступления действуют на неокрепшие умы?   
Вирс устало провел ладонью по лицу, словно отгоняя тяжелые мысли.   
Пиетт отвёл глаза: ром и напоминание о Звезде Смерти заставили Вирса подумать о Зевулоне, его сыне. Друзья никогда не говорили на эту тему, - месяц назад юный Зев дезертировал, пополнив ряды Альянса.   
Странно, но бегство молодого Вирса никак не повлияло на положение "Железного Макса" - или на доверие Вейдера к своему офицеру. Более того, через два дня после случившегося Темный лорд сказал генералу в своей отрывистой и сухой манере:  
\- Молодости свойственно заблуждаться. Вы отец, и не должны терять веру в возможность перевоспитания сына.  
Прозвучало это совершенно неожиданно, после обычного ежедневного рапорта, на мостике "Экзекутора". Пиетт видел, как осунувшийся за несколько часов Вирс выпрямился еще сильнее, если это вообще было возможно.  
Долю секунды ситх смотрел на него, затем склонил блестящий черный шлем:  
\- Свободны, генерал.   
...- И все-таки, кто был в том тай-агрессоре и как им удалось уйти? - задумчиво протянул капитан, возвращаясь к наболевшему. Бутылка опустела.  
\- В моем ведении наземные войска, танки и артиллерия, - пожал плечами Вирс. - Могу только сказать, что медотсек напоминал шахту на Маластаре... после того, как в ней похозяйничал зверь Зилло. И если учитывать, что пленные были безоружны...  
\- Джедаи? - прошептал изумленный Пиетт, быстро трезвея. - Как это возможно, ведь они давно уничтожены?  
\- Я бы не удивился, если бы к Альянсу присоединились остатки Ордена, - холодно ответил генерал. - Вполне в их духе. Джедаи очень хитры, упорны и выносливы. Они используют любую возможность, чтобы снова оказаться у власти.  
\- И это объясняет, зачем лорду Вейдеру так понадобился "Ухура", - вполголоса заметил капитан. - Джедаи среди повстанцев.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Дворец Императора, Корускант

Шив Палпатин слабо помахал рукой, и экран холопроектора погас. Это была новейшая разработка Первого университета Корусканта, еще не представленная широкой публике: полноцветная голограмма, яркие, сочные тона, эффект присутствия и отличный звук. Но Императора сейчас волновали не достижения технической мысли, а та небольшая, не более пятнадцати минут, видеозапись, которую ему прислали с флагмана Дарта Вейдера.  
Любезный жест был сделан, конечно же, не Учеником, а милейшим адмиралом Оззелем. Весьма полезный субъект, отметил про себя правитель галактики. Толковый и усердный в интересах своего Хозяина.  
Обидно, но на записи отсутствовала важная информация: Палпатин не увидел задержанных, глаза мозолили лишь белые доспехи штурмовиков и чересчур знакомая фигура Вейдера. Зато услышал Император много любопытного, даже невероятного.  
\- Так-так... похоже, Избранный не утратил способности удивлять меня, - откинулся в широком мягком кресле мертвенно-бледный старик с желтыми, как у демона, глазами.  
Подняв костлявую руку без каких-либо украшений, Император начал считать, медленно загибая пальцы.  
Раз - безымянный повстанец, вырвавшийся из перестроенного медотсека "Экзекутора", ускользнувший от штурмовиков и дроидов, дерзкий на язык, молодой и бесстрашный... что-то очень напоминает разгром на Звезде Смерти и эскапады так называемого "Ухуры". Вот где они впервые встретились... И лорд Вейдер не смог назвать его по имени, а должен был, чем и разочаровал... Хм!  
Два - безымянный пилот, а может быть, и не такой уж неизвестный? Удачливый стрелок над Звездой Смерти... Вейдер сталкивался с ним и с его невольной помощью загнал повстанцев. Юноша с джедайским мечом, чья безопасность превыше жизни Ухуры.  
Палпатин почувствовал неприятный привкус во рту. Джедаи! Нельзя допустить их появления.  
С неудовольствием пожевав сморщенными губами, Император поудобнее устроился в кресле.  
Самое интересное, что он не только чувствителен к Силе, но и хорошо пилотирует. Пилот и джедай, где-то мы уже слышали подобное. Очевидно, они оба владеют Силой, но Вейдера волновал не пилот, а тот, первый. Почему?   
Может быть, потому, что его мать - "прекрасная леди с Набу"?  
Рука Палпатина замерла в воздухе. Нахмурившись, старик поднялся, опираясь на палку, и мелкими шажками подошел к голографическому полотну на стене - произведению искусства, оправленному в раму из драгоценных камней. Тревожно и неверяще Император смотрел на изображение Тида, окруженного водопадами.   
Набу. Нет, не может быть, проклятая ведьма давно сдохла, погребена и забыта, и все слухи о ее будто бы божественной сущности смехотворны, рассчитаны на младенцев или выживших из ума!  
Дарт Вейдер дважды посещал Тид за последние полгода. Костлявые пальцы судорожно сжались вокруг рукояти палки, пронзительно-желтые глаза расширились в приливе нечеловеческой злобы.  
Ведьма! Она все-таки родила! Потаскуха!  
...Спустя полчаса Палпатин пришел в себя, и приступы ненависти, скручивавшие все его тело, постепенно отступили. На кончиках пальцев плясали фиолетовые искры, но Император досадливо смахнул их. Сейчас нет для этого времени.   
Он позвонил в серебряный колокольчик.  
\- Уберите картину, - приказал правитель немедленно явившемуся слуге. - Она мне больше не нравится.  
Император наблюдал, как уносят изображение Тида, по-прежнему опираясь на палку.   
Она за это заплатит. Он заплатит. Их отродье и джедай - все будут страдать, пока этого хочет Шив Палпатин.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дарт Вейдер охотится на повстанцев, а Вихрь перевозит охотников :-P  
> И мы знакомимся с новым персонажем.

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", система Суллуст

"Эскадрон Смерти" во главе с "Экзекутором" вернулся из системы Дерра. На её четвертой планете были обнаружены склады с нелегальным оружием, предназначавшимся, по некоторым данным, для Альянса. "Для более крупной базы повстанцев, местоположение которой до сих пор неизвестно", - уточнил про себя Дарт Вейдер.  
В тренировочном зале Темный лорд наблюдал, как дроиды-уборщики собирают останки своих собратьев, только что уничтоженных ситхом. В последние месяцы у Вейдера вошло в привычку ломать отреставрированные и модифицированные модели, на которые было потрачено немало времени и труда. Он восстанавливал очередную боевую машину, улучшал ее характеристики до предела, - и превращал в груду дымящихся обломков. Угрюмо отказываясь углубляться в истоки этой причуды, Темный лорд мысленно вернулся к недавним событиям.  
Имперский флот устроил ловушку на орбите Дерры IV, куда вскоре и угодили грузовые корабли Альянса. Перехватчики не позволили повстанцам уйти в гиперпространство. Конвой - крестокрылы под предводительством известного повстанческого аса, коммандера Нарры, - предпочел самоубийственную атаку против превосходящих сил противника. Только благодаря умелому маневрированию удалось захватить в плен двух пилотов, один из которых покончил с собой еще в ангаре, а другой был допрошен Темным лордом лично.  
Вейдера ждало множество сюрпризов. Пленник был готов спасти свою жизнь в обмен на имя "Красного-Пять", уничтожившего Звезду Смерти. Пилот отказался назвать расположение новой базы, но из зависти, не задумываясь, предал своего товарища.  
До этого откровения ситх собирался послать наемных убийц в самое сердце Восстания. "Красный-Пять" удостоился особой ненависти Темного лорда: ученик Кеноби не только посмел одержать над ним верх, но и стал препятствием на пути к Падме и сыну.  
Резко повернувшись, Дарт Вейдер вышел из зала, сжимая рукоять светового меча. Несмотря на успех операции в системе Дерра, его преследовало знакомое горькое чувство поражения.  
Он потерял не одного, а двух сыновей. Двое, украденных джедаями: один, светловолосый и голубоглазый, похожий на своего отца, вырос на Татуине - проклятой планете, от которой Вейдер отрекся. Другой - живой образ Падме, плоть от её плоти, - отказался от отцовского наследия, избрав путь непримиримой борьбы с Империей. Та видеозапись в холонете была практически плевком в лицо...  
Пройдя в собственные покои, Темный лорд снял мантию и остановился, приводя мысли в порядок. Сейчас не время падать духом. Всю свою жизнь бывший раб боролся с судьбой. И побед, и поражений было достаточно, но Вейдер усвоил главный урок: выживает сильнейший - тот, кто не сдается.  
Его цель по-прежнему достижима, просто нужен новый план.  
Ситх вошёл в медитационную камеру. Откинув освобожденную от шлема и маски голову на спинку кресла, он вдохнул насыщенный кислородом воздух. В висках ломило от переутомления и хронического недосыпа, перед глазами все расплывалось.  
Перед тем, как умереть, пленный пилот рассказал всё, что знал о Люке Скайуокере и Рё Вортексе. Они входили в состав Совета Альянса, часто действовали совместно, - впрочем, это Вейдер уже знал из собственного опыта. Падме отвергла его предложение на Мустафаре и подтвердила свое решение устами сына. Рё предан матери и Восстанию, он не перейдет на сторону отца, которого наверняка винит в смерти Падме.  
Вейдер закрыл глаза. С того дня, как он узнал о "сыне Амидалы", груз его вины вырос стократ. Что ответить ребенку, если тот спросит, отчего умерла мать? Что сказать взрослому сыну, такому же бескомпромиссному и язвительному, каким был когда-то Анакин Скайуокер?  
Нет, он разберется со всеми вопросами, когда вернет семью и убедит кого-то из них принять его точку зрения.  
Люк - вот неизвестный элемент в этой комбинации. Философия ситхов подсказывает, что самым эффективным рычагом обращения юноши на Темную сторону была бы вражда между братьями. Соперничество, ревность или зависть, подогреваемые обычными разногласиями. Тогда братские узы сошли бы на нет, и их место заняла бы ненависть, ненасытная жажда превосходства.  
Неожиданно ситх тихо и грозно зарычал, открыв мутно-голубые глаза. Верхняя, иссеченная шрамами, губа поднялась, в оскале обнажив зубы. Пуду слимо! Этого не будет, он не станет вбивать кол между сыновьями.  
Впервые за много лет Дарт Вейдер отшатнулся от мрачного шепота Темной стороны Силы. Он не мог принять такого варианта развития событий. Подавляя гнев, сковывая себя стальными цепями воли, Темный лорд приготовился к длительной медитации.  
Он найдет выход.

XXXXXXXX 

На пути к Орто Плутонии, система Пантора

Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер и Вихрь сидели на пассажирских местах в маленьком частном звездолете, всего несколько минут назад покинувшего Пантору, единственную луну одноименной звездной системы. Повстанцев сопровождала дочь одного из бывших членов Панторанской Ассамблеи - законодательного органа, распущенного по указу Императора почти одновременно с Галактическим Сенатом.  
\- Прошу извинить мою неловкость, но нельзя ли повторить ваше имя? - обворожительно улыбаясь, разбил затянувшееся молчание кореллианец. - Я не расслышал в спешке.  
Как же, подумал Люк.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула девушка. Изящные золотые подвески в её сложной прическе тихо зазвенели. Да и все в ней отличалось какой-то деликатностью: невысокая тонкая фигурка, нежное лицо, точеные кисти рук. Как свойственно панторанцам, она была синекожей, с розово-лиловыми волосами и большими золотистыми глазами.  
\- Меня зовут Фиоре Ча-Хиджу. Моя мать, сенатор Райо Чучи, много лет назад служила Республике вместе с госпожой Падме Амидалой, - сказала панторанка, взглянув на Вихря.  
\- Сенатор Чучи была настоящим борцом, - повернулся Рё к своим спутникам. - Несмотря на юный возраст, она выступила против могущественной Торговой Федерации и отстояла территориальную независимость Орто Плутонии, оспорив незаконный протекторат со стороны Панторы.  
Вихрь слегка поклонился в сторону девушки:  
\- Вы очень похожи на неё.  
Фиоре поклонилась в ответ:  
\- Спасибо. У Панторы нет влияния на земле тальцев, но мы поддерживаем дипломатические и добрососедские отношения с ними.  
\- На Орто Плутонии случилось какое-то несчастье? - неловко вмешался Люк. Близость настолько красивой девушки сковывала его.  
Панторанка опустила голову.  
\- Увы, да. Ежегодно тальские племена мигрируют в поисках пропитания и подходящих условий для жизни. Это нелегко в суровых условиях их родной планеты, которая на самом деле всего лишь ледяная пустошь... Тальцы выносливы, они хорошие охотники, но ресурсы ограниченны. В этом году случилось худшее, что только могло произойти: на нарглачей, основную пищу тальцев, напал загадочный мор. Нескольким племенам на Орто Плутонии грозит голодная смерть. Мы хотели бы помочь, но имперская бюрократия связывает нам руки. К счастью, господин Вортекс связался с моим отцом...  
Комлинк на запястье девушки издал сигнал. Извинившись, она поднялась:  
\- Отец беспокоится. С вашего разрешения, я оставлю вас на несколько минут.  
Как только Фиоре вышла, Хан круто повернулся к Рё:  
\- В этом заключается твой новый великолепный план, Высочество? Переселить первобытных дикарей с одного куска льда на другой, чуть подальше? Какой смысл?  
\- Действительно, - нахмурился Скайуокер. - Похоже на авантюру. Тальцы могут не выжить на Хоте. И если собираешься принести их в жертву Империи, я никогда на это не пойду и выступлю против тебя в Совете.  
\- Тише, тише, девочки, - ответил Вихрь, усмехаясь. - Такое чувство, что в моей жизни стало на двух Мон Мотм больше. Не желаешь примерить белое платьице, Соло?  
Кореллианец скривился, но Люк не отступал:  
\- Ты не ответил.  
\- Отвечу, если перестанешь вырывать мне глотку. У тальцев выбор небольшой: или голодная смерть, или возможность найти новый дом. По своим характеристикам, Хот очень похож на Орто Плутонию. Конечно, риск огромен... но для начала, можно поселить пару охотников поблизости от базы, - или там, где им понравится. Мы поможем на первых порах.  
Рё помолчал, затем продолжил:  
\- Что же касается Империи... Фиоре не говорила, но тальцам уже приходилось сталкиваться с "цивилизованными" народами. На Орто Плутонии в годы Войн клонов было две базы: республиканская и сепаратистская. Обе были уничтожены. Тальцы - исключительно хорошие воины, мастера маскировки и выживания. Трудно придумать что-нибудь лучше против имперской пехоты. Если тальцы будут знать, что защищают свою землю, нам останутся лишь вопросы технического характера.  
Некоторое время повстанцы переваривали услышанное.  
\- Ты точно не родственник Палпатина? - спросил вдруг Соло.  
Увидев, как воззрились на него друзья, он примирительно поднял руки:  
\- Ладно, пошутил. А девчонка-то хорошенькая! Как вы думаете, может такой парень, как я, и такая девушка...  
\- Нет, не может, - быстро прервал его Люк, краснея под насмешливым понимающим взглядом кореллианца.  
\- Никто не может, - холодно припечатал Вихрь. - Соло, она из княжеского рода. Если не хочешь радовать Палпатина удивительно тонким, хватающим за душу голосом в Императорской опере, то отвяжешься. Люк, на Панторе и Орто Плутонии хорошо знают имя Анакина Скайуокера. Он даже как-то спас жизнь группе сенаторов, среди которых была Райо Чучи. Ты здесь не случайно.  
В этот момент вошла панторанка. Кивнув своим спутникам, она села на прежнее место.  
\- Кажется, наш отъезд прошел незамеченным. Отец напомнил, что все оружие придется оставить на корабле, иначе тальцы не захотят говорить с нами.  
По её знаку, появился серебристый дроид с подносом, на котором стояли бокалы с напитками и блюдца с каким-то лакомством.  
\- Прошу, угощайтесь.  
Поблагодарив, мужчины принялись за еду, - только Вихрь замешкался, как видно, обдумывая предстоящие переговоры. Своими маленькими руками Фиоре быстро подняла бокал с золотистой жидкостью и протянула его разведчику:  
\- Господин Рё, на Панторе вы не успели отдохнуть. Сок придаст вам сил, он выжат из ягод редкого растения.  
\- Вы очень любезны, Ваша светлость, - почтительно ответил тот, принимая напиток.  
Кожа на лице девушки стала почти лиловой от румянца, когда панторанка застенчиво качнула головой:  
\- Вы разрешили обращаться к вам по имени. Меня зовут Фиоре, можно просто "Фиа".  
Соло высоко поднял брови и многозначительно посмотрел на Люка. Закашлявшись, Скайуокер сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь и Вейдер идут в поход :-D

Орто Плутония, система Пантора

Вихря мучили дурные предчувствия. Тьма надвигалась, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать: он знал, что гнев Вейдера растет, мать слабеет от печали и страха, Люк подавлен и сомневается в себе. Хуже того, энсину не хватало "Энтерпрайза", старых друзей... родины. Эта мрачная галактика, с её бесконечными войнами и хаосом междоусобиц, оставалась чужой для него.  
На Сулоне Люк сумел уловить мысли Рё о Земле, и энсину пришлось спешно ретироваться, чтобы не вносить еще большую сумятицу в неспокойную душу брата.  
Сейчас, на панторанском корабле после благополучного завершения переговоров, у Вихря было несколько часов для медитации. Его внутренний "храм" нуждался в корректировке, - и пока Падме дремала, а друзья по Альянсу, Фиа и двое охотников-тальцев беседовали, - Рё закрылся в тесной каюте.  
Энсин чувствовал, как Сила, наполняющая эту галактику, бьется, словно волна, о края его сознания. Она была назойлива и неупорядоченна, совсем не похожа на то, что он ощущал во время медитаций на Вулкане или "Энтерпрайзе".  
Расположившись на полу, Рё закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Придется принять как данность, что энергетические поля, составляющие материю этой галактики, отличаются по структуре. Новое всегда приходит через частичную ломку старого, и может быть, Четвертый Номер был не так уж неправ, убеждая сына забыть о прошлом в Федерации.  
Поморщившись, Рё мотнул головой: мысли о биологическом отце - последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. Вейдер связан с хаосом и разрушением, а Вихрь ищет выход из тупика и ответы на вопросы.  
И если для достижения цели придется побыть в роли Алисы в стране Чудес, он готов рискнуть.  
В конце концов, это миссия "Энтерпрайза" - изучение новых неизвестных миров.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Пространство и время неизвестны

Вейдер уже некоторое время блуждал по джунглям незнакомой планеты. Пурпурная растительность вокруг - дом для самых странных и уродливых насекомых - казалась пышной, экзотической; сплошной лиственный покров под ногами скрывал останки погибших животных; зеленое небо давило сверху, наваливаясь малахитово-черными тучами. Было тревожно, но Сила привела его сюда, и значит, здесь есть что-то для Темного лорда.  
Когда он, наконец, вышел на широкое открытое пространство, то увидел людей в разноцветной форме: пятеро в красных кителях, трое в светло-синих и двое в горчично-желтых. Вейдер немедленно снял с пояса световой меч и приготовился атаковать, но один из "желтых" кивнул ему:  
\- Комптон, присоединяйтесь к поиску. Вы отправитесь с первой группой.  
Один из "синих" поднял руку, показывая, куда встать.  
Удивляясь, ситх вернул меч на место и медленно подошел к остальным. Он слышал шипение респиратора, видел свой собственный костюм жизнеобеспечения, но чужаки обращались с Вейдером, как с членом команды. Любопытно.  
Тем временем, на поляне образовалось три маленьких поисковых партии. В каждой из них было по одному "синему" с каким-то прибором в руках, - видимо, руководителю, и по двое вооруженных "красных", - охране. "Желтые" оставались на месте и держали связь со остальными.  
\- Вихрь, у вас фазер в режиме дематериализации. Переведите на "оглушение", - сказал кто-то.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Вейдер резко повернулся: в третьей группе, не замеченный им в пестроте формы, стоял его сын. В красном кителе, черных брюках и черных ботинках, он сосредоточенно проверял свое оружие.  
Не обращая внимания на оклик за спиной ("Комптон!"), ситх проследовал к третьей группе.  
\- Мое место здесь, - угрожающе заявил он растерявшемуся "синему", черноволосому, очень смуглому мужчине.  
\- Что? - спросил тот, попятившись. - Почему?  
\- Мистер Гупта, он выиграл пари, - быстро сказал сын, выдвигаясь вперед и незаметно пихая локтем второго "красного" в группе. - Джексон проиграл вчера.  
Другой "красный" кивнул, впрочем, без особой охоты:  
\- Да, это место Комптона. Мы поменяемся.  
Джексон ушел, и поисковые партии направились в джунгли. Направление выбрал "синий", сверившись с прибором. Вейдер шагал рядом с сыном, удивляясь сложившейся ситуации и сжимая в ладони рукоять меча, потому что фазера не было.  
\- Ну даешь, - шепнул сын. Он смотрел по сторонам и время от времени перепрыгивал мелкие овраги или стволы упавших деревьев. Темный лорд просто переступал через препятствия.  
\- Хорошо, что лейтенант - новичок. Ты теперь должен Джексону вахту: он тебя прикрыл.  
\- А какова цель миссии? - спросил Вейдер.  
Гупта сердито оглянулся:  
\- Потише, Комптон! Вы пропустили брифинг? Мы разыскиваем месторождения дилитиевых кристаллов. Энсин, введите в курс дела.  
\- Вулканский "Интрепид" передал спектрограммы и результаты геонализа. "Энтерпрайзу" нужен дилитий, поэтому мы месим грязь на планете класса "М"... фауна которой, на мой взгляд, требует не только ручных фазеров, а по крайней мере, еще одного фазерного ружья.  
Последнее Рё произнёс, повысив голос и явно обращаясь к лейтенанту.  
\- Что заставляет вас так думать, энсин? - недоверчиво спросил Гупта.  
\- Сэр, ваш трикодер передает данные о необычайно богатом гумусном слое, а я чувствую тонкий запах разложения органики. Запах идет отовсюду, при этом животных и птиц мы не наблюдаем. Я опасаюсь, что нас ждет столкновение с необычайно прожорливыми плотоядными хищниками.  
\- Ручной фазер - мощное оружие, тем более, против животных, - возразил лейтенант. - К тому же, существует режим "веерного огня" на тот случай, если целей будет несколько. Ваши опасения необоснованны.  
\- Да, но в этом режиме мощность фазеров заметно снижается, - пробормотал Вихрь. - Мы сможем лишь ранить или оглушить их на время.  
Темный лорд прислушивался к перепалке, пользуясь возможностью присмотреться к сыну. Ситх считал, что энсин прав, но оставался спокойным, поскольку был уверен, что сумеет защитить себя и Вихря. Поэтому следующие слова Рё стали неожиданностью для его отца:  
\- Он штабной, совсем зеленый, Комптон. Смотри: прет, как на параде, только китель сменить осталось. Давай-ка, я пойду впереди, а ты будешь прикрывать тыл.  
\- Лейтенант во главе группы, - не согласился Вейдер. - Станет хорошей закуской, выиграет несколько нужных нам секунд. Он выше и толще тебя и, наверное, вкуснее.  
\- Хватит ржать, - фыркнул сын, толкнул его кулаком в бок и отправился к Гупте.  
Вейдер не успел остановить Вихря, - скорее всего потому, что с ним уже давно никто так не обращался, а блестящие от смеха глаза сына вызвали странное ощущение легкости в области диафрагмы.  
Это было по-настоящему хорошее видение Силы, впервые за много лет.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Скоро Темный лорд поменял свое мнение, потому что лейтенант Гупта отказался уступить передовые позиции и действительно стал первой добычей для отряда клыкастых шестиногих инсектоидов. Полуживотные-полунасекомые, эти существа передвигались быстро, с первого укуса впрыскивая в жертву парализующий яд и затем поедая её внутренности.  
Когда стало ясно, что лейтенанта не спасти, а хищников становится все больше, Рё крикнул Вейдеру "Отступаем!". Это было слово, очень не понравившееся ситху, но он отбежал вслед за сыном на некоторое расстояние. Затем Вихрь навел уцелевший трикодер на место побоища и показал: "Ложись".  
Вейдер услышал механическое жужжание, исходящее из-под группы инсектоидов, облепивших тело Гупты. Ситх взглянул на сына: тот уже прильнул к земле, зажав уши руками. "Граната," - понял Темный лорд. - "Он поймал частоту оружия и вызвал перегрузку".  
После взрыва фазера фрагменты животных падали сверху, словно отвратительный дождь.  
\- Удачная мысль, - с гордостью похвалил Вейдер, как только они с сыном поднялись на ноги. - Ты быстро находишь эффективное решение для успешного завершения боя.  
Вихрь, отряхиваясь, мрачно ответил:  
\- Хочешь жить - умей вертеться. Лейтенанту вот не повезло, от тела ничего не осталось...  
\- Зато прибор в отличном состоянии, - спокойно заметил ситх, указывая на трикодер. - Мы можем продолжить поиск.  
Сын некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на развороченную землю, затем сказал:  
\- Пойду, поищу обрывки формы: будет, что передать родственникам. Свяжись с центром, нужно предупредить другие группы, если только они сами уже не вляпались. И Комптон...  
\- Что?  
Выражение лица Рё стало озабоченным.  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то твердолобый. Клингонам, что ли, решил подражать?  
\- Глупости, - оскорбленно ответил Вейдер. - Я всегда сосредоточен на своей цели и не отвлекаюсь на пустяки.  
\- ...Умница, - отозвался Вихрь, не сводя с Темного лорда прищуренных глаз. - Рад, что мы все прояснили.  
Отойдя на несколько метров, сын оглянулся и крикнул:  
\- Коммуникатор у тебя на поясе, добрая ты душа!  
Ситх снял коммуникатор и, смяв его в бесформенную металлическую массу, выбросил в траву. Пользоваться связью он не собирался.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть отсылки к сказкам Льюиса Кэрролла, если хватит терпения и выносливости дочитать, поймёте - почему.  
> Вейдер попадает в Страну Чудес Без Тормозов, а Вихрь сводит новое знакомство (и потихоньку травит близких родственников) (+_+) O:-)

Вейдер не знал, сколько они блуждали по джунглям, кишевшим шестиногими голодными тварями. Пасмурный день казался бесконечным. Несколько раз пришлось отбивать атаки, и Темный лорд убедился, что фазер в режиме дематериализации способен уничтожить множество животных, - но при этом мощность излучения быстро снижается, а оружие нагревается. Фазер Вихря - сын без слов вручил его ситху, - был слишком легким в руке, но похоже, как и лазерный меч, состоял из каких-то сверхпроводимых кристаллов.  
Они составили неплохую команду: чутье сына и прибор подсказывали наименее опасный маршрут, а Вейдер вымещал свое неудовольствие (из-за невозможности использовать привычный сейбер) на инсектоидах. Дважды Темный лорд наблюдал, как Рё обращается к своему дару: в первый раз Вихрь выжег широкую ложбину в чаще из пурпурных растений, а во второй - выстрелил направленным огненным "снарядом" по скоплению хищников, обратив их в прах.  
\- Необычное явление, - заметил Вейдер небрежно. - Вижу не впервые, но всякий раз удивляюсь.  
Долгое время они молчали, занятые трудным переходом по неизвестной опасной территории. Ситх завел разговор, чтобы сгладить неприятные последствия смерти лейтенанта Гупты. Вейдеру казалось, что сын придавал слишком большое значение этой неизбежной жертве.   
\- Я привык, - ответил Вихрь, замедляя шаг.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, он указал на подножие большого дерева с широкими фиолетово-алыми листьями:  
\- Привал?  
Ситх кивнул, и сын опустился на землю - но только после проверки, устроенной Вейдером: Темный лорд внимательно оглядел крону и ствол дерева.   
\- Здесь нет крупных форм жизни, кроме нас, - укоризненно сказал энсин, постучав ногтем по трикодеру.  
\- Уверен, ты извинишь мою недоверчивость, - сухо парировал ситх, усаживаясь напротив. - Особенно, если избежишь укуса очень маленькой и очень ядовитой змеи.  
\- Один - ноль в твою пользу, - признал Рё. Сын откинулся назад, спиной опираясь о древесную кору, и закрыл глаза.  
\- В чем дело? - спросил Вейдер, подождав одну-две минуты. - Расстроен, что мы выжили?   
\- Не каждый день взрываешь тело своего товарища, которым перед этим пообедали пауки-переростки, - отозвался Вихрь язвительным тоном, не открывая глаз. - Уж прости, развешивать воздушные шарики и плясать голышом я буду позже.  
\- Танцевать в голом виде совсем не обязательно, - холодно сказал Темный лорд. - А скорбь по погибшим соратникам вполне уместна... если они ее заслужили. Но не забывай, что и ты подвергался не меньшей опасности, рискуя жизнью гораздо более ценной - своей собственной.  
Рё видел много смертей, но оставался чересчур впечатлительным. Его восприимчивость к чужим страданиям была, конечно же, унаследована от Падме. Вейдер всегда считал, что доброта Амидалы обходилась ей слишком дорого... она легко забывала о себе - и о нём, об их любви - в борьбе за интересы посторонних, ничтожных людей.   
Горечь и гнев наполнили сердце ситха при одном лишь воспоминании о том времени.  
Взглянув на Вейдера, сын задумчиво произнес:  
\- Один умный человек сказал: "Тьма торжествует не только, если проливается невинная кровь стариков, женщин и детей. Она приходит, когда тебе становится... все равно".  
\- Ложь! - рявкнул Темный лорд, наклоняясь вперед и тыча пальцем в лицо энсину. - Кто набил твою голову этими опасными идеями? Покажи мне его, и я живьем сдеру с мерзавца кожу!   
Вейдер опомнился и ощутил стыд, лишь заметив, как побледнел сын.  
\- Декорации меняются, Комптон, - поспешно сказал Вихрь, подбирая трикодер и поднимаясь на ноги. - Пора идти.  
Темный лорд оглянулся: вокруг них, действительно, происходило нечто странное. Дерево, под которым они сидели минуту назад, стремительно перерождалось - его ветви утончались и темнели, а листья съеживались и наливались зеленью прямо на глазах. Фиолетово-пурпурная гамма везде уступала зелено-коричневой, красноватая земля под ногами стала бурой, а небо в вышине засияло неожиданной синевой.  
\- Что за странный мир, - пробормотал ситх.   
\- То ли еще будет, - отозвался Рё.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Вихрь оказался прав. Не успели они отойти на несколько шагов, как перед ними в воздухе возникла огромная усатая морда какого-то животного. Вейдер оттащил сына за спину, одновременно наведя фазер на цель.  
\- Стой! - крикнул Рё. - Он не собирается нападать!   
Не только не нападает, но и не реагирует на луч фазера, подумал ситх, наблюдая, как алый луч пролетает сквозь безмятежно улыбающуюся рожу - без всякого вреда для последней.  
\- Что он такое? - недоверчиво спросил Вейдер, опустив оружие.  
\- Чеширский Кот, герой одной старой земной сказки, - ответил сын, с радостным удивлением рассматривая странное существо.  
Кот лениво прижмурил блестящие лукавые глаза, зевнул, показав полный набор острых зубов, и улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Если это земное создание, - сказал Темный лорд, начиная раздражаться, - то ты с ним справишься.  
\- Зачем? - пожал плечами непослушный мальчишка. - Вымышленный персонаж нам не помешает.  
Вейдер хотел возразить, как вдруг животное вальяжно заговорило, с мудрым видом обращаясь к Рё:  
\- Хмм, это мне напомнило кое-что... ты знаешь любимые стишки Герцогини?  
"Лупите своего сынка  
За то, что он чихает.  
Он дразнит вас наверняка,  
Нарочно раздражает!"  
Вихрь расхохотался, прикрыв ладонью рот и отвернувшись. Ситх не верил своим ушам.   
\- Что он имел в виду? - ледяным тоном потребовал Темный лорд, надменно скрестив на груди руки. - На что он намекает?  
\- Все в порядке, Комптон. Думаю, это особенность сказки, - проговорил сын, вытирая проступившие от смеха слезы. - Герои в книге постоянно читали странные и забавные стихи.  
\- Ничего забавного в них нет, - мрачно заявил ситх. - Оставь глупую тварь в покое, и уходим.  
Увы, Вейдер лишь теперь осознал, что задушить существо, у которого есть голова, а туловище полностью отсутствует, - проблематично.  
\- Но мы не сможем идти дальше, пока не прозвучат ответные стихи, - возразил Вихрь. - Это правило Алисы в Стране Чудес.   
\- Алисы? - недоумевающе переспросил Вейдер. - Тогда читай любые, только скорее.  
Энсин покачал головой и вежливо обратился к Коту:  
\- Что вы хотели бы услышать, уважаемый?  
Нагло подмигнув, проклятая зверюга ухмыльнулась еще шире:  
\- "Папу Вильяма", пожалуй.  
Сын встал по стойке "смирно" и с выражением зачитал следующий опус:  
"Папа Вильям, - сказал любопытный малыш, -  
Голова твоя белого цвета.  
Между тем ты всегда вверх ногами стоишь.  
Как ты думаешь, правильно это?  
\- В ранней юности, - старец промолвил в ответ, -  
Я боялся раскинуть мозгами.  
Но, узнав, что мозгов в голове моей нет,  
Я спокойно стою вверх ногами".  
\- Достаточно! - рявкнул Темный лорд. Он схватил Вихря за руку и, как серый волк, поволок его за собой в лесную чащу. - Хватит бессмыслицы!  
\- Да, но ведь будет еще чаепитие, - не унимался сын. Упираясь и хихикая, он крикнул:  
\- Спасибо, Чеширский Кот! Ты заслужил миску зазеркального молока!  
Оглянувшись, Вейдер, к своему изумлению, увидел только медленно тающую в воздухе улыбку.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Сила определенно сошла с ума. Или трикодер никуда не годился.   
На чаепитии, которого нельзя было избежать, Вейдеру сначала предложили вина, - бутылки и рюмки отсутствовали напрочь, - а затем спросили, не испортится ли он, если его смазать свежим сливочным маслом. Видите ли, Мартовский Заяц таким образом сломал совсем новые карманные часы Болванщика.  
После веселой трапезы с сумасшедшими - сын каким-то чудом сумел выпить чашку чаю, а ситх ни за что не прикоснулся бы к местной пище, - трикодер привел уставших путников к огромной синей Гусенице.   
\- Она говорит, что здесь есть прекрасный сад, - сообщил Вихрь, побеседовав с этой томной особой (а также прослушав и прочитав несколько стихотворений. Вейдер грубо отказался от участия).  
\- Похоже, нам нужно пройти через сад, если мы хотим выбраться отсюда.  
\- Что она делает? - сердито перебил Темный лорд, указывая на Гусеницу.   
Энсин улыбнулся:   
\- Курит кальян. Если бы нас занесло в рассказы Конан Дойля, мы бы увидели, как Шерлок Холмс вкалывает себе морфий... Наркомания - большое зло в истории Земли, Комптон.  
\- Меня не интересуют насекомые-наркоманы, наглые летающие фелинксы или длинноухие млекопитающие со сломанными хронометрами! - прорычал потерявший терпение ситх. Его особенно выводило из себя спокойствие сына. - Где этот сад?  
Вихрь протянул ему кусок серой пористой массы:  
\- Мы почти на месте. Дверь микроскопическая, чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно уменьшиться. Съешь, и твое путешествие по сказке подойдет к концу.  
\- А ты? - подозрительно спросил Вейдер.  
Сын молча поднес к губам такой же кусок. На глазах у ситха он медленно откусил, и в тот же миг Темный лорд проглотил свою порцию волшебного растения. Он знал, что не в состоянии принимать твердую пищу, но все равно ощутил во рту необычный тающий вкус.   
Безумный мир вокруг него обрушился, как карточная колода.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", система Суллуст

Дарт Вейдер открыл глаза, постепенно выходя из медитативного состояния. Белоснежные стены и запах медикаментов, знакомая боль во всем теле и свинцовая тяжесть на сердце, - все говорило, что сын солгал. Снова.  
\- Нет, - сказал почти забытый, нежный, как журчание ручья, голос. - Рё не обманул тебя.  
\- Падме! - хрипло и слабо прошептал мужчина с покрытым шрамами, изуродованным лицом. - Ты пришла!  
\- Да, это я, - грустно сказала женщина в длинном голубом наряде. - Не одно из твоих воспоминаний, не морок, вызванный бесконечными лекарствами и обезболивающими, не кошмар. Это Падме.  
\- Н-но...как? Как это возможно? - стены камеры опасно задрожали, застонал много раз проверенный, надежный декомпрессионный механизм.  
\- Пожалуйста, успокойся, - поспешно проговорила женщина, подняв тонкую бледную руку. - Я все объясню. Ты сдерживал в себе Темную сторону и долго был в контакте с сыном... Между вами ментальная связь, хоть Рё это и не нравится. К тому же...  
Падме покачала головой:  
\- У нашего мальчика доброе сердце и богатая фантазия. В той земной сказке маленькая дверца ведет в королевский сад. Ты должен был встретиться с Червонной Королевой, - и вот я здесь, Анакин. Нам есть, о чем поговорить.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Пространство и время неизвестны

\- Похоже, Четвертый Номер съел что-то не то, - задумчиво произнес энсин, глядя туда, где только что стоял "Комптон".  
Издалека донесся заунывный голос Гусеницы с кальяном: "Откусишь с одной стороны - подрастешь, с другой - уменьшишься!"  
Повернувшись назад, юноша проорал изо всех сил:  
\- С одной стороны ЧЕГО? С другой стороны ЧЕГО?  
\- ГРИБА, - ответила Гусеница.  
\- Опаньки, - нервно сказал Вихрь. - Я ж его заставил сожра... ну ладно, будем считать, что так нужно во имя мира во всем мире.   
Мимо проскочил Белый Кролик, лихорадочно приговаривавший на бегу: "Ах, Боже мой, Боже мой! Бедные мои ушки, бедные усики! Я совсем опаздываю!".  
\- Да понял я. Уже иду, - сердито откликнулся Рё, рысцой припуская вслед. - И как рассказать обо всем Ма и Люку? Братец ведь повесится. "Ты отравил бедного папу, ты негодяй, злодей, мучаешь маленьких животных!"  
Кроличья тропа привела к широкой норе в земле. Не раздумывая, юноша нырнул головой вперед и кубарем, с грохотом покатился куда-то вниз, в темноту.  
...Когда он очнулся, вокруг стоял густой туман. Испарения поднимались с поверхности зеленого бесконечного болота, слышалось шипение и кваканье попрятавшихся в тине земноводных.   
\- Приветствую тебя, Скайуокер юный, на Дагобахе, - сказало маленькое сгорбленное существо с клюкой в когтистой лапке.   
\- Посторонний с тобою был, не должно было знать ему об этом месте тайном, скрытом от ситхов столетиями. Хорошо запутал я след, с помощью твоею, хмм?  
\- Потрудились на славу, - согласился юноша, безуспешно пытаясь оттереть густую грязь с колен.  
Наконец, он выпрямился и встретил взгляд спокойных старых глаз карлика.   
\- Кстати, не обращайтесь ко мне по фамилии "Скайуокер". Энсин Рё Вихрь к вашим услугам, гранд-магистр Йода.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь на Дагобахе давится супчиком и объясняется с Йодой ;-)

Внешние территории, планета Дагобах

Дагобах фонил тем же неупорядоченным, агрессивным энергетическим полем, что и остальные планеты этой раздираемой войнами галактики - Силой. Рё глубоко вздохнул, медленно и осторожно восстанавливая контроль над своим "я", как учил инструктор на Вулкане. Огонь в Храме - образное воплощение его духа - пылал как никогда ярко и мощно, но ему еще предстояло обрести энергию созидания. Пока это было лишь пламя разрушения, тягостное наследие Мустафара. Энсин нахмурился: конец войны с Империей был еще далёк...  
Вихрь открыл глаза и увидел маленькую зеленую форму жизни, с любопытством его рассматривавшую. Они сидели друг против друга с гранд-магистром уничтоженного Ордена; сырая земля отдавалась промозглым холодом в седалище, а из крошечной хатки поблизости светила лампа.  
\- Не открылся ты Силе полностью до сих пор, хоть и пользуешься Её дарами, - промолвил Йода. Прозвучало это без осуждения, скорее, как констатация. - По-прежнему учению чуждому следуешь.  
\- В Силе нет равновесия, - ответил энсин. - Сейчас Она опасна, как раненое животное, или как отравленная вода. Если приблизиться к животному, оно может напасть, если выпить воды, можно умереть. Или сойти с ума.  
\- Как ситхи, - кивнул гранд-магистр.  
\- И как джедаи, - негромко ответил Вихрь.  
Зеленые искристые глаза Йоды на секунду расширились, зорко взглянув на юношу, и почти сразу скрылись за морщинистыми веками.  
\- Слепы мы были в годы Войн клонов, - с тихим сожалением признал восьмисотлетний учитель джедаев. - Пороки в самую суть Ордена проникли. Самодовольство, лицеприятие, интриги - врагами могущественными стали... К разобщению и ослаблению привели. К мудрости утрате.  
\- "Вы - соль земли. Если же соль потеряет силу, то чем сделаешь её соленою? Она уже ни к чему негодна, как разве выбросить её вон на попрание людям," - произнёс Рё спокойно.  
Заостренные уши гранд-магистра дрогнули, на его сморщенном личике мелькнула озорная усмешка:  
\- Судишь ты нас, дитя, сын Падшего?  
\- У меня нет права, - тоже усмехаясь, в тон ответил Вихрь. - И даже если бы было, я бы им не воспользовался.  
Ткнув клюкой в сторону собеседника, с видом глубокой серьезности, поверить которому мешали лишь искорки в глазах, Йода осведомился:  
\- Хмм, и меня по малому росту моему не судишь? Над Империей подшучивал ты изрядно!  
\- Над сильным противником посмеяться не грех, - фыркнул энсин. - От Императора и его прислужников не убудет. А на службе мне встречались разумные существа поменьше вас...  
Вихрь церемонно слегка наклонил голову:  
\- Но все мы равны перед законом Объединенной Федерации Планет и учением Сурака.  
\- Вижу теперь тебя, сын Амидалы, - кивнув, задумчиво сказал гранд-магистр, и морщины на его лице слегка разгладились. - Добрые и разумные люди встретились на дальнем пути твоем, милостива была Сила. Храни чистоту своего огня, помни о благодеяниях, оказанных тебе... не ожесточайся, как Анакин. Знай, что даже сострадание может погубить, к жестокости и мести привести. Не выдержал испытания этого твой отец.  
\- Отец... не всегда ненавидел весь мир, не так ли? - тихо спросил Рё. - Был другим человеком?  
Йода некоторое время молчал, рисуя палкой на земле сложные узоры. Наконец, он заговорил:  
\- Суровым к друзьям и безжалостным к врагам он всегда был. Страсти кипели в нем, силой подавлял он их в джедайским Храме. В войне нашла выход его жестокость, с тех пор без сражений и завоеваний не мыслит себя он.  
Вихрь опустил глаза.  
\- Но сражаясь с сепаратистскими дроидами, сам он машиной не был. Жалел тех, кто попал под перекрестный огонь между двух армий. Нарушал приказы Совета и учителя своего, Оби-Вана Кеноби, - ради помощи слабым и беззащитным. Героем стал Анакин не только из-за таланта военного, - убежденно сказал гранд-магистр.  
\- Тем более великой была наша потеря, когда Темной стороной Силы он прельстился, - печально добавил старик. - Предателем герой обернулся, убийцей и чудовищем - тот, кто других спасал, себя не щадя.  
Рё быстро провел рукой по щеке, отвернувшись.  
\- Что это на лице твоем вижу, хмм? Не слёзы ли, ученик мудреца с планеты Вулкан? - лукаво поинтересовался Йода, склонив ушастую голову набок.  
\- Сыро да холодно тут у вас, а я парень горячий. Конденсат образуется, - ворчливо ответил энсин, упорно глядя мимо старого джедая.  
Гранд-магистр покивал понимающе и поднялся на маленькие зеленые ножки:  
\- Подожди здесь, Рё Вихрь. Принесу супчика, поешь, укрепишься духом и телом. Немало он мне от конденсата помогал.  
"Вот вредный старикашка!" - скрипнув зубами, подумал энсин. - "Язва и боль в заднице еще та. Кажется, с Люком они отлично поладят".

ХХХХХХХХ 

После скромной трапезы (во время которой Вихрь ностальгически вспоминал стряпню Сабе на "Дефайанте"), снова удобно расположившись на поросшей мхом кочке, Йода спросил:  
\- Заботит тебя что-то, юноша? Просьба есть у гостя моего?  
\- Да, гранд-магистр, - склонил голову Рё. - Прошу, обучи Пути джедая моего старшего брата, Люка Скайуокера. Ты наблюдал за нами и видел, как велик его потенциал. Без твоих знаний и помощи он не сможет восстановить Орден.  
\- А есть необходимость в Ордена восстановлении? - разглядывая притаившуюся среди мокрых камней ящерицу, произнёс джедай. - Об ошибках наших слышал ты. И даже если будет польза от Нового Ордена, то какой прок учить одного из сыновей Падшего? Не выращу ли нового ситха, на горе галактике?  
Насторожив уши и сложив лапки на старой грубой робе, заменявшей ему одежду, Йода ждал ответа. Взглянув на него, энсин вместо гнева ощутил лишь сожаление: Вихрь понял, что здесь, в изгнании, мудрому учителю джедаев пришлось вести свою битву с духами прошлого и бесплодными сожалениями.  
\- Вашей галактике джедаи необходимы, - мягко сказал Рё. - Ситхам противостоять могут только они, вы знаете это лучше меня. Я не в счёт, Вейдер не убил меня до сих пор лишь потому, что в нем еще живо воспоминание о моей матери.  
Вихрь перевел дыхание, и, нахмурившись, продолжил:  
\- Но все быстро меняется. Отец ожесточается сильнее с каждым днем, - особенно теперь, когда он винит нас в предательстве его интересов... его чувств.  
\- Чувства ситха уловил ты? - резко спросил гранд-магистр, приподнявшись. - Помимо обычных ненависти, разочарования и гордыни?  
\- Они существуют, - кивнул юноша. - Я побывал в плену и прикасался к разуму отца. Его... другие эмоции, хоть и отравлены Темной стороной, все же не уничтожены, поэтому Падме сделает последнюю попытку изменить ситуацию к лучшему.  
\- Рискует очень твоя мать, - Йода сердито стукнул клюкой по земле. - Безрассудна она, как и двадцать лет назад. Не верю я в успех ее предприятия.  
\- Я тоже не верю, - спокойно ответил Рё. - Поэтому Люка необходимо обучить. Когда я умру, Падме исчезнет. Кто-то должен продолжать борьбу, вести Альянс, противостоять Императору и Вейдеру. Мой брат добрее, честнее, намного талантливее, - лучше меня во всем. Он станет подлинным вождем. Его дар нуждается в вашей помощи, гранд-магистр Йода.  
Зеленый карлик поднялся и, ковыляя, подошел поближе к своему гостю. Опираясь на палку, он устремил проницательный взгляд блестящих, не потускневших за столетия глаз, на юношу. Вихрь смотрел в ответ прямо и открыто.  
Качая головой, джедай отвернулся и отошел прочь. Спиной к энсину, он проговорил:  
\- Напрасно Вейдер надеется тебя на Темную сторону переманить... не выйдет у него ничего. А когда поймет он это, в великой опасности окажешься.  
Глухо постукивая клюкой, Йода подошел к воде. Глядя в мутную черно-зеленую глубину, гранд-магистр отрывисто сказал:  
\- Хорошо, буду учить брата твоего. Последней надеждой он нашей станет. Путь ему укажи.  
Вихрь только открыл рот, чтобы поблагодарить, как шустрый старик стремительно повернулся и, взволнованно размахивая маленькой когтистой лапкой, заявил:  
\- Но помни, что долго от Силы уклоняться не сможешь. Прими Её водительство, глупый упрямый мальчишка! И столько печали в сердце не храни, молод еще слишком, слышишь ты?!  
Встав на ноги, Рё поднял одну руку. Тепло улыбаясь, он произнес:  
\- Живите долго и процветайте, гранд-магистр Йода. Пусть Сила хранит вас и впредь.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все-все-все работают, даже гнездовые тальцы :-D

Планета Хот, Внешние территории, база Эхо

Хан Соло помогал капитану Тайфо отлаживать новый интерфейс программы наведения лазера. "Дефайант" был уникальным судном, экипированным для военных операций разного рода, но его деструктивные возможности имели предел. В частности, несмотря на то, что лазерные и ионные пушки корабля-разведчика были мощнее стандартных КХ9 повстанческих х-вингов, с турболазерными установками крупных имперских кораблей они не могли тягаться.  
\- Мы с Ландо Калриссианом в свое время модифицировали батареи AG-2G на "Тысячелетнем Соколе", - сказал Хан, - Энергию берут прямо из основного реактора, плюс, улучшено охлаждение.  
Темнокожий капитан кивнул, не отрываясь от голограммы, на которой мелькали потоки данных.  
\- На "Дефайанте" для этого есть отдельная криосистема... Хан, нужно будет перенастроить сплиттеры, думаю, мы сможем добиться большей дисперсии луча.   
\- Хорошая идея, - согласился Соло. - И щитам противника будет нанесен урон посерьезнее. А где Его Злобное, Ехидное и Вечно-вставляющее-палки-в-колеса Высочество? Как раз ведь занимаемся его любимым делом.  
Грегар Тайфо усмехнулся и передвинул рычажок консоли управления:  
\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что не удалось приударить за панторанкой...и хотя я не согласен с большинством определений, Вортекс сейчас с генералом Рииканом проверяет синхронизацию щитов и V-150, а также работу электротелескопов и сенсоров, обеспечивающих точность наведения.   
Бывший пират промычал что-то, припоминая:  
\- С Рииканом? Точно, ведь команда ионной пушки сплошь из альдераанцев. Нужно сказать им, чтобы не устраивали массовый героический суицид, как только на горизонте покажется противник. Эти ребята готовы бросаться на Империю с голыми руками.  
\- Я чувствовал бы то же самое, если бы Звезда Смерти избрала целью Набу, - ответил вполголоса Тайфо.  
Некоторое время они молча работали. Соло вспоминал последние события: жизнь на основной повстанческой базе была ими богата. Во-первых, по прибытии с Орто Плутонии заартачилась княжна, заявив, что хочет внести свой вклад в Восстание и остаться на Хоте, - на этом прославленном курорте с великолепным климатом и ежедневными развлечениями для аристократии со всей галактики. Нежная и тоненькая, как тростинка, девушка умоляла позволить ей поселиться на базе, среди неотесанных пилотов и бойцов. Даже Хана тронуло это зрелище.   
Высочество, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, устроил красотке словесную порку, в чрезвычайно вежливых выражениях объяснив, какого дурака она валяет... и как будет расстроен папа на Панторе. Но не тут-то было. Нашла коса на камень, и самоуверенный набуанец получил достойный отпор (Хан ухмыльнулся себе под нос) от девчонки ростом где-то метр с кепкой.   
В итоге, Вортексу пришлось иметь дело со скупой, как делец из Банковского клана, Мон Мотмой и выбивать для Фиа помещение, - а это в стесненных условиях базы на вес золота. Панторанка поселилась в крохотных апартаментах самой Мон, - за что, как подозревал Соло, - разведчику придется расплачиваться до конца своих дней.  
Сейчас Фиоре отвечает за связь с тальцами и их обустройство на новом месте. Двое охотников живут в паре километров от базы и уже изловили вампу. Если идея Вортекса оправдает себя, с Орто Плутонии скоро прибудет грузовой корабль, битком набитый изголодавшимися беженцами.  
Хан нахмурился: во-вторых, что-то непонятное творилось со Скайуокером. Еще до вояжа на Пантору коммандер был сам не свой. Он выполнял все свои обязанности, браво отшучивался в словесных баталиях с Пронырами и показывал высший класс в стычках с врагом... но чуткий кореллианский нюх обмануть трудно. Люк замыкался в себе, упорно размышлял о чем-то, и это "что-то" давило на него многотонной тяжестью имперского крейсера.   
Но его хотя бы было видно на базе тут и там. До тех пор, пока Вортекс не объявил на Совете, что коммандер Скайуокер приступает к обучению на джедая, - и никаких лишних вопросов. Сплошная секретность. Люк как в воду канул, Рё разругался с Советом и Мон Мотмой лично второй раз за неделю (!), а на хорошенькую панторанку почему-то не действовало фирменное кореллианское обаяние Хана.  
\- Не слышно ничего от Скайуокера? - раздраженно спросил Соло. - Вообще, какого черта творится? Вортекс зашвырнул малыша в дикий сектор галактики, а тот даже не пикнул. Люк стал таким же скрытным, как вы, набуанцы!  
\- Ну, это можно понять, - рассудительно ответил капитан Тайфо, смеясь одними глазами. - И у Рё есть, как бы выразиться, определенные права. Не волнуйся, Люк скоро объявится.   
\- Да неужели? - недоверчиво протянул кореллианец, воинственно выдвинув подбородок вперед. - Откуда информация? И какие-такие "права", Грегар?  
Снова оторвавшись от голограммы, капитан Тайфо пожал плечами:  
\- Сведения не от Дорме, конечно: подпространственные сообщения легко перехватить. Главное, что через месяц молодой Скайуокер вернется на базу, чтобы отчитаться перед Советом. Только на таких условиях он был отпущен... задним числом.  
Посерьезнев, набуанец добавил невесело:  
\- Видишь ли, друг мой, многие члены Альянса, как и ты, не доверяют джедаям. Отныне Скайуокер будет под пристальным наблюдением... да и Рё вызывает сомнение у отдельных представителей Совета. У него репутация чересчур своенравного и безрассудного командира, которого трудно контролировать. К тому же, так не вовремя появилась эта девушка...  
Отвернувшись, Соло тихонько проворчал:  
\- Ну конечно, ведь ласковее и симпатичнее нашего нексу не найти! Можно подумать, бедняжке хоть что-то светит. У нее больше шансов вызвать ответные чувства у вампы или куска тысячелетнего льда.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Фиа торопливо шла по длинному людному коридору. Белые стены покрывала изморозь, но одета девушка была довольно легко: темно-синяя туника с золотым узором на плече, узкие брючки и сапожки из мягкой кожи составляли её наряд. Жители Панторы переносили холод легче, чем остальные гуманоидные расы в галактике.   
За девушкой, переваливаясь, шагал покрытый густой сивой шерстью талец. На его шее висело ожерелье из крупных зеленоватых камней неправильной формы. Странная пара привлекала любопытные взгляды, и, как видно, устав от всеобщего внимания, охотник издал несколько гортанных коротких звуков.  
\- Пожалуйста, потерпите еще немного, благородный Нар-Ду, - ответила Фиоре, оглядываясь на своего спутника. - Мы почти пришли.  
Коридор заканчивался резким поворотом направо, за которым расположилось большое круглое помещение, заполненное устаревшей техникой. За компьютерами и разнокалиберными холомониторами сидели тепло одетые люди, кто-то говорил по коммуникатору, кто-то вслух считывал показания сенсоров, расставленных снаружи по периметру базы.   
С трудом протолкавшись вперед и несколько раз подпрыгнув повыше для лучшего обзора, Фиа вздохнула с облегчением: в дальнем углу Рё что-то обсуждал с генералом Рииканом. Судя по озабоченному выражению их лиц, разговор был важным. Заметив девушку, Вортекс кивнул и показал пятерню: "Пять минут".  
Оглядевшись еще раз, панторанка нашла уголок для тальца, заверив его, что ждать осталось совсем чуть-чуть, - а сама пробралась поближе к беседующим. Несколько человек вокруг них охотно потеснились ради девушки.  
\- Ионная пушка не наносит физического ущерба, - негромко объяснял генерал Риикан. - Но на низкой орбите она способна обезвредить даже самые тяжелые имперские корабли. Уничтожению подвергается вражеская электроника: щиты, компьютеры, проводка, - практически, все корабельные системы. Эта модель была построена на Верфях Куата и стоила Альянсу более пятисот тысяч кредитов.  
\- Численность команды на посту? - спросил Вортекс, отложив в сторону датапад с технической информацией.  
\- Двадцать семь человек, - ответил альдераанец. - Когда оружие активировано, нужно несколько минут для маневра на вращающемся основании пушки и для выдвижения ионного дула. К тому же, вся информация сенсоров собирается и анализируется через компьютеры. Несколько человек следят за конверторами энергии, состоянием ионного акселератора и системой охлаждения.   
\- Показатели синхронизации удовлетворительные, - сказал Рё. - На угрозу с орбиты планеты мы сможем ответить. А как быть с имперской инфантерией и ее вооружением, генерал? Я знаю, ракеты MS-15 от "Сейнар системс" слишком дороги, что-то около двадцати тысяч каждая. Значит, остаются стандартные батареи DF.9. В чем их основной недостаток?  
Риикан медленно провел рукой по подбородку, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Для начала, давайте вспомним об их преимуществах, - решительно произнёс он, взглянув на молодого "инспектора". Тот выжидательно приподнял брови.  
\- Радиус попадания батареи от трех до шестнадцати километров, стреляет каждые три секунды. Поворачивается на 180 градусов, эффективна против легких шагоходов типа AT-ST...  
\- Но AT-ST очень маневренны, а мы не сможем даже сдвинуть с места батарею DF.9 во время боя! - быстро возразил Рё. Фиа заметила, что на его переносице появилась складка. - Что делать с тяжелыми танками? Имперцы часто используют их в паре: впереди идут бронемашины AT-AT, а их слабое подбрюшье защищают мобильные, быстрые AT-ST. Батареи защитят базу от тяжелых шагоходов?  
\- Нет! - громко сказал один из слушателей, седой человек с огрубевшим, темным от усталости лицом.  
\- Нет, - был вынужден подтвердить альдераанец. - Броня слишком мощная, нас просто сметут.  
После этого мрачного утверждения воцарилось молчание. С беспокойством Фиа увидела, как начали переглядываться люди вокруг. Вортекс скрестил на груди руки. Он был одет в стандартную черную фуфайку и утепленные штаны, но даже так казался вдвое тоньше и гибче остальных бойцов.  
\- Что, если сделать апгрейд? - тихо спросил Рё, обращаясь к седовласому бойцу. - Вы техник?  
Мужчина выпрямился:  
-Да. Мы много работали над DF.9, ведь им больше двадцати лет. Все бесполезно, нужны принципиально другие генераторы энергии, а для лазера - улучшенные актуаторы, чтобы пушка стреляла хотя бы раз в секунду.  
\- У нас нет выбора, - проговорил Риикан. - Такая техника не попадает на черный рынок или в руки контрабандистов, у которых ее можно было бы перекупить.  
\- Понимаю, - задумчиво сказал разведчик. - Благодарю, генерал, за подробное объяснение.  
Пожав руку пожилому технику и кивнув двум-трем своим знакомым, Рё вывел Фиоре из толпы. Девушка сбоку взглянула на него: лицо было бледнее, чем обычно, а под глазами темнели круги.  
\- Ты расстроен? - спросила она, остановившись в коридоре.  
\- Пустяки, - ответил Вортекс, все еще хмурясь. - Обычный день: пушки, лазеры, разнообразные способы убийства. Уйма веселья. И я же просил, Фиа, всегда носи с собой бластер.  
\- Со мной Нар-Ду, гнездовой брат тальского вождя, - спокойно сказала панторанка. - Я в безопасности.  
\- Гнездовой брат? - удивлённо повторил юноша.  
\- Тальцы живут племенами, и у них сложная система родства, - улыбнулась девушка. - Нар-Ду принес подарок в честь первой пойманной здесь добычи. Это знак уважения и признательности.   
\- Буду рад принять его дар, - промолвил Рё. Его лицо слегка прояснилось.  
По знаку Фиоре, охотник подошел ближе. Они с Вортексом обменялись церемонным приветствием, после чего Нар-Ду снял с себя ожерелье и вложил его в руку разведчика.   
К удивлению и радости панторанки, Рё, словно фокусник, извлек из рукава небольшой кинжал в ножнах из феррокерамики - и протянул его тальцу.  
\- Пусть не переводится добыча в твоем доме, - перевела Фиоре пожелание юноши.  
Талец молча, с достоинством поклонился.  
Когда Нар-Ду ушел, девушка обратилась к Вортексу:  
\- Ты хорошо сделал, что ответил на его жест. Для тальцев очень важны ритуалы, и к тому же, эти камни обладают большой ценностью.   
Вортекс поднес украшение к глазам:  
\- Я не могу понять, из чего они состоят... Странно, но ожерелье как будто вибрирует и звенит на высокой частоте.  
\- Это киберкристаллы, - пояснила панторанка. - Их месторождения довольно редки в галактике. На Орто Плутонии тальцы находят их под метровыми пластами затвердевшего снега, в вечной мерзлоте.  
Девушка взглянула на Рё и смутилась: казалось, он сам вдруг обратился в ледяной столб.  
\- Ты сказала... "киберкристаллы"? На Орто Плутонии?  
Спешившие мимо по своим делам люди шарахнулись в разные стороны: Вортекс, хохоча во все горло, подхватил Фиоре на руки и закружил её по коридору.  
\- Да знаешь ли ты, что было в сердцевине суперлазера Звезды Смерти? гигантский киберкристалл! А знаешь, что я искал в том видении на корабле, с тальцами на борту? дилитий! Понимаешь, что это значит, Фиа?  
\- Лучше скажи мне! - пугаясь и счастливо смеясь, прокричала панторанка.  
\- Значит, что проклятый зеленый старикашка был совершенно прав! Сила привела нас к новым источникам энергии! Ай да Йода, ай да сукин сын!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свара с Альянсом выходит на новый уровень, Вихрь ругается, а джедай возвращается! ;-)

Планета Хот, база Эхо

Люк обменялся приветственными рукопожатиями со знакомыми и окинул свой истребитель критическим взглядом: оранжевая краска почти полностью скрылась под слоем грязи. "Купание" в дагобахского болоте не прошло даром, хоть пилот старался изо всех сил привести машину в божеский вид. В ангаре царила обычная суета - техники, дроиды, пилоты занимались своим делом. Для Люка, на несколько недель выпавшего из этой реальности, Хот вдруг показался слишком шумным и холодным местечком. В его ушах все еще звучал задумчивый голос Йоды: "Искать равновесие, гармонию с Силой джедай должен во время любое".  
Скайуокер улыбнулся про себя: его как будто перенесло из тихой гавани в другой мир, полный непрекращающейся борьбы и кипучей энергии. Встряхнувшись и закинув походный рюкзак за спину, юноша направился к выходу.  
Его быстро остановили: наперерез Люку из коридора вышли Айрен Кракен, глава разведывательной службы Альянса и кореллианец Крикс Мадин, соратник Кракена с дурной репутацией "без-пяти-минут-имперца".  
\- Коммандер, рады приветствовать вас дома, - произнёс генерал разведки, едва заметно приподняв уголки жёсткого рта. Маленькие колючие глазки Айрена оглядели Люка с головы до пят, заставив юношу неловко переступить с ноги на ногу.  
Кракена на Совете видели редко, обычно он выполнял тайные поручения Альянса - те самые, к которым Вортекса не подпускали. Разведчик с "Дефайанта" относился к старшему товарищу с прохладцей, с самого начала отвергнув попытки Кракена войти к нему в доверие - и предупредив Люка о необходимости "держать свою большую деревенскую пасть на замке".  
\- Здравствуйте, генерал, - сдержанно ответил Скайуокер. - И вы, Мадин.  
Крикс Мадин был доверенным лицом Мон Мотмы. Подозрительный от природы, бывший имперский офицер смотрел на все, хоть немного отклоняющееся от Кодекса Альянса и распоряжений Совета, с глубокой неприязнью. Вортекса он именовал не иначе, как "наглецом", а Люк в его глазах был "мальчишкой" с сомнительными связями в джедайском подполье.  
Кракен и Мадин обступили юношу с двух сторон и тот волей-неволей ощутил себя загнанным в угол.  
\- Вы долго отсутствовали, - продолжал Айрен по-прежнему доброжелательно. - Больше трех недель, если не ошибаюсь? Ваши друзья беспокоились о вас. Я, признаюсь, тоже: галактика велика, а вы даже не оставили своих координат.  
Откашлявшись, Люк проговорил:  
\- Вам должны были сообщить, что я учился. Для Альянса важно наладить отношения с остатками Ордена джедаев. Я получил разрешение покинуть базу...  
\- Вам не давали разрешения, - скривившись, словно от зубной боли, ответил Мадин, подчеркнув последнее слово. - Эту, с позволения сказать, "командировку" можно рассматривать по-разному. Вы практически дезертировали, Скайуокер!  
\- Ну-ну, - отечески улыбаясь, сказал Кракен. Его крепко сбитая фигура, казалось, надвигалась на Люка. - Не будем преувеличивать... Коммандер, конечно же, отчитается на Совете и прояснит многие странные моменты, связанные с этой поездкой. Чтобы Альянс извлек пользу из вашей... учебы, мы должны знать обстоятельства. Кто этот таинственный учитель? Где он скрывается?  
\- И не связан ли каким-то образом с Империей и Инквизиторием? - добавил Мадин мрачно.  
Сердитый и встревоженный, Люк настойчиво заявил:  
\- У него не может быть никаких связей с инквизиторами или имперской разведкой! Джедаи не имеют ничего общего с последователями Темной стороны Силы, с прислужниками Зла!  
\- Ничего общего, кроме того, что джедаи воспитали большую часть "прислужников Зла", - продолжал давить Кракен. - Вы в курсе, Скайуокер, что инквизиторы - это бывшие джедаи, перешедшие на сторону Империи и присягнувшие Палпатину?  
\- Беда с этими удачливыми имперцами-дезертирами, вечно подозревают всех и вся в своем же преступлении, - весело сказал кто-то.  
Трое резко повернулись на звук голоса, и у Люка отлегло от сердца: посреди коридора стояли Вортекс и Хан Соло. Рё был без маски, в утепленном комбинезоне, с руками, испачканными в чем-то синем и густом, с химическим запахом - явно оторванный от работы. Хан, также тепло одетый, выставил подбородок, готовый броситься в бой.  
\- Я защищаю интересы Альянса, - раздраженно выпалил Мадин. Его лицо заметно побагровело. - Коммандер оставил свой пост!  
\- Да что вы говорите, - насмешливо протянул Соло, подавшись вперед всем корпусом. - Так-таки оставил? А я слышал другое. Ты, Крикс, имперские замашки брось, здесь не Райтальская академия, и штурмовиками ты тоже не командуешь!  
\- Что?! Да как ты смеешь... - начал было Мадин, но капитан "Тысячелетнего Сокола" схватил его за фуфайку с нашивками и потащил в сторону.  
До Кракена, Люка и Вортекса только донеслось: "Из тебя кореллианец, как из хромой твилекки танцовщица! - Пусти, бандит! - Отпущу, дай только до вуки добраться! - Это нападение на офицера! - Ничего подобного, пойдем, в дежарик сыграем! Давно Чуи никому руки с корнем не отрывал!"  
\- Умно, Вортекс, - процедил Кракен. - Ваш ручной пират сыграл свою роль.  
\- Вообще-то, Хан привел меня, а не наоборот, - серьезно ответил Рё. Он неторопливо вытирал ладони грязной тряпкой, извлеченной из кармана. - И вас подводит память: Соло давно не занимается пиратством. Его контакты очень пригодились Альянсу.  
\- А что насчет ваших со Скайуокером общих "контактов"? - поинтересовался генерал, потемнев лицом. - О которых вы молчите уже давно? О пребывании в плену у Вейдера и сумасшедшей награде, назначенной Темным лордом за Скайуокера - целого и невредимого? Об убийстве принца Ксизора? Как вы это объясните?  
Люк быстро взглянул на брата. Тот пристально смотрел на генерала.  
\- Исходя из ваших же слов, - светло улыбаясь, произнёс Вортекс, - в плену я выдал Скайуокера. Наслушавшись моих баек, Темный лорд назначил награду за поимку Люка, а Ксизор попытался перехватить добычу. Меня обуяла жадность, фалиинского гангстера я убил и теперь жду подходящего момента, чтобы продать коммандера с потрохами. Деньги мы, вероятно, поделим с бывшим пиратом Соло, тоже известным жадиной... хотите в долю, Кракен?  
\- Не пытайтесь заговорить мне зубы, - зло отмахнулся генерал. - Вы оба контактировали с Вейдером и сумели уйти от него. Вейдер был знаком с Анакином Скайуокером, это неизбежно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Кракен поочередно размашисто ткнул указательным пальцем в Люка и Рё:  
\- Даже если вы двое еще не предали Альянс, то все равно оказались на особом счету у Темного лорда. Вы зачем-то ему нужны, и этот монстр необъяснимо милосерден с теми, кого считают первыми врагами Империи.  
\- Вы говорите от имени Мон Мотмы или от себя лично? - почти ласково спросил Вортекс. - Я расцениваю ваши выпады как оскорбительную клевету. Отец Люка - рыцарь-джедай, герой Республики, а моя мать - известная правозащитница, жертва Империи.  
Улыбка Рё стала еще шире, в ней как будто прибавилось белых, острых зубов:  
\- Мы потребуем официального разбирательства и если не услышим извинений от главы Совета, покинем Альянс... А когда Империя построит вторую Звезду Смерти, боевая станция будет полностью вашей, генерал.  
Айрен Кракен слегка изменился в лице, но яростно топнул ногой, развернулся и ушел.  
\- Банта пуду! - выдохнул Люк. - Какого дьявола здесь творится? Все с ума посходили?  
Довольный Вортекс прищелкнул пальцами:  
\- Пусть теперь оправдывается перед Мотмой, ха! Я давно ждал возможности двинуть гаду по хитрой роже. Идём, приятель, расскажешь, как поживает старикан на своем болоте. В лягушку еще не превратился?  
Скайуокер тяжело вздохнул, снова поднимая с пола рюкзак и качая головой:  
\- А ведь Йода просил искать во всем гармонию...  
Брат изумленно покосился на него яркими карими глазами:  
\- Жизнь в движении, парень. Это и есть настоящая гармония! 

ХХХХХХХХ 

Как выяснилось, Вортекс занимался калибровкой киберкристаллов в одной из мастерских, а синяя жидкость оказалась химическим составом, удалявшим остатки кислоты с уже готовых камней. Надвинув на глаза специальные очки, Рё сел за стационарную версию резака F-187 от СороСууб. Поминутно поглядывая на экран компьютера, подключенного к резаку, новоявленный ювелир с глубокой сосредоточенностью поправлял настройки аппарата.  
\- Я думал, F-187 режет плазменным лучом, - сказал Люк. - Или это другая модель?  
\- Да нет, модель все та же, - ответил Рё, всматриваясь в схему кристалла на мониторе. - Пришлось ее подкорректировать. Плазма нарезает металлы и дюрапластик с точностью до миллиметра, а здесь нужно еще тоньше... дозированная кислота удалит даже пылинку, ею и пользуемся.  
Несколько раз проверив результат, Вортекс снял очки:  
\- Готово. Теперь только наблюдаем и точим лясы.  
Он достал из ящика пакет с едой и бросил его сидевшему на полу Люку:  
-Ешь. Отощал на дагобахской похлебке и коктейлях из болотной водицы.  
Коммандер охотно вонзил здоровые молодые зубы в еще теплый, пышный мясной пирог.  
\- Сабе готовит все лучше и лучше, - пробормотал Люк, вытирая губы. - Откуда такое мясо?  
Брат, усмехаясь, качнул головой. Он тоже жевал кусок, - правда, поменьше:  
\- Это не Сабе, а Фиа. Мясом вампы делятся тальцы, они неплохо здесь освоились. Нравится им Хот.  
\- Кому как... Значит, Фиа уже печет для тебя? И когда свадьба? - нейтральным тоном полюбопытствовал Скайуокер.  
Разведчик немедленно уставился в монитор. Почти через минуту (Люк старательно и громко чавкал, не сводя с него глаз), Вортекс буркнул:  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты. И вообще, как наешься, вымойся: несет, как от вуки, наступившего в собственный помет.  
\- Ясно, - протянул коммандер.  
Рё никого не собирался посвящать в подробности своей личной жизни, а Люк не хотел настаивать. Он подозревал, что с братом не все так просто: телепаты с трудом сходятся с людьми, почти не переносят эмоциональной близости и, как шоковой гранаты, избегают открытых проявлений чувств. Какие уж тут признания в любви? На всякий случай, Скайуокер решил проверить:  
\- Я очень соскучился по тебе и Падме. Боялся за самых дорогих мне людей, мне вас не хватало каждый день.  
Вортекс мгновенно прекратил жевать. Его взгляд остекленел, а изо рта вывалился недоеденный кусок.  
\- Ромуланца твоего за ногу, - невнятно пробормотал Рё. - Я отправил его на Дагобах, чтобы стать джедаем, а он вернулся еще бОльшим нытиком, чем раньше!  
У брата был настолько ошеломленный вид, что Люк не выдержал и расхохотался, повалившись на спину и давясь пирогом.  
\- Купился! - твердил Скайуокер, икая и вытирая проступившие от смеха слёзы. - А как же телепатия?  
\- С-скотина, - прошипел Вортекс, для собственного утешения слегка пиная катающегося по полу родственника. - Язва, под стать учителю. Но маскировать свои мысли и присутствие он тебя научил, это точно.  
\- Я очень старался, - скромно сказал Люк, снова устраиваясь в сидячем положении. - А как прошла встреча Падме с отцом?  
\- С кем-кем? - холодно скривился Рё. - Ты о том Ведроголовом, не захотевшем слушать нашу мать, обвинившем ее, что она всегда была против него, не ценила и не любила его? Который довел Падме до слез и едва не до второй по счёту смерти, пока он нес дикий бред о том, как мы все станем императорами, принцами и арабскими шейхами, - стоит только пожелать? Ты об этом пациенте психиатрички спрашиваешь?  
\- Плохо дело, - пробормотал Скайуокер. - Я надеялся, его дух смягчится при виде матери...  
\- Мозг у него смягчился, а не дух, - огрызнулся брат, снова надевая очки и придвигаясь к резаку. - Падме со мной третью неделю не разговаривает. "Императрица Вейдер", додумался же!  
Люк глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Еще недавно в нем жила слабая надежда на то, что отец и мать договорятся. "Даже если и так, это не изменило бы порядка вещей. Дарт Вейдер - слуга Императора, и галактика стала Темной с тех пор, как к власти пришли ситхи".  
\- Порядок вещей изменился, - негромко заметил Вортекс. Он оторвался от монитора и смотрел на Скайуокера.  
\- Ты читаешь мои мысли? - удивился коммандер.  
\- Придется тренироваться много лет, прежде чем ты сможешь полностью скрыть их от меня, - объяснил Рё. - Сосредоточься, брат. Не упускай важных деталей.  
Люк задумался, затем поднял голубые глаза на Вортекса:  
\- Что же по-настоящему изменилось?  
\- Ты теперь джедай, - сказал разведчик просто. - Подлинный враг Императора... и Вейдера.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Битва за Хот! Нас ждет новое столкновение Империи с Альянсом! Оле, оле-оле-оле, повстанцы, вперед! ;-)

Шесть имперских крейсеров рассредоточились на орбите Хота так, что повстанческие корабли не могли покинуть планету. После смерти Оззеля командование принял Пиетт, распорядившись о подготовке к наземной атаке.   
Из головы бывшего капитана никак не выходил образ задушенного адмирала, словно дурное предзнаменование. И хотя Пиетт знал, почему именно погиб его предшественник, нового первого офицера "Экзекутора" втайне волновал лишь один вопрос: сколько осталось самому Пиетту? Сколько ошибок отделяют его от той же участи?  
\- Скайуокер здесь! Высаживайте пехоту за пределами энергетического поля, - приказал двухметровый гигант в чёрном одеянии. Вспышка его ярости, вызванная тактическим просчетом Оззеля, казалось, вымораживала все живое на мостике.   
Чувствуя, как кровь стынет в конечностях, адмирал краем глаза осмелился взглянуть на Темного лорда. Поклонники ситха - были и такие - сравнивали его с божеством, несущим праведный гнев Империи в дикие просторы галактики.   
Фирмус Пиетт обнаружил, что не может согласиться с этим определением... Сейчас Вейдер был зловещей тенью, нависшей над мраморно-белой планетой. Его переполняли жажда крови, полное ледяного гнева разочарование, потребность одержать победу, - не просто над Альянсом, а над теми, кто бросил вызов Палачу Империи лично.  
Пиетт содрогнулся. Как и подобает офицеру, он от всей души презирал отбросы с Внешнего Кольца, но сейчас адмирал не мог не посочувствовать Скайуокеру и его обреченной на гибель банде повстанцев.  
Снега Хота станут их могилой.

ХХХХХХХХ 

В ледяных туннелях базы Эхо выли сигналы тревоги. Над поверхностью Хота развернулся металлический шар ионной пушки, под прикрытием энергетического щита поднялись дула лазерных батарей, в ангарах команду к атаке ждали истребители и бронированные спидеры. В снежных траншеях солдаты спешили установить бластерные излучатели и гранатометы.   
\- Их первой целью станут энергогенераторы, - сказал генерал Риикан Вортексу в командном центре. - Когда появятся имперские шагоходы, в дело включатся наши улучшенные лазерные батареи и противотанковые заграждения.   
\- У нас есть в запасе несколько сюрпризов для имперцев, - согласился разведчик. - Тальцы обучены и знают, что делать. Эвакуация уже объявлена, после погрузки транспортные корабли покинут планету под прикрытием ионной пушки. У каждого корабля будет эскорт из двух истребителей...ох...  
Внезапно юноша сжал виски, опустив голову и подавляя болезненный стон.  
\- Что случилось? - встревожился Риикан. - Ты нездоров?  
\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал Вортекс. - Но кое-кто сегодня явно не в настроении.   
Упрямо тряхнув головой, он продолжил:  
\- Флагман "Свобода" с членами Совета проскочит первым, должен сработать эффект неожиданности. Огневую поддержку в случае необходимости окажет "Дефайант", он на орбите, и имперцы его еще не засекли. Генерал, если я понадоблюсь, то буду инструктировать пилотов перед вылетом.  
\- Удачи - как и всем нам, - кивнул альдераанец.  
...По приказу генерала Риикана небо над Хотом прошили алые лучи ионной энергии. Почти сразу же по системе общего оповещения сообщили об успешном проходе первого судна. Под радостные возгласы Люк попрощался с Ханом и Чубаккой. Скайуокер медлил, поглядывая вокруг: он надеялся увидеться перед боем еще кое с кем.  
\- Иди, малыш, - понимающе сказал Соло. - Я передам от тебя привет. Отправь имперцев в кореллианский ад!  
Люк улыбнулся и махнул рукой, направившись к своей машине. Через несколько минут в ангар ворвался Вортекс, таща на прицепе панторанскую княжну. Хан громко присвистнул, отрываясь от спешного ремонта "Тысячелетнего Сокола".  
\- Ты не останешься здесь, - шипел Рё, скрестив на груди руки и нависая над девушкой, что при его росте было довольно самонадеянно. - Как только это дырявое корыто будет на ходу, ты улетишь с Хота!  
\- Эй! - оскорбленно крикнул кореллианец сверху. - Голубки, потише там! "Сокол" долетает до Кесселя менее, чем за двенадцать стандартных суток!  
\- Ну так и отправляйся туда хоть сейчас! - рявкнул Вортекс, не глядя. Он продолжил другим тоном: - Фиа, ты должна была улететь вместе с членами Совета, на флагмане.  
\- Тебя ведь там не было, - пожала плечами панторанка, надменно подняв брови. - И на мне лежит ответственность за тальцев, я их не брошу.   
"Прекрасная девушка", - сказала Падме, тихо посмеиваясь. - "Очень смелая и благородная. Похоже, у нас проблема, сын мой".  
"Ма, хоть ты ей скажи!"- "Каким образом? К тому же я, как никто другой, разделяю её чувства".  
Рё на мгновение прикрыл глаза, затем продолжил более сдержанно:  
\- Фиа, тальцы заранее увели своих женщин, стариков и детей подальше отсюда. Они под защитой многометрового слоя льда, Империя до них не доберется. Рядом с базой остались только воины-добровольцы, и ты сама учила их всему, что необходимо для встречи с имперцами.   
Девушка спросила, сузив золотые глаза:  
\- Боишься, что я не смогу себя защитить и окажусь обузой?  
\- Капитан Соло, - ровным вежливым тоном позвал Вортекс после паузы, не отводя взгляда от Фиоре.  
\- Еще не на Кесселе, Высочество, - жизнерадостно откликнулся бывший пират. Ему вторил громкий рев вуки из "Сокола". - Чего изволите?  
\- Как только ремонт будет закончен, поднимите корабль в воздух вместе с Её светлостью на борту. Спасибо, что попрощались с Люком за меня.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, юноша пошел прочь. Худенькие плечи Фиа поникли, она стояла неподвижно, маленькая и беспомощная в ангаре, где готовились к смертельной схватке с Империей.  
\- На этот раз ты действительно довела его до белого каления, - сообщил кореллианец. Чуи сочувственно рыкнул из недр корабля-эллипсоида. - Но на самом деле он прав, ты же понимаешь...  
\- Он не прав, - тихо сказала панторанка, сжимая кулачки. - На этот раз он ошибается. Я знаю, что мое место - здесь.  
Княжна поспешила к выходу из ангара, не глядя по сторонам и не останавливаясь.  
\- Женщины, - задумчиво пробормотал Хан Соло. - Спорить с ними - все равно, что голыми руками драться с ранкором. Чуи, у тебя сохранилась частота ее комлинка?   
Вопросительный рев.  
Мощный взрыв на поверхности планеты сотряс подземное помещение. Ионная пушка продолжала стрелять, но этот залп был сделан врагом. Кореллианец поднял глаза к своду ангара: "Нужно вывести "Тысячелетний Сокол" как можно скорее".  
\- Чуи, поищи, если не хочешь, чтобы имперские бластеры пробили новые дырки в твоей старой шкуре! - крикнул капитан, снова хватаясь за инструменты. - Мы не улетим отсюда без Фиа!

ХХХХХХХХ 

Шагоход Вирса прорывался к генераторам. Генерал навел электроперископ на цель лишь для того, чтобы убедиться: силовые установки были еще далеко. Повстанцы яростно сопротивлялись, снежное поле усеивали обгоревшие обломки взорвавшихся спидеров и истребителей, имевших неосторожность подлететь слишком близко.   
Вирс растянул губы в жесткой улыбке - броня имперских танков была прочна, ее не брал лазерный и бластерный огонь устаревшей повстанческой техники. Вирс рассчитывал сообщить лорду Вейдеру о своем успехе уже через час после начала операции.   
Первым сигналом того, что победа не будет легкой, стало неожиданное падение третьего в цепи шагохода под лед, в огромную каверну. Многотонная машина с механическим ревом перевернулась вверх ногами, и по коммуникатору до генерала донеслись отчаянные крики экипажа.   
Вирс приказал усилить эхолокацию, но через несколько минут та же участь постигла еще две машины. Три шагохода рапортовали об использовании вражескими пилотами гарпунов и тросов. Еще два танка вышли из строя из-за необъяснимых взрывов в ходовой части, и рухнувшие металлические туши тут же расстреляли повстанческие Х-винги.   
Генерал вытер холодный пот, обновляя показания навигационного компьютера. Судя по данным на экране монитора, число атакующих имперских машин уменьшилось ровно на треть. В этот момент шагоходы словно пересекли невидимую линию, и батареи Альянса открыли огонь. Кабину, в которой находился Вирс, сотряс взрыв: лазерный луч задел корпус. Пошатнувшись, генерал поспешно навел электроперископ на соседний танк, но увидел лишь гору дымящегося металла. Пушки повстанцев оказались намного мощнее, чем рассчитывалось.  
Генераторы были все еще вне радиуса попадания, а лазерный огонь косил имперскую технику с угрожающей эффективностью. Неожиданно было и то, что в поле зрения до сих пор не появились вражеские пехотинцы; Вирсу переслали только расплывчатую холозапись странного мохнатого существа верхом на крупном животном, - почти неразличимых на фоне снега. Отправивший запись офицер в панике утверждал, что эти твари прикрепляют магнитные взрывные устройства к "подошвам" шагоходов.  
Дрогнувшей рукой генерал нажал кнопку холопроектора:  
\- Лорд Вейдер, мы несем значительные потери, - напряженно сообщил он небольшому, сантиметров в тридцать, изображению ситха. - Повстанцы оказывают упорное сопротивление, заградительный огонь слишком серьёзен. К тому же, появился неизвестный фактор.  
Темный лорд помолчал.  
\- Что за "неизвестный фактор", Вирс?  
\- Территория вокруг базы бунтовщиков превращена в подобие минного поля. Под тонким покровом льда - глубокие ямы, а местные дикари обучены взрывать наши танки.  
\- На Хоте нет разумной жизни, - резко сказал Вейдер. - Вас ввели в заблуждение. Отправьте мне данные и немедленно перегруппируйтесь: вперед пойдут мобильные шагоходы AT-ST. И в следующий раз я хочу услышать о вашем успехе, генерал.  
Непроизвольно сглотнув, Вирс по-военному склонил голову:  
\- Да, милорд!

ХХХХХХХХ 

За пределами энергетического поля Темный лорд внимательно просматривал холозапись. Картинка застыла, подрагивая и отбрасывая бело-голубые блики на черный шлем. Командир штурмовиков в белой защитной маске осмелился спросить:  
\- Что это, милорд?   
\- Тальский охотник, - спокойно ответил Вейдер. - Эти существа живут племенами. Но что они делают здесь, далеко от Орто Плутонии?  
Внезапно ситх выпрямился, и офицеру показалось, что безжалостный мороз Хота проник в его легкие, остановив в нем жизнь.  
\- Проклятый мальчишка, - тихо сказал второй человек Империи. - Орто Плутония и киберкристаллы. Он становится слишком опасен...  
Не обращая внимания на штурмовика, Темный лорд включил холосвязь и потребовал:  
\- Генерал Вирс, мне нужна эта база, а не оправдания. Рапортуйте!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь искушает судьбу, а Вейдер-Вирс уже на базе (+_+)

Ничто не могло остановить наступление имперской пехоты. Генераторы повстанцев были взорваны, передовой отряд вел сам лорд Вейдер. Максимилиан Вирс, обгоревший после уничтожения AT-ST, отказался от помощи. Медик наскоро перевязал его бок, и генерал, взяв в руки бластер, присоединился к штурмовикам.  
Вместе они отразили свирепую атаку дикарей. Много лет спустя Вирс вспоминал эти страшные минуты: в ледяном аду Хота, под непрерывную лазерную канонаду с обеих сторон и грохот воздушных ударов по командному центру Альянса, прямо из-под ног появлялись покрытые инеем косматые твари. Беззвучно, как тени, они мелькали в клубах искристого снега. Их могучие верховые животные, широко раскрывая окровавленные пасти, рвали все на своем пути, а копья и гранаты в умелых руках тальцев сеяли смерть.  
Только присутствие Дарта Вейдера спасло имперских солдат. Сквозь белую пелену сверкало и гудело алое лезвие меча. Черные доспехи ситха и то, что он отделился от остальных, сделали его желанной добычей для охотников. Темный лорд явно стремился отвлечь внимание на себя, а когда его атаковали несколько дикарей, в снег полетели куски разрубленных тел.  
Вейдер ломал хребты, сворачивал шеи и расшвыривал белых монстров каждым своим движением - неуловимым, стремительным, смертоносным. Только по одному стилю этого боя ошеломленный Вирс понял, что ситх спешит. У него нет времени на тальцев, а штурмовикам заранее был отдан приказ брать пленных.  
Тем более неожиданным оказалось для генерала - и остальных - следующее распоряжение Вейдера. Черный воин был дикарям не по зубам, и тальцы исчезли, как сквозь землю провалились. Те, кто мог идти, двинулись было вперед, но ситх остановился уже через несколько метров. Две-три секунды он всматривался в очертания повстанческой базы, затем приказал развернуться каре и установить походные генераторы для создания щита.  
Хромая, генерал подошел к Темному лорду: тот не отрывал взгляда от низких построек, тонущих в снегах. Не дожидаясь вопроса и складывая могучие руки на черной броне, ситх заявил:  
\- Это очередная ловушка, Вирс. Сегодняшняя оборона повстанцев просчитана до деталей. Тальцы отступили по приказу, как и пилоты Альянса. Они окажутся вне зоны поражения, когда...  
Вейдер умолк, слышался только размеренный вдох-выдох респиратора.  
\- Когда... что? - осторожно спросил генерал.  
К ним подбежал взволнованный офицер:  
\- Милорд, ваш приказ выполнен! Большинство наших подразделений предупреждены, но связь нарушена из-за вражеской техники.  
\- Я знаю, лейтенант, - ответил ситх спокойно. - Будут жертвы среди экипажей воздушного и наземного транспорта. Продолжайте попытки наладить связь.  
Темный лорд снова повернулся к базе. Вирс заметил над собой ползущий в небо шатер энергетического щита, когда Вейдер резко сказал, указав на горизонт:  
\- Смотрите туда!  
Земля беззвучно дрогнула под ногами генерала, а над базой раскрылся бледно-голубой цветок. Равнина Хота осветилась мертвенно-синим летучим блеском ионной энергии, и "железному Максу" не нужно было объяснять, насколько она разрушительна. Затем налетел ураганный ветер, сбивший с ног всех, кроме Темного лорда: как башня, он устоял, всем корпусом слегка наклонившись вперед, с неистово бьющейся за спиной мантией.  
Сев на обледеневший наст, Вирс оглянулся назад, и в его груди захолонуло: тут и там по пути следования ионной волны гремели взрывы, загорались машины, танки, артиллерийская техника. Он разглядел даже угольно-черный дым двух падающих тай-истребителей.  
Не сдержавшись, генерал зарычал в ярости:  
\- Взорвали ионную пушку, прикрывая отступление! Трусы!  
Он повернулся к Вейдеру, - но ситх уже ушел далеко вперед, не теряя ни минуты.  
...Совсем скоро они ступили на территорию брошенной базы. Имперские штурмовики заполнили разрушенные коридоры. Вирс следовал за Темным лордом, - а тот как будто торопился выйти на другой конец подземной постройки. Они миновали несколько помещений с развороченной техникой, прошли пустой ангар, - и в проеме, на фоне ненавистной белой пустыни, генералу предстало странное зрелище.  
Тощий повстанец в разорванном черном комбинезоне стоял, подняв к лицу запястье с комлинком. Он был совсем мальчишкой, едва ли старше Зева - дезертировавшего сына Максимилиана Вирса. Все тело исчезавшего на глазах повстанца окутывали струи золотистой энергии.  
Темный лорд вскинул руку и яростно сжал бронированный кулак, словно разрывая что-то перед собой. В ту же секунду раздался глухой звук, пахнуло озоном, и боец Альянса вновь появился из ниоткуда. Явно ошеломленный, он покатился по снегу, хватая ртом воздух.  
Опомнившись, Вирс вскинул бластер, но Вейдер рявкнул:  
\- Отставить!  
Широкими шагами ситх проследовал к лежавшему повстанцу. Тот попытался вскочить, но громадный воин схватил его за воротник спереди и принялся трясти, как тряпичную куклу. Мальчишка упирался, отталкивал Вейдера, но это было все равно, что голыми руками двигать статую Палпатина на площади Империи.  
Наконец, полупридушенного повстанца снова с силой швырнули в снег, к ногам ситха. Темный лорд был в бешенстве, генерал это отлично понимал, - как и сопляк из Альянса. Мелкий гаденыш, тяжело дыша, скорчился на земле, глядя на Вейдера снизу вверх огромными глазами.  
\- Ты немедленно позовешь сюда Скайуокера, - пророкотал ситх, нависая над своей жертвой. - Или умрешь. Выбирай!  
Кашляя, повстанец медленно сел. Вся его поза выражала поражение: опущенные плечи, поникшая голова, даже показавшаяся в углу рта струйка крови. Тем более безумным было то, что он ответил, отчетливо, уверенно и мрачно:  
\- Ха! Жри дерьмо, клингон паршивый. Не дождешься!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дуэли, Скайуокеры в полном составе, семейная драма и недоумевающий Вирс (да помогите же раненому!) (+_+)  
> Остался Эпилог, и третья часть завершится.  
> Для справки: "Regina Galas" - "псевдоним" "Тысячелетнего Сокола". Птичка тоже побывала под прикрытием :-D

Повстанец поднял голову, и в его глазах Вирс увидел решимость, правоту и даже какое-то торжество - презрение к врагу. Это был удивительно жесткий взгляд для человека его лет.  
"У щенка есть зубы, - не без удивления подумал генерал. - Жаль, что он умрет так бесславно".  
Темный лорд, молча выслушавший оскорбление, поднял руку. Вирс подавил желание отвернуться: он слишком хорошо знал этот жест. За ним обычно следовал хруст костей или мучительный хрип удушаемого, запах смерти и леденящий душу страх за собственную жизнь.  
Вейдер осторожно прикоснулся к пленному, - так, будто он был сделан из стекла, - и вытер с молодого лица кровь.  
\- Торопишься уйти и оставить меня, как она? - тихо прогудел вокодер.  
Темно-карие глаза повстанца на мгновение расширились, и он с неожиданной силой оттолкнул от себя руку в черной перчатке.  
\- Значит, ты признаешь, что убил её! - прошипел мальчишка, пружинисто вскакивая с земли, словно нексу, готовый атаковать.  
Вейдер отступил на шаг. Казалось, они поменялись ролями: теперь пленный кипел от негодования, а Темный лорд обрел ледяное спокойствие. Выпрямившись во весь рост и опустив тяжелые руки на пояс, ситх ответил:  
\- Причина преждевременной смерти твоей матери во мне. Я никогда этого не отрицал.  
Вирс не успел отреагировать: зарычав, как дикий зверь, повстанец ринулся вперед. Генерал успел увидеть только сноп ярко-оранжевых искр, отлетающих от выставленной ладони Темного лорда, а затем на запястьях мальчишки с щелчком сомкнулись массивные наручники.  
Генерал узнал их: это были специальные устройства, подавляющие способности джедаев. В мгновение ока Вирс вспомнил последние часы Звезды Смерти и разрушенный медотсек на "Экзекуторе": "Ухура?! Не может быть!"  
\- Ты позволил гневу затмить разум, - сурово сказал Вейдер, оттолкнув повстанца на снег и вновь возвышаясь над ним, как скала. - Секрет твоего успеха - в хитрости и продуманной стратегии, потому что Силу ты почти не используешь. В открытом столкновении со мной и другими адептами Темной стороны ты неизбежно проиграешь. Прими свое поражение и извлеки из него урок, юноша.  
\- Оставь нотации тем, кто в них нуждается, - проворчал взъерошенный пленный, недоуменно рассматривая наручники. - Наш интим при свечах впереди. Я еще увижу, из чего сделаны твои транзисторы, Ведроголовый.  
Под размеренный шум респиратора ситх надменно скрестил на груди металлические руки. Его костюм жизнеобеспечения слегка дымился в нескольких местах - там, где плотная кожа оказалась прожжена. 

ХХХХХХХХ 

Солдаты привели арестованных: похожего на выходца с Кореллии мужчину-повстанца с кровоподтеками на лице и синекожую девушку-панторанку, удивительно красивую, с большими золотыми глазами.  
\- Прости, Высочество, - хрипло сказал кореллианец. - Мы не успели.  
Ближайший штурмовик ударил пленного по спине прикладом, но Вейдер властно поднял руку: он хотел услышать все.  
\- Где твой напарник? - спросил Ухура.  
\- На "Регине", - усмехаясь разбитыми губами, - ответил повстанец. Он как будто не заметил удара. - Я ему велел.  
В этот момент девушка бросилась вперед. Быстрая и гибкая, она увернулась от солдат, но споткнулась и упала прямо на колени Ухуре. Тот попытался поддержать ее, несмотря на мешавшие обоим наручники.  
\- Как ты? - задыхаясь, спросила панторанка. - Они не ранили тебя?  
\- Я в порядке, милая, - ответил юноша, наклоняясь и целуя ее лоб. - Будь осторожна, хорошо?  
Девушка вдруг испуганно оглянулась: за ее спиной, как кошмарное видение, стоял сам Темный лорд. Он схватил панторанку за худенькое плечо и рывком оттащил ее прочь.  
\- Не приближайся к нему, - угрожающе пророкотал ситх, тыча пальцем в лицо съежившейся красотке.  
\- Не трогай ее! - крикнул Ухура яростно. - Не смей!  
Кореллианца с трудом удерживали двое солдат. Изрыгая проклятья на родном языке, повстанец попутно призывал громы небесные на Империю и всех прихвостней Палпатина. Вирс поспешно вмешался: вежливо, но твердо он отвёл девушку в сторону, подальше от своего непредсказуемого начальства и почтительно спросил:  
\- Пленных отправить на "Экзекутор", милорд?  
\- Да, - ответил Вейдер. Он глядел не на генерала, а на Ухуру. - Распорядитесь, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось, особенно с панторанкой. Я в ней заинтересован.  
Вирсу бросилось в глаза, что поза сидящего на снегу мальчишки стала более напряженной. Генерал ожидал услышать угрозы и протесты, - в конце концов, у парня был норов, - но повстанец молча смотрел, как уводят его друзей.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он неожиданно, когда девушка почти скрылась в ангаре.  
Панторанка оглянулась. Её глаза были сухими, но губы слегка дрожали.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулась она. - Всегда знала.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Препоручив арестованных командиру штурмового отряда, генерал вернулся к Вейдеру. Обожженный бок саднил, и Вирс чувствовал крайнюю усталость, но Темный лорд ждал чего-то еще, а "Железный Макс" полагал, что его место - рядом со вторым человеком Империи.  
\- Твой друг не покинул планету, - спокойно произнес Вейдер, и Вирс не сразу понял, что слова предназначались повстанцу. - Вот еще один урок Силы: маскировка не срабатывает, если мидихлорианы мощно резонируют между собой. Он знает, что ты попал в беду, и торопится сюда.  
\- Надеюсь, на своем истребителе, - хмуро сказал мальчишка. - Один раз ты ему уже проиграл.  
\- Скайуокеру повезло, - холодно ответил ситх. - Влез твой товарищ по несчастью - капитан Соло, кажется? На корабле под названием "Тысячелетний Сокол", со вторым пилотом-вуки.  
Повстанец быстро взглянул на Темного лорда. Вирсу показалось, что Вейдер получает удовольствие, разоблачая мелкие хитрости своих противников.  
\- Но мне не нравится то, что Скайуокер связался с джедаями, - последнее слово ситх выговорил с глубокой ненавистью. - Каким-то образом ты нашел для него учителя среди жалких остатков побежденного Ордена.  
Зловещая маска была обращена к пленнику:  
\- Сегодня ты узнаешь цену своему предательству... а заплатит её тот, чья жизнь тебе дороже собственной.  
\- Сумасшедший, - тихо и зло сказал, будто выплюнул, Ухура. - Окончательно съехал с катушек, как после тройной дозы спайса!  
Вокодер ситха издал странный раскатистый звук. Вирс с некоторой заминкой решил считать его смехом.  
\- Сегодня начинается твое обучение, юноша, поэтому смотри внимательно.  
Сказав это, Вейдер круто повернулся и отошел на десяток метров. Черный, как осколок ночи посреди дневного света, он снял с пояса отполированную за многие годы рукоять меча.  
Генерал посмотрел в бесконечное снежное поле: далеко от них показалась яркая точка. Она росла, пока не превратилась в фигуру человека в оранжевом комбинезоне без шлема, с зажженным световым мечом в руке.  
Вирс услышал прерывистый вздох.  
\- Только не это! - простонал Ухура. - Искра, знакомься: кислород. Кислород, поздоровайся с искрой!

ХХХХХХХХ 

Алое и голубое лезвия с треском столкнулись, рассыпая фонтаны пылающих брызг. Молодой Скайуокер сражался как самоуверенный неофит, стремясь превзойти своего противника, но даже Вирсу было ясно, что это невозможно. Темный лорд заманивал падавана, ведя бой в обманчиво простом ключе, однако каждая попытка повстанца прорваться встречала железный заслон.  
Дважды юноша падал, но всякий раз ситх останавливался, давая ему возможность подняться. Когда Скайуокер встал в третий раз, его лицо было багровым от стыда и гнева. Он подобрал свое оружие и молча занял исходную позицию. Вейдер, слегка качнув мечом, позволил ему атаковать, и "Красный-Пять" разразился каскадом ударов, которые Темный лорд парировал без видимых усилий.  
\- Нет, Люк! - крикнул Ухура, напряженно наблюдавший за схваткой. - Он тебя дразнит, хочет вывести из себя. Не иди у него на поводу!  
Не отрываясь от поединка, Вейдер сжал левую руку в кулак, и пленник охнул от боли, клубком свернувшись на земле неподалеку от генерала.  
\- Отпусти его! - потребовал Скайуокер, нападая. - Отпусти их обоих. Прекрати преследовать их по всей галактике, ты не сможешь силой заставить принять себя!  
"Их"? - удивлённо подумал Вирс. - О ком он говорит?" Русые волосы повстанца, мокрые от пота, на холоде быстро покрывались льдом. Его взгляд излучал упорство и вызов.  
\- Не рассуждай о том, чего не понимаешь, - рыкнул ситх, высекая сноп искр. - Падме была жестоко обманута джедаями. Ею манипулировали, как сейчас тобой.  
Едва увернувшись от алого лезвия, повстанец отскочил в сторону:  
\- Нет! Это ты обманул ее доверие. Власть и могущество на Темной стороне оказались важнее. Тогда зачем пытаться вернуть Падме? Почему не освободить её?  
Темный лорд опустил зажженный меч и остановился.  
\- Люк, заткнись, пока не поздно! - подал голос пришедший в себя Ухура. - Не надо об этом!  
\- Я знаю, что делаю! - отрезал Скайуокер.  
Судя по изменившемуся настроению ситха, Вирс в этом глубоко сомневался. И кто такая "Падме"?  
\- Что еще подсказал твой учитель, какую еще ядовитую ложь он влил в твои уши, мальчишка? - яростно спросил Вейдер, надвигаясь на героя Альянса, как грозовая туча. - Я должен отказаться от Падме и вас обоих? Я не могу добиваться того, что принадлежит мне по праву?  
Пятясь назад, Скайуокер выставил перед собой сияющее лезвие. Не сводя с ситха ярко-голубых глаз, юноша заявил дрогнувшим голосом:  
\- Ты потерял это право. Сделай благородный жест - в другой галактике у неё будет шанс найти счастье. Без Империи, Палпатина, без...  
Взревев, Темный лорд взмахнул алым, как кровь, мечом, и повстанец не удержал мощного удара. Злобно гудящее лезвие соскользнуло и глубоко вонзилось в его плоть, перерубив левую ключицу, остановившись всего в паре сантиметров над сердцем. Отчаянно вскрикнув, Скайуокер упал на колени, а затем лицом в снег.  
Пленник, застыв, наблюдал, как Вейдер перевернул джедая на спину и прикоснулся к его лбу.  
\- Он жив, - кратко сказал ситх. Ухура обмяк, закрыв глаза и со свистом дыша сквозь зубы.  
\- Генерал, ведите его сюда, - приказал Темный лорд, все еще занимаясь раненым.  
Вирс помог Ухуре подняться и немного пройти, но потрясение - или действие наручников - видимо, было слишком велико. Всего через несколько шагов ноги повстанца начали заплетаться, а глаза закатываться. Чертыхаясь, генерал по комлинку вызвал штурмовиков, но Вейдер сказал:  
\- Это моя забота. Нужен медик, пусть подготовит раненого к транспортировке. Пошлите сообщение на "Экзекутор".  
\- Да, милорд, - с готовностью ответил Вирс: близость Ухуры злила и беспокоила его. В этом мальчишке, даже закованном, было что-то опасное.  
Медик уже склонился над Скайуокером, когда дурные предчувствия генерала оправдались. Стоя над антигравитационными носилками, "Железный Макс" увидел, как повстанец, ведомый ситхом, вдруг прислонился, почти прильнул к Вейдеру. Блестящий черный шлем повернулся к арестованному. Тонкие руки в массивных наручниках, поднявшись, лишь на секунду прижались к правому боку Темного лорда - и в небо наискосок полетела бледная нить бластерного выстрела.  
Покачнувшись, Вейдер рухнул без звука, тяжело, как столетнее дерево. Вокруг ситха поднялась настоящая буря, снежный вихрь захватил солдат вместе с Вирсом, носилки и остатки брошенной базы. Пытаясь защитить глаза от колючего снега, генерал вспомнил золотоглазую панторанку, ее прощание с Ухурой, и все понял.  
Маленький бластер для самозащиты, какой придворные дамы на Корусканте носят за поясом или в рукаве. Крошечный, но эффективный.  
Признание Ухуры "Я люблю тебя" было на самом деле благодарностью за предоставленную возможность побега. Вирс скрипнул зубами: сквозь сплошную белизну ему почудилось мелькание загадочных золотых искр. Генерал знал, что они не найдут никого, когда уляжется метель: ни Дарта Вейдера, ни Скайуокера, ни Ухуры.  
Так и случилось.


	42. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повесть завершена. Продолжение в отдельной истории под названием "Инквизитор".

Корабль-разведчик "Дефайант", система Ондерон

Вихрь сидел в медотсеке возле спящего Люка. Раненого извлекли из бакта-ванны, перевязали, подключили к системе жизнеобеспечения. Два дроида набуанского образца разрешили посетить пациента. Энсин смотрел на лицо брата, видневшееся за прозрачной дыхательной маской, и вспоминал медотделение на "Энтерпрайзе", воркотню доктора Маккоя и внимательную заботу сестры Чапел.  
Уровень травматизма и смертности среди экипажа был высок, Вихрь провел немало часов, навещая умирающих, или, наоборот, выздоравливающих друзей. Это было трудное время: горькое, радостное лишь изредка. Но даже смерть не была слишком тяжелым бременем, так как люди "Энтерпрайза" верили, что их жизни будут отданы не напрасно.  
Энсин подумал, что его родная галактика - та, которую он покинул, но куда еще надеялся вернуться, - лучше той, где он сейчас находился. Жители галактики Млечного Пути стремились к знанию и всеобщему процветанию, поставив науки, искусство и мораль выше всего остального. Здесь же все преследовали лишь свои узкие интересы, высвобождая жадность и животную агрессию, свойственные человеческой природе.  
В глазах Вихря, это было странное, удручающее зрелище. Отклонение от нормы. И главным действующим лицом в мрачном цирке уродцев оказался его биологический отец...  
Энсин уловил чье-то присутствие и, вздрогнув, выпрямился: в медотсеке стоял Грегар Тайфо. В черно-синей форме, сложив на груди руки, он озабоченно смотрел на своего подопечного.  
\- Я много раз видел такое же выражение лица у Падме, - произнёс капитан. - После ожесточенных дебатов в Сенате или попыток помочь кому-то, закончившихся ничем. Месяцы напряженного труда... пока не вмешивалась очередная марионетка Палпатина, а наши надежды не шли прахом.  
Вихрь покачал головой:  
\- Я не пал духом, друг мой.  
\- Не вздумай, - жёстко предостерег набуанец. - Ты сильнее своей матери, и ты не одинок.  
Капитан подошел поближе, опустив широкую теплую ладонь на плечо Рё:  
\- Ты сам не знаешь, как много делаешь для других. Корабли Альянса успешно эвакуировались, мы лишили Империю ее очередного триумфа. Сопротивление не погибло и только разрастается, люди обрели надежду. Даже бывший пират Хан Соло, - и тот поверил в тебя. Дети Падме Амидалы с Набу меняют историю, это видят все... Мы гордимся, сынок.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Рё.  
Он поднялся и протянул руку темнокожему капитану:  
\- Я тоже очень горжусь вами, и Сабе, и Дорме... Вы, Грегар, в незнакомой галактике заменили мне отца. Я хотел бы иметь право называться вашим сыном. Это было бы... честью.  
Проигнорировав рукопожатие, Тайфо крепко обнял энсина и похлопал его по спине:  
\- Будь уверен, такое право у тебя есть. Ты мой сын и будущее нашей планеты. Помни об этом.  
Улыбнувшись, Вихрь спросил прежним уверенным тоном:  
\- А что с нашими пассажирами?  
Капитан развел руками:  
\- К счастью, обошлось без серьезных ранений. После того, как тальские охотники отбили пленников у имперцев, девушка и наш общий кореллианский друг занимают единственный канал связи. Фиоре обменялась сообщениями с отцом на Панторе, а Соло бомбардирует советами технического характера своего второго пилота на "Тысячелетнем Соколе". Кажется, у них ремонт.  
\- Который длится с момента первого выхода этой развалюхи на орбиту, - фыркнул энсин.  
\- Верно, - кивнул набуанец. - Рё, третий пассажир на седативных препаратах, в твоей мастерской. Он подключен к энергосистемам корабля, внесен в список потенциальных угроз высшего уровня и находится под постоянным наблюдением. Оружие мы конфисковали. Я не спрашиваю, какие у тебя планы на Вейдера, но...  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Грегар, - усмехнулся Вихрь. - Наш гость недолго будет расходовать ресурсы "Дефайанта". Проложите новый курс, поближе к звездным системам Ядра. Мы доставим посылку по назначению.  
Приподняв брови, капитан Тайфо кивнул и вышел из медотсека.  
Проводив его взглядом, Вихрь вернулся к раненому. Постояв в задумчивости над братом, юноша в чёрном коснулся лица спящего, осторожно приподняв маску. Пальцы привычно нашли нужные точки, и энсин проговорил:  
\- Мои мысли к твоим мыслям...  
Завершив ритуал, он направился к выходу. Помедлив на пороге, Вихрь напряженно произнес:  
\- Ма, пожалуйста, побудь некоторое время с Люком. Поверь мне, я все обдумал. Так нужно, если мы хотим прекратить бесконечное кровопролитие и хаос. Я буду поддерживать связь. Присмотри за Альянсом, хорошо?  
Дверь бесшумно закрылась, а в опустевшем медотсеке рядом с пациентом вдруг возникла полупрозрачная женская фигура. С глубокой тревогой Падме смотрела вслед младшему сыну.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Вейдер медленно открыл глаза. Все тело ныло; знакомая боль, не отпускавшая ни на минуту, поедала его изнутри. Однако сквозь визоры маски Темный лорд увидел нечто настолько приятное, что улыбнулся обожженными губами: Падме была рядом.  
Её окружал необычный золотистый свет, струившийся откуда-то сверху, мягкий и рассеянный. В янтарном ореоле лицо жены не казалось бледным, но ситх нахмурился: она почему-то заметно похудела, осунулась.  
Падме сняла защитные очки, отложила в сторону сварочный аппарат и сказала:  
\- Так, кошмарная маска на месте, здоровенные копыта - тоже, осталось припаять к бронированному заду хвост и пустить в мир, всем на радость.  
Вейдер моргнул. Наваждение рассеялось.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Прикованный к массивной приподнятой платформе великан рвался на свободу. Он успел разметать в клочья несколько широких дюрастиловых скоб, удерживавших его, когда энсин пропустил сквозь своего "гостя" электрический разряд.  
Яростный рев захлебнулся в клокоте забарахлившего респиратора. Вихрь терпеливо ждал, держа руку над небольшим пультом, подсоединенным к платформе.  
\- Что...ты делаешь? - хрипло спросил ситх. - Где я?  
\- На "Дефайанте", - спокойно ответил юноша. - Чья система безопасности держит тебя на мушке. Не создавай лишних проблем, Ведроголовый. Я только закончил чинить последствия короткого замыкания в твоем брюхе и не хочу начинать заново.  
\- Электроника не спасет тебя, - задыхаясь, злобно выдавил Темный лорд. - Темная сторона... намного... могущественнее!  
Вихрь без слов посмотрел наверх. Вейдер медленно повернул шлем: с потолка, из целого созвездья огоньков выскользнули два оранжево-желтых шарика. Распространяя мягкий золотистый свет, они приблизились к пленнику: один замер над головой ситха, прямо перед его глазами, а другой подлетел к солнечному сплетению.  
\- Не провоцируй, - предостерег энсин. - Малыши на прогулке. Обычно ради Падме мне приходится держать их взаперти, а сегодня я отпустил цыплят размяться. Похоже, ты им не нравишься.  
Вейдер не ответил, и Вихрь хладнокровно отодвинул панель на его груди, приступив к ремонту электронных цепей. Вскоре ситх смог дышать свободнее.  
\- Где Падме? - первым делом потребовал он. - Почему она не с тобой?  
\- Ма с Люком, - сообщил юноша. - Какое-то время она сможет продержаться.  
\- "Продержаться"? - рявкнул Вейдер. Световой шарик, отражаясь на поверхности чёрной маски, качнулся и опустился пониже. - Ты подверг ее ненужной опасности. Только твоё сознание настроено на Падме!  
\- Вы только поглядите, кто здесь возмущается, - насмешливо бросил энсин. - Злющий, как черт, мужик, задушивший свою беременную жену и недавно едва не зарубивший сына.  
Наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом вейдеровского респиратора. Вихрь с нечитаемым выражением лица скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - наконец, прогудел вокодер. В голосе ситха звучала горечь. - Чтобы я все исправил? Это невозможно. Больше двадцати лет назад я отчаянно пытался защитить вас... и убил свою единственную собственными руками. Темная сторона Силы способна на многое, но её она не вернет.  
Энсин картинно округлил глаза:  
\- О небо, что я слышу? Случилось чудо: в ржавом ведре нашлась одна извилина! Правду говорят, страданиями душа очищается. Электрические разряды тебе на пользу, о Рыцарь-без-страха-и-без-мозгов!  
\- Не смей так со мной разговаривать, наглец, - Темный лорд угрожающе сжал кулаки. Опоры металлической платформы под ним начали поскрипывать. - Или умр...шхрш!  
Вихрь, с невозмутимым видом ученого-естествоиспытателя, вдавил кнопку на пульте. Костюм Вейдера заискрил, от панели впереди снова запахло паленым. Оранжевый шарик, паривший над туловищем ситха, удивлённо подпрыгнул в воздухе.  
\- Это как в зоопарке, - пояснил юноша, обращаясь к шарику. - Негуманно, зато эффективно. С Люком та же история. И как удачно, что я никогда не убираю свои инструменты далеко!

ХХХХХХХХ 

Когда ситх снова пришёл в себя, он услышал голос Вихря, продолжавшего беседу, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- В одном ты прав, Ведроголовый: Ма не сможет жить в галактике, отданной ситхам на съедение. Слишком много миазмов испускает ваша Темная сторона. Остается один выход: убрать Палпатина... чуешь свой профит?  
\- Ты пытал меня! - прохрипел Вейдер.  
\- Рука соскользнула, - пожал плечами энсин. - С кем не бывает. Молнии, полагаю, помощнее будут. Лучше навостри слуховой аппарат: мы обсуждаем государственный переворот! Это ведь по твоей части, а?  
Вокруг платформы витало уже не меньше десятка клубков ожившего света. Убедившись, что респиратор в порядке, ситх проговорил:  
\- Я давно предлагал тебе стать моим учеником. Почему только сейчас?  
\- Тихо-тихо, притормози-ка! - юноша покачал головой. - Об ученичестве на Темной стороне, ситхах и прочих невинных радостях будешь рассуждать на заседании своего фанклуба. Здесь мы говорим о том, как сделать тебя правителем всей галактики.  
Сын прищурил глаза, в которых плясали опасные золотые искры:  
\- Ты сядешь на трон, но твое правительство будет сплошь состоять из членов Альянса, - сказал он с усмешкой. - Это во-первых. Во-вторых, восстановят Сенат, и независимая комиссия будет наблюдать за выборами в этот государственный орган.  
\- А есть еще и "в-третьих"? Что же это, - возведение нового Храма джедаев? - иронично подсказал Темный лорд. - Поистине, бесстыдству повстанцев нет предела. Я не предам дело своей жизни ради твоего развлечения.  
\- Кто тебя просит предавать Империю? - спросил Вихрь, скривившись. - Я говорю о реформах. История показывает, что гражданские войны - самые разрушительные, затяжные и бесплодные. Вы будете истреблять друг друга десятилетиями, а более развитая в техническом - или псионическом - отношении раса в один прекрасный день возьмет вас за жабры.  
Вейдер долго молчал.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в философии ситхов, - наконец, с тяжелым вздохом констатировал он. - Палпатин правит в соответствии с ее принципами... но я не могу смириться с его трактовкой. Особенно сейчас, зная, что Падме... и вы... выжили. Твой брат заблуждается, я перешел на сторону Императора не ради власти.  
\- Но она много значит для тебя сейчас, - вполголоса предположил энсин.  
Черный шлем, когда-то отполированный, но после взятия Хота покрытый пятнами, многочисленными царапинами и вмятинами, повернулся к Вихрю:  
\- В могуществе и власти нет смысла, если их нельзя разделить с теми, кто всех дороже, сын мой.  
\- Это значит "да"? - настойчиво спросил Рё.  
Темной лорд медленно наклонил голову.  
\- Отлично, - бодро заключил энсин. - Детали за мной, а ты думай, как оправдать перед Державным Трупом свое краткое отсутствие.  
\- Ты по-прежнему против обучения? - остановил Вейдер заторопившегося к выходу сына. - У тебя явно немалые способности, - добавил он с оттенком сарказма.  
\- Вот-вот, мотай на ус, приятель: порубил в капусту доброго, хорошего, любящего папочку сынка, а плохого и злопамятного - пожалел. И это не первый паршивый выбор бывшего Скайуокера-старшего, - хмыкнул Вихрь. - К тому же, ты видел мою подружку? У твоих внуков будут чудесные желтые глазки, так что не о чем беспокоиться, дедуля!  
Когда дверь за спиной энсина закрывалась, он готов был поклясться, что слышал ошеломленный хрип и кашель респиратора.  
\- Ха, - пробормотал Вихрь задумчиво. - На ситха я точно не потяну, разве что после лоботомии. А вот Инквизиторий - это, пожалуй, ближе к истине.


End file.
